Sky's Eclipse
by Aiijuin
Summary: What if Sarah was always the Goblin Queen? What if both she and Jareth could not recall this? What would have caused such an event to occur? Sarah is doomed to live a mortal life again and again with her immortal soul, unless she discovers the truth.
1. Prelude: Prophecy of the Goblin Queen

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
Prelude: The Prophecy of the Goblin Queen  
**By Aiijuin

A Labyrinth Fanfiction:

*Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything regarding Jim Henson Companies or the Labyrinth Movie. I am not trying to steal other character names from people's fan fiction, but I cannot think of a better name to use for Jareth's alter ego in my story (His alter ego doesn't appear until a later chapter). This is rated M for some abrasive language and adult situations. (Resubmitted for easier reading 09/10/2009)._

**Prelude: The Prophecy of the Goblin Queen**

"The Prophecy of the Goblin Queen, written by the late Goblin, Grindymoor, keeper of the forgotten vaults and writer of the nonsensical tomes.

_The Sun and Moon spin round and round,_

_Unable to find common ground._

_They dance about around the sky,_

_But, thus, cannot see eye to eye._

_His golden crown shines self-assured;_

_Her gown is white, so full and pure._

_She Queen of Night,_

_He's King of Day,_

_Their light ebbs down to watch our ways,_

_And view in envy at our lives;_

_While they, in turn, masked in disguise._

_He cannot catch her._

_She won't relent._

_They squabble 'till_

_They both are spent._

_Their love's still strong,_

_But they could not know,_

_It was torn from them long ago._

_Past memories all lost in despair,_

_He seeks her out, his lady fair._

_Sun's need for Moon brings him great woes,_

_King lures his Queen, but, still she goes,_

_And always doth she run from him,_

_His Castle and his Labyrinth._

_Yet, still a lesson will be taught,_

_Their destiny cannot be fought._

_Despite all of his wanton tricks,_

_They'll meet again in sky's eclipse._


	2. That's Right! It's Not Fair!

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
Chapter I  
By Aiijuin**

_*Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Jim Henson Companies or the Labyrinth Movie. I am not trying to steal other character names from people's fan fiction, but I cannot think of a better name to use for Jareth's alter ego in my story (His alter ego doesn't appear until a later chapter). This is rated M for some abrasive language and adult situations. (Resubmitted for grammatical reparations: 09/10/2009)  
**Please be advised, I am making modifications to the first seven chapters of the story, to repair my terrible grammatical errors and make reading this story more pleasant on the eyes. The premise of the story will continue to remain the same. This is being done progressively. If you see this message at the beginning of the first seven chapters, then I have repaired it and replaced it._

**Chapter One: That's right, it's NOT Fair!**

Sarah couldn't stop thinking about Jareth lately.

She had finished college and received her degree in theatrics.

However, like most artisan careers, she was unable to break into the highly competitive field of acting. Instead, Sarah decided to take a white-collar job in the Big Apple, working as a corporate office manager and making a fair salary. She settled down into the monotony of cubicle life, which was beginning to lull her into boredom. Her only excitement was listening to the gossip inside of the breakroom. Her supervisor was a married man, who thought it would be fun to dangle Sarah's career over her head with threats. She constantly had to thwart his lewd advances. He managed to blackmail her twice into having drinks with him on Friday night at a nearby club.

This morning, she had a particularly bad day. First, her car had been stolen from the residential parking garage where she had left it every night. Then, she wasn't able to hail a cab.

_Typical New York City cab drivers_, Sarah thought as she attempted to run in six-inch heels on uneven cement sidewalks.

_It figures that the route bus had to break down this morning_, Sarah grimaced as she maneuvered past street peddlers, harried businessmen, and lost tourists for the last thirty-two blocks before crossing Central Park.

Suddenly, it began to pour, but Sarah had forgotten her umbrella.

_Remember, you couldn't carry one in your over-filled briefcase, or in that impossibly small, designer purse?_ A voice in Sarah's head reminded her.

She tripped while walking on the uneven, cobblestone sidewalks as she was leaving Central Park, because several bike riders refused to yield to her and she had to step to the side before she got hit. As a result, she twisted her ankle and fell into the mud.

By the time Sarah reached work, she was soaking wet, terribly muddy, and her supervisor was threatening to fire her because she was two hours late. Sarah began thinking back to her youth as a triumphant teen who challenged the great Goblin King and defeated him.

_It was so easy then!_ Sarah thought.

She walked into the bathroom of her office with all of the clerks whispering and snickering behind her.

_Why do people hate the office manager so much? _

Sarah locked the door behind her, in order to prevent the ladies of the office from interfering in her business. All they wanted to know is the story of what happened, so they could gossip to their co-workers or blog it on FaceBook, while they were supposed to be working.

_Typical_, Sarah shook her head.

Slowly, she made her way to the mirror. She recalled gazing into her bedroom mirror long ago and seeing Hoggle, Sir Diddymus, and Ludo. She would give anything to feel that young and carefree again.

Sarah heard a bang at the door of the bathroom. It was her supervisor, Mike. He wanted to know where the reports were for the second quarter dating back three years ago. Sarah, being the obedient worker, unlocked the door and peeked out. Mike forced his way in. He closed the door behind them and relocked it. Sarah jumped back in fear. Judging from the leer on his face, Sarah could tell that Mike didn't really give a damn about reports of any kind right now. She could see the hunger in his eyes, as he forced her up against the wall, and pressed his lips hard against her own. His hands were strong and forceful, pushing Sarah's skirt higher and higher until he had his hands on the top of her hosiery. Sarah couldn't think for one minute, but was trying, like hell, to untangle his body and arms from hers. He whispered, "You ought to get dirty and wet more often, Sarah, it turns me on."

When he slipped on a puddle from her dripping clothes, Sarah turned her face and managed to wrestle him free. Sarah retorted loudly, "Mr. Pierce, I'm going to report this as sexual harassment!"

Mike Pierce shook his index finger at her and threatened, "If you tell, then I tell. Remember, I have the upper hand here, Sarah. Don't you recall the little "company incident" you nearly caused last year? You tattle, then, I tattle back. You owe me this!"

Sarah slipped on a patch of mud, and crashed to the floor. She sat up quickly before Mike could jump her. As she anticipated, he had regained his footing and pushed her back down to the ground. He sat atop her, pinning her body under his. His hands continued to fondle her body, and made their way up to her breasts.

_Discovery of the company incident be damned_, thought Sarah.

She wasn't going to be molested and ravaged by her supervisor anymore. Making her decision, Sarah screamed. The entire floor came running to try and pry open the door.

Mike glared into Sarah's eyes and held her chin, "You'll go down for this, bitch, I promise!"

Several hours later in the Corporate Board Room, Sarah had finished explaining her story. Mike told "his version" and remembered to add the diddy about the "company incident". Mike was written up for misconduct, but allowed to return to his desk. Sarah was promptly fired and escorted from the building.

She stood outside in the pouring rain with her purse and briefcase in her hands. Sarah hated the east coast during the late winter months. It always seemed to rain. The air was bitter cold now, and Sarah was standing outside in it.

She wanted to go home.

Actually, Sarah wanted to go home to her parents' house.  
She was tired of the city.  
She was tired of the noise.  
Sarah was tired of the corporate cruelty of adult-life. She looked up to the clouds overhead.

Without realizing what she said, Sarah made a wish outloud, "I wish the goblins would take me away…. right now."

The taxis passed by, and the horns blared in their continuous drone of typical city life. People walked past on the sidewalk. Pigeons scuffled between the legs of pedestrians and landed on nearby signs while scavenging for food.

Nobody seemed to notice that Sarah Williams had disappeared.

_Quintessential New York City inhabitants…  
Not that they would have cared anyway…_


	3. What's Said is Said

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 2  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. I am not trying to steal other character names from people's fan fiction, but I cannot think of a better name to use for Jareth's alter ego in my story. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth".  
__This is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations and dark themes.  
__**Please be advised, I am repairing the massive grammatical errors that were made during the first seven chapters of Sky's Eclipse. This is a progressive cleanup and resubmission, in order to make the story more pleasant on readers' eyes. Thank you! 09/10/2009._

**Chapter Two: What's Said is Said.**

Jareth couldn't stop thinking about Sarah, lately.

Actually, Jareth had never stopped thinking about the "one who got away". Sarah had utterly defeated him. Not just his Labyrinth, but she had rejected his offer, and turned down his love for her. He was spurned. He wanted revenge.

_Was it revenge he desired?_ Thought Jareth as contact juggled several magic crystals about in the palm of his hand.

He broke his gaze at them and stared out the window of his throne room. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had last seen his Sarah. He wanted to hurt her, like she had hurt him. Still, he couldn't bring his feelings into manifestation and clarity these days. So, he sat _most of the time_, and continuously spun the crystals in his hands.

A goblin snored loudly on the floor by his feet. The throne room was definitely lacking _gusto_ and livelihood these days. Jareth had diminished into a dismay of depression. However, his beauty had not faded, and his golden-spun hair still wisped about his face. A beetle crawled up on the snoring goblin's nose and a chicken swooped in quickly to pluck it off. The sleeping goblin awoke in terror to the unpleasant sounds of fluttering feathers and shrieking clucks.

_Truly, this was the most exciting event to happen in years, since Sarah had been there!_

The action was enough to break Jareth's allegorical daydreams. He snapped his fingers and a light flickered into his eyes.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

The goblins lined up in ranks for inspection. They were never sure if Jareth was going to ready them for battle or begin a song and dance, but either way, they desperately sought more action!

Jareth began to pace the floor and mutter, "I can't bring her back to me, unless I find a way to lure her here."

Thinking he had been speaking to them, several of the more attentive, but less perceptive goblins nodded. They completely misunderstood the concept of muttering.

"There's only one way to bring her back to me," Jareth commented, "She'll never leave her family trapped within these walls. All I have to do is trick them into entering my Labyrinth. Afterwards, I'll approach Sarah and present her with a new challenge to liberate them. Maybe I can get the "baby" to wish himself away this time."

The goblins nodded in unison.

"Of course, I'll have to change the rules. Perhaps make it harder by creating new enigmas. I'll design it so she can't possibly win………I know!" Jareth clapped his hands and laughed loudly.

The goblins jumped up and down in anticipation. Their armor clattered loudly, and several cheers were echoed throughout the fortress of stone.

The King turned to a little goblin named Gröeg, and made a request into his pointed ear. Gröeg rubbed his hands in anticipation, nodded, and giggled wildly.

Jareth swung his cape around himself, grabbed his staff, and announced loudly, "My dear goblin denizens, it is with great regret that I must bid you all _adieu_ for a short while. I have great matters of importance to attend to. Do not fear, for I shall return when the clock strikes ten! When it does, I shall present to you: An illustrious prize of conquest!"

The goblins scratched their heads, not sure what their king has just told them, but it sounded important. They continued cheering and a few began blowing darts at the chickens.

Jareth transformed into the great white barn owl and flew out of the window of his castle, while Gröeg disappeared in a cloud of smoke and leaving behind an utterly, awful stench, _as goblins typically do_.

Things remained earsplitting in the king's throne room, until an anonymous, and not too bright, goblin asked, "Where did he go?"

Silence filled the room as the goblins pondered the whereabouts of their king. It might never have ended until Jareth's return… except at that moment, something unexpected happened!

Sarah Williams appeared within Jareth's throne room. Being escorted by two larger goblins, she looked nearly unrecognizable. Sarah was mud covered and dripping everywhere. At first, the goblins deliberated that Jareth had returned.

Of course, the matter of confusion was cleared up quickly after Sarah had realized that she was not in New York City anymore and promptly requested to see the Goblin King.

Now, Jareth's loyal subjects knew he would never ask to see himself. But, because none of the present goblins knew where their king had gone, none of them could answer Sarah truthfully. They all stood around looking confounded for several hours while scratching their heads and licking their lips.

Sarah waited for a concise answer, but once the sun had set outside, she finally gave up trying to pursue Jareth's whereabouts.

After a while, Sarah glanced at the thirteen-hour clock on Jareth's throne room wall. She was curious to know how much time had passed since she first arrived. The hour hand was nearly at the one, and the minute hand had just left the thirteen. It had been that way hours ago! _It hadn't moved at all!_

_No, wait! S_arah looked again. Time had been passing so slowly, it was hardly discernable.

_Jareth must have reordered time_, She thought.

Sarah Williams desperately wanted to find a nice warm bed, and change into something comfortable. She was exhausted, and found herself actually wishing for Jareth's return. Not to mention, she was a bit apprehensive about falling asleep in a room filled with various goblin-folk, especially after sundown.

Sarah knew she had already made a huge mistake with her misplaced wish. In her mind, she could, already, hear Jareth saying from echoes of the past, "What's said is said."

Her feet were tired and her ankle ached. She looked at the floor of the throne room. It was covered with chickens, goblins, and barrels of ale.

_No room here_, Sarah thought.

She looked at the only available seat in the castle, which seemed to be reserved for the Goblin King.

_Nothing of it_, Sarah shrugged.

She knew she was already in enough trouble when 'he' returned, so Sarah figured, "_What more could it hurt if I sit in his throne as well?_"

The goblins were unusually groggy and didn't pay any attention to Sarah's actions. Slowly, the quietness of the room took hold on her. Sarah propped her head in her hands, and before she knew what had happened…. she fell asleep.


	4. Piece of Cake?

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 3  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. I am not trying to steal other character names from people's fan fiction, but I cannot think of a better name to use for Jareth's alter ego in my story. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Please forgive: Toby's dialogue. It's very ungrammatical, repetitive, and improper at times, but I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. What teenage boy do you know speaks like an English professor?  
** Please be advised, as of 09/10/2009, I have made grammatical corrections and removed annoying parenthetical phrases from my story, to make reading less obtrusive on the reader's eyes. There may still be several errors, but not as many. I have changed Irene's name back to Karen, which is commonly recognized as the true name of Sarah's stepmom. _

**Chapter Three: Piece of Cake?**

Robert Williams came home from work that evening. It had been a difficult day at the firm. Luckily, Gavin, the owner, had bailed Robert out from another close call. R. Williams clutched his briefcase and entered into his house. He could smell dinner cooking in the kitchen. The atmosphere was warm, friendly, and extremely noisy!

Toby was now a teenager, and usually spent most of his time blasting his stereo upstairs in his room. It wasn't music his parents cared for either. He did this while multi-tasking the avoidance of homework by: chatting online, playing his MMORPG, emoting, blogging, and talking on his cellphone.

_Nope_, Robert shook his head in confusion. _He just didn't understand the teenagers and young adults of the twenty-first century._

It was Mr. and Mrs. Williams' twentieth anniversary tonight. Karen Williams, Robert's second wife, was preparing a special turkey dinner. She basted it several more times and then closed the oven. Originally, she wanted to dine out, but decided it would have to wait until the weekend. Karen didn't trust Toby alone without supervision, not like she had with Sarah. The last time she had left him alone, he had nearly burnt down the house. Toby made up some crazy story about a little monster wreaking havoc in the kitchen, but Karen assumed he had been smoking and set fire to the drapery.

_Some teenagers experiment, you know… _Robert's voice echoed in Karen's head.

The truth was never discovered, but Toby swore up and down that weird things happened in the house while he was alone.

Karen considered it rebellion.

Robert considered it typical teenage behavior, as he reminded his wife about Sarah's strange stories she made up at fifteen.

Toby never considered either, since he said it was the truth, and he stood by his story through and through. His mom still grounded him though, which just _wasn't fair_, --in his opinion--!

Robert walked from the dining area, to the swinging door of the kitchen. He waltzed in, kissed his wife on the cheek, and presented her with a gift of a dozen red roses hidden behind his back.

Karen smiled and took the flowers, then proceeded to ask him how his day had gone. Robert answered, "Oh, well… At first, it seemed like I was going to lose the litigation. Then, Gavin stepped in and worked his magic. And '_Poof'!_ Everything ran smoothly and we won the case. I don't know how that guy does it, but he definitely charms the jury and judge every time. Sometimes I think he must a spell on them."

Karen chuckled and answered, "Well, we should invite Mr. King over for dinner again some evening just to thank him! Oh, I just adore having him here! He's so pleasant! Even Toby stops his 'defiance act' to listen to Mr. King. Such a wonderful man!"

Robert nodded, "I wish I could invite him tonight! The food smells wonderful, Sweetheart."

Before Karen could blush at her husband's remark, the doorbell rang.

As if psychic, Toby jumped over the railing of the stairs and hopped down to answer the door before Robert could get there. Actually, he was hoping it was his friends had come to rescue him from imminent boredom. Toby opened the door, and his father's boss, Mr. King, stood at the door.

"Oh, hey," Toby said, without much enthusiasm. He considered it "uncool" to act excited when greeting adults.

With a strong English accent, Mr. King returned a much more animated greeting towards the teenager, "Good evening, young Master Williams. Is your father in?"

Toby indicated behind him with a nod and answered, "Yeah, I think he's in the kitchen with mom. I heard him come home a few minutes ago."

Toby, forgetting his manners, didn't invite Gavin King into the house. Luckily, Robert came out of the dining area and saw his superior.

"Gavin," Robert exclaimed, "Won't you come inside? Toby, would you move for a second."

_Toby always blocked doorways._

Gavin entered into the house and looked around at the outdated, red designer wallpaper and white crown trim that surrounded the entry area. His golden-spun hair was pulled back tight into a low-based ponytail and hidden under a black patent fedora. He wore dark sunglasses with silver frames. Mr. King also wore black leather gloves, which Toby jested "the guy" probably lived in, since he rarely removed them. He theorized the "gent" probably never took them off to sleep either. Gavin wrapped up his clothing ensemble with an expensive, tailored, black, suit and a brilliant white, collared, shirt featuring a long, silk, black tie. Toby joked that Mr. King was probably one of the agents from "The Matrix", since he dressed like one and seemed to be too perfect to be real.

Translation from an earlier Toby statement, "The guy looks like he never had a zit or a stressful moment in his life, always gets what he wants, and is filthy rich too! He probably gets "laid" a lot too!"

Karen responded to this by saying that Toby needed to watch less movies and read more books.

Robert extended his hand to shake Gavin's. He welcomed him inside. Karen, who was still wearing her apron, had left the kitchen to see who had arrived. Smiling widely upon seeing Gavin, she commented, "Oh, Mr. King, we were just talking about you!"

With a voice as smooth as glass, Gavin answered, "My dear, Mrs. Williams, how charming that you should make mention of me in your humble home. It's hardly expected."

Robert nudged Toby aside so King could walk without having to step around the boy. Robert said, "Gavin, I simply can't thank you enough for bailing me out today. I thought the case was lost. Then, you stepped in and everything fell into place."

Gavin answered again, "Robert, you should not heave all the credit towards me. I was, merely, fulfilling my task. It's not so difficult _here_, you know. You ought to see the trials and tribulations that lay before me from whence I came."

Toby, on instinct, interrupted, "England?"

Gavin grimaced, then, lobbed Toby a solemn stare, as his voice became snappy and defensive, "No!"

Toby just returned a 'Geez, Sorry!' look back to Gavin and shrugged as he slinked off towards the kitchen.

Karen grabbed Toby by the arm silently, and whispered, "You need to turn off that music, your computer, and cellphone. Go wash up, and come down to dinner at once, young man!"

Toby rolled his eyes. He considered it _'totally lame'_, when his parents started treating him like a baby. Inwardly, he wished he had a car and a driver's license so he could go down to his friend's house to jam and pick up _'chicks'_ and _shit_ (ßTeen Toby-lingo).

In his opinion, his mom was way too strict with him, and she needed to '_lighten up'_ before he decided to do something that actually warranted punishment. Toby slumped up the stairs, still hunching his shoulders in exasperation.

He muttered, "Maybe I will start smoking, just to piss you off."

Of course, Toby was simply grumbling with anger, so he wasn't being serious. In all honestly, he wasn't a problem teen, but lately he had been labeled as one by his mother.

The three adults continued talking about boring _grown-up_ subjects, until Robert, finally, extended an open dinner invitation to Mr. King. Being polite, Mr. King refused at first, as proper etiquette demanded. However, Karen insisted, so he delightfully accepted.

The dinner had gone well and it was delicious as Robert suspected. After everyone had received their fill, Karen mentioned there would be cake and coffee or tea for refreshments. Gavin had congratulated Robert and Karen twice on their anniversary. He apologized thrice for imposing. When the couple had excused themselves from the dining area to assist in readying dessert, Gavin and Toby struck up a conversation about fast automobiles, popular movies, and Playmates who were 'totally hot'. For an adult, Gavin managed to relate to Toby quite well in casual tête-à-tête.

Robert re-entered the room carrying a tray of cups, a coffeepot, a silver teakettle, and several varieties of teabags. Karen followed close behind him, as she carried the cake. Suddenly, Robert stopped because he nearly lost hold of the tray. Karen had to maneuver fast, in order to save her cake from being smashed along with her feet. She pushed the swinging door farther back. It tapped the wall lightly, but knocked Sarah's picture off its nail and unto the ground.

"Oh, dear," Karen moaned, "I think I just knocked Sarah unto the floor again."

Toby looked up and answered in a sarcastic tone, "Yup, Sarah just fell. And she can't get up."

Robert put down the tray, and sighed, "I'll put her back."

Karen placed the cake on the table and grabbed a cutting knife from the breakfront drawer in the dining area. She kept all of her nicest china and silverware in here. Robert grabbed the portrait of Sarah from off of the floor. It was her senior high school photo. Robert rubbed at the glass and said, "Ah, crap, I think the glass broke this time."

Karen placed her hands on Robert's shoulder and said, "We'll just buy another frame and put her picture in it. Dear, we should really reconsider moving Sarah to another location on the wall. We keep knocking her off with that door."

Robert answered, "Yes, you're right. I'll hammer a new spot first thing tomorrow morning. I just have to decide where."

Gavin interceded, "Oh, that's your daughter, Sarah, right? I haven't heard you mention her in ages. How is she?"

Robert shook his head, while Toby and Karen's faces grew long. Robert looked at the floor and said softly, "Honestly, I don't know."

Robert bit his lip in anguish. Karen patted her husband on the back to soothe him. Gavin asked, "You mean you haven't a clue as to her status?"

Toby shook his head, but his parents remained hushed and indistinct.

Gavin seemed a bit disturbed. At this juncture, he turned to Toby, who was the most responsive and inquired, "She's alive, correct?"

Toby shrugged, "Nobody knows. She just seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. She was living in an apartment in New York City. Then, about eight years ago, we tried to visit her after the New Year. It was weird, because she hadn't come home to open presents like she normally did at Christmas. We get there and learn that her apartment had been empty for months, or so the landlord said. He had some of her bills and crap. You know. So, we used them to track down her last job and stuff. Seems her car was stolen the day she disappeared. So, you know... We tried her company, but nobody would help us out. They just said Sarah was fired months before, and never said anything else. We took our case to the N.Y.P.D., but they didn't have any leads and put us on a wait list. They said a lot of people go missing in the Big Apple, so she probably moved and forgot to leave a forwarding address or something. Millions of people there, easy to lose track sometimes…. Sarah's always had a _'pick-up-and-go' _lifestyle, so keeping tabs on her is really difficult. I dunno. Personally, I hope she just got bumped on the head from a low-flying pigeon and forgot who she was… amnesia or some crap like that."

Gavin blinked, but said nothing.

Robert continued, "I guess it's just easier for us to believe that Sarah's alive and, maybe, she just forgot everything. She would never forget to call or write, unless she plainly forgot herself. Toby concocted the amnesia story and it was accepted. It was easier to believe than the possibility of imprisonment; kidnapping; or…an equally, unpleasant, alternative."

Robert couldn't bring himself to say 'death'.

Karen nodded to Gavin and interjected, "Yes, and I'm sure she hasn't become like Linda, her real mother. Sarah wouldn't have abandoned us for the lust and lights of Broadway."

Robert cleared his throat, signaling Karen to stop. He didn't like mentioning his first wife, Linda Williams. It had deeply hurt him, when she had abandoned he and Sarah for another man, who happened to be her co-star in a Broadway play. By every right, Linda should have kept in contact with her daughter, especially since the two had been living in the same city. Most of the time, Linda's whereabouts were unknown, until her face popped up in another playbill. She simply tapered off her contact with her daughter as time passed and Sarah grew. During this time, Karen became 'mom' to help her stepdaughter break through this emotional barrier.

Finally, after a long silence, Karen decided it was time to change the subject before her anniversary was spoiled. She asked, "Anyone for a piece of cake?"

The mood immediately changed, as everyone, but Gavin, was happy to put the matter of Sarah's disappearance aside for the evening. Gently, Robert placed Sarah's portrait behind him on the breakfront. He forced a smile and looked at the cake, "This looks delicious, Sweetheart."

Karen blushed and waved her hand to push aside the compliment as if it wasn't necessary. Karen sliced several more pieces and distributed them to Toby and Gavin. Toby looked from his slice of cake to Gavin and whispered quietly, "I wish Sarah would come back home already."

Gavin agreed.

At that moment, that there was a knock at the front door.


	5. Knock, and the door will open

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 4  
**_By Aiijuin_

_*__Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. I am not trying to steal other character names from people's fan fiction, but I cannot think of a better name to use for Jareth's alter ego in my story. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Please forgive the dialogue. While it may seem rough at times, I don't believe that (other than Jareth-who is royalty & Sarah- who is a college graduate) Toby Williams speaks like an English professor._

_**If you see _this_ message at the beginning of a chapter, then I have made recent grammatical corrections, removed most parenthetical phrases, and changed Irene's name back to Karen-- which is more recognized to be Sarah's stepmother's name in the majority of all "Labyrinth" fanfictions--. 09/10/2009_

**Chapter Four: Knock, and the Door Will Open!**

Karen excused herself from the room to answer the door. She didn't leave without muttering, "Who on earth would be making house calls at this hour of the night?"

Robert and Toby continued to entertain Mr. King, when suddenly screaming could be heard from the other room. Robert stood up quickly at attention. He was about to race to the dining room door, when it swung open from the other direction. It was Karen, and she was grinning ear-to-ear. Robert asked out of instinct, "Is everything okay, Sweetheart?"

"Oh, Rob, dear! You're never going to believe this!"

After the door swung closed, it began to swing back again on its hinges as it was pushed slowly from the other side. A fair hand, long and beautiful reached through. Toby was the first to ask the obvious question, "Is someone else here, mom?"

Karen nodded and began to paw at Toby shoulders in a giddy reaction to her excitement. She bit her lip as the hand reached through and said in a masked, knarled, crone-like voice, "I'm the ghost of Christmas past, gwar-har-har…."

Toby looked confused for a moment. A green eye proceeded to peek through the crack of the slightly ajar door. Robert looked at Toby, then at Gavin. He was absolutely clueless to the identity of the visitor. Then, a giggle that was very familiar to Robert followed the voice and the peeking green eye. Robert's face lit up. He grabbed the fair hand and pulled the rest of the body that it belonged to through the door.

_It was Sarah!_

Robert stood aghast and speechless for a moment. But Sarah began to pout jokingly, and hugged her father. It took a moment more for him to register that she was actually home at last! Finally, he embraced her in his arms, swinging her around the narrow dining room.

"Oh my gracious! Sarah," Robert shouted, "Where have you been?!?!"

He didn't wait for her to answer, but showered her with daddy kisses and grateful hugs of joy. Karen began to cry tears of happiness. She had missed Sarah. Toby stood, open-mouthed, resembling a codfish. Gavin was unreadable.

Sarah was a sight to see. It had been eight years, but she hadn't changed much. She was thinner, but healthy. Her face was aglow and her green eyes gleamed brightly, putting her picture in the broken glass to shame.

She was a marvelous beauty, as she had always been, but even more so now… because her presence had an heir of regality as she stood tall and straight, with her head poised in a slightly upward angle. She was dressed in a stylish black skirt, very tapered and short. It hugged her body very nicely and accentuated her long legs. She wore tight, black, leather boots that stopped just above the knee. Toby swore she needed to use Crisco first, in order to put them on, because they had no zippers or anything. Her shirt was a long sleeved, black, oxford, similar to some sort of tuxedo shirt from 1972, including the little flairs. She had most of the buttons undone at the top, and revealed a lot of upper chest area and hints of bare shoulders. Her sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up to her elbows. She wore a golden necklace, but the charm was hidden down towards her cleavage area, which was masked by the black shirt. Her lips were stained rouge as a deep red rose, which complimented her perfect white smile.

All in all, it wouldn't have mattered how she looked to Robert and Karen, but she had finally come home!

When things settled down, and Toby still was in shock, Sarah sat down across from her brother at the other side of the table. She cocked her head to one side and smirked, "Toby? Are you in there somewhere?"

Toby clicked back into reality. He returned her smirk and asked, "So, where the hell have you been hiding?"

Karen shot Toby a nasty look, reminding him to watch his language.

Sarah widened her eyes and lowered her voice like she was acting out a play, "I was in the castle beyond the Goblin City, waiting for my Goblin King to return. Ooh!"

Toby pursed his lips and shook his head, then muttered something inaudible.

Sarah grinned and responded, "No? Okay, then how about this one? Some nut in the city stole my car and I had to walk in the pouring rain wearing six-inch heels. I couldn't catch a cab, so I ran, ended up twisting my ankle, fell, and was covered with mud in the process. To top it all off, my boss tried to jump my bones in the ladies room after I finally made it to work. I ended up getting fired, so I went crazy for a while and ran off to a distant land to recollect my sanity. Or what was left, thereof. _Personally, I like the first story better, but that's just my opinion. I just adore fantasy-based happy endings versus reality based ones._"

Toby finally raised his voice, "'Happy endings', Sarah? Show's what you know."

Sarah was going to ask what he had meant by that, but then Karen scolded, "Sarah, you're father and I were worried sick about you! At least, you could have called!"

Nonchalantly, Sarah nodded and removed a cup from the tray. She poured some hot water from the teakettle and promptly added a bag of chamomile tea. Then, she reached for a nearby plate, and grabbed herself a slice of cake. She simply couldn't resist Karen's award winning baking.

Robert looked at Sarah, and grasped her hand as she steeped her tea, "Pumpkin, I don't care what you have been doing, or what you did to get there. I just want to know… Are you okay?"

Her response was deliberately forced as she smiled sweetly and answered, "Yes, Daddy, I'm fine."

Gavin King sat quietly like a Cheshire cat at the far end of the round dining table. He was content to remain silent and not partake in the family discussion. In all honesty, Robert had forgotten about his boss after the entry of Sarah. It had been many years since her return. Almost everybody was ecstatic, except, Toby who had become abnormally subdued with every passing second. Toby had not touched the rest of his cake and pushed away his can of soda. _Toby didn't much care for coffee or tea, so he often grabbed a can of soda before coming to the table._

Gavin stared at Sarah closely like a panther eyeing its prey. There was a twinkle in his eye and a look of defiant conquest.

Halfway through idle conversation, Robert suddenly remembered Gavin. He exclaimed apologetically, "My goodness, Gavin, forgive my rude manners! I forgot to introduce my daughter Sarah!"

Still grinning, Gavin turned his head towards Robert, but his eyes remained locked on Sarah Williams. He responded, "It's quite alright, Robert, and perfectly understandable under the current circumstances."

Robert stood up and ushered his arms towards Sarah to begin the introductions. "Mr. King, this is my daughter, Sarah Williams, and Sarah, this is my boss, Mr. Gavin King."

Gavin laughed and stood up to reach for Sarah's hand as she extended hers towards him. He said to Robert, "Oh, dear. '_Mister'_? Rob, you make me feel ancient. Ms. Williams, so pleased to make your acquaintance."

Their hands met mid-table and Sarah purred, "Mr. King, the pleasure, I'm sure is all mine."

Gavin didn't shake Sarah's hand, but instead placed a smooth, sensual, kiss upon its back. His lips were warm and inviting, and Sarah felt enchanted, yet uncomfortable in a room filled with her family. She blushed slightly at the occurrence.

Gavin let out an, _Aww_ sound and patted her hand before releasing it. His white smile flashed at Sarah momentarily, and she noticed something familiar. However, it was a fleeting feeling, and she forgot about it an instant later. The two sat down again, and finished their after-dinner refreshments. Gavin sipped his tea slowly, but never took his eyes off Sarah. Toby had fallen silent and tense. Sarah could feel that he needed to speak with her in private, however she hadn't been able to excuse herself from the table. This was mainly because she had become the center of attention.

Karen cupped her hands up to Sarah's ear to whisper, "Gavin King is single and very, very wealthy, Sarah. I don't think he's much older than you, either. Plus, he's quite a gentleman, if you catch my meaning? He owns the company your father works for, and has bought the old abandoned Henkies Estate on Hartfordshire Court down past the Eschelle Farms. It's a grand place, but I think it needs a woman's touch…"

Sarah only raised her eyebrows to denote she had heard Karen, but pretended she didn't know what her stepmother was insinuating. She continued to smile and laugh at various comments made throughout dinner by her parents.

When the family had finally finished their cake and the conversations drew to a close, Karen excused herself to clear the table. Robert decided to assist his wife, and the couple walked out into the kitchen balancing plates and cups in their hands. When they were _almost_ alone, Toby turned to his sister and pretended that Gavin wasn't there.

Typically, Toby didn't mind speaking about private things in front of Gavin, since he shared all of his personal secrets with King that he couldn't tell his parents.

Toby started slowly, "Sarah, please, please, tell me that you were in Tijuana dancing in go-go bars, and dating drug lords ~ AND ~that's why you won't say exactly where you were the whole time, or why you couldn't contact us."

Sarah nearly choked on her tea trying to stifle down giggles, "Toby! Honestly! Tijuana? No! I wasn't doing anything of the sort!"

Toby continued, "Then, please tell me that you were in the Amazon Jungle researching a new cure for Cancer and had no phone or any mailbox or anything that would allow you to contact us."

Sarah shook her head and gave Toby a '_You're Crazy_' look.

Toby still continued, "Then, how about this? You were a spy, and had a top secret mission for the last eight years, but you weren't allowed to contact anyone, just in case you fell into the hands of the enemies."

Sarah looked at Toby squarely in the eyes, and grinned ear to ear, "Toby, honestly! Why would you think I did any of those things? You know I earned a worthless degree in the arts that didn't take me anywhere. I procured an office job in the city. Everything was fine until, some _scumbag_ at work had me fired, because he couldn't get _IT_ from me. Anyway, I was extremely upset, and I decided to skip town for a while."

Toby raised his voice in exasperation, which made Sarah jump a bit. After all, she thought he had been joking. He shouted, "YEAH, But WHERE did you go AFTER THAT?!?! YOU WERE GONE FOR EIGHT YEARS! People who 'skip town' don't just vanish from the planet. You were gone, gone, _gone_…. Dad and Mom and me searched for you for years. Nothing! Your trail went dead cold in New York."

Sarah put her fingers to her lips. She had actually told everyone where she had been, but they all took it as a joke … _just like she thought they would_.

She touched her brother on the shoulder and asked quietly, "What's up? Something's seriously bothering you, and it's more than my disappearance. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Toby smirked, but looked away from his sister, "No. But you are."

"Me? I'm in trouble?"

Toby looked at Sarah again, "Yeah, you. Look, I don't want to break this on you too harshly, but one of your old boyfriends is trying to use me as a poker chip to lure you back to him. I've managed to give him the slip a couple of hundred times, but he's getting better at what he does. You know, he's perfecting the science of being an _obsessive creep_."

"Mike? Oh my gosh, Toby, is it Mike?" Sarah asked, now grabbing at Toby's sleeve.

Toby laughed sarcastically, "Great. You mean you have two psychotic, ex-boyfriends, trying to track you down, now?"

Sarah shook her head in denial, "No. Mike isn't a boyfriend or even an 'ex' for that matter. He's that crazy supervisor that tried to rape me in the ladies room, then had me fired when I stopped him. He used to blackmail me right and left to have drinks with him on Friday nights. He wanted to get me drunk enough to get me home and…. Well, you know."

Toby nodded, "Yeah, T-M-I, Sar~! And, ah -- no… I'm not talking about him. This guy goes back farther. Like, way back to your teenage years."

Sarah thought for a moment. Suddenly, she realized that Gavin was still there. He had been listening _intently_ to she and her brother. "Toby," Sarah whispered, while nodding towards Gavin, "We might want to continue this conversation in a more private nodding setting."

Toby looked from Sarah to Gavin, then back to Sarah again. He shrugged, "Nah, Mr. King doesn't care. He's cool. Right, Mr. King. You won't _rat_ me out to my mom or dad about any of this, will you?"

Gavin chuckled and waved his hand dryly in front of him, "Oh, Master Williams, you're family secrets are safe with me. You know that."

Toby pointed to Gavin and looked at his sister, "See? Safe, just like I told you. Now, do you remember who I'm talking about? That dude who played all those tricks to get you and stuff?"

Sarah made a sour face and shook her head again. Not really comfortable with Gavin listening in, she whispered, "Nope. I don't have a clue about who you might be talking about. I never dated when I was a teenager. Ask your mom about that one. She was practically trying to raffle me off to boys in the neighborhood. I was a bit weird."

Toby agreed, "Yeah, and you attracted weird guys too. I can't believe you don't remember _him_."

"Maybe if you gave me a name, Toby, it might help. For all I know, it could be some guy that I never talked to in high school, who has gone insane, and is now chasing me to exact his revenge."

"You want a name? Okay! Does 'Jareth' ring any bells?"

Sarah gasped wildly and choked on air. Gavin's smile quickly vanished from his face. After taking a few seconds to stop coughing, Sarah regained her breath. She clutched at the pain in her chest, from aspirating in the wrong direction, and whispered to Toby between coughs, "You remember him?"

Toby leaned in very close to Sarah, "I can't say I ever forgot him, yo! That stupid song has been caught in my head for nearly fourteen years. It's been the theme song in, both, my dreams and my nightmares. I can't get it out of my head."

"What song, Toby?" Sarah asked, still whispering.

"Well, you remind me of the babe…."

Sarah didn't understand, "What babe?"

Toby continued, "The babe with the power…."

Sarah couldn't figure out what cryptic response Toby was trying to give her, she had merely asked for the name of the song. "Power?"

Toby nodded, "Yeah, the power of voodoo…."

Sarah blinked, "Voodoo---?"

"No! You do… remind me of the babe!"

"I'm lost. Is this some sort of game?"

Toby jumped up from his seat and raised his arms in the air, shouting wildly, "NO! It's that stupid Magic, Dance, thing! And, you know what? It's ruining my teenage fantasies, too! Sarah, the Goblin King is freaking me out! He's been trying to recapture me and take me back to his damned fortress, in order to lure you back there again…"

Sarah sat in silence for a moment. She raised an eyebrow and pondered if it might have been a better idea to remain in the Jareth's Castle. She knew he was residing in the human realm, which is why she had returned, but she didn't imagine he would be toying with her brother again. Inwardly, Sarah had hoped the Goblin King had moved on to prey upon some other hapless girl who called upon him.

_Please let it all be a joke, _thought Sarah.

Putting her head in her hands, she rubbed her face. It was nearly midnight and she was tired. Exhaustion was settling in. Sarah moaned and raised her head. She noticed Gavin was staring wide-eyed at the two Williams siblings. Sarah looked apologetically to King, "Oh, Mr. King, I'm terribly sorry. This must seem unbelievably bizarre. You know what they say about the 'skeletons in the closet' thing? Well, unfortunately, in this house, we have a few creepy ones that come out at nondescript times."

Gavin regained his composure and laughed nervously. He took out a handkerchief to wipe his brow. The only words he could manage was, "Oh, my!"

Sarah turned to Toby again, and looked threateningly at him, "Toby, I swear, you had better NOT be joking about this!"

Toby retorted, "Oh, I _wish _I totally was! Not only is _that guy_ here and trying to recapture me, but he left one of his little 'pets' behind to destroy my social life too. It recently set fire to mom's curtains in the kitchen! Now, I'm under house arrest for, LIKE, the rest of my life! Mom said I had been smoking. I didn't even do anything!"

Sarah smirked, "Karen grounded you for smoking?"

Toby frowned, "Yes!"

Sarah blinked, "What does that have to do with curtains catching fire?"

Toby answered with a pout, "Nothing! You tell me!? Personally, I think it would have been easier if I had been grounded for arson attempt, especially since I don't smoke!"

Toby couldn't take anymore. He was angered to the point of being irrational. He slammed his napkin down on the table, and turned to Sarah while pointing, "I don't care how you do it…but you had better tell your obsessed, fairytale spook to keep his damned hands off of me. This time, I'm not playing _pawn_ in your romantic fits. If he touches me, I'm taking him down!"

Sarah tried to riposte, but found that her voice was lost. Karen could be heard shouting from the kitchen, "Toby Williams, what are you screaming about at this hour of the night?! I had better not find out you are being rude to our guest."

Of course, Toby pretended not to hear her, and rolled his eyes. Without excusing himself, he stood up and walked out of the room towards the stairs.

Sarah looked at Mr. King for some sympathy, but found he was just as shocked and speechless as she was. Sarah took the napkin from her lap, and placed it neatly on the table. She gazed at King for a moment and then commented, "I do hope you enjoyed your evening at the Williams' house. We should _certainly_ like you to return, but I seriously doubt you ever will."

Gavin's voice cracked for a moment as he began, "Hmm. Well, I did enjoy the marvelous dinner, Sarah. However, I'm familiar with your brother's common quips. He gets grumpy quite often. Don't fret. I haven't been frightened off by this evening's… um, _shall we say_, rather humorous and intriguing conversations. I must admit though, they deviated from the atypical banter I commonly encounter at your parents' dinner invites."

Sarah smirked, "What can I say, Mr. King, except I'm back and I've brought my entire entourage of inhuman problems with me."

Gavin chuckled at her statement and added, "With Goblin Kings and fairy wings, who could ever challenge your unique perspective of life?"

Sarah lifted her water glass in an airy toast towards Mr. King, before placing it to her lips and muttering, "Welcome to my world."


	6. Into the Looking Glass

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 5  
**_By Aiijuin_

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. I am not trying to steal other character names from people's fan fiction, but I cannot think of a better name to use for Jareth's alter ego in my story. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations._

_** This chapter has been updated with grammatical corrections, removal of parenthetical phrases and other minor corrections. 'Irene' is replacing the name 'Karen' for Sarah's stepmother, because most "Labyrinth" fanfictions recognize this name to be correct. 09/10/2009_

**Chapter Five: Into the Looking Glass**

Gavin returned home to Henkies Estate on Hartfordshire Court. It was nearly two in the morning. He blinked before approaching the vast front doors of his mansion. The sky was black tonight, except for a few miniscule stars that dotted the early sky. When he was near the entrance, a little, shriveled, old man opened the door. He was dressed like a butler, until he saw it was his master, then he transformed back into his true form…a Goblin. It was Gröeg, and he asked Gavin, "Sire, did all go well? Have we lured them yet?"

Gavin tossed his cloak aside and tossed his fedora towards Gröeg. Gröeg caught it and placed it on the hat rack. Gavin turned to the large foyer mirror, and undid his black tie. Then, he proceeded to unbutton the top of his white collared shirt. He looked furiously into the mirror, but a different reflection stared back. It was that of Jareth, the Goblin King. When Gavin turned from the mirror to answer Gröeg, he too, had become Jareth. The Goblin King looked to Gröeg and snapped, "No, all did not go well. And apparently, the 'baby' is on to my little plan. Oh, yes, and Grung?"

Gröeg responded, "It's Gröeg, Sire."

Jareth interjected, "Whatever… You didn't happen to let the boy in on our little plan, did you? Mention anything when he was over here…hmm?"

Gröeg scratched his head. He had to think really hard about it. Memories often slipped the mind of goblins quickly. Gröeg finally shook his wrinkled little head, "No, your majesty, I never told the boy anything."

Jareth grabbed the goblin by the scruff of his neck and looked threateningly into his eyes, "Good, because if I find out you've spoiled our plans, it'll be straight into the bog with you."

Gröeg shuttered. He backed away as soon as Jareth released him. The King continued in a tone more lighthearted this time, "Not to worry, though… Sarah has returned. I'm not sure where she's been lurking, but it shan't be too hard to lure her back to my castle this time."

He smirked and spun around, then added, "She couldn't stop talking about me. It will be easy to tempt her having this knowledge. It's only a matter of time and which spell to use. The outcome should be interesting."

Jareth laughed to himself and retreated up the vast staircase into the darkness.

Back in the Williams' household, Sarah rummaged around her old bedroom. She had to change from her clothing and find something suitable for bed. Luckily, her physical attributes hadn't changed since she had left for college. She was thinner, but it didn't affect the fitting of a good oversized T-shirt. Robert and Karen were very happy to let her return to her old bedroom. Karen always made Robert keep it Sarah's room, because she figured there might not be a future in acting when Sarah graduated and was sure she would return home again. Toby could be heard mumbling on a cell phone in the next room. It was nearly two in the morning. Sarah smoothed out her sheets, but remembered that she had a promise to keep before she dozed off to sleep. She walked over to her vanity with the mirror and gazed deep into it. She whispered softly, "Is all well, my goblins?"

At first the mirror remained inert, then a sea of monstrous little faces looked out the other side at her, akin to tiny lost puppies. After a few seconds of staring back and forth, a familiar voice answered, "Aww, get out of my way! I'm coming, Sarah! Hold on! I just have to get these lugs to move! Didn't I tell you to MOVE?!"

The sea of goblins parted and Hoggle came walking up to greet Sarah. He looked left, then right within his side of the mirror, assuring the coast was clear. Sarah stifled back a laugh. Hoggle was always overcautious, especially since he knew Jareth could be lurking anywhere. Nobody knew where he was. Hoggle finally spoke, "Sarah! Everything is okay here, except there have been a few little squabbles between some goblins and a few chickens. Other than that, everything is quiet. When are you coming back?"

Sarah waved her hand as a gesture of '_we'll discuss that later'_, and instead changed the subject, "Things are not as quiet here. Apparently, my suspicions were correct, and Jareth has come to the other side."

At the mention of Jareth, Hoggle ducked. He had good reason to. Not long after Sarah had left, Hoggle was made Prince of the Bog of Eternal Stench, as Jareth had promised for punishment of Sarah's kiss. Therein, the Goblin King forgot about the dwarf and never bothered to grant him a reprieve from that awful place. Luckily, Sir Diddymus returned to his position as the guard of the bridge, which helped Hoggle retain his sanity. Ludo also joined the duo, despite the fact he despised the odor. After she arrived in the Underground, Sarah had managed to save Hoggle and give him the freedom he desired by making him a royal consort in Jareth's throne room.

Hoggle paused to regain his composure before adding, "Well, be careful, Sarah. It's most likely that Jareth ain't up to no good. He's always been a rat by nature. Er, just don't tell him I said that."

Sarah smiled and nodded. She answered, "I'll protect you from the Goblin King, Hoggle. Good night."

"G'night, Sarah. Be safe," he nodded back.

The mirror faded back to Sarah's darkened reflection and she stood up to walk back to her bed.

_Jareth is here and has his prying eyes on Toby again_, thought Sarah.

She fluffed her pillow and laid her head upon it.

_Which means he's, obviously, been preoccupied with thoughts of me. He still uses Toby as a pawn to entice me. Having this knowledge, it shouldn't be too hard to lure him. It's only a matter of time and which spell to use. The outcome should be interesting_.

Sarah laughed to herself and fell asleep in the darkness.


	7. For the Path You Take Could Lead To

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 6  
**_By Aiijuin_

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. I am not trying to steal other character names from people's fan fiction, but I cannot think of a better name to use for Jareth's alter ego in my story. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is only used by Toby) and adult situations. _

_** 09/10/2009 Revisions made: Many overdue grammatical corrections have been made, and removal of the subsequent parenthetical phrases have also been executed. I have further changed Irene's name to Karen, because most "Labyrinth" fanfictions recognize Karen as the proper name for Sarah's stepmother. _

**Chapter Six: For the path you take could lead to....**

Gröeg presented his king with a prepared breakfast. The whole Henkies Mansion was dark and gloomy. It retched of old-musty- house-smell.

Gröeg drew back the curtains in his king's private sleeping chambers. Jareth groaned at the sight of his food and the sunrise. He had been living in the human world for such a long time now, that he was beginning to weary of it. For one thing, it was highly predictable. The seasons occurred like clockwork. Winter followed fall, and spring followed winter, and so on, and so forth. Round about they chased each other without end or interruption.

Night and day were also inevitable. The world became quiet at dusk and loud again at dawn. The birds sang the same worn out tunes over and over. People lived the same boring, hectic, schedules day in and out. Time was not reordered at anyone's command. Its hands could not be moved forward or backward in anyway. Everything was entirely too linear for Jareth's liking. However, Jareth's bane of human consistency was also the underlying attribute to recapture Sarah in his Labyrinth.

He arose from his bed and stretched. The gravity of this world was taking its toll on his body. Now, he understood why humans hunched so often. Normally, Jareth had entered into the human realm to spend several hours there. Before dawn, he would return to his kingdom once again. This was the longest amount of time he had ever been away from his castle at any given era.

Still, Jareth gleamed. A realization had entered his mind. Sarah had returned and very soon he would have her as his conquest. Then, he would return home with her and display her as his prize, as he had promised his goblins.

The sun rose high into the sky and midday had come, as Jareth knew it would…._lousy, predictable, world of the mortals!_

Jareth walked down the vast, marble staircase from the top balcony. Despite the bright noonday, it was cool and dark inside the mansion. Gröeg was at the bottom of the stairs about to ask Jareth a question, when there was a light tap at the door. Jareth snapped at Gröeg, "Whoever it is, send them away immediately. I have little interest in receiving visitors today."

_He was in a bad mood._

Gröeg nodded and opened the door a crack, transforming into a human moments before he was visible as a goblin. Jareth was walking away, when he recognized the voice on the other side of the door.

_It was Sarah!_

Gröeg was finishing his dismissal of her, "…I'm sorry, Miss. The master will see no one today, he's extremely busy and won't be disturbed…"

Quickly, Jareth doubled back, transforming into Gavin King. He looked into the mirror and checked all was in place, then he shoved Gröeg aside before the man/goblin could close the door.

Gavin interrupted, "Dearest Sarah, my apologizes. I was terribly busy with paperwork this morning; and my thick, little, servant - _in his ignorance_ - didn't realize I was accepting guests again."

Gröeg twisted his mouth in aggravation, but remained silent. There were days when he didn't enjoy being a loyal subject of the Goblin King. Gavin goaded his 'butler' away from the doorway, until only he and Sarah were standing there.

Sarah was dressed down from her luscious little outfit the night before. She wore a graphic tee and a pair of stone washed blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a chignon twist and held neatly into place with a banana clip. She wore little makeup, but nonetheless, looked lovely in Gavin's opinion.

King held the door ajar and leered deeply into Sarah's eyes. Sarah either didn't catch on to his stare, or she was completely ignoring it. She began to talk before Gavin was able to bestow longwinded compliments on her.

"I was out walking along the old abandoned path behind Eschelle Farm this afternoon, and thought I would stop by to apologize for everything that transpired last night," she began.

Gavin lowered his arm. He began to shake his head in protest. He acted as if her apologies weren't necessary, but Sarah had not finished, "May I come in?"

Gavin smiled widely and answered, "Yes, please do!"

He stepped away from the entryway to let Sarah in. Once she walked through, King closed the door behind her. Because she turned her back on him, Sarah didn't notice the devious twinkle on King's face. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

Sarah was taking in the sights of the Old Henkies Estate. There were carved gargoyles hung in various places around the room and a few musty tapestries depicting scenes of unicorns and fairy rings. A stone bust of a ghoul sat on a pedestal of carved oak. There was a ceiling mural of centaurs, minotaurs, and men feasting together on grapes and wine. Two massive iron armors stood at attention, like knights, holding axes on each side of the foyer staircase. The house lacked electricity, but had lit wax candles burning softly and releasing tiny amounts of smoke. Sarah felt a wave of disorientation spread across her. Although only several feet away from the door, she had nearly forgotten where she had entered. Frightened, Sarah spun around and nearly bumped into Gavin. He stood dangerously close to her, yet she didn't back away. She looked into his eyes for a moment before saying, "You know, Mr. King, I have the strangest feeling that you and I have met before."

Gavin threw his head back and laughed, "Yes. We did, Ms. Williams."

Sarah stiffened up, "Where? When?"

Gavin finished, "Why, just last night at your parents' house."

Sarah realized she had _walked_ right into his joke. Her green eyes looked away for a second, as she laughed inwardly. A smile of embarrassment crossed her lips. Gavin King chuckled softly, and then he patted her on the shoulder. As Jareth, he knew it was enough to make her change the subject. He didn't want to be discovered, yet. He felt the need to toy with her a while longer. Sarah had eluded him years ago, and left him for a screaming baby. He had intricate plans to repay her for her betrayal.

Then, Jareth remembered he was supposed to be Gavin, and needed to behave _for the moment_. Again, the disarming, enthusiastic, smile of Mr. King returned. He ushered Sarah into a study that abutted the grand foyer. He nodded sternly at Gröeg. The "butler" understood. It was teatime. Gröeg walked towards the kitchen to mix his 'special batch' of tealeaves. When administered to a human, it would make them susceptible to suggestion. Jareth would be able to extract any information he desired from Sarah. If she had impending plans against him that were instigated by Toby's warning last night, he wanted to uncover them. He planned on making Sarah talk about the _Goblin King _to 'Mr. Gavin King'. It would be the easiest way to dismantle any plots she had that could interfere with his. If Gröeg's magic tea held long enough, Jareth had a few games planned for Sarah too.

He knew she had only arrived, but he was impatient to trap her and return home. The only reason he still lingered about the human realm, in his opinion, was Sarah Williams. She was his only goal and his only objective. He promised himself that he would never stop pursuing her, until she submitted to him.


	8. What kind of magic spell to use?

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 7  
**_By Aiijuin_

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. This chapter took a little longer to type out than the others, because I am attempting to improve my grammar. As recommended, I have removed the annoying parenthetical phrases. _

_Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations.. While the dialogue may seem rough at times, I don't believe (other than Jareth-who is royalty & Sarah- who is a college graduate) Toby Williams, nor the goblins speak like English professors._

_**Revised 09/10/2009: Major grammatical errors were repaired, parenthetical phrases were removed from the story, and Irene's name was changed to Karen to keep the continuity of "Labyrinth" fanfictions everywhere that concordantly agree that Sarah's stepmother's name is "Karen"._

**Chapter Seven: What kind of magic spell to use?**

The study was a bit brighter than the foyer. Like the house itself, the whole room was fashioned in Baroque Classical. Wooden panels of dark-stained cedar lined the walls, and had various oil paintings of landscapes and mythological scenes hung in various locations. Two wall bookcases by the entryway, reached from ceiling to floor, and encased about several thousand volumes of antique novels and writs. There were many golden wall sconces holding thick wax candles and various gold moulding outlined the ceilings and doors. A massive desk made from cherry wood stood diagonal to a tall set of French doors. A green velvet chaise was placed in front of the desk. Gavin escorted Sarah to the chaise while he took a seat behind the desk. He pretended to look interested at some papers on its surface.

Gavin straightened the papers and returned his gaze to Ms. Williams. He remarked, "It is apparent there is much on your mind, my Dear. I'm here if you care to share."

Sarah grinned politely and responded, "Mr. King, I didn't come here to burden you with my problems today."

Gavin pretended to be pleasant. Inwardly, however, Jareth fought the urge to insist she tell him why she had come. "I never insinuated you would burden me. I just wanted to let you know I'm available, in case you need to talk. Your brother confides in me, quite often."

"Yes, I know," Sarah said, "I've been told. Actually, I didn't come here to speak with you in casual conversation, Mr. King."

"Oh?"

Sarah blinked, "I've come here to warn you of danger."

Gavin squirmed a bit, he wondered if Sarah already realized his secret, "Warn me? Is there a problem, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, it's about the 'disscussion' last night at my house. Do you recall whom we were speaking of?"

Gavin inhaled slowly, "Was it in regards to that Goblin King chap? The fellow that young Master Williams mentioned?"

Sarah nearly jumped across the desk at Gavin. Before he knew it, she had her index finger pressed to his lips. "Shhhhh," She hissed.

Gavin was allured by her proximity, or rather, Jareth was. His smile changed from serenely sweet to intensely passionate. There was hardly a breath between either of them, and before 'Jareth' forgot himself, he moved back. He knew he had to adhere to his plan and make Sarah play his game.

Now, after eight years in the mortal realm, he had no intentions of showing her leniency.

Sarah sensed the discomfort in Gavin as he withdrew. She blushed slightly. Sometimes she forgot she wasn't fifteen anymore. She should have remembered this with Mike Pierce, but her mind sometimes strayed to unconsciously digressing into her adolescence. It was easy to do without the responsibilities of a husband or children on her mind.

Sarah was quick to apologize. She sat back down on the chaise and crossed her legs at the ankles. She was too embarrassed to look into Gavin's eyes, and looked past his shoulders instead. Her eyes focused in at the view beyond the vast windows of the lofty French doors. That's when she noticed his backyard garden. She had forgotten her imminent warning to Gavin. She exclaimed, "Oh!"

Gavin's face brightened again. Relieved she had broken the silence, he asked, "Yes, Ms. Williams?"

"You have a backyard hedge maze!"

Gavin turned around to take a fleeting look. "Why, yes," he began, "I've always had an interest in planting one of those. Don't you think it's lovely, my Dear?"

Sarah stood up again, this time to get a better view of the maze. It had grown very high, standing nearly twelve feet tall. The shrubs that formed it were thick and overlaid with vines of blossoming Honeysuckle, Wisteria, Morning Glories, and other various florae. A white wooden trellis interlaced with pink and peach roses marked its entrance. Sarah scanned the labyrinth, but couldn't find the exit. She turned back to Gavin, and finally answered, "It's breathtaking."

Sensing the awkward moment had passed, Gavin asked, "What were you about to warn me of, Sarah?"

Sarah broke her concentration on the outdoor labyrinth and turned to say, "Well, our conversation last night bordered on the unusual. I wanted to warn you about speaking openly about such things."

Gavin grinned and laughed, "Yes, I should, rightly, think that I'd be mistaken for a madman, if I begin conversations with this particular topic."

"No. It isn't that."

Gavin was interested now. He had expected Sarah to agree with him. That would have been the 'human response' he anticipated. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Then, whatever do you mean, my Dear?"

"It's not good to talk about or even speak about the '_said'_ Goblin Kingdom figurehead. You could accidentally summon him to you, and then you'll have to pay the consequences."

"Sarah," Gavin said sternly, "I doubt the Goblin King hardly pays any mind to the babble of humankind."

Sarah didn't know if Gavin didn't believe her story or was challenging her knowledge of Jareth. Either way, she was slightly taken back and responded defensively, "And I doubt that you, hardly, have any authoritative knowledge of this subject, beyond what you've heard discussed at my parent's dining room table last night."

_How dare her_, he thought. _She couldn't possibly know more than he did about himself._

Then, Gavin remembered that he was supposed to Gavin King, owner and official litigator of Liege Legal Advisors, LLC. He decided to back down and let Sarah win this round. It would be easier to keep her close to him and monitor her, if he didn't make her his enemy. He had the trust of her parents and her brother. He only needed to gain her confidence. Then, he would trap her into his retained his silence to keep the peace between them.

An uneasy silence followed, but luckily, Gröeg chose this moment to return as Jareth had planned. The tiny butler tapped at the entryway of the study. King waved his hand to bid him forward. Gröeg had a tray made of pure silver and encrusted with garnets and rubies. The teakettle and cups also matched. Steam rose from the hot water, and Gröeg had to carefully watch his steps to avoid tripping on the oriental throw rug that lay across his path. He placed the tray down on the desk in front of Sarah.

Gavin smiled and asked, "Won't you join me for tea, Sarah?"

She exhaled deeply. Her conversation had gone nowhere. Knowing it would be rude to deny him, and since she had nowhere better to go anyway, Sarah nodded. Gavin reached for the teakettle, and turned the cups upright onto their saucers. Sarah thought about how she had originally wanted to tell Gavin that the Goblin King was watching her family. She knew since the lawyer supervised her father, that Gavin was most likely to fall prey to the same fate that Jareth had planned for her entire household as well. Karen had spent nearly half a night telling Sarah the entire story of Gavin King's escapades with the Williamses. She felt a chill run down her back. She sensed something was about to happen.

_But that's impossible, _she thought. _Jareth usually travels by moonlight._

When she returned from her thoughts, Gavin was handing her a poured cup of tea. He said, "I hope you don't mind. I though it would be best if I steeped this for you. It's a rare blend of herbs and fruit, so the taste is just heavenly, but only if the timing is correct."

Sarah didn't really listen to Gavin. The foreboding feeling overwhelmed her. She looked out the windows at the garden maze hedge again.

Gavin was speaking about something else, but sensed Sarah wasn't hearing him. Finally he asked, "Sarah?"

He had to call her name twice before she jumped. She grinned sheepishly. She hadn't meant to be rude. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. King. I was just…"

She paused, but then waved her hand in front of her. She finished, "Never mind. It's nothing."

She began to sip her tea. Gavin watched as the liquid left the cup and trickled into her lips. A smirk spread across his face.

_Like a moth to a flame, he had her now!_

Sarah smiled and said, "This is very good!"

"Do you like it? I had it imported from my homeland. It's quite rare."

Sarah nodded again. She yawned a bit and lightly rapped her face.

_Apparently, my double life is already beginning to take its toll_, thought Sarah. _I can't believe how tired I've suddenly become!_

Before she realized what was happening, her arms began to weaken. Her vision was also starting to blur. She thought she heard laughter, but looked around to find no one except Gavin.

Gavin walked around the table and clutched her shoulder. He kneeled down by the chaise and asked, "I say…Are you feeling well, Sarah?"

She tried to nod, but couldn't think straight enough to do so. Before she could speak another word, she slumped over into Gavin's arms and dropped the teacup and saucer onto the floor.

At first 'Jareth' believed he had Sarah under his spell, at last. But then he realized, his spell was an overkill.

_She's not supposed to behave like this_, he grimaced.

"The goblin twit must have used the wrong mixture," he muttered lowly.

Gavin braced Sarah upright, but her head bobbled about inconsistently. Gavin shouted for his servant, "Gorg!"

Immediately, Gröeg appeared before his master and bowed, " I'm Gröeg, Sire."

"Whatever."

"Yes, Sire?"

"Which magic spell did 'we' use on our dear princess?"

"The same one Master told me to. Arrowroot and fairies breath, mixed with a touch of daydream petals and a twig of cinnamon for taste."

"Well, it seems a bit off. Are you sure you didn't confuse the petals like last time?"

Gröeg blinked and nodded, "Yes, Master. King said to use the 'special tealeaves', so Gröeg did as he said. Except, Gröeg made them stronger than before."

Gavin placed his hands over his eyes in exasperation. He knew the goblin must have bungled it somehow. He ought to have known better than to let one of his subjects prepare a trap that required great precision. Gröeg had increased the potency of the daydream petals and now, Sarah was practically comatose. He had wanted her to be open to suggestion, not close-eyed and asleep. Still, Sarah was fighting and resisting. Her eyes nearly slits, she continued to mumble, even in her incoherent state. Gavin leaned in closer, feeling very curious what she might say.

At first, her words were mere mumbles, but then a few cryptic decipherable ones slipped past. It left Gavin wishing the whole thing were unbroken.

She said, "Sun… moon…. Spin round…round…common ground… dance about 'round…sky…eye to eye….Night…Day…masked in disguise…..love's still strong…they could not know…was torn from….long ago….past memories all lost in despair….fair…woes"

Gavin whispered, "Sarah?"

She did not acknowledge him, but continued babbling, "King lures his queen… she goes…and always doth…run from him…his castle…Labyrinth…they'll meet again in sky's eclipse…"

Her mouth barely formed the last words as her voice trailed off into silence. Her eyes snapped shut and her world became a sea of darkness.


	9. Into the Labyrinth

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 8  
**_By Aiijuin_

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. I am not trying to steal other character names from people's fan fiction, but I cannot think of a better name to use for Jareth's alter ego in my story. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is mostly used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__** 09/10/2009 Revised for clarity: Parenthetical phrases have been removed, grammar has been checked and corrected, Irene's name has been changed to Karen to keep the consistency of all "Labyrinth" fanfictions. --Most fanfictions recognize 'Karen' to be Sarah's stepmother's name and not 'Irene'._

**Chapter Eight: Into the Labyrinth **

Sarah awoke in the wee hours of the morning lying on a long plush sofa. It was placed in front of the grand fireplace, which was in the main sitting room of Gavin's mansion. She had a blue cashmere blanket tucked over her. Her shoes had been removed and placed on the floor next to the sofa.

As if by magic, Gröeg, the butler entered the moment Sarah's eyes fluttered open. He placed a tray of croissants and exotic flavored coffee on an ottoman next to her. Gröeg didn't speak, but bowed lowly and turned to leave the room. She sat up feeling strange. Sarah felt as if she were in a dream. She was disoriented from the unfamiliar setting. The smell of the wood crackling in the fireplace and candles burning brightly gave the room a sweet smoky odor. Sarah gazed at her surroundings. She couldn't tell what time it was, since the curtains were drawn and everything was dim. She looked at the tray of food for a moment before deciding to pick at one of the croissants. Sarah sniffed the coffee. The aroma was tantalizing. She looked at the cup for a moment and felt as if she were Alice in Wonderland. Sarah curiously looked for a tag on the coffee that said, "Drink Me."

When she didn't find anything out of the ordinary, she took a sip. After a few moments, nothing happened so she knew that the coffee and croissants were safe to eat. Sarah stood up, placed on her shoes, and exited the room to wander the mansion. Blackness was everywhere, but Sarah proceeded without fear. She navigated the corners and halls of the vast interior. Eventually, she found her way to the study, where she had fallen asleep. Sarah cocked open the door and peeked in. There were no curtains that covered the French doors. Outside, the morning sun had not yet risen. Stars shone brightly in the sky and the moon was full and white.

Sarah walked past the desk and up to the doors. She grabbed the knob of the left door and twisted it until it creaked open. She walked out onto the concrete patio. Before her stood the massive hedge maze that belonged to Gavin King. She looked around for a minute and then decided to walk down the stairs towards it.

Sarah couldn't resist the hedge-labyrinth. It stood there, practically begging to be challenged. It beckoned her to enter. She took one last fleeting look behind her and began to walk towards its entryway.

Meanwhile, Gröeg had, silently, followed her into the study, but turned to fetch 'King' upon seeing her turn the doorknob of the French doors. He vanished with a _'poof'_ into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind his ominous odor. He knew the Goblin King had strict orders for Gröeg not to disturb his slumber, however this matter concerned 'the princess'. The goblin decided it would be best to wake his sleeping king and not receive a severe punishment later.

A second later, Gröeg appeared in Jareth's private chambers of the Henkies Mansion. Much to the goblin's relief, Jareth was not sleeping, but nonetheless, looked annoyed at Gröeg just the same. The goblin knew his King had not adjusted to the day and night schedules as the humans had. Often, he had trouble sleeping during the full moon.

_Oddly enough,_ Gröeg thought, _some of the humans have trouble sleeping during the full moon also._

Jareth turned to his goblin servant and issued a rather forceful, "Well? What is it?"

The goblin bowed and responded nervously, "Y-yes, Sire, you see the girl… Gröeg means Princess Sarah…."

"What of her?"

"Well," Gröeg began, fumbling his fingers together anxiously, "You see, Sire… she's stepped outside…Sire."

Jareth stood up at attention. He snapped back, "What do you mean 'stepped outside'?"

The goblin cowered a bit and answered in a squeaky voice, "Princess awoke and Gröeg presented her with food and drink as Master asked. She hardly ate at all. She put shoes back on her feets, then walked the dark, dark halls, until she finds her way back to the desk room with the big window doors."

Jareth corrected Gröeg instinctively, "You mean my study."

Gröeg nodded, "Yes, Sire, Gröeg means the study room."

"And then?"

"And then, Princess walked up to the doors, …turned the knob, she did…, and outside she walked."

Jareth placed fingers pensively to his lips. He wasn't sure what Sarah was doing in the dark, at three o'clock in the morning, while taking a casual walk through his backyard where he grew his unsolvable hedge maze. Certainly, it was worth looking into!

He couldn't decide if he was going arrive as himself or as Gavin. He decided it would be too early to reveal his secret, so he transformed into the latter and manifested into the study.

The left door was open and blowing slowly in the wind. In the distance, beyond the doors, he saw Sarah standing at the white, rose-entwined trellis. He casually walked out the door and unto the patio. It was a balcony patio that stood high above the top of the hedge, but there were stairs that led down to where Sarah was.

Sarah was looking behind her. She did not see Gavin walking down the stairs towards her. Her eyes had a strange look in them. Sarah didn't seem to be focusing on her surroundings at all. Gavin looked at Gröeg, who appeared as the butler moments he had resurfaced in the study room. He gave his 'human butler' a threatening look. Jareth wasn't sure if the goblin had taken the initiative to place more enchantments on the coffee and croissants that were delivered to Sarah. Certainly, the Goblin King had no intentions of attempting another spell. At least, not directly after the last one had barely worn off upon its victim. Gröeg didn't see the glare from Gavin.

Gavin was about to call out to Sarah, but it was too late…into the hedge-labyrinth, she walked.

A look of panic spread across Gröeg's face. Gavin retained his composure better than the goblin. He knew she wouldn't get very far.

_Or so he thought…_

Gavin and his _butler_ walked through the trellis where Sarah had stood moments before. He knew which way to go to find Ms. Williams. He looked on the ground at the fresh footsteps of his 'princess'. They meandered to the left path, to the right, and then, afterwards another right. Gavin realized Sarah was veering towards a dead end.

A smile akin to that of the Cheshire cat spread across his fair face.

_She will have to double back again, _thought Gavin. _It will only be a matter of seconds and then she will be facing me._

After ten minutes had passed, Sarah had not returned. Gavin began to wonder if she might have become unconscious again. After all, she hadn't _quite_ regained her senses from the magically laced tea. Gavin sneaked towards the dead end, where Sarah had gone. Gröeg was shivering, which was getting on Jareth's last nerve. 'Gavin' looked back at the goblin as if to suggest, "Why don't you wait here until I return!"

He couldn't stand to have a goblin pawing him like a frightened pup.

_Such insolent behavior for a creature of the night, _thought Jareth and he rolled his eyes expressively.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Gröeg heard the fluttering of a large bird, and instinctively he magically vanished. Although disappointed with the goblin, he was grateful to be alone at last. The footprints walked towards the dead end, and then as Gavin rounded the final turn, the footprints vanished without a trace.

_Sarah was not there!_

Gavin looked around, wondering if he had placed another turn behind him that was hidden. He circled about and retraced his steps.

Much to his dismay, there were no other paths that Sarah could have turned down. He strolled back to the dead end and looked at the side of the hedge. It showed no signs of being scaled.

_Sarah, obviously, didn't climb the shrubbery_, thought Jareth.

He looked up into the sky, and the moon shone back at him. It seemed to mock him.

He spent the next several hours until the sunrise retracing the steps of the hedge maze. There was no sign of Sarah. It was as if she had completely vanished.


	10. The Babe with the Power

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 9  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is mostly used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on the fanfiction site, but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
__** 09/10/2009 Revised for grammar correction and replacement of 'Irene' to 'Karen', as most "Labyrinth" fanfictions I have read use this name for Sarah's stepmother instead. I'm not sure who is right or wrong, but I feel it's a necessary change. The chapter numbers were also fixed, since I lost count of the numbers somewhere in the beginning. Don't ask._

**Chapter Nine: The Babe with the Power**

Toby walked up to the door of the old Henkies Mansion. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing the doorknocker. He remembered that Sarah told him she was going to warn Gavin King about the Goblin King. It was after five o'clock in the afternoon and Toby had come home from High School. Once home, he found Sarah still hadn't returned from yesterday.

_Now, he was beyond suspicion. _

In fact, Toby was downright paranoid about Jareth's pursuit of Sarah. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Goblin King unleashed his counterstrike on Sarah. It didn't take much for Toby to imagine that, perhaps, his sister had already fallen prey to Jareth's antics. The door opened with a groan, just before Toby's hand grasped the knocker.

He jumped!

Gröeg had already anticipated Toby's arrival. In fact, the 'butler' always seemed to know when Toby was at the door. 'Master' Williams just assumed it was because the little old 'man' had nothing better to do, but stand at the door and watch for people walking up the long driveway.

Gröeg ushered the adolescent into Gavin's study. Much to the teen's surprise, Gavin was already in there waiting. Normally, Gavin had to be summoned by Gröeg, while Toby was forced to wait in the study alone. Gavin had his back turned on his visitors. He was engrossed with the view from the French doors.

Since Toby wasn't comfortable with the silence, he cleared his throat lightly, and said, "S'up, Mister King?"

Gavin turned around and greeted the boy with a smile. It seemed to be a very forced grin. Toby could tell that something was bothering his father's boss. Being concerned, Toby asked, "Are you okay?"

Gavin motioned his head in an unreadable gesture that crossed between "yes" and "no". He managed to ask, "Toby, did your sister return home?"

Toby's face became numb. He wasn't sure if he understood Gavin correctly, but it sounded like the lawyer had no idea where his sister was either. The blood ran from Toby's face and he grew pale.

_My god, that fairytale freak has her, _he thought.

It took Toby a minute to regain his senses, but Gavin remained silent, awaiting Toby's response. "No," Toby, finally answered, then he asked, "You mean, she isn't with you?"

Gavin shook his head.

Toby exhaled deeply, and exclaimed, "Dammit! He's got her! I knew it!"

Gavin walked around the other side of the desk and placed his hand on Toby's shoulder. Toby didn't want to be touched. He instinctively pushed Gavin's hand aside and spun around. The teen continued, "That bastard has my sister again!"

"Toby," Gavin began, "I'm sure you blame that 'Goblin King' for this, but somehow, I don't think it's him."

Toby rolled his eyes at Gavin, "Yeah, right! Then who else could it be? I mean how many fairytale-type royal dudes are running around out there, who have the 'hots' for my sister? Don't tell me that Prince Charming was lurking around the back of Seven-Eleven and kidnapped her when she 'popped' in to buy a soda or something! Or Don Juan, maybe? Nah! There's only one dude that I blame for Sarah's disappearance."

Gavin was becoming agitated by Toby's insolent mannerisms towards his true identity. He wanted to turn Toby into a frog, or throw him into an oubliette. Jareth didn't appreciate being called slanderous names or "dude" for that matter. It rubbed his royal sense of aesthetic principalities. He, especially, despised being accused for something he didn't do. Toby's attitude left much to be desired. Jareth would have already dumped the adolescent into a punishment zone within his Labyrinth, but he needed _all_ of the Williams family outside living in the mortal realm, until his plan was ready.

At the moment, Gavin was forgiving of Toby's behavior, since it was obvious that the teen was upset by the same reason he had been: _Sarah had disappeared without a trace._

Jareth had plans to make Sarah pay for the humiliation she had dealt him many years ago, but he hadn't planned on making her vanish into thin air…at least, not yet anyway. He couldn't find her by conjuring her whereabouts in his magic crystals.

He had spent all afternoon checking to see if a hex or charm had accidentally been placed within the hedge maze. He looked for a hidden hole to any possible unchecked chasms. Much to his dismay, Gavin found nothing out of the ordinary. He had not ruled out fairy interference. Since the goblins and fairies despised each other for many millennia, it would have been just like them to nab his beloved Sarah, and exact their revenge on him. He even pondered the idea, that if it had been a fairy attack, perhaps Sarah had been transformed into a flower or a moth. He had Gröeg checking all of the flowers for most of the late morning hours into lunch and past the midday hours. Now, it was early evening, and every inch of the hedge maze had been thoroughly examined down to every last stone, petal, and blade of grass.

_Sarah was not in the maze. _

Jareth was hoping that she had found a way to block his magic sight and then run home to hide from him. The presence of Toby Williams suggested otherwise.

Toby's temper deflated a bit, and he calmly started to speak to Gavin, "Look, I know you heard a lot of crap at my parent's anniversary dinner. We all sound like freaks, I know. And I know this shit is weird, but if you only knew how powerful the Goblin King was… You wouldn't be disagreeing with me. This guy isn't from our world, so to speak. He's some_thing_ that shouldn't be here. I know I sound nuts, but if you knew what me and Sarah were put through a long time ago. I mean, this guy, literally, nabbed me from my crib and held me hostage until my sister came and bailed me out."

"Hostage? That's an awful severe assessment, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well, whatever…I was, like, a prisoner, a token boy, or something… Anyway, that was then. I'm cool now. But still, this guy really, really wants Sarah big-time. I don't know what makes her the special '_it'_ girl. I mean, a million actresses are way hotter and younger, and there are all those playboy models and crap. What makes Sarah the 'one' for this Goblin King anyhow? Why's _she_ so special? She couldn't even 'hack' it as a real actress. She became a boring office worker. My god, she was even a dweeb in high school. She's nearly thirty and still hasn't found a _decent_ guy to settle down with….to have kids and junk, like the rest of the 'normal' world does. Maybe that's what Jareth likes about her. She's a freak, like he is."

_That's it! He had heard enough from the baby!_

Jareth was about to bypass the pleasantries, forego his plan against Sarah, and condemn Toby straight into the bog of Eternal Stench, when Gröeg came running in frantically. "Master," He shouted, "The girl… Miss Sarah is outside the door!"

Toby and Gavin looked at each other for a moment, before darting towards the front door of the mansion. Sure enough, when they reached it, Sarah stood there looking very serene and undamaged. She was dressed in a white, cotton summer dress. It had eyelet lace around the trim with a bow tied in the back. The neckline plunged low leaving little to the imagination. Spaghetti straps held the bodice up snuggly against her chest, and the waistline was tapered to accentuate her thin, lovely figure. The dress was tea length and flared, which reached nearly a hand-span below her knees. She wore delicate white silk, ballet-style shoes that laced up the leg with satin ribbons. Her hair was also tied in a white ribbon that looked much too childish for her age. It was on the back of her head, holding half of her hair up. The other half of her long dark locks were cascading loosely down her back. She had a pearl choker around her neck and tiny teardrop pearl earrings to match. In essence, she looked like she was auditioning for the main role in the "Nutcracker" Ballet.

Since Gavin was too busy gaping at Sarah, Toby initiated the conversation by scolding her, "The HELL, Sarah!? You forget how to use a phone? Where were you? Mom and Dad were worried sick, and, of course, I got blamed!! Whenever something goes wrong, 'blame the teenager', that's their theory!"

Sarah held up her hand signaling Toby to 'chill out'. She apologized, "I'm sorry. I do suppose I have a bad habit of disappearing. However I am an adult, older than you, and don't appreciate being scolded like a child, Toby."

"Oh, go screw yourself, Sarah! Whatever!" Toby waved his hands angrily and marched out of the front door.

With the leave-taking of Toby, Sarah and Gavin were alone at last. With the overwhelming presence of Sarah, Gavin had completely forgotten Toby's negative remarks against the 'Goblin King'. The teenager had been extremely lucky, as _Jareth_ had completely run out of patience with him.

Mr. King immediately took Sarah by the shoulders and looked at her deeply in the eyes. He asked, "As your father once said, 'I don't care where you've been, I just want to know if you're okay?'"

Sarah distantly replied, "I'm fine."

Her mind was on other things. She had returned to Gavin's house, but not to explain her absence. In fact, Gavin was about to discover that Sarah's personality had gone through a sudden and drastic change. She may have been dressed all in white, but her persona was very, very dark.


	11. Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 10  
**_By Aiijuin_

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is only used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on , but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!__**09/10/2009: Revised: 'Irene' changed to 'Karen', and chapter number discontinuity has been repaired. Grammar improvements were also made as needed._

**Chapter Ten: You're Eyes Can Be So Cruel **

Sarah didn't wait to be invited in. She walked past Gavin towards his study. Gröeg shrugged and closed the front door. Gavin followed behind her, inquisitively wondering where she was going unescorted. He didn't seem to mind. As Jareth, he was hoping she would drop her inhibitions towards 'Gavin' and reveal anything he could use to entrap her. Sarah remained silent and pensive. She looked around the study, as she had before. This time, she seemed to be searching for something.

Gavin quickened his pace and walked around her. Gazing within her eyes, he asked, "Sarah? Is there something I can help you with?"

Sarah's expression was unreadable, but a slightly amused smirk crossed her lips for a minute. "No," she answered and walked towards Gavin's desk.

She sat down in his chair and looked at the contents on the desktop. She fumbled through a couple of his file folders, but didn't really read any of the paperwork. She opened up the top desk drawer and pulled out an envelope opener, then put it back again and closed the drawer.

Gavin closed in behind Sarah. Towering over her seated figure, he looked down to ask, "Are you certain I can't assist you with something today, Ms. Williams?"

There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, now. She looked up at him from the corner of her eyes, but didn't answer. Sarah gave the room another glance and stood up. Her face was positioned very close to Gavin's face. The two of them were nearly touching nose to nose. Her eyes gazed deep into his. Gavin, or rather, Jareth felt entranced. Unlike her prior visit, he didn't back away.

After a minute of intensity, Sarah broke the gaze between them, and turned to face the French doors. She grasped both of the knobs and twisted. Pulling the doors open sharply, caused the wind to rush in and blow her hair in all directions. Her dress flowed like water as she walked outside to view the hedge maze. Instead of walking down the stairs as before, she stood at the carved marble railing, which overlooked the entire maze. Finally, she turned and spoke, "I think I've told you once before how impressive your labyrinth is, Mr. King."

Gavin walked up next to her. She spun to face him again and continued, "However, I'm afraid you forgot to bestow it with a solution."

Gavin smiled, as Jareth, he couldn't believe she noticed this. "Do you mean," he began to ask, "you can tell there is no ending, merely by gazing upon it from up here?"

Sarah turned her back to the hedge and leaned on the railing. "No," she answered, "I can't tell by _'gazing upon'_ it, but I know, it simply has no solution."

Gavin laughed, "My curiosity is piqued. How did you discover this, Ms. Williams?"

"Because it told me."

Gavin froze. He wasn't sure if he had heard Sarah correctly. It sounded like she told him the maze 'informed' her that there was no solution. He cocked his head to the side about to question her, but Sarah anticipated his inquiry. "Yes," she confirmed, "You heard me correctly, Mr. King."

Gavin's eyes opened wide and he turned to look at the maze. He put his fingers to his lips and gave a '_hmm'_ sound. _Jareth_ was beyond words. This was a normal thing in the Underground, but not in the human realm. He suspected Gröeg was up to playing tricks again and, perhaps, spreading magic where it ought not be. Sarah walked past Gavin and came back into the study. As the day before, she sat down in the green velvet chaise. She folded her hands neatly on her lap and blinked several times at Gavin to let him know she was ready to talk. He hesitated for moment, as a feeling of irony washed over him. Jareth felt like _he_ was being led into a trap.

He wondered, _Could Sarah know I'm me?_

Gavin closed the doors behind him. He straightened the papers on his desk and took a seat. He stammered, "Ms. Williams…"

"Please, call me 'Sarah'. It's very awkward to be addressed by my last name. I'm not a school teacher or a matron over sixty, so I much prefer being addressed on a first name basis."

"As you wish, Sarah. However, when I'm around your father, I shall call you 'Ms. Williams'. I don't think he'd find it agreeable to have his only daughter addressed so, _personally_, in front of him."

"Fair enough," Sarah answered.

Gavin sat forward and folded his hands on his desk like a pensive professor. He asked, "Now then, what did you come to inquire of me today, my dear Sarah?"

"Inquire? No, I haven't come to ask you anything. I've come to withdraw my warning. You needn't worry about Jareth causing you any hindrances in the future."

Now, Gavin raised an eyebrow in interest. Sarah was becoming more of a challenge with every spoken word. With her statement, she had already asserted victory over his true identity. "I suppose you mean that I have no possibilities of accidentally summoning him here?"

Sarah simply answered, "No. He's already here, Mr. King."

_How did she know?_

Aloud, Gavin asked, "Are you're certain?"

She didn't answer, but nodded and gave a one-sided smile.

Gavin could tell that Sarah was going to be unwilling to reveal her discoveries about 'Jareth'. He needed to know how she uncovered this information. He would have to coerce the secret from her somehow. He didn't want to use any more spells, at least, not the ones from Gröeg. He decided to do things the mortal way and use male sex appeal to charm her. He assumed if his affections were forward, and he behaved like a potential romantic interest, instead of a trusted friend, that she would respond better. He elected to become less chaste in his mannerisms.

_All's fair in love and war, _he snickered inwardly to himself.

He stood up from his desk chair, and strutted toward the velvet chaise. Sarah watched him move towards her. She silently anticipated his approach. He kneeled down beside her and whispered closely into her ear, "You know, Sarah, I've been waiting to catch you alone just to tell you how lovely you look."

Sarah inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes, as if to say, "_How cliché_." Instead, she responded dryly, "Why thank you."

His face dropped a bit. It wasn't the response he had hoped for.

Sarah returned her gaze out the French doors at the hedge maze. Her silence dared him to make a second attempt. This time, Gavin turned up the passion in his words, "The glow of your skin is positively alluring, and the stars in your eyes are absolutely divine."

Sarah moaned lightly and rubbed at her eyes. She turned to face him, and asked in a sultry whisper, "You're not very good at this, are you, Mr. King?"

Gavin withdrew. As Gavin, he didn't have the hold over Sarah as he did as the Goblin King. As a human, his words sounded tacky and outdated.

She began to stroke her pearl choker with her fingers and batted her eyelashes at Gavin. She continued, "Besides, I wouldn't dare go any farther if I were you. It could interfere with your mundane, peaceful lifestyle. That _would _be a pity, don't you agree?"

He had a confused expression on his face. Sarah had just rejected his advances with a warning. Soon, uncertainty gave way to fury within Gavin's eyes. As Jareth, he felt dejected, like long ago, when Sarah spurned him in his castle beyond the Goblin City. As Gavin he answered her out of character and snapped back, "Don't defy me, Sarah."

Sarah blinked calmly and answered between forced laughter, "Oh, but I will do what I must, Mr. King. In your best interests, of course."

"My 'best interests'?"

Sarah closed her eyes, "Although I withdrew my warning of the Goblin King's threat, I cannot guarantee he won't take future actions against you, especially if you try to throw yourself upon me like a tramp."

"A tramp? Just a minute, are you calling my advances cheap?"

"Certainly not 'cheap', but 'rehearsed' and 'predictable' would _perhaps_ be my favorite _choice_ words of your recent insinuations."

Sarah's talk was wearing away at Jareth's personality masks. He was behaving less and less like Gavin King, and more and more like the Goblin King. It took most of his will to contain himself from immediately challenging her as Jareth.

Apparently, he _still_ didn't have any power over her.

In fact, he was losing this battle quickly!

Sarah had Gavin trapped like a bird under a cat's paw, and could have brought him to his knees, when suddenly, as if a light had been switched 'off', her personality, completely changed back to normal. The distant look in her eyes disappeared and her dark nature vanished as if she had just awoken from a nightmare.

Sarah put her hands on her forehead and smoothed her hairline. She asked rhetorically, "Oh, my god, what am I doing?"

King blinked. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but the air in the study seemed lighter somehow.

Sarah immediately sat up straight. She recalled that Gavin had invited her into his study and offered her tea. She couldn't remember what had happened after that point.

Of course, she was recalling her visit from the day before. Sarah tugged at the straps on her dress. She remembered that she had been wearing a graphic tee shirt and stonewashed blue jeans.

_She felt naked. _

_She felt exposed_.

Sarah looked out the window and saw the hedge maze. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain all of this to Gavin.

_Gavin_, thought Sarah.

She had completely forgotten her father's boss. _What had she done to him? What had she said? _She couldn't recall, but he looked upset as he knelt by her side. "Oh, Gavin," Sarah whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Gavin was still kneeling by the chaise. He knew something just transpired within her. He could tell by the tone of her voice, that he was addressing the 'Sarah' he knew. Gavin couldn't explain it, but apparently, she hadn't been '_her'_, since she entered his mansion today.

He could tell Sarah was upset and attempted to calm her by saying, "There, there, things are back to normal again. See? The sun is setting in the sky and the nightingale is singing its lullaby."

Sarah smiled sweetly, which vanished quickly from her face as she said, "Normal? No, nothing in my life will ever be normal, Mr. King.


	12. It's Only Forever

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 11  
**_By Aiijuin_

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is only used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on , but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!__  
**09/10/2009 Revised: Discontinuity of chapter numbers were repaired, and 'Irene' was changed to 'Karen', since most "Labyrinth" fanfictions recognize this name to be the correct one for Sarah's stepmother. I don't know which is right or wrong, but just roll with it. Thanks!_

**Chapter Eleven: It's Only Forever.**

"Sarah," King interrupted, feeling very uncomfortable. He cupped his hands on her knees to show his concern.

"Please," Sarah pleaded before he could finish.

With tears in her eyes, she lightly touched his arms with both of her delicate hands. He could see that she desperately wanted him to listen. King stammered softly, "Y-Yes?"

Sarah asked, "Have you ever looked into the mirror, but the face staring back isn't really yours? The reflection physically appears to be you, but you know, somehow, it isn't."

Unsure of where she was heading in this conversation, King answered cautiously, "Well…"

"It's been this way for me, since I was little," Sarah interrupted.

A silence fell between them and then Sarah remarked, "Sometimes, I think that if I reach towards my reflection, all the answers will come to me. Every night in the darkness I see them clearly manifest, but just as I stretch out my arm to touch them, they vanish."

Mr. King remained pensive and quiet. He was agape. It was the first time "Jareth" had ever been confounded to this degree. He had no idea what Sarah was trying to tell him. It _all _sounded _rather_ cryptic. He didn't know how to answer.

Her face remained profound and serious as she stared deep into his eyes. Sarah continued, "I know I live my real life somewhere in my dreams, and this reality is a delusion. It's a vicious circle that I wish would end. Sometimes, I want for _nothing_ _more_, but to find what I was seeking; yet it all happens too quickly. I cannot remember what I was originally in search of. Also, I have no idea what I would do if I found it."

Gavin said nothing.

Sarah asked, "Do you know what else?"

He forced a smile, but it was apparent she had him at a loss. He answered, "Yes, my Dear?"

"I don't feel like I'm human anymore, Mr. King," she finished.

Gavin King took a moment to let everything sink in. His expression bordered shock and amusement. Finally, he found his voice, "You don't _feel_ like you're a human? Oh, dear…Sarah, Why would you believe that?"

Sarah hesitated for a moment before answering his question. She decided it was time to tell Gavin the truth. "Apparently," she started, "I have been living in the Goblin King's castle for the last eight years. I hadn't realized how much time had passed here while I was there. I made an unintentional wish after a rough day of misfortunes and was accidentally taken to the castle beyond the Goblin City."

Gavin restrained a look of 'so-that's-were-you-were-hiding' in his eyes. Instead, he nodded in an understanding way.

As Jareth, he didn't assume anything of that nature and irony could have ever occurred. It was nearly paradoxical. Sarah must have timed it perfectly. She had arrived at his palace moments after he had left. Home was the only place he hadn't checked after his departure from the Goblin Kingdom.

Gavin realized after a few moments of nodding that Sarah hadn't answered his question. He asked, "I'm sorry, but why would that make you inhuman?"

"Thirteen hours is the time you have when you first enter the lands of the Goblin King before you become a part of them forever."

"Oh, really?" Gavin tried to sound surprised upon the hearing of this.

Sarah continued, "Yes, and I know after I had arrived the clock began to count down."

Gavin, who was really Jareth, was curious how time had reordered itself to expire thirteen hours. He specifically remembered that he had slowed things down so he would return promptly at ten o'clock, like he had promised. Sarah seemed to read his thoughts by adding, "However, when I entered the palace, the clock on the wall stopped moving, or nearly stopped moving. Time was reordered to advance very slowly. It was practically indecipherable to notice the hands had moved at all."

"And then what, Sarah?"

"Well, I sat down to wait for the Goblin King to return."

"Did he return?"

"No. Jareth hasn't returned to his lands, not yet anyway. His goblins said he promised he was going to return. They also mentioned that Jareth was going to return with a present or something along that nature. I can't recall their exact words, since the entire room of goblins was trying to speak at once."

Jareth was in his glory. Sarah was playing right into his hands. As he had hoped, she was revealing all of her secrets to his alternate identity of Gavin. He needed only to keep her speaking, until he knew everything. Then, he could snare her and she would have no prospect of escaping his Labyrinth ever again. He asked another question, "Had thirteen hours had passed in the Goblin Kingdom?"

"No. Not for me. When I was there, time had hardly moved."

"Then, why would you believe you were trapped there forever, if thirteen hours hadn't passed?"

Sarah took a deep breath and then responded, "I don't know for certain. But I believe it is because the time expiration is set to the time of Jareth's location not to the Goblin Kingdom."

"Are you saying that it doesn't matter if thirteen hours had not, yet passed in the Goblin King's realm, but only matters if they had passed where the Goblin King was residing after you entered the castle?"

"Yes."

Gavin gave her a twisted look. As Jareth, he wasn't sure if that was entirely accurate. He decided he would look into it after he had captured her inside his Labyrinth again. Then he asked, "Then might I ask, Ms. Williams, if you are a permanent resident of this 'Goblin King's' kingdom, how did you manage to escape back to the human realm?"

"I don't have a clue, Mr. King."

At that statement, there was silence.

After a minute, Sarah slowly added, "Maybe somebody wished me back."

King thought for a moment, back to the night Sarah had returned. Toby had wished his sister back on the night of Karen and Robert's twentieth anniversary. Jareth hadn't bestowed any powers on the _baby_ that he could recall.

_Perhaps it was my own desire to see Sarah return, that summoned her back from my castle, _he thought.

He shrugged.

Sarah Williams sighed for a moment. Feeling comfortable with her conversation with Gavin, she began to talk without further prompting. She said in a lowered voice, "Jareth is here, and trying to trap me. I think he's angry with me about what happened thirteen years ago, when I defeated him in his Labyrinth. I'm sure he wants to make me pay dearly for the grief I've caused him."

"Oh, dear," Gavin remarked dryly, trying to sound interested. "What ever shall you do if the Goblin King comes for you?"

This was the question Jareth had wanted to ask from the start. He needed to know how Sarah was going to try and defeat him, in order to debunk any of her future successes.

_He could not let her win this time._

_He would not let her win! _

Jareth was determined to cheat in everyway imaginable, just to bring her back to him, and confine her there…forever.

_What was 'forever' to an immortal Goblin King, after all? It's not long at all!_


	13. To Catch A King

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 12  
**_By Aiijuin_

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is only used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on , but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
__**Revised 09/10/2009: I fixed the discontinuity issue on my chapter numbers and changed Irene's name to Karen. Most fanfictions of "Labyrinth" recognize this name to be the correct one for Sarah's stepmother, but I couldn't tell you which is which. I, personally, like the name Karen better._

**Chapter Twelve: To Catch a King.**

Sarah gazed back out the French doors in Gavin's study room. She began to think about what she was telling an innocent, mortal man. It began to nag at her conscience. She knew the more Gavin knew about Jareth, the more danger it placed him in. Gavin seemed to Sarah the gentlemanly-type, who would stop at nothing to enforce chivalry and save his one true love. He was a kind man who selflessly supervised her father and became a mentor to Toby. He even complimented Karen, her stepmother, as often as possible and even remembered to remove his hat indoors. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. Gavin had asked her a question, moments ago, that Jareth could wield against both of them. However, Sarah was feeling very desperate to tell somebody her secrets. She had been without human contact for such a long time in Jareth's castle, that she sought a trusted ear.

Sarah hadn't realized that she was dead wrong about her assumptions of Mister Gavin King. Being the Goblin King, he was not a trustworthy friend that she should have confided her darkest whispers to. He was not innocent or mortal. He didn't even really care about Toby, Karen, or Robert Williams, but they served as 'bait' to catch his only prey and objective, Sarah Williams.

Gavin asked again, "Sarah, how will you handle an attack from the Goblin King if he comes to take you away?"

Sarah blinked twice and answered with hesitation in her speech, "Well…"

"You must have some sort of plan, my Dear. If he comes to trap you, you must have some plan to get out again."

"I have thought of one way to stop him."

"Yes?"

"I need to lure him back to the Underground and confine him."

Now, Jareth was curious. He had planned on ensnaring Sarah, but she was planning on ensnaring him. Again Gavin asked, "Yes?"

"The only way I know how, Mr. King."

"And that being?"

"I'm going to bait him by using something he wants."

Gavin knew the answer he awaited was on the tip of her tongue. He was still kneeling on the floor beside her, but his anticipation might as well have placed him into her lap. He swallowed hard and dry within his throat. Then he repeated, "That being?"

"Me."

"You?" Gavin stopped short for a moment. As Jareth, he was trying to lure Sarah back to his realm by using her family, when all he had to do was wait for her to return willingly. It was too simple. Gavin asked again, "You, Sarah? Are you saying you're just going to walk into the realm of the Goblin King and announce your arrival with bells?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"How will you manage to return?"

"I haven't thought that far yet, but I assure you, I've broken free from Jareth's Labyrinth once before and I'm sure I can do it again. Besides, I've been there for a long time. I've memorized the paths leading up to his castle and back again. I can tell you where the oubliette holes are and… Oh, I nearly forgot, there is a shortcut directly to his palace!"

Gavin smirked. It wasn't like him to do so. Sarah didn't catch it. Jareth decided it was time to change the rules of his game against Sarah. She was going to try and lure him at her own pace, however if he could find a way to bring her there before she was ready, then Sarah would most likely fail. He decided to bring in some competition and give her a frantic head start. He figured if she couldn't think clearly enough to implement her plan, then she would not manage escape from him again.

Gavin stood back up on his feet. He looked at his watch and said, "Oh, my. Look at the time. It's quite late and I have a rather substantial trial to attend tomorrow in defense of my corporate clientele."

Sarah understood. She nodded and apologized for taking most of his time. It was very dark outside, and the house had been lit with candles, which guided her through the dim halls. The little butler, Gröeg, opened the front door to let her out. He said his goodnights to 'Miss Sarah', but Gavin has excused himself with hardly a "goodbye".

Sarah wasn't too upset. She knew she had said something to distress him earlier, although she couldn't recall what was said. She exited out the door. The air was chilly, and she was in a spaghetti strap, linen, white dress. She shivered in the night air and meandered her way back home stumbling over nearly invisible rocks and jutting grass tufts.

It was a long walk. She had forgotten how far it was to her house, and that she had walked here.

Since her car had been stolen eight years ago, and she had no job, she obviously wasn't driving anywhere, nor did she have money to call a cab.

She didn't even have a cell phone. She had left that behind in Jareth's palace with her briefcase and purse.

Dressed like a ballerina with delicate satin slippers, she felt like a fool.

She wasn't sure how she had come to this state, but she was sure it was all Jareth's fault. Sarah looked up into the dark, starless sky, and anticipated Jareth had been listening to her conversation with Gavin.

Jareth had an eternity to strike against her tonight before she safely entered her yard.

_Where and when would he arrive tonight?_ She wondered.

Much to her surprise, she walked home undisturbed.

Jareth, however, was about to unleash a massive plot against her. Later on that week, Sarah and her family were invited to a black-tie banquet at King's mansion. This would seem pretty normal for a wealthy business owner to hold such functions, but where the Goblin King was concerned, it would be anything but ordinary.

With Jareth, nothing was 'ordinary' or 'normal'.


	14. Supervise Her!

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 13  
**_By Aiijuin_

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is only used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on , but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
__**Revised: 09/10/2009: Chapter number discontinuity has been repaired, major grammatical errors have been fixed, and Irene's name has been changed to Karen, because 90% of all "Labyrinth" fanfictions recognize this to be Sarah's stepmother's real name. I don't know which is right or wrong, but I like the name 'Karen' better for a nice stepmother._

**Chapter Thirteen: Supervise her!**

Robert straightened the bowtie on his tuxedo. He was dressed to perfection and nothing less would do tonight. Toby was tugging at his shirt. He wasn't happy about having to wear a suit. Karen had argued with Toby to try on a tuxedo at the store, but Toby refused to look like a penguin. He opted for a black suit jacket with a turquoise turtleneck. Karen wanted to leave Toby home, because it had been a while since she and Robert had a night out alone. But Gavin King insisted that the entire Williams' family attend his banquet celebration. Apparently, Liege Litigation, LLC had taken on an important client from a high scale corporation in New York City. The corporation had heard of King's reputation of winning the most difficult cases in the courtroom. They decided to send out their best layers and board members to meet he and his staff. Gavin decided to hold a black-tie banquet to establish 'good relations' and help them become acquainted with each other's staff.

Sarah walked down the stairs dressed in a long, antique white, satin gown that hugged her figure in the waist, but was full and puffed at the bottom. As before, her hair was pulled into a partial updo. She allowed wisps of hair to remain free which added a Gibson-Girl enhancement to her appearance. She was absolutely breathtaking. Robert pecked his daughter on the cheek in approval at her ensemble. He grimaced over Toby, but decided to leave him be, since nobody would really be paying attention to non-staff tonight… _or so he thought. _

Karen Williams entered the room. She had her hair pulled into a neat bun with curled blonde strands twisted ornately through. She wore a teal blue, mermaid style, gown that had an empire waistline.

When the corsages were properly placed on the ladies, and Karen smoothed Toby's hair again for the third time, the four Williamses were piled into Robert's black BMW and driven to Gavin's mansion on Henkies Estate.

Robert arrived and parked his car around the circular driveway. Sarah, who wasn't used to wearing six-inch heels anymore, stumbled several times over the pebbles and stone leading up to the front of the house. Gröeg, the butler, has already opened the door. He ushered the Williamses into the waiting area, where cocktails and hors d'oeuvres were being served on silver platters. Mr. King was greeting his guests as they entered. Upon seeing Sarah, he broke conversation with his current corporate invitees and walked over to kiss her hand. In the background, a live string quartet played lightly, giving the atmosphere an inviting and musical backdrop. Toby was commenting about how he wished Gavin had hired a DJ instead, but Karen silenced her son with a threatening look. Toby broke away from the greeting zone and decided to grab a glass of champagne when his parents weren't looking. Sarah was engaging in casual conversation between her parents and Gavin, when she spotted a "ghost" from her past.

_It was Michael Pierce! _

Instantly, she froze.

Her face became deadpan.

Obviously, Mike had noticed her before she had noticed him. He was eyeing her closely. As he had in the past, Mike's leering eyes made Sarah feel extremely uncomfortable. He wore a smirk that twisted across his lips and insinuated lust.

Sarah looked around. She recognized several of the board members that had fired her in a unanimous vote on that winter morning eight years ago. Sarah realized that the corporate clients Gavin had invited, were her former employers in the Big Apple. Mike leaned in towards another board member and nodded in Sarah's direction. Suddenly, Sarah had wished she hadn't gone out tonight.

Gröeg came out to announce that dinner was about to be served. Mike chose that moment to make his way towards Sarah. Sarah looked at his hands. He was still wearing a wedding band on his left third finger, which meant he was still married.

Mike waited until Sarah walked by. He fondled that nape of her neck with the tips of his fingers. She tried to retain her composure. Sarah didn't want to cause a scene at a high-class function, especially since it concerned her father's career. She grimaced to herself. Having a glass of champagne in her hand, she walked gracefully to keep from spilling it, which meant she couldn't make any sudden moves. Mike continued to take advantage of her and lowered his hand down her back, until it rested just above her tops of her buttocks. He leaned in and said in a hiss, "I'll bet you've missed this."

Sarah turned her head slightly and responded in a soft, monotone whisper, "Not really."

By the time she reached the door to take her assigned place at Gavin's formal dining table, Sarah was wearing a deep frown. Gavin was standing at the entry doors and awaiting the last of the dinner guests to find their seats. Sarah and Mike entered last. Mike walked by Gavin with a, "Hello, Sir."

Gavin smiled back and nodded in recognition. He saw Sarah walk with her glass in her hand. She looked incredibly unhappy. Gavin asked, "Why, Sarah my Dear, are you well?"

Sarah didn't speak, but nodded. Her face was red with exasperation. As Jareth, he could tell his plan was working. He laughed to himself and closed the double doors behind him as he made his way to the head of the large, teak banquet table. Sarah walked around the to find her place card.

_Ungh,_ Sarah fretted. She had been assigned to sit next to Mike. _This function was going to be very unpleasant, indeed! _

Mike was already reeking of alcohol and his hands immediately began groping her thigh the moment she sat down. Sarah's parents were seated near the head of the gigantic oval table, and her brother Toby was across from her. Gavin was at the end farthest from her area. Nearly forty people graced Gavin's Black-Tie Banquet and the table was unbelievably populated. The crowd was so great that Sarah couldn't hear Gavin or her father, and could she barely manage to see them either. Sarah was left alone to fend off Mike, once again.

She felt anxiety begin to take over. Her head was spinning. Mike had pulled at her gown until it exposed her bare leg. He reached up and began to feel her inner thighs. Sarah gulped down her champagne very unlady-like. Sarah proceeded to flag another servant to replace her glass.

Gavin, Robert, Karen, and several executive board members were making light conversation at the other end of the table. Toby was trying to sound interested as an elderly lawyer began reminiscing about his childhood in boarding school. He looked over and noticed Sarah had ordered, yet, another glass of champagne. He tabulated that this was probably her fifth one in the last ten minutes.

_Holy shit, _Toby thought to himself. He wanted to tell her to slow down, but thought it might be amusing if Sarah became drunk and started dancing on the tabletop. Also, he was unable to speak to her, because he would have to shout across the large oval-shaped area in order for her to hear. He knew if he shouted, his mom would ground him… again. He reached for his water goblet and sipped. Toby smiled and pretended to listen to his conversation partner. He eyed Sarah to wait and see if she would tip over or start behaving irrationally.

_It would be nice if she were grounded instead of me for once, _Toby smirked.

A fresh salad and rolls followed the appetizers and then the main course was served. It was prime rib, lightly marinated with white wine, drizzled with mushrooms, and topped with a light cream sauce. Sarah couldn't eat it, because she was a vegan. It didn't matter anyway. By the time dinner arrived, Sarah couldn't sit up straight. Between Mike's hands tugging at her panties and an alcohol level of around 1.2, Sarah was on a drunken mental vacation. She wouldn't have noticed a familiar face if it had jumped out and bit her.

Sarah had closed her eyes for a moment. The whole room was hot and spinning round and round. She felt like she was dancing.

_Yes, dancing, _Sarah thought.

At that second, something inside of her changed. Sarah's head stopped spinning and everything became perfectly clear. Sarah's eyes became very calm, and she regained her composure. She grappled Mike's fingers from beyond her thighs and dug her nails in deep, until he released with a startling jump. Mike pulled his hand back and looked at it. Four holes of blood were dripping from where Sarah's 'perfect manicure' had punctured through his skin.

He hissed, "Bitch!"

He grabbed the cloth napkin from his lap and patted at his hand.

Her face didn't distort at his words, but she snickered and ordered another glass of champagne. Several seconds later, the beverage was brought to her. Toby shook his head. He wasn't sure where Sarah was putting it, but she must have had a liver of steel.

The plates were distributed to their guests and everyone began eating. Mike, on the other hand, felt it necessary to insult Sarah. He moments after her drink had arrived. He sneered, "That's the sixth glass of booze you've drunk this evening, Sarah. What does that make you? A lush?"

Sarah ignored him. He continued, "I think you're starting to wear down to nothing. You're too thin, and it's not very attractive to the opposite sex. I mean, who wants to jump a set of bones and skin anyway?"

She regained ground by replying, "What can I say, except you starve and near exhaust me, Mike."

A dish of food was placed in front of Sarah. She grabbed her fork and played with the food before pushing the plate aside. She wasn't hungry, at least not for prime rib. She was hungry for sport and game. Something carnal was tugging inside of Sarah, attempting to break free. She waited for Mike to say something else. As anticipated, he did. He prodded Sarah with his finger, "Still single too, huh? I bet you still haven't landed a guy in bed yet? It must be difficult to know that I'm probably the only lay you had coming to you, but you turned me down. Now, what are you stuck with? Nothing? A sexual fantasy? An illusion? No, Sarah, you are dry, barren, and alone. The great Ms. Williams is doomed to wither into a matronly existence, pulling her hair back tightly and pondering over forgotten literature the rest of her life. I hope you're happy with the choice you've made, _Sweetheart_."

Sarah smiled, but didn't respond. She looked like a panther eyeing a rabbit. Her tongue was licking the drips of liquor from her lips. Her countenance was very dark and ominous, just like her personality from the day she returned from the hedge maze.

Mike leaned in close and said, "I bet you want me to go to Hell. Don't you?"

Sarah sipped her glass of champagne again and then answered, "Actually, Mike, I wish the Goblins would take you away."

Mike laughed arrogantly. He had no idea what she had meant. He thought she was drunkenly babbling.

After another small sip, Sarah placed the glass on the table and looked sternly at Mike, then added, "Right now."

That's when Toby witnessed the most bizarre thing he could have ever seen. Michael Pierce simply vanished from the table without getting up and leaving the room. He had heard her wish Mike away.

Toby stood up and remarked loudly, "What the Hell, Sarah?!?"

The whole table stopped speaking. All eyes were turned to Toby. He ignored them as if they weren't there, save but his sister and he.

Sarah placed her empty glass down on the table. She took the cloth napkin off of her lap and patted at her lips. She straightened her gown, pushed back her seat, and stood up.

A wide smile grazed her face. She laughed wickedly. Toby questioned Sarah again, "Sarah, why did you say that? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Sarah didn't answer but kicked off her shoes far across the room. One landed in a gravy pot, the other cold-cocked a corporate lawyer in the head. Seconds after this had happened; Sarah Williams skipped around the table like a little girl towards the double doors.

The dinner guests stood aghast. Robert and Karen had looks of dismay spread across their faces. Gavin wasn't sure what had happened, because he didn't witness Mike's disappearance.

Sarah swept past Gavin. With a strong thrust, she shoved at the doors of the formal dining hall. They swung open and hit the walls with an impeding bang. The fine china and wall paintings shook from the impact.

Toby jumped from his chair, sprinted around the table, and knocked his father aside. Robert fell to the ground, while Karen shouted at Toby. Toby didn't listen. Sarah was running and he had to catch her. He assumed she was drunk. He didn't want her to run home and get hit by a car, lost in the woods, or fall down stairs. Besides, she would be the only one who could possibly save that man from Jareth's Castle.

Toby decided to give chase to his sister as she bolted out the dining hall doors. Curious as to what had occurred, Gavin followed close behind them. Like before, Sarah ran through the dark halls towards the study room. When she reached the French doors, she pulled back on the knobs and opened them. Then, she sprinted down the steep marble stairs of the Baroque-style patio towards the hedge maze.

Toby cried out to Sarah, attempting to stop her, but she ignored him. Sarah passed through the white trellis, which marked the entrance of the unsolvable maze.

The fog was unusually thick this evening, making it hard to see. It didn't make a difference. Toby still managed to stay on his sister's heels.

Gavin and Toby followed Sarah into a dead end. She had nowhere to turn, but only go back. Toby believed he had her cornered at last.

He was wrong!

He approached her from behind. As he started to question her again, regarding her objectionable wish, Sarah laughed. In response to her laughter, Toby made a face.

Sarah knew she wasn't trapped.

She picked up a large pebble from the ground.

Toby thought she was going to heave it towards Gavin and him.

She did not.

Instead, Sarah did something strange.

She placed the rounded stone against the leafy wall of the hedge. She held it in place for a second, and then turned it like a knob of a door. At first nothing happened, but when Sarah pulled back, the hedge began to open like a door.

Gavin and Toby stared in shock as strange midday sunlight came rushing in. Sarah grabbed the edge of the 'door' and slid it open.

The two men gaped in utter horror as a new passage was revealed. Toby recognized it immediately.

_It was Jareth's Labyrinth!_

Gavin, who was really Jareth in disguise, calmly asked Sarah where she was going.  
She didn't acknowledge Gavin's question. Rather, she looked back and said, "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, before Mike Pierce becomes a part of it forever. Do you dare enter?"

At that, she walked into the Labyrinth and disappeared. Toby and Gavin looked at each other for a minute, before deciding to follow her. Even for Jareth, this was the strangest thing he had encountered during his visit to the mortal world.


	15. I'm Just Peachy!

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 14  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is only used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on , but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
__**Revised: 09/10/2009: The discontinuity of the chapter numbers have been repaired, small revisions to grammar mistakes have been fixed, and Irene has been changed to the name Karen. Thank you!_

**Chapter Fourteen: I'm Just Peachy!**

Toby and Gavin meandered outside the walls of the Labyrinth. Toby wasn't happy. This was the last place he wanted to be. He knew that Jareth was trying to bring him here again, in order to lure his sister back. Unfortunately, Sarah hadn't needed much prompting to return to Jareth's lands. She willingly sprinted in.

Of course, Toby believed she was drunk. He was really concerned, now! Sarah's inebriation would have been the perfect scenario for Jareth to bring her back unawares. Toby looked at Gavin and said, "Well, I guess we're both stuck here. We might as well get started before time expires and that dude is trapped here forever."

Gavin nodded. As Jareth, he didn't know how Sarah had managed to breach the borders of the human world into his.

Toby remarked to King, "It's a good bet that the Goblin King is here too."

Toby didn't realize how accurate he was. Gavin walked next to Toby, wondering if the boy could solve the Labyrinth as easily as his sister had. He decided to play 'helpless human' a bit longer, in order to observe the teenager.

_It wasn't a good idea!_

Toby spent the first hour inside Jareth's Labyrinth kicking and swearing at the outer walls. He demanded they let him in. Impatient, Gavin finally stepped in and pretended to stumble on a hidden switch. "Oh, my," he began, "Look at this, Master Williams. It looks a bit misplaced, wouldn't you say?"

Toby nodded. _Jareth_ was relieved that the boy agreed. The Goblin King wanted to expedite his trip to the center and find out what Sarah was up to. Jareth couldn't reveal that he was really Gavin. Jareth knew his Labyrinth inside and out, upside down and right side up, forwards and backwards; however, he couldn't get to the castle beyond the Goblin City, because his journey was dependent upon success of the '_baby'_. At the moment, He was completely loathing Toby.

Toby pulled the switch and the doors opened in front of him. He looked to the right and to the left, and saw unending paths that didn't turn or twist. They just went on and on in both directions. The teen scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh-huh," Toby said sarcastically.

Gavin walked up to Toby and prompted, "So, which way do you think we should go? Right or Left?"

Toby shrugged. Jareth shook his head and balled his fists. He was about order the cleaners to attack Toby. His patience had nearly run out with the boy, and they were only at the beginning of the Labyrinth. Toby finally reached into one of the pockets of his suit and pulled out his cellphone. Jareth grimaced. Toby powered-up the device.

Gavin asked dryly, "Are we going to make a phone call, Toby?"

Toby shook his head and answered, "Nah. I just wanted to see if my GPS worked in this place."

Toby frowned, "Man, I don't even have one bar in this place. Well, I definitely going to mark this place down as a 'one-star' on my list of vacation resorts at Expedia dot com. Oh, but Jess called me! Too bad I can't access voicemail here. Maybe I'll try to text her back. She's hot."

Gavin tapped his foot. The Goblin King had only one nerve left, and Toby was getting on it. Suddenly a tiny voice squeaked from a crevice in the wall. Toby looked down and saw a little blue worm. It was the same one that Sarah had encountered years ago. The worm spoke, "Ello, up there!"

Toby looked back at Gavin and said quietly, "Dude, tell me that worm did _**not**_ just say 'hello'?"

The worm heard Toby and said, "No, I said, 'ello', but 'at's close enough. Come inside and meet the missus. We rarely get visitors 'ere. Would you like to come inside and 'ave a nice cup of tea?"

Unlike Sarah, Toby lacked the manners of his sister. "I hate tea," he said. "Do you have a Pepsi or a Dr. Pepper?"

The worm answered, "Why no, I'm s'rry, but I believe I could offer you a fresh cognac or a brandy if you should like. We have plenty of 'at."

"Great," Toby spoke in a monotone voice, "I came here to be offered booze and tea by a tiny blue worm. No wonder Sarah didn't want to stay in this place with Jareth. It's trippy here. I think I'm going to have to be administered psychiatric therapy after this adventure is over. How did Sarah find her way out of this area anyhow?"

Although Toby hadn't asked the worm the question, it answered anyway, "Ah, 'at pretty girl from long ago? Sarah's 'er name, right?"

"Yes," Toby answered. _He couldn't believe he was talking to a worm!_

"She 'ad a bit of a problem with 'is part too. I told 'er about the openings that lie about all over."

"There are openings here?"

"Of course 'ere are!"

"Where?"

"Well, 'ere's one right in front of you."

Toby felt the wall. It revealed a hidden opening. "No way," Toby remarked.

He walked through the gap with Gavin following closely behind him. King was giving the worm a nasty look. Now, he knew how Sarah had managed to find her way out of the beginning of his Labyrinth.

Toby turned and began to walk toward the left, when the worm shouted, "Don't go 'at way! You should never go 'at way!"

Toby ignored the worm and kept walking. "Whatever," he said as he brushed his hand to the side to push away the warning from the worm.

The worm shook his head. "Well, it looks like 'e's 'eading straight towards that castle. Poor boy."

Gavin was glad Toby chose to disregard the worm. This was the fastest way to his castle. _Toby couldn't possibly bungle this direction_, Jareth thought.

Jareth was wrong.

Toby and Gavin were wandering past the peach orchards when Toby decided to pluck one of the fruits while Gavin wasn't looking and ate it. Gavin had warned him earlier, not to eat or drink anything, but the adolescent didn't listen. In a matter of moments, the teen was walking strangely. He stumbled to the ground. Once again, one of Jareth's traps for Sarah had backfired on him. Toby was not quite unconscious, but he was behaving erratically. He began practicing his air guitar maneuvers on the ground. He thought he was a band member of My Chemical Romance, and started singing the beginning lyrics of "Black Parade" while standing atop of a tall stone. He tried to body surf by leaping on top of Gavin. Gavin stepped aside at the last moment, and Toby leaped on the ground into a pile of leaves that broke his fall. Toby jumped up again and started chanting, "Whazzup!" He made 'devil signs' with his hands and jumped around like he was a raving lunatic. This behavior carried on for nearly two hours. Jareth could only rub at his temples and sit on a nearby rock, with his arms crossed. When Toby was finally finished, he ran off in the other direction, away from Jareth's castle.

Gavin threw his hands up towards the sky in exasperation, and chased after the boy. When Gavin caught up to the teen, Toby had his head in one of the shrubs and was vomiting. He looked up at Gavin between heaves and said, "Dude, I think that was a bad peach."


	16. Pet Peeves

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 15  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is only used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on , but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
__**Revised 09/10/2009: Continuity problems with chapter numbers were repaired, major grammatical errors were fixed, and the name "Irene" was changed to "Karen" to keep the name of Sarah's stepmother consistent throughout most "Labyrinth" fanfictions. (I like the name 'Karen' better anyway, if she is a nice stepmother.)_

**Chapter Fifteen: Pet Peeves**

The hours ticked away. Toby had led Gavin around and around through corridors, dead-ends, traps, oubliettes, and into other nondescript barriers that Jareth had created in his great maze. He managed to get himself into more trouble than the Goblin King cared to count. Disguised as Gavin, Jareth was about to dump Toby into the Bog of Eternal Stench with Hoggle and find Sarah on his own.

Of course, Jareth didn't realize Sarah had already freed Hoggle at this time.

Jareth thought inwardly, _It's utterly irrational! Why did Sarah have to have this boy as her one and only sibling?_

Jareth almost wished he could have reordered time in the human realm, and designed it so Sarah had been given a different baby brother or sister. It was apparent by Gavin's expression that Toby had officially 'flunked' the Goblin King's Labyrinth. King had to keep pretending to accidentally stumble across another path that the boy had missed earlier. Actually, Jareth had been rigging the maze so that they could reach the center faster. Despite all of the king's trickery to help Toby, the teen continued to choose the wrong path and time was nearly spent. It was as if Toby had been sabotaging all of Jareth's efforts. That would have been feasible if he had known Gavin was really Jareth, but King believed the teenager to be ignorant.

Besides, Toby was covered in mud and thorns. He didn't look like he was playing any tricks on Jareth. In fact, he looked positively exhausted and miserable. They turned a corner and Jareth could stand no more. He summoned them to the end of the Labyrinth. Toby didn't notice the magical shift. He thought he had turned the corner and found the castle at last.

Gavin exclaimed quickly with relief, "Oh, my, look! It's the castle!"

Toby snickered at Gavin, "See? I told you I would find it."

Gavin smiled back, but waited for Toby to turn his back so he could mutter several unkind words under his breath, "'Would' is _not_ 'could', brat."

Toby, who was gloating over his success, wasn't watching where he was walking and nearly tripped on a chicken. The hen crowed and fluttered, which alerted the entire Goblin village to their presence. _Gavin_ placed his hands over his eyes.

_Clumsy twit_, he thought.

Unfortunately, the armies of goblins had not fallen into a stupor during the last twelve hours as they had with Sarah many years ago. They had been given orders to take any intruders captive, at once! Immediately, Toby and Gavin were surrounded by over three hundred goblins holding spears and short-swords at their torsos. The cannons were aimed at the men and ready to be fired in a moment's notice. They bound the two humans and escorted them to Jareth's throne room.

Jareth recalled that he had promised to return to the goblins at ten o'clock, but since he had not reordered time as Gavin, nor had he brought his prize he promised, he chose not to reappear in his true form. He would have to remain Gavin the human for a while longer, and hope that Sarah was in the palace somewhere. She couldn't have been anywhere else. Besides the Bog of Eternal Stench, the castle was the last place the guys hadn't traveled through. Jareth didn't believe Sarah would willingly journey to that zone.

The humans were prodded into the throne room by the horde of little creatures. The goblins cheered and jeered at their approach. Toby and Gavin walked up the landing toward the bridge, which lead across a moat followed by a great chasm. They were forced into the colossal, oak doors of Jareth's regal abode.

Gavin and Toby gasped in shock at the sight that greeted them after they entered.

_It was Sarah!_

She stood there dressed in elaborate garments. Her gown was made of a thick golden silk with intricate, red embroidery throughout the sleeves, bodice and train. She wore a crown of twisted laurel leaves and apple blossoms composed of solid gold upon her head. It shimmered and glittered in the light. She stood before the stairs of the platform where Jareth's throne sat. Gavin, or rather Jareth, marveled at Sarah's appearance. She looked like a queen. Even her face resembled regality and was filled with a look that bordered being extremely amused and utterly defiant.

Next to her, was Gavin's former dinner guest and client, Michael Pierce. Mike was screaming to Toby and Gavin for immediate aid. Unfortunately, neither man could proceed forward. Their disbelief had left them in a state of suspended animation.

Toby blinked. Sarah, obviously, hadn't been joking, when she said she had wished herself to the Goblin King's lands eight years ago. And as a fish to water, she seemed to have adapted to this lifestyle quite well!

She laughed at her 'guests' and welcomed them in a low, steady voice. "So, you've arrived at last," she said, and smiled. "I almost had to wait."

Mike didn't share her enthusiasm. Instead, he had emotions of regret and shame embedded deep within his eyes. With a thick silver chain tethered around his neck, Mike had been forced to his knees, while a tiny green goblin picked at his hair. His hands, like Toby and Gavin's, had been bound behind his back with thick rope.

Nearly thirteen hours ago, he had been sitting at the table making dangerous innuendos at Sarah. Between the glasses of champagne, she had warned him to stop before she took action. She tried to remove his prying fingers from her body before it was too late. Mike, being chauvinistic, ignored her. Her parents, brother, and Gavin had been distracted in private conversation. He felt the need to keep pushing Sarah's temper.

It hadn't been the wisest choice.

Now, all he could recall were his last words to Sarah, "I bet you want me to go to Hell. Don't you?"

That's when Sarah had wished for the goblins to take him away most expeditiously.

_Her wish was their command._

Without a trace of clothing or shoe, Mike Pierce had vanished from the dining table to Jareth's massive stone castle to be enslaved by the Sarah Williams. She was, apparently, the acting Goblin Queen in the Goblin King's absence.

Ironically, Mike's only hope was Toby, and Gavin King, who was really, Jareth, the Goblin King in disguise.

_What a pity!_


	17. Enter the Goblin Queen

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 16  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is only used by Toby and Mike) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on , but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
__**Revised: 09/10/2009 – Discontinuity of chapter numbers have been repaired, major grammatical errors were repaired, and "Irene" was replaced by "Karen" for Sarah's Stepmother, because 90% of all "Labyrinth" fanfictions use this name for Sarah's stepmother, and I don't know which is right, but I like Karen better for a nice stepmom._

**Chapter Sixteen: Enter the Goblin Queen **

Mike screamed at the top of his lungs, "PLEASE, PLEASE! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS CRAZY BITCH!!!"

He was mortified beyond rational thought. Sarah patted Mike on the head and shushed him. She smirked. Mike responded by saying, "Don't touch me! I want a lawyer!"

Toby looked to Gavin and asked, "You're a lawyer, right? I guess this case would be pretty hard to prove in a courtroom, huh?"

Gavin blinked and responded, "Actually, Master Williams, I'm absolutely sure this case would be tossed out immediately."

Sarah was poking and prodding Mike with her fingers. She wanted to make him feel as uncomfortable as he had made her feel earlier. She ripped at his tie like a feral animal. She popped the buttons off of his tuxedo shirt one by one and caressed his bare chest. Each time she made another advance on him, he cried out in terror.

Sarah laughed wickedly.

One of the tinier goblins grabbed Mike's dress shoe and pulled it off. The little creature placed it on its head like a helmet. The other goblins watched in envy. Several other goblins mimicked Mike's screams and facial expressions. They thought he was trying to begin a song like Jareth. One of the goblins said to another, "He's not as good a singer as our Great Goblin King, right?"

Michael shuttered.

He was tired of balancing on his knees, because the stone floor was making them ache. A red, hairy goblin tried to offer Mike a sausage on a stick, but he turned his head in repulsion. When the goblin that was picking at Mike's hair finally relented and left the man, a vulture from over Jareth's throne swooped in to take its place. Mike looked from the corner of his eyes and saw the gigantic bird. He fainted and flopped to the floor.

Sarah looked at her former supervisor and pouted, "Oh, my. He certainly wasn't very much fun, now was he? I guess I'll have to exchange him for another pet. Too bad. I liked the way he yelped."

The goblins prodded the fallen man with their bony little fingers. One goblin licked at Mike's face to see if he would taste good. "Yuck, too salty," said the goblin.

The vulture flew back to its place above the Goblin King's throne. At her last words, Sarah left the platform and made her way down to Toby and Gavin. She pulled out Jareth's infamous riding crop from her left hand. No one had noticed she had it before now. She placed its tip under Toby's chin and raised it. Toby asked, "Sarah?"

Sarah didn't acknowledge him, but muttered, "Mmm, no. You're much too young. I think I'll return you where I found you."

Toby couldn't respond. He was shocked at his sister's behavior. It was as if she had never met him before. She didn't even regard him as a familiar. Sarah glided over to Gavin next and brushed the tops of his shoulders with the crop. She made an _Aww_ sound and clicked her tongue a couple of times before putting the riding crop under his chin and saying, "Well, now. You look promising. I think I should like to keep you about. You would make a nice man-slave. I wonder if Jareth will let me retain you. It's such a pity he hasn't been present lately. Mmn, since he's not here, I suppose I'll have to release you as well. No matter. You may leave the Labyrinth, but you will never escape. Eventually, it will call you back. It's only a matter of time."

Gavin raised his eyebrow. Sarah turned her back on Toby and Gavin. She waved the crop around several times like she was swooshing insects away. Then, she turned her head and snapped, "Release them!"

The guards cut the ropes from Gavin first, then Toby next. Toby rubbed his wrists. His hands had gone numb from being tied very tightly. Sarah looked into Gavin's eyes and pointed the crop threateningly at Mike, "Oh, and do take _**that**_ _thing_ with you. I shutter to think of that loathsome creature remaining here any longer and infecting this lovely place with _its_ odious pheromones and reeking hog sweat everywhere. In my opinion, I don't even think the Bog deserves such a nasty punishment as to receive _him_."

Sarah finalized her speech by walking back up to Toby and Gavin. She handed the crop to another goblin. The goblin bowed as he took the item and carried it away. With her hands free, Sarah cupped them lightly under Toby and Gavin's faces. She hummed, "There is a lesson to be taught here, boys. Treat your ladies with respect, lest you meddle with the wrong one, and have to suffer consequences worse than _the_ _**unfortunate**_Mr. Pierce, here. I trust we understand each other?"

Toby clenched his jaw and nodded. His eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. Gavin didn't respond verbally, nor did he react physically. As Jareth, he was utterly entranced by the thought of Sarah becoming his Goblin Queen.

_She is undeniably perfect_, he thought.

Sarah patted the sides of their faces and crooned, "Good boys. Now, it's time to send you home."

With that, she closed her fist, and placed it up to her mouth. When she opened it, she began to blow on her palm towards Toby and Gavin. A glitter-like substance dispersed like a cloud of smoke and began to encircle all three men. It became thicker and thicker, until Sarah could not be seen. They heard her whisper, "Wake up!"

Suddenly, they were back in Gavin's formal dining room. It was as if nothing had ever occurred. As before, Sarah sat next to Mike looking very uncomfortable. Robert and Karen were laughing at the last joke Gavin had made before Sarah had wished Mike away. Toby was seated next to that boring man who was, still, rattling about his lackluster boarding school saga. Sarah was about to order her fifth glass of champagne when Mike, passed out and fell face-first into his salad plate. He was buried nose-first in his green goddess salad dressing. Sarah raised her eyebrow and looked at Toby. She shook her head and pointed as if to say, "_Would you look at this guy_?"

Relieved, Sarah managed to enjoy the rest of her supper. The other man, who sat next to Mike, was embarrassed they were business associates. He ignored Mike completely and continued conversing with the board member who sat on the right side of him. Gavin and Toby couldn't wait for the banquet to end, so they could approach Sarah and question her in private. Sarah, for the most part, acted oblivious as to what had occurred. She began to strike a conversation with the servant who distributed her champagne.

Midnight rolled around, and Sarah did not partake in after-supper cocktails. She was already tipsy from drinking too much. She was afraid of what might happen if she became too drunk. She could only recall what her dorm-mate in college had told her she was like when she was 'smashed'. Sarah wanted to avoid such behavior at a black-tie function.

_After all, _Sarah chuckled, _performing the catwalk-supermodel-strut on top of couches and wailing David Bowie's "Fashion" at the top of my lungs, while dressed in nothing but a tank top and lacy underwear, isn't exactly appropriate for a group of stuffy lawyers and board members. Maybe later, when I get home, I'll do it for old times sake._

Sarah ended up with his song stuck in her head the rest of the night. Especially, while she watched the board members turning to the "left" and to the "right" with bland, tense looks upon their faces.

She giggled.

_It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, after all!_

Michael Pierce, on the other hand, was not so fortunate, and had to be driven to the local hospital. It was later discovered that he had suffered acute alcohol poisoning. He was dismissed from the case, and his career was threatened, unless he sought professional alcohol and drug abuse counseling. Two weeks later, he was admitted to the psychiatric ward of a NYC hospital, because he claimed that there were goblins stealing his shoes.

Sarah never heard from or saw Mike again.


	18. Life is But a Dream

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 17  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is only used by Toby and Mike) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on , but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
__**Revised: 09/10/2009: Continuity problems of chapter numbers have been repaired, major grammatical errors have been fixed, and "Irene" is now the name"Karen" to stay in form with 90% of other "Labyrinth" fanfictions. (Personally, I like the name 'Karen' better for a nice stepmom and 'Irene' for a wicked one.)_

**Chapter Seventeen: Life is But a Dream **

It was nearly midnight, before the guests started leaving Gavin's mansion. Sarah and her family had to remain until everybody was gone. As they both sat on the couch, Sarah had fallen asleep on Toby's shoulder. Robert and Karen yawned as the last of the board members began to file out the door. Robert wished his boss goodnight, and the two of them shook hands. Karen smiled. She was sleepy, but pleased the evening turned out as wonderful as it had. Toby kept pushing Sarah's head the other direction. He wasn't sure what to make of the entire evening. He wanted to shake her awake, but knew it wouldn't do much good. She was in a deep sleep. He just hoped Sarah didn't start dreaming, otherwise, she would start talking in her sleep, like she had every night, since she was younger. Toby didn't want to hear anymore about the Goblin Kingdom or Jareth babble tonight. He had enough after what he had just witnessed.

Robert inquired where his children were, and Gavin pointed to the couch. The two of them mumbled incoherently to each other. It was regarding Sarah. Robert finally said outloud, "No. I don't think it would be good to leave her here. I'll get her to the car and bring her home. Somehow, I think she wants her own bed and her own room tonight."

Robert picked Sarah up in his arms, and cradled her like she was a baby. Karen took the car keys and drove the BMW around to the front door. Gavin shook Toby's hand and the two of them exchanged nods of understanding.

It had been an incredibly long night for them.

They would have to wait until daylight to ask Sarah their questions.

The Williamses arrived home by two in the morning, and shuffled into the house. Robert carried his daughter up the stairs. Karen changed Sarah's clothes, and then pulled the door shut upon leaving the room. The rest of the family turned in and slept until noonday.

In the early afternoon, Sarah was the first out of bed. Her head was pounding from a hangover and every muscle in her body ached. She clutched at the aspirin bottle to grab a couple of pills. She knew she would eventually have to pay for her binge drinking at Gavin's social function. She pulled the blinds down in the kitchen, to keep the sun from reaching her eyes. She couldn't eat breakfast or lunch, for that matter. He stomach was churning, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Toby came jumping down the stairs. His clambering was killing her head. He walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey, Sar."

Sarah turned her mouth up at the corners, but couldn't form a smile. Her face hurt. Without realizing his sister's dilemma, Toby began to question her while filling a bowl with Cocoa Puffs, "That was some adventure last night, huh?"

Sarah answered incoherently, "Hmm?"

"You know, with that guy and all."

Sarah shook her head. She didn't know or care about what Toby was talking about. She needed coffee. She pulled out a mug from the cabinet overhead. Toby continued, "You remember? Right?"

Sarah looked at Toby with her bloodshot, green eyes. She whispered dryly, "No."

Toby again asked, "Everything that happened with the goblins and the castle and that guy Mike, don't you remember anything from last night?"

Once again, Sarah just shook her head slightly. She didn't want to hear about goblins or castles or anything with a hangover. She had no idea what Toby was talking about. The only thing she could remember were lawyers, someone groping her under the dinner table, and something about Jareth coming towards her. She wasn't sure if the latter event was merely part of her dream or it actually occurred. Since she had been very drunk, she couldn't recall anything clearly. Even the morning seemed like a dream. She assured herself that once her head cleared, that she was going to ask Gavin if the Goblin King attended his function last night. She never assumed any such impossibilities were beyond her estranged foe.

Toby had just poured the milk into his cereal, when there was a knock at the front door. Toby bounced past Sarah and fled to answer it. Gavin stood in the entryway smiling and looking very cheerful. Gavin greeted the teen, "Good morning, Master Williams. I saw the shades were still drawn and wasn't sure if I would receive an answer. Hasn't anyone awoken yet?"

Toby looked behind him and then back to Gavin, "Well, Sarah's up, but good luck getting any information from her about what happened last night. I asked her already and she hasn't put two words together at this point. I think she has a hangover. Figures."

Gavin continued, "Ah, well, I see. Then, I suppose I'll come back later, when all are awake and more responsive."

Toby knew Gavin wanted to question Sarah as much as he did. He decided to ask King to stay. Toby thought, _Perhaps if we both jog Sarah's memory, she'll begin to talk about last night's adventure to Goblin-Land._

Toby grasped one of Gavin's shoulders and said, "No. No, sir, it's okay. Why don't you come in and get some coffee or something. I think Sarah was making some."

"Well, I don't really drink coffee, Toby, but since you insist, how could I refuse?"

Toby let his father's boss in, and the two made their way into the kitchen. Gavin grinned at Sarah the moment he saw her. She was dressed in her short-sleeved, oversized, taupe colored, Bon Jovi tee shirt and wearing unmatching red fluffy bedroom slippers. Her hair was unkempt and wet as if she had been sweating profusely. She looked a bit pale from her migraine. Sarah didn't even notice that Gavin had walked into the room. She daydreamed while staring intently at a tiny grain of coffee lying on the counter. She yawned for the seventh time in a row. Gavin stood beside Sarah for about three minutes before speaking. He said, "That aroma smells quite invigorating, my Dear? What flavor is it?"

Sarah was dazed as she answered blandly, "Maxwell House."

Gavin asked, "Would you mind if I have a cup?"

Sarah reached into the upper cabinet and pulled out another mug. She handed it to Gavin and said, "Here."

The coffee pot wasn't completely done its cycle, as she grabbed the pot from the burner and handed it to Gavin. He raised his eyebrows. Recently, he had observed strange behavior from Sarah, but he had never seen her as _put-off _as this.

_He found it quite amusing! _

Toby crunched on his chocolate cereal while leaning on the counter. Gavin handed the coffee pot back to Sarah. She poured herself a cup and threw the nearly empty glass pot into the trash. Toby choked, while trying to swallow his breakfast and stifling back laughter at the same time. Meanwhile, the machine continued to filter fresh coffee down onto the heated burner without the pot to hold it. The dark liquid sizzled and fizzed as it made contact with the hot, electrical element. Sarah put her hands on her forehead and massaged it softly. Gavin immediately put the cup down on the counter and kneaded the back of Sarah's neck.

She sighed and said, "Thank you."

It was, then, she noticed that Gavin was present. "Oh," she exclaimed. "Mr. King! When did you get here?"

"Only a few moments ago, my Dear," he crooned. "I say. Are you feeling well?"

She didn't want to lie and say 'yes', but then she didn't want to bring his sympathy on her by saying 'no' either. She decided to remain neutral and shrug. He laughed. And hugged her near.

He exclaimed, "Sarah, you're too adorable!'

She was going to reply, but suddenly she noticed the coffee dripping everywhere from the machine. She jumped from Gavin's arms and shouted, "Oh my gosh, it's going everywhere! Where's the stupid coffeepot?!?"

Between mouthfuls of junky breakfast cereal, Toby mumbled, "You threw it in the trash."

Sarah wanted to smack her head, but decided that it hurt too much. She grabbed the pot from the garbage bag, washed it off in the sink, and placed it back under the machine. Then, she grabbed a dishtowel from a nearby hook and began to clean the spilt beverage from the kitchen counter. It was a good thing too! At that moment, Karen came downstairs.

Karen was dressed down for a typical Saturday morning. She greeted Gavin with a jovial smile. "Mr. King," she laughed, "How wonderful that you came to visit us! The party was simply amazing! I absolutely adore your formal dining hall. I don't believe I've ever been in that room before."

King replied, "Then, I must strive to hold more formal functions, so you may all enter it again."

"That would be splendid!"

Toby ignored his mother's overzealous comments. Sarah just returned to gazing at the coffee grains. Robert came downstairs. He was in khaki pants and a plain, white, oxford shirt. The first two buttons were undone. This was Robert's idea of casual wear on the weekend.

At this point, Karen looked at Sarah and remarked, "Sarah, you're the only one here still dressed in pajamas. It's nearly one in the afternoon!"

Sarah stopped moving her head or twisting her neck. It hurt too much. She rolled her eyes to the corners of her lids and glared at Karen as if to say, "_Drop dead_."

Without commenting, she grabbed her mug of coffee and left the kitchen and walked into the adjoining living room. She sat on the couch and Gavin followed her out. Robert talked to Karen as she prepared breakfast. Karen could be heard scolding Toby to put his bowl in the dishwasher after he was finished.

Gavin sat on the paisley red and white speckled couch next to Sarah. It was very plush and soft. She was gazing at her stepmother's rose garden in the front yard. For some reason, viewing the flowers always made her feel better. Gavin sensed Sarah was preoccupied with something. He remained silent and waited for her to speak.

Toby left the kitchen, pulled on his shoes and said to Sarah before heading out the door, "Yo, I'm going over to Jessica's house. She called me last night, and I don't want to stiff her. She's hot. Just tell mom I went to B-Man's house to jam. I have my cell if she needs to reach me."

Sarah nodded as best as she could manage. Robert and Karen finished breakfast and once the dishes were cleared, the couple decided to go to the stores to run weekend errands. Robert made a commented about how he needed to mow the lawn, later, if there was time. Robert looked at his daughter as he opened the front door and said jokingly, "You know the rules, Young Lady. Your curfew is at ten, and no boys in your room."

Sarah smirked, but didn't turn her head from the window. "Have fun," she whispered softly as her parents strode out the front door.

Now, it was just she and Gavin. She turned to him and said, "I have one question, Mr. King."

Gavin straightened up. He was hoping she was going to ask him about last night's adventure. Unfortunately, she did not. Instead, Sarah asked, "Was the Goblin King at your dinner last night?"

Gavin laughed nervously and asked, "No." After a long pause he continued, "Why do you ask?"

Sarah rubbed uncomfortably at the top of her arm. "Oh, I see. I guess it was only a dream, then."

"'A dream', my Dear?"

"I don't know. I had the most powerful, realistic dream last night, but my head hurts too much and I can't sort fact from fiction right now." She continued before trailing off, "I haven't had a dream that real since…"

After a few minutes of silence, Gavin responded, "Tut-tut. You poor thing! A 'powerful' dream you say? How interesting! I would love to hear it," Gavin prodded. As Jareth he couldn't resist the opportunity to spy on Sarah's dreams. It's not like he could apparate one of his magical crystals and gaze into it, at least, not directly in front of her.

Sarah warned, "It's very creepy. You'll think I'm insane. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Of course, I would never think such a terrible thing about you. And, _yes_, I would love all about your dream, Sarah. Please regale me."

She turned her face to his and began, "Well, I was running through the hedge maze in your backyard, but it became the Goblin King's Labyrinth. As I made my way towards the center, I saw him. Jareth was walking towards me, but never once looked directly at me. He was staring towards the outer walls far in the distance. I glanced in that direction. There, stood a beautiful garden, more exquisite than anything I have ever seen. Flowering trees of all varieties spread their petals in every direction. Trees that seemed older than time itself, climbed high into the clouds. I turned back and asked Jareth who had planted it, but he ignored me and walked away."

Sarah paused for a moment and then continued, "Suddenly, time reversed and I saw my teenage-self enter into the Labyrinth. The Goblin King was advising her to turn back before it was too late. I ran to stop her, but she accepted the challenge before I could reach her in time. I cried, because I had been too late to impede her. In despair, I fled into the great garden that I had seen the Goblin King watching earlier. At its heart, was a small, clear lake of water. I leaned down to look within, and I saw someone looking back at me."

Gavin blinked, "Who was it?"

"Well, at first, I thought it was my own reflection, because she looked exactly like me."

"Ah, of course, how silly of me. I thought you actually were referring to a submerged person below the surface."

Gavin had thought Sarah was finished, but she continued, " No, not submerged, but she definitely wasn't me. I realized this when she spoke from under the water out to me. Her voice was perfectly clear, as if she were standing on dry ground and not speaking underwater. She said, 'We'll meet again in sky's eclipse.' I began to ask her what she had meant, but someone pushed me into the pool from behind. At first, I thought it was a goblin playing a prank on me, but when I turned around, it was my teenage-self. She snickered wildly in a manner that was very unlike myself. I asked her why she had done that. She began yelling at me and telling me how much she despised me. I told her that I had no idea what I had done to anger her so, but I would try to make amends as best as I could. Instead of being rational, the younger me said, 'I hate you! It's entirely your fault that we're not like other girls. Now, we're trapped here, permanently because of you!'"

"I didn't understand what she was talking about, but assured her, together we could escape the Labyrinth as I had done so, once before. She didn't calm down, but became more agitated and screamed, 'You don't get it, do you?!?! You can never escape this Labyrinth! It has been a part of you since its creation! And now, you scarcely have the strength to end this forever!'"

"I told her not to worry, since Jareth had no power over either of us, because our will was as strong as his was, and our kingdom was as great. She grabbed me by arm and dug her nails into my skin until she drew blood. Clenching her teeth, she spat at me, 'Where is _your_ _kingdom_, but in the same damned throne as _his_? And what power does your _will_ have? For, it weakens everyday, and will completely diminish by the _third eleven_! When that comes, it will be too late! You might escape him, but you'll never escape time, not without _him_!'"

"I didn't understand anything she said. It was cryptic and coded. I attempted to ask her what she was talking about, but the younger Sarah drove me into the deep, and I sunk beneath the water. Powerful forces pulled me down and I couldn't swim to the surface. Strangely enough, I didn't drown. Instead, I fell asleep for a long time. It grew very cold and the centuries passed. The beautiful garden became withered and neglected. The Goblin King forgot about me. He stood watching the surface of the lake, frowning and looking utterly dejected. Finally, he left and I could no longer see him. Every now and then, lost, young girls would weep by the side of my pool and disturb my slumber. None of them ever seemed to notice me below its surface. I watched as Jareth defeated these youths one by one. Despite his playful intentions, his ambition had become as cruel and unrelenting as the atmosphere around me. I tried to plead with him from beneath the water. I begged him to stop. But, as the beginning of the dream, he neither heard me, nor looked at me. He continued to devise plans to trick the next helpless victim. That's when I made up my mind to make every attempt to resurface again. I vowed to make the younger Sarah pay for her spitefulness towards me by turning Jareth against her, and making it so he would never surrender until she yielded to him. I swore I would capture Jareth's attention and he could never turn away from me again. That's when the withered garden reanimated, the moon passed before the sun, the hands of time rolled backwards, and I was released from my watery prison, unto dry land once again."

Sarah's last words hung heavily in the air. Gavin sat, literally, on the edge of the couch. His mouth hung open in shock. He was utterly intrigued and dismayed by Sarah's dream. As Jareth, he knew he hadn't sent her such a hallucination. _Dancing in a ballroom _was all he ever conjured from her mind. Jareth wasn't sure what it all meant, but he noticed Sarah was still rubbing at her upper arm. He looked. There were nail imprints where she said the younger Sarah had grabbed her and drew blood in the dream. The wounds were new and red and painful looking. If Sarah hadn't been so hung over, she might have noticed them too. Gavin brushed a strand of hair from Sarah's face. It was still damp.

Sarah returned to staring out the window. She drummed her fingers on brim of the mug for a moment and said, "I'm not like that, at all, you know. I'm neither the cruel teenage version of me, nor am I like vengeful _lady-of-the-lake_."

Gavin hardly heard her. So much was spinning around aloud in his mind. Jareth knew Sarah's dream had been very real and was, possibly, a warning. Someone else was interfering with his kingdom and his lands. He decided his revenge against Sarah would have to be postponed, until he uncovered the truth.

While he enjoyed unleashing trickery against others to get what he desired, he was uncomfortable with the idea that someone, besides Sarah, was going to better him. He didn't like how Sarah had envisioned him inside the dream. He wondered about the mystery of the woman under the water. Jareth knew he had no lakes inside his Labyrinth, besides the bog of Eternal Stench and a random fountain here and there, but they were hardly descriptions of the clear pool that Sarah described within her dream.

Finally, Gavin managed to speak, but all he could say was, "My word."

Sarah sipped her coffee. It was nearly cold now. She placed her mug down on the lamp stand that stood beside the couch.

As if she had known what Gavin was thinking, she said, "I think the woman is some sort of magical person, or lady, perhaps, imprisoned beneath the water. Perhaps she's the fabled _Lady of the Lake_ that is popular in prose. Jareth's Kingdom seems to have plenty of impossible myths come to life in there. Anyway, when I was pushed into the water, I became her, and saw everything from her eyes. It's possible that she might have been one of Jareth's first victims of the Labyrinth. I don't know, though, it's only a theory at this point. And if her vow at the end means what I think it does, Jareth and I are in a lot of trouble."

Gavin paused for a moment. He looked at Sarah in confusion and asked, "I beg your pardon, but even if your theory is correct, then why should she have any qualms with you?"

Sarah looked at Gavin and answered, "I don't know, but I may have undone something when I solved the Labyrinth and defeated the Goblin King. Maybe I woke her up, or maybe my triumph against Jareth placed a curse upon her. I really don't know."

Sarah paused for a minute and then sighed, "Or, maybe she's Jareth's jealous ex-girlfriend, and she hates me because he chases after me and has forgotten about her…"

Gavin cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows momentarily. This isn't the information he sought this afternoon. Sarah hadn't mentioned anything about what happened at his formal function last night. She failed to recollect the capture and torture of Mike Pierce. She didn't even seem to recall that she had taken up the absence of Jareth's throne and ruled it under a harsh regime. In fact, Sarah didn't mention much about anything that happened at Gavin's formal dinner party last night, because the whole thing was a drunken blur, and what she could remember, was not worth mentioning in her opinion.


	19. Lights Out!

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 18  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is, really, mostly used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on , but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
__**Revised: 09/10/2009 – Repaired chapter number discontinuity, major grammatical errors, and changed Sarah's stepmother's name from "Irene" to "Karen"._

**Chapter Eighteen: Lights out!**

Gavin eventually decided to leave the Williams household and pretend that he had somewhere important to be. In actuality, Jareth felt the urge to consult the powers for several answers about Sarah's dream. He returned back to his temporary residence in the old abandoned mansion. After gazing into his crystals for several hours, he couldn't come up with any clear solutions and poor Gröeg ended up receiving the blame for the Goblin King's lack of revelation.

He could have returned to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City at anytime, but since his prize was still unattained, he decided against it. It was the second time in his immortal life that Jareth had been stricken with a feeling of helplessness. Of course, he never let such things become public knowledge amongst his subjects, but _she_ would have known.

_Oh, yes! _

_Sarah would have been able to see right through him_, he thought.

It made him more determined to finish his task against Sarah quickly, but then he remembered the retelling of her dream again and again. It made him shutter. First, he would stop that mysterious _lady of the lake_ from interfering with his plans. Then, he would resume his barrage of tricks and mischief against Ms. Williams until he, at last, had her.

This dilemma lasted throughout the remainder of the day, until well past sundown. Finally, Jareth decided everything would have to wait until morning. It was time to begin his flight into the night, to spy on Sarah from the tree branches outside her bedroom window. With a dramatic sparkle of glitter and a wisp of white smoke, the upstairs balcony window of the Henkies Mansion flung open and a graceful, white-colored barn owl took flight into the clear, moonlit night.

Back at the Williamses, Toby scampered up to the front door of his parents' house, sneaking as quietly as he could. It was late for a school night, and he knew his mother was strict about curfews.

He tried to turn the knob of the front door, but…

_Drats! Mom locked it!_

He knew if he knocked, then mom would ground him…_again_. He walked around to the back of the house, where his bedroom was on the second floor.

_Mom must have gotten wise to me, _Toby thought as he looked up.

The window of his room was closed, and probably locked too. He knew he had left it cracked open, in case he came home late. He always planned ahead, in order to avoid _additions_ to his teenage _prison_ sentence.

Unfortunately, Karen had finished the laundry early that afternoon, and upon distributing the clean clothing to their rightful rooms, she found Toby's window and screen cracked open. A hornet had flown into his room. Naturally, since Karen was petrified of insects, _especially bees_, she had Robert dispatch the flying menace. Then, she closed and locked Toby's window to prevent any further insect infiltrations into her home.

Toby looked at the window next to his. It was Sarah's room. The time was nearly ten o'clock, but her lights were still on. Toby figured he might as well try and get Sarah to let him in. First, he needed to catch her attention. Toby walked to the garden and grabbed a tiny pebble. He aimed high, hoping that he wouldn't hit any of the tree branches. As he released the stone, it hit the siding, just below its target.

Toby picked up another pebble and aimed higher. It clattered just above her window.

After muttering a few curses under his breath, Toby grasped a stone without measuring the size. He was frustrated, and accidentally picked up a fist-sized rock. He tossed it high at Sarah's window, and it was hurling dead-on towards its target. If it had, actually, hit the window, it might have shattered it, but luckily, for Toby's sake, a low-flying owl blocked the rock's trajectory with its head.

_Unfortunately, the owl was Jareth!_

Toby watched as the majestic bird missed it's landing on the tree branch and tumbled to the ground. The teen raised his eyebrows and muttered, "Ooo, that must have hurt. Poor stupid thing didn't even know what hit it."

He walked over to the owl, and nudged it with his sneaker before deciding that he might have killed it. Luckily for Jareth, he was immortal, and death wasn't a possibility. Toby shrugged. There was nothing he could do until morning. He decided to leave the creature down in the garden and walk back to the tree next to Sarah's window. After bludgeoning an owl with a large rock, he decided it would probably be safer to attempt scaling the window to Sarah's bedroom and knock.

It took a few jumps, but finally Toby reached the lowest branch.

_Dad always cut the lower branches, because mom said the shade was blocking her view of the backyard from the kitchen window, _Toby thought.

Toby was strong and pulled the rest of his body up to the branch. After getting a foothold, he managed to climb up to Sarah's window quickly.

Inside, Sarah was at her vanity reading old correspondence from her real mother. She shoved the letter inside the narrow drawer, but found it wouldn't slide shut again. Sarah fumbled around the back of the vanity drawer, until she discovered a music box with a white-gowned princess on top. She held it up. Winding up the knob on the bottom, Sarah placed the box on top of her vanity where it began to play its once familiar song.

Inside Sarah's head she could hear the crooning words of the Goblin King sung to the tune of the song:

…_I place the moon within your heart…  
__As the pain sweeps through,  
__Makes no sense for you,  
__Every thrill is gone,  
__Wasn't too much fun at all,  
__But I'll be there for you,  
__As the world falls down…_

Sarah began to stare in deep thought, reminiscing about the elaborate fantasy that Jareth had once given her. She remembered that she had been just like Cinderella for nearly seven minutes. She closed her eyes and remembered about the ballroom. As much as she had been mortified and petrified upon breaking the glass of the illusion, Sarah couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if Jareth had nabbed her into this fantasy realm nowadays.

_Would everything happen the same as before? Would the fantasy be the same today? _

Sarah pondered. She was about to flick the switch on the side of the box to stop the music, when a rap at her window nearly sent her jumping through the roof. She hopped to her feet and glared at the window. She thought she was going to find a masquerading Goblin King in the form of a barn owl trying to claw its way inside.

It took Sarah several seconds to realize the dark figure at her window wasn't an owl, nor a Goblin King, but her teenage brother.

Sarah blinked a couple of times. "T-T-Toby," she stammered. She ran to open the window, about to give her brother a piece of her mind, but Toby didn't let his sister get a word in edgewise. As soon as she lifted the window clear so he could enter, Toby began in a hurried voice, "Sarahpleasedon'ttellmomanddadaboutmestayingouttoolate."

Sarah backed up a bit and asked, "What?"

Toby stepped through her window and brushed the pine needles off of his jeans. He answered, "I said, 'Sarah please don't tell mom and dad about me staying out too late.'"

Sarah nodded slowly, "Oh."

"Thanks, Sar. I owe you one, big time."

"Hel-lo? We have doors in this house. You might want to use them instead of trees."

"Yeah, well, I tried to throw a pebble or two to get your attention, but instead I lobbed some stupid owl in mid-flight and, most likely, killed the sucker in the backyard. Luckily, I have to be up earlier than mom and dad in the morning to catch the school bus, so I can bury it tomorrow, or whatever."

Sarah wasn't sure she had heard her brother correctly, "Wait a minute! Did you just say that you hit an owl with a rock?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Sarah raced towards the window. "Where did it land?"

"I dunno, somewhere over there, beyond the tree. I don't think you can see it from here."

Sarah snickered. She decided it might be a good idea to close and lock her window tonight. After everything was secure, Toby began to slink out of her room, but Sarah blocked him. He asked, "What gives, yo?"

"Toby, until this 'Goblin King' problem is resolved, I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay out beyond your mom's curfew."

"Oh, Sarah, puh-lease! Don't become mom number two. Dammit! I thought you would be cool and all that. You're starting to turn into a shrew. What's the matter, afraid the Goblin King might actually rescue you from your virginity?"

Sarah nearly slapped her brother for that, but then noticed the hickeys all over his neck and earlobes. She commented, "And you had better watch how far you carry things with your _teenage _girlfriend."

"Look, Sarah, please don't lecture me about how I should live a celibate lifestyle, because you did when you were my age. I'm a dude, and dudes are deemed uncool when they can't get nookie from their girlfriend. Okay?"

Sarah blinked, "I didn't understand a word you just said."

Toby snickered, "Ass! Look, hey yo! Jessica said there's a massive carnival going on upstate this weekend. It's supposed to be huge. How about you go to it and take me?"

Sarah sighed, "You want me to go to a carnival? Why?"

Exasperated, Toby inhaled deeply and answered, "Because you don't get out of the house enough these days. Sometimes, I think you're just waiting here, like Rapunzel, waiting for sex from the prince and shit."

"Rapunzel, what?"

Toby rolled his eyes, "You know the fairytale, Rapunzel? The chick who grew her hair really long, because the witch locked her up in that high tower. Then, that prince got the hots for her and climbed up her hair and, you know, he deflowered her in the tower. Zing!"

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Toby, I know fairytales better than you do, obviously, but I was just wondering what Rapunzel has to do with me."

Toby continued, "Oh, come on, Sar. You know exactly what I mean! Don't you think you ought to play a little harder to get if the Goblin King is after you? I mean, it's harder to track a moving target, but with you locking yourself in the house all day long, like Rapunzel in her tower, neither of you are getting much exercise. I think you ought to make Jareth work for you…"

Sarah laughed, "I feel like I'm talking to another girl. Aren't you supposed to be telling me to 'play easy' because guys like when girls relent?"

"Up yours, Sarah! Jareth may be a dude, like me, but _damn_, that fucking _magic dance_! I think you ought to make that bastard pay for ruining all of my best wet dreams with that cheesy song. I mean, it's hard to get _it_ up in a dream when a stupid song like that is playing in your head again and again. Plus, it sounds like something from PBS broadcasting, which is worse!"

Sarah's had to hold her sides, because they hurt from laughing so much. It had been a long time since she really had a good laugh. She wiped a few random tears from the corners of her eyes, and then replied, "Something tells me your already keeping Jareth on his toes. I don't think he's used to encountering twentieth century teenagers like us."

"Uh, sis, it's the twenty-first century, now. Understandable though. Yeah, being away for eight years, I guess you missed Y2K and all that crap."

Confused, Sarah cocked her head to one side, "'Why-two-Kaye?' What's that mean?"

"Never mind! Look, how about it?"

"How about what, Toby?"

Toby stomped his foot, "The carnival! Will you go this weekend?"

Sarah hesitated. Toby continued, "Come on! It will be fun!"

Sarah blinked, "Fun for you. I think you only want me to go, because you don't have a ride."

"Well…" Toby stammered. "Well, I don't have a ride. I'm grounded for eternity, and mom won't let me hang out with Jess, ever again."

"Why," Sarah asked.

Toby sighed, "Long story… but it has something to do with B-man and me over at Jess's parent's house two years ago."

"Uh-huh, and," Sarah prodded.

"Well, B-man brought booze, and he and I got drunk. So, mom blamed Jessica and her parents because it happened at their house. My god! It was only three beers, but mom, of course, had a cow, and threatened me with all sorts of terrible _parental threats_, as usual. Anyway, to cut a long story short, Jessica and I are forbidden to see each other anymore from both of our parents. Jess's mom and dad got into a screaming match with my mom, and then, she threatened to bring dad and his lawyer regime into it. That was about it for Jess and our public relationship."

"Toby," Sarah started.

"Sarah, please don't patronize me about what happened. Just because you were a geeky, backwards teenager, who had fantasies about abnormal, supernatural, mythological Goblin Kings, doesn't mean I should be following in your ass-backwards footsteps. The worse that can happen to me is mom finds out I'm sneaking time in with Jess. But you… You've got Jareth breathing hot and heavy down your neck. And none of us can catch a break from this guy, not even in our dreams. You know, you're relationship is a lot worse than mine, after all. You're making him suffer slowly, while Jess and I are giving it up for each other."

"I wasn't going to patronize you," Sarah began, "I was just going to warn you that there are more dilemmas then mom finding out about you and your girlfriend."

"Like what?"

"Does the words '_teenage pregnancy'_ hold any meaning to you?"

"Nah, Jessica's on the pill. She takes it to clear up her skin and shit. We're safe. Anyway, will you take me to that carnival? Please?"

Sarah sighed. Giving sound advice to her brother was impossible. He was severely headstrong at his age as she had been at fifteen. He always seemed ready with a retort. He was nearly seventeen and oblivious to anything but his own teenage world and teenage concerns. She felt bad that Jareth was causing him so many woes. It just didn't seem fair that Toby should suffer things that were clearly meant for her. She wanted to stay near her home, in case Jareth made his move against her family. If he attacked, then maybe she could defeat him a second time, and hopefully stop him forever. However, Jareth had continued to remain ominously silent and dangerously hidden.

After two hours of talking casually with her brother back and forth, Sarah looked at the time. It was nearly midnight. She decided, since Toby had school in the morning, it might be a good idea for him to get to bed. By the end of their conversation, he managed to convince Sarah it would be a great idea to take Jessica and he to the carnival this weekend.

Toby was definitely honing his father's inborn abilities to argue down a case. As Toby left his sister's room, Sarah was already planning on what she might wear and who she could bring as her _date_.

Toby convinced her that asking Gavin would be a wonderful idea. Sarah planned on making a house call to his mansion first thing in the morning, in order to ask him if he would like to go with them.

Down below Sarah's window, a barn owl, who looked no worse for wear, fluttered on the grass. It shook its head back and forth trying to regain its bearings. It had only attained consciousness moments ago, and was still groggy and disoriented. The owl looked up at Sarah's bedroom window, as the lights switched out.

After a few minutes of standing very still, the bird flapped its wings and managed to lift itself back into the midnight sky. It veered unsteadily back towards the Henkies Estate.

It hadn't been a good night for the Goblin King.


	20. Dream Girl

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 19  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is, really, mostly used by Toby) and adult situations.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on fanfiction. net, but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you! And yes, I know my historical accuracy is a bit off. Please forgive!  
__**Revised 09/10/2009: Chapter number continuity problems fixed, Irene was changed to Karen, and major grammatical errors were repaired, as I promised. Thank you!_

**Chapter Nineteen: Dream Girl.**

Saturday morning rolled around, and Sarah was putting the top down in her dad's convertible, black BMW. The sun was shining brightly overhead as Sarah pulled out of the driveway from Jessica Lewshaun's house.

Gavin was sitting happily in the passenger seat next to Sarah, who drove the quartet upstate to the infamous _O'Connell's Captivating Carnival_, which occurred every year just below Buffalo. It was late spring, but the weather was still cool up north. As a result, everybody dressed in appropriate clothing. Gavin wore a white, silk scarf wrapped around his neck and his tailored black trench coat with matching black slacks and shiny boots. His long, strawberry-blonde ponytail was draped loosely off to one side of his head. Sarah thought he looked very handsome, except for the fact that a rather large bruise on his forehead shone brightly in incandescent purple and blue colors.

Gavin said that he had dropped something under his desk and hit his head while standing up again. As Jareth, he probably could have used his magic to heal it instantly, but Sarah arrived too early the next morning at the Henkies Mansion before he noticed the mark had developed. She had given him such close attention, that he decided it was more enjoyable to receive her sympathies. As a result, he didn't allow the injury to heal as quickly as it might have. He wanted to _milk_ Sarah's affections and attentions for as much as he could get.

Sarah was dressed in a warm, oversized, olive-green, turtleneck sweater and tan, khaki pants. Her chocolate colored hair hung low with loose curls and was parted in the center. She smiled as she thought about how easy it was to finagle the car from her father. He hardly put up an argument when she asked him for it. Even Karen seemed unusually pleased that Sarah was taking her brother out for the day. Sarah was even more amazed that Jessica's parents didn't even question Sarah or Gavin as they arrived and gave a bogus story about how Jessica had a photo-shoot at ten a.m. in the city.

The day almost seemed magical, because everything had been turning out so perfectly. It was nearly too good to be true! Sarah figured Jareth had been behind this, and wondered what he had planned against her to make everything run so smoothly. If she were right, then she would probably have to pay severe consequences later on.

It hardly mattered to her, now. The carnival was one hundred fifty miles away, and the traffic was light on the interstate. Toby and Jessica were beaming in the backseat of the car as they held each other's hands endearingly.

Sarah noted that Jessica was a rare, tall beauty. Her ethereal splendor made her seem almost dreamlike. She had the whitest platinum hair, which was straight, layered, and hung past her waist. Her skin was the fairest that Sarah had ever seen, with the exception of Jareth, of course. But what made the girl unique to any other blonde teen-girl were her piercing, catlike, ebony-colored eyes. Jessica was sixteen years old, but looked much older than she said she was. Sarah thought that Toby was dating a college girl, when Jess had initially entered the car. Toby said that Jessica was employed as a catalogue model for underwear and swimwear.

Sarah was amazed that her brother had managed to capture the heart of such a beautiful girl, especially considering his low-class mouth and hotheaded temper. Toby saw the look on his sister's face when Jessica first entered the car, and whispered, "What? All girls love a musician, you know."

Sarah could only smirk and reply, "Since when have you been a musician?"

"I play first guitar at B-man's house. We have a band. Where have you been the last three years? Oh! That's right! You've been away, playing 'house' with goblins."

Sarah set her jaw and glared at her brother threateningly in the rearview mirror.

Jessica elbowed Toby in the side, "Leave your sister alone, Sir Laugh-a-lot."

Toby pouted jokingly and replied, "Well, look on the bright side, Sar…"

Sarah interrupted, "Oh, there's a bright side, now? Oblige me."

"Yeah," he continued, "at least Jareth won't have to draw you a roadmap of his castle once he makes you his queen."

Gavin raised his eyebrows at Sarah, as if to ask, "_You're just going to take that insult lying down?"_

Sarah took her empty Starbucks cup and tossed it behind her, hoping to hit Toby. She didn't get him, because the wind blew it to the floor. Toby mockingly joked, "Missed me! Ha!"

He turned to Jessica, and commented into her ear, "Looks like Sarah isn't going to be creating a goblin sports team either, since she can't toss or pitch!"

Sarah wanted to get angry, but laughed at the thought of having the goblins play professional baseball in the Yankee's Stadium. Then, she paused for a moment and grew serious. Again, peering into the mirror, she asked, "Toby?"

"Heyup?"

"Have _we_ been telling everybody about my fiasco with the Goblin King and such? Hmm?"

"Well, not everybody on the planet, but I'm pretty sure most of my friends know all about him and his _royal_ obsession with you."

"Toby," Sarah said in a threatening voice.

Toby interceded, "Hey! I figured I had better warn my friends not to make stupid, random wishes, because the guy is watching me pretty closely. He's probably going to be using me as bait, in order to get you back. Until then, I, personally, don't feel like running through a freaking Labyrinth just to fish out all of my band members. Maybe for Jessica, yes, but not for those mooching losers. Hell, no! They can stay there and rot in Jareth's oversized maze for all I care."

Again, Jessica nudged Toby as he jumped to the far end of his seat, pretending he was trying to escape her. The teen girl cried jokingly, "You're so cruel! You would actually leave Brock Manner, your best friend, behind in a maze of ghouls and goblins?"

Toby blinked overzealously, "Yeah, 'cause once the Goblins had a really good look at B-man's hideous face, I think _they_ would be wishing for the Goblin King to take him to the other _castle-beyond_ the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Don't you think? Hell, or they might revere him and Jareth will toss him out due to disruptions in his rule. Either way, B-man won't be there for long."

Sarah looked into the rearview mirror at Jessica and said, "Don't worry. I forgive my brother on the account that I'm convinced he's still a two-year-old baby."

Toby made a funny face and shouted, "Hey! I resent that remark! I'm, at least, four or five…mentally!"

Everybody laughed while the car continued on its northbound journey towards the carnival.

Oddly enough, Jessica never asked Sarah about any other details regarding Jareth or his Labyrinth. Sarah figured it was for the best anyway. She didn't want to bring her curse of the Goblin King down on any other teenage girls.

From time to time, Jessica exchanged nervous glances from Sarah to Gavin, until finally, Gavin turned to gaze into the girl's eyes. Jessica looked to the ground as if she were afraid to make eye contact. Without a word, Gavin smirked and turned back around to face the open road.

Toby began pecking Jessica's ear and neck, until finally he shouted to Sarah, "Yo, Sar! How about you crank on some tunes?"

Sarah fumbled with the radio, but none of the songs really interested her. She had been away for a long time, and the top forty rock stations played music that annoyed her, rather than relaxed her. She wasn't in the mood for soft, weepy, love songs either, and was concerned that Gavin might get the wrong idea if she tuned to one of those stations. Every now and then, Sarah would flip the station again, until finally, Toby hounded her, "Sarah! Do you think you might pick one station and stick with it? Hey, Here! I've got an idea! Dad keeps his Nano in the glove compartment. Just pull that out and plug it into the adapter."

Sarah had no idea what Toby was talking about, but Gavin opened the glove compartment of the BMW and pulled out a thin little electronic device. It was black, just like the car. Toby shouted to Gavin, "Yo, Mr. King, would you plug it in, and I'll hook us up with some proper music?"

Gavin nodded. Sarah grimaced.

If her brother's taste in music was anything like the radio stations, then she was in trouble. Luckily, the 'Nano', as Toby called it, was her father's and he 'downloaded' mostly classic rock tunes.

Sarah just shrugged. Toby might as well have grown a second head with the way she gaped at him in confusion. Gavin laughed at Sarah's dilemma. Even Jareth was more up-to-date on technical terms than Sarah these days. The tables had greatly turned in his favor, as he understood how people in this age thought and behaved, while Sarah remained clueless to the simple everyday lingo of the twenty-first century. She had been left behind from 1995, where the Internet was still catching on, and AOL was the predominant provider. iTunes hadn't been invented yet, nor the Nano, nor were downloads a mainstream thing at this time. Sarah didn't even understand what someone meant when they said, "Google it!"

Jareth believed he was going to win this time, as he had the upper hand in the mortal world.

He was given a whole new perspective from indulging in modern human books and watching modern human culture flourish around him. The mortals had greatly advanced, since before he approached Sarah some years ago.

He recalled that the last time he visited the mortals, before Sarah, they were still using horse and carriage for road travel. Women didn't remove their gloves, nor were they allowed to show their ankles, and they _never-ever_ traveled with a strange man unless they were chaperoned by a nanny or their mother. Electric hadn't been developed yet, and buildings didn't extend high into the clouds.

He observed, in this culture, that women had become more liberal, and less dependant on men. Public affection and partial nudity was no longer frowned upon, nor deemed vulgar on display in polite society. He noted that many of the _status quos_ had been removed and new rules were forming in partner and mate selection everyday. In this particular western continent, where Sarah Williams resided, it was, now, considered illegal for older men to pursue girls before they were eighteen. In fact, he noted that girls weren't even promised, prepared, and pushed away for marriage anymore in most cultures. Instead, parents insisted their daughters attend universities and colleges to take careers that were once reserved for men only. Women were even allowed to make executive decisions and join the militia to fight as soldiers. Even the average number of children in the common household had dropped significantly from ten to two-point-five.

Now, he understood why Sarah had done what she had done long ago, but it didn't make his sense of rejection any easier to bear. He continued to plot his revenge against her once all obstacles were clear.

_It was only a matter of time_, he thought deviously.

Just then, Toby flipped on his father's iPod Nano. The stereo blasted and filled the entire car with an array of classic rock.

Sarah smiled. Gavin frowned.

It was the music from _that_ famous rock legend, David Bowie. Jareth didn't know why, but something about that man and his voice made him terribly uneasy.

_What was worse, was the entire Williams family seemed to be obsessed with his music, _Jareth grimaced.

He looked to Sarah, hoping she would tell Toby to change the music to something else, but much to his chagrin, she turned up the radio and stepped on the gas peddle, as the speakers blared, "Queen Bitch" all over the highway.


	21. The Fairest of the Fair

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 20  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is, really, mostly used by Toby) and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters here, but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
__**Revised 09/10/2009 – chapter number discontinuity was fixed, major grammatical errors repaired, and the name "Irene" was changed to "Karen"._

**Chapter Twenty: The Fairest of the Fair**

Gavin managed to survive an hour of serenading from _Ziggy_, but it was clear he wasn't pleased. Sarah assumed that he was feeling ill because of his head injury. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning when they reached _O'Connell's Captivating Carnival_. As expected, it was a huge event and over-crowded with people. The scent of buttered popcorn and roasted peanuts lingered thickly in the air. Children could be heard squealing on amusement rides.

Sarah made sure the convertible top was locked into place and her father's car alarm was set before she walked towards the ticket booths. Toby promised Sarah he would be back at the car by seven o'clock that evening. He told his sister that he had his cellphone if she needed to reach him before then. Sarah still didn't have a cellphone. Luckily, Gavin did. He assured Toby that he would keep it turned on, while the two youths wandered off to enjoy themselves.

Sarah had wished that she could have talked with Jessica a bit more, but Toby was anxious to be alone with her.

The music of the merry-go-round played a cacophonous song. It made Sarah feel like a small child again. She grabbed Gavin by the hand and decided that she wasn't going to let any Goblin King spoil her fun with a dashingly handsome, young, billionaire bachelor today.

_Besides, Jareth would have to be pretty brazen to pull a stunt in front of all these people anyway_, Sarah thought.

On the other hand, it was a carnival, and if anything unexplainable happened here, nobody would ever notice. In fact, they would probably believe it was part of the show and applaud. Sarah shivered. Gavin sensed she was pulling away, and wrangled her into his arms. He asked, "What's the matter, my dear?"

Sarah looked around at the clouds in the sky and then at Gavin. She smiled weakly and said, "Oh, nothing."

Nodding her head, she reassured him again, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

The rest of the day passed very uneventful. Sarah walked by Toby and Jessica thrice. Of course, he was kissing her neck while they waited in the lines of the rides. Jessica was holding a plush, pink elephant that Toby had won for her. Her lovely black eyes locked on to Sarah wistfully.

Sarah and Gavin rode several of the rides, but Sarah seemed more interested in the less traveled part of the carnival. She felt overwhelmed and wanted to get away from the crowds. She wandered into _The Mystical Traveling Oddities Show_. There were many oddly shaped and strangely clothed people here. Sarah was convinced that if Jareth had been standing amongst them, in his sweeping black cape, nobody would have ever given him a second glance.

Men gazed deep into crystal balls with shiny colored turbans on their heads. Blue painted women danced around with bells draped over their wrists and ankles. A very thin man swallowed swords, while a short, stout man blew fire. A young girl with yellow eyes walked a Bengal tiger on a leash. People chanted with scratchy voices. Several placed their hands over lit candles, while others burned incense. A dark-skinned man was dressed in a loincloth, which was fastened loosely with a knot at his waist. He played a lute towards a cobra immerging by his face from a woven basket. It danced to the beat of the music.

There was a bearded lady, a man pierced from head to toe with nails, and several little people that scampered about doing cartwheels and gymnastics. An old minstrel played a music box for a dancing monkey that was dressed like a hotel concierge. A giant man patted Sarah on the head with his enormous hands. He was dressed in a tight, yellow, spandex outfit that revealed a bit too much. Sarah swore that he must have stood nearly nine feet tall.

Sarah's head swung to and fro at the sea of human oddities. She nearly forgot that she was still clutching Gavin's hand. He seemed relatively unamused by the unusual array of people here, nor their pathetic human illusions and physical irregularities. He was, obviously, more interested in Sarah. He watched her closely, trying to learn as much as he could about her.

Sarah didn't know why she had wandered into this area. She felt like someone had drawn her in. Suddenly, a flamboyant woman draped in oriental robes of red silk and bird feathers stuck into her tangled, wild hair, grasped Sarah firmly on the shoulder. The woman introduced herself as the Amazing Madame Saint Clair, Reader of Palms and Teller of Fortunes.

Gavin rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Madame St. Clair reeked of cat urine. Her jewelry looked like something she found in the garbage.

_It was probably made of plastic_, thought Jareth.

She looked a bit insane, and forcefully grabbed at Gavin's palm first. Gavin pulled back, and gave St. Clair a very stern and threatening look. She ignored him and grasped Sarah's right palm instead. In a loud boisterous voice, Madame St. Clair said, "Oh, my dear! My dear! You have quite a palm! Lovely, delicate, and so fair. Why, it is the fairest of the fair! Ha! But that is funny, since we are at a fair, and then you shall be crowned the fairest of _this_ fair!"

Sarah arched her eyebrows downward and corrected the boisterous fortune-teller, "Actually, this is a _carnival_, not a _fair_."

Madame St. Clair snorted and ignored her. It was apparent that the Reader of Palms and Teller of Fortunes had been a huge connoisseur of Jack Daniel's Classic Whiskey. Her breath was enough to make Sarah's long dark locks stand taller than Jareth's wisps of massive blonde strands. The woman swayed with an unsteady gait. She wore little silver talismans around her wrist that clanged together every time she stumbled. She carried a tambourine around a braided belt of multicolored ribbons at her waist. She was barefoot, and her feet were black with dirt and grime. Sarah tried to pull her hand away slowly, hoping the woman would forget about her and leave. Madame St. Clair seemed drawn to Sarah and didn't relent. She said, "For five dollars, I can give read your palm and tell you your future. Yes?"

Something about this woman, reminded Sarah of the old-junk hag, back in Jareth's Labyrinth. Sarah nodded. She would pay five dollars to make her go away. Gavin was signaling Sarah with his hand, trying to tell her silently not to waste her money. Sarah dug into her purse and pulled out a ten-dollar bill. The fortune-teller nabbed the whole thing and stuffed it into her shirt. Gavin contorted his face in disgust at the gaunt woman.

St. Clair grabbed Sarah's hand and gazed deeply at its surface. She hummed out of tune with a raspy voice. Sarah could vaguely see that Madame St. Clair was probably beautiful once, but something, besides gallons of alcohol, had ravaged her mind. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. She had deep lines on her once youthful face. Sarah waited for St. Clair to finish reading her palm. Finally, after several more minutes of appalling breath and staggering stance, the woman gestured towards the sky and said, "Aha! You were Genghis Khan in your former life, my dear! How wonderful, and I can see in the future, you will have ten sons, three daughters, and five husbands!"

"Not likely," Sarah said, without sounding extraordinarily amused.

The woman looked into Sarah's face closely and replied, "Oh, but you cannot go against fate, my dear. What will be, will be! Have a nice future, and remember to plan for college budgeting. Thirteen children is a lot of expense!"

Sarah coughed, and shook her head as the woman stumbled away. Gavin was smiling ear to ear. He was thoroughly amused. He rebuked Sarah, "I tried to warn you about throwing your money away to such a _sham-of-a-woman_. However, if you want to believe her reading, then I must say, you are the most adorable, former-male figureheadthat I have ever met, and I'll gladly lend you my mansion when the babies start coming, so you have enough room to expand your family to such alarming proportions. However, I will warn you, that your five husbands are not welcome, and they'll have to rent an apartment in town. Ah, and speaking of five, should I mention that the _hag_ also owes you five dollars in change?"

Sarah laughed at Gavin's comment and shook her head as she found a nearby bench to sit upon. King sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee. Sarah's feet were hurting and she was too tired to protest his action. It was nearly six o'clock, and they had another hour inside the carnival before they would all meet back at the car. Sarah patted Gavin's hand. Just then, the little girl, who had been walking her tiger from earlier, shoved a space between Gavin and Sarah. Gavin pursed his lips in agitation at the child's abruptness. The little girl looked up, but Sarah didn't take notice.

Finally, in a soothing, surreal voice, the girl asked, "Your name is Sarah, isn't it?"

Sarah had been rubbing at her eyes. She lowered her hand from her face and looked at the child. Then, Sarah's eyes traveled from the girl to the tiger. It sat below her legs on the ground. It was enormous. She jumped back and exclaimed, "Oh, my!"

The little girl grabbed Sarah's hand in reassurance, "It's okay, Mister Miles won't hurt you. He's quite tame, because he used to be a man before the curse."

Sarah didn't follow the girl's strange statement. The child said, "I'm very sorry about my mother."

Sarah asked, "Who?"

The little girl pointed to Madame St. Clair and continued, "That's my mother. She cannot consult with _the powers_ any longer. My father removed them from her sometime ago and he cursed her too, just like Mister Miles here."

"'_The Powers'_," Sarah repeated with skepticism in her voice.

The little girl nodded, "Yes, my father is a great and powerful king, from the immortal realms. A long time ago, before I was born, he fell in-love with my mother, and gave her a special magic power. She could see the futures and pasts of people just by gazing at them, until, one day she abused these powers for her own selfish gain of jewels, men, and money. Jealous and hurt, my father rebuked her. Then, as punishment, he cursed her with perpetual disillusionment and took away _the power_. Now, she's condemned to wander the earth forever, trapped within a half-dream."

Gavin narrowed his eyes. The child sensed his stare and looked up with her unusual yellow eyes. Unlike her mother's dirty golden curls, the little girl had jet-black locks. Her skin was nearly white and its fairness rivaled that of Jareth's and Jessica's. The little girl's eyes opened wide as she saw him. She gasped. After tugging at Sarah's sleeve nervously, she whispered into her ear, "The King of the Goblins has come for you, Sarah! He is watching you very closely, even now! You are in great danger of falling under his spell, as he plots against you!"

Although Jareth didn't hear what the girl was saying to Sarah, he could tell from the look on Sarah's face that it was, undoubtedly, about him. The Goblin King felt the urge to turn the child into something hideous.

_Perhaps a goblin, _he thought.

Something about the girl's eyes and hair reminded him of someone familiar from long ago. Although he couldn't recall whom, he knew it was somebody that he didn't like.

Sarah stood up in attention and looked around. The tiger yawned. Sarah was about to speak but the child placed her fingers against her lips and said, "Shh!" Then, she turned to face Gavin again, but said to Sarah, "He's here, right now, keeping you close. I could tell you more, but…"

"'But', what?!?"

The little girl looked at Sarah's purse, "Well, my mother hasn't eaten well for weeks. If you provide some money, then I promise I'll tell you everything that _the balance_ will allow. I'm not greedy, but my mother is very hungry and I care for her the best that I can."

Gavin tapped Sarah on the shoulder again, "Sarah, honestly, how many times do you have to subject yourself to these extortionists tonight?"

Sarah ignored Gavin. She pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and handed the whole thing to the little girl. The child smiled, "You have a good heart, Miss Williams."

"Now, tell me," Sarah asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Everybody in the Underground knows your name. You're the only girl to defeat the great Goblin King. My father told me all about it through his magical mirror."

Sarah couldn't bear the suspense any longer. She had to know, "Who's your father?"

The child shrugged, "He is Torok, King of the Trolls."

Gavin scowled, but Sarah let out a relived sigh. For a minute, she had entertained the idea that the girl might have been a child of Jareth's. Sarah was glad it wasn't so. The little girl smirked upon hearing Sarah's exhale, "You're in love with him."

"No, I'm not! I've never even met the Troll King," Sarah replied frantically.

Sarah thought, _The last thing I want is to unintentionally start a war between two magical kings._

The little girl giggled, "I meant, you're in love with Goblin King, not my papa! You are, aren't you?"

Gavin raised his eyebrows and studied Sarah's reaction, which was to, instinctively, bulge her eyes and shake her head no. The child argued, "Yes, you are. When I mentioned him, your eyes lit up brighter than that Ferris wheel over there, not to mention you're turning bright red."

Sarah kept shaking her head in denial, but nonetheless remained speechless.

The little girl squeezed Sarah's hand and scolded her, "Shaking your head 'no' isn't going to make me believe otherwise, Miss Sarah. I'm a psychic, after all."

The little girl finally folded the fifty-dollar bill that Sarah had given her and tucked it neatly into her velvet satchel bag that hung from a belt on her waist. Sarah was still in a panic, when the girl grasped her hand again and began to gaze into its creases.

The child's fingers followed the lines as she began to say, "Wow, I've never seen a palm like this before. You've led a very interesting life. Sad to say, though, it is full of disappointments and failures, but at least you beat the Goblin King."

Sarah pursed her lips in agitation.

The girl continued, "Goodness! You're ancient!"

Offended, Sarah groaned, "My god, thirty-two isn't that old!"

"Are you sure? Lots of people, especially ladies, lie about their age, you know."

Sarah nodded in a disgruntled manner. The child's fingers opened up Sarah's other hand and she choked, "Oh, my… No! This is terrible! Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry. You're future…you see… It's-its…"

Sarah looked mortified. She stared back at the child as if to say, "T_ell me what is wrong!"_

The child looked away and answered, "You won't need to worry about the Goblin King much longer. He won't be able to bother you soon."

Gavin could hear the panic in Sarah's voice as she asked, "Is-Is something horrible going to happen to _him_?"

"_No_ and _Yes_," the child continued. "He will be fine, physically, because he's immortal, but even the noblest heart will break when you die, Sarah Williams."


	22. Goblins and Trolls and Pride, oh my!

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 21  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is, really, mostly used by Toby) and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on fanfiction. net, but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!__  
**09/10/2009__:Revised chapter numbers to repair the discontinuity in the rest of my chapters, fixed major grammatical errors, and changed Sarah's stepmother's name from 'Irene' to 'Karen' like the other 90% of "Labyrinth" fanfictions._

**Chapter Twenty-One: Goblins and Trolls and Pride, oh my! **

The child prophesized shocking news to Ms. Williams, and naturally, Sarah didn't take it too well. Gavin stepped in, because Sarah was too flustered to speak, let alone breathe. She felt like she had been bowled over by one of Ludo's rocks. After the bogus hand reading from Madame St. Clair, Sarah should have been undaunted by the child's news, however, she was left staggering and overwhelmed.

Gavin grasped the child by the arm and yanked her out of earshot from Sarah. Mister Miles snarled. Gavin glared at the beast, until it relented in fear. The little girl trembled. She knew the Goblin King had her cornered. Gavin's disguise may have fooled the humans and Sarah, but it didn't fool the daughter of the Troll King.

Torok's daughter began to dry heave. She felt the air crackle around her as she pleaded, "If you harm me, my father will fight against you with all of his power and might."

Gavin snarled, "Just for the record, I never liked your father anyway! Your devious lies and manipulative spells are upsetting Sarah! I wonder how you'd feel about being transformed into a scraggly black chicken."

The Troll King's daughter pleaded, "I'm not lying! I swear! Please!"

"Oh, you're not?"

Tears streamed from the child's eyes as she shook her head wildly in denial. Gavin continued, "Your father is a dangerous creature, girl. He spins lies like spider-webs and creates looking-glass nightmares that nearly rival my crystal dreams."

The girl shivered, "My-my father isn't at all like that! He's never trapped my mother inside any crazy mazes or tampered with her fantasies. You're the evil king, not him! My father is a good and adoring king!"

Gavin looked up to make sure Sarah wasn't searching for him. She just sat there rubbing her shoulders as if she were cold. He looked back at the girl and said, "'Good and adoring' you say? Did you know that your father tried to destroy humanity and overthrow the mortal realm many years ago? Not to mention, he's also kidnapped and seduced thousands of lovely, virtuous girls, desecrating their bodies all in the name of his _love. _The half-immortal, freakish offspring children, like yourself, are always the result from his wanton _liaisons_."

The little girl's eyes glowed in fury, and the winds howled in response. Her voice became deep like that of a man's and echoed as she began to say, "Jareth, if you dare harm even one hair of my favorite daughter, then you shan't find a Labyrinth or a castle to come home to ever again!"

Gavin lobbed his head to the side and laughed wickedly, "Torok, is that you skulking about? I suppose you're too much of a coward to venture down into the mortal realm and settle this with me in person. Now, you've resorted to speaking through small children. You always were a lesser king."

Gavin felt a tap on his back and he spun around. A black haired man with greenish-yellow eyes stood running his fingers through Sarah's hair. Sarah didn't seem to notice him. He leaned in close and grazed his fingers around Sarah's breasts while licking his lips. His eerie eyes glared up at Gavin as he said, "This lovely lady is so fair and beautiful and pure as a white, spring rose. Although she's much older than my usual _jeune femme_, she would make a wonderful vintage addition to my collection of unwillingly seduced virgins. Wouldn't you agree, Jareth?"

Gavin released his hold on the little girl. The Troll King smirked at Jareth and beckoned his daughter to him, "Come, Sarika. Come to Papa."

The little girl fled into her father's arms. He embraced her tightly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Looking up at Jareth menacingly, he smirked as he said, "Well, I see I've managed to silence you, at last, Jareth. It's about time somebody did."

Jareth snickered, "Oh, I assure you, Torok, this won't be the last you hear from me. As soon as I close _certain_ issues with Sarah, I'm returning to settle away the remaining problems with you."

"Sarah…Sarah Williams? Ah, HER! Oh, Jareth, _mon frère_, you ridiculous fool! I cannot believe that you haven't conquered that _petit_ mortal. How long has it been, since she defeated you?" After an extensive pause, Torok chuckled, "But, of course, it took you forever to rebuild your lands."

"It wasn't forever, Torok," Jareth snorted. "It was only a momentary lapse of reflection, then I rebuilt, only after I felt _inspired_ to do so."

Torok clicked his tongue several times and sneered, "'Inspired' you say? I thought you were left annihilated with your kingdom, and as soon as you pulled yourself together, then you were able to put your castle and your Labyrinth back together as well."

As anticipated, Torok's goading received the reaction from the Goblin King that he had hoped for. Jareth threw his head back in a sharp motion and waved his hand nonchalantly in a mocking gesture towards Torok, then scoffed, "If you think you can do a better job defeating Sarah, then by all means, Trollie, I dare you to try."

_The words were said…_

All in the Underground know and say, that a wish should never be made in vain, for the Goblin King may grant it with a high price to pay.

_~And~_

All in the Underground know and say, that they should never dare the Troll King, for he will rise to the challenge with an even higher price.

It was such a pity, that Jareth's bruised pride and injured ego afforded him a momentary lapse of tongue that could not be undone.

_…it was too late._


	23. Thirteen Hours

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 22  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language (which is, really, mostly used by Toby) and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on fanfiction. net, but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!  
_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Thirteen Hours**

As expected, the Troll King didn't miss a beat. Immediately Jareth and Sarah were taken to the Glass Palace at the center of Grimm's Wood. Torok placed a spell upon her and she slept as if dead on a large, rounded podium in the center of the throne room. Gavin dropped his charade and became Jareth once again. The two kings stepped face to face, as the Troll King presented the challenge to Jareth. He began, "Well, _mon frère_, you know the rules, so I shan't bore you with annoying details or insult you… at least, not that way."

Jareth blinked impatiently. Torok continued, "I'll give Sarah a considerable deadline of time in which to make her willing escape from Grimm's Wood and into, _shall we say_, safer territory. How does thirteen hours sound?"

Jareth answered, "Thirteen? Aw, you couldn't even come up with anything original, Trollie?"

Because Torok hated to be called 'Trollie', he snapped back, "Of course, the stakes are raised higher! Stupid, incompetent goblins and missing baby brothers are the least of Sarah's worries right now! She'll have to successfully traverse her way through the Wood without getting captured or killed."

Jareth raised his eyebrows, "'Killed' you say? Since when did you the murder victims in your little games?"

"Oh, _mon frère_, I won't lay a finger upon Sarah to bring injury or dismemberment. I'm a lover, not a sadistic warmonger, such as you. My interest in _personally _placing harm upon your dear, _dearest_, Sarah is minimal… however, as such, the Grimm's Wood is treacherous and highly unpredictable. I am not responsible for the poor souls that enter within. Still, if Miss Williams decides against meandering into my forest, then she's more than welcome to remain at my palace for all eternity. I must admit, she'd make a wonderful addition to my growing number of lovely _femmes_ here."

Jareth huffed, "As if she would actually choose to remain like a caged bird for all eternity. You ought to be careful with my dear Sarah, Trollie. You know what they say about those who live in glass houses and such. She has a pet '_Ludo'_."

Torok laughed, "And should I be leery of this _pet_?"

"Indeed. He's a Rock Minotaur and befriends stones."

The Troll King stifled down another snicker to gauge whether Jareth was being serious. Before he could ask otherwise, Jareth changed the subject, "I assume you're going to heighten the difficulty on this challenge, as well?"

"But, of course! What kind of dare would it be, if the legendary _Sarah Williams_ had a nominal task to complete? Everything will be increased, including the fear levels. After all, most of the escaped girls from my palace are half of Sarah's age and, therefore, the forest is more terrifying to them."

Torok walked over to the podium where Sarah lay. He leaned his head in close to her lips and thought outloud, "She's so familiar. I feel like I've met her before somewhere, but I can't recall where."

Jareth laughed, "You'll have to stop mumbling, Trollie. I didn't catch a word you twittered."

Torok scoffed, "Nothing important, Jareth, just a fleeting feeling. And now to the matters at hand, since the clock has already begun ticking away, Sarah has twelve hours and fifty-two minutes left."

Jareth set his jaw and retorted, "Yet, you leave her lying on a podium and comatose under your spell. It hardly seems fair, really."

"You yourself have set the standards for _fairness_, Jareth. I shall play as fair to Sarah as you had years ago."

Jareth was not willing to let Torok have Sarah run a torturous obstacle course without his supervision. Torok, as if knowing Jareth's thoughts, put up his hand in warning, "No interference from you, Gobby King. None whatsoever, or the challenge is forfeit and Sarah will become a permanent sleeping beauty within my palace forever."

Jareth wasn't about to back down. He refused to allow the Troll King to gain the upper hand over him. He answered, "Very well. I won't interfere, but I _must_ be privileged to follow Sarah through the Grimm's Wood. I have unclosed matters to settle with her …. besides, we both know that you're going to cheat."

"Oh, but-of-course, _'cheating'_ is such a despicable thing by your standards, Goblin King," Torok taunted sarcastically.

After Jareth gave him an insidious glance, Torok continued, "Fine! You may travel by owl and watch her from above."

"No," Jareth refused. "I shall travel as human, and observe her by her side."

"'Human'?" Torok asked. "How unlike you. You do remember that the Wood is mostly deadly? Clearly, you're bringing needless grievance upon yourself, Jareth. After all, I doubt you make a very decent human. How can you live without your magic for so long?"

"I'll manage. If this girl at fifteen can defeat an undefeatable Labyrinth, then I can live without magic for thirteen hours."

The Troll King sniffed, "As you will, _mon frère_. You've become so dowdy since this girl defeated you. I remember when you danced, danced, danced about your castle. Now, you're incredibly boring. Everything is 'Sarah, Sarah, Sarah'. You're obsessed with her and it's quite annoying!"

Jareth remained silent with his gaze intensely fixed on the Troll King.

Torok paced in a circle for a moment, then decided, "Very well. You may follow Miss Sarah in your _pathetic_, human form! However, I will add, you may _not_ use magic to aid her nor any of your powers in anyway. You may not call upon your Goblins for aid, and you cannot teleport Sarah back into your Labyrinth, if things begin to go badly for either of you."

Jareth gave a singular nod, to acknowledge he understood the rules. Torok continued, "Once you transform back into that '_Gavin King_' gent, I'll release Sarah from the spell. Then, I'll present the terms to her, and you must remain silent while continuing to _play_ ignorant, helpless hum-ie, _compris_?"

"Yes," Jareth answered. He was curious as to how Sarah would fare in this challenge.

The Troll King leaned over Sarah again and nagged, "Anytime you're ready, Jareth."

In a poof of glitter, a crash of lightning and thunder, Jareth became Gavin King once again. Slowly, Sarah stirred on the podium. She groaned as she rubbed her head. Re-entry into consciousness, after being under a spell, always left the victim dazed and disoriented. Sarah looked around. She recognized Gavin, who looked exasperated and frazzled. As her eyes turned, she saw an unknown man with dark black hair that was cropped into a long, spiky, shag. He had the most luminous yellow-green eyes. There was something haunting about them.

As Sarah was about to ask the mystery man a question, he read her thoughts and answered her preemptively, "Welcome to my palace. I am Torok, King of the Trolls, _belle dame_. Unfortunately, my favorite daughter, Sarika, lured you here by accident. She had forgotten that I usually enjoy much younger women, so you're free to go, Miss Sarah."

Sarah was confused. She recalled the little, yellow-eyed girl walking her pet tiger at _O'Connell's Captivating Carnival_. She remembered being overwhelmed by a terrible, foreboding feeling, but could not recollect what had been said, nor what had occurred. Finally, everything had grown cold, and now, she awoke here.

Gavin helped Sarah off the podium. She gazed down at her clothing. The Troll King took it upon himself to redress her into something more appropriate for his throne room. She was in a satin, pink gown, with kimono-like sleeves that resembled angel wings in the breeze of the palace windows. Her arms were bare and exposed. The dress was terribly low cut, and revealed too much cleavage. Her feet were adorned with silver-threaded sandals and encrusted with opals and rubies. Her hair was loose, but had pink and white flowing ribbons attached in various places. She felt like a virgin sacrifice, made ready for the kill.

Gavin clutched Sarah in his arms and glared at Torok with a look that seemed to say, _Hurry up and finish your speech!_

Torok took the hint, and began, "The exit is out those doors, Sarah. All you have to do is walk through and journey home."

Sarah looked at the massive palace doors, which were made of glass, like the palace. "King of the Trolls," Sarah said unemotionally. "It sounds similar to the King of the Goblins. Is there a relation, or are you really Jareth in disguise?"

Gavin grimaced, but Sarah didn't notice. Torok answered smugly, "Ah, no. I'm not _that_ pathetic, second-rate king. I've a much better kingdom than he. Goblins are such scraggly, sorry creatures, really. I'm relieved that trolls have a much _higher_ nobility than goblins. Anyway, if you know Jareth, then you'll be relieved to know his Labyrinth is far south of my kingdom. Our two lands border each other in the most preposterous way. There are always horrific land disputes because his goblins accidentally wander into my Wood and cause mayhem and mischief against my trolls. Trolls and goblins are nearly cousins, but not really."

Sarah raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Okay," she smirked.

She knew the Troll King was toying with her. She looked down at his apparel. It was apparent that he was as vain as the Goblin King. His white silk shirt was unbuttoned all the way down to show off his chest and abdomen. He wore black leather gloves, and his pants, although not as tight as Jareth's, were made of shiny leather and left little to the imagination. He had matching black leather boots that rode up to the thigh. Around his neck, was an amber amulet that looked like an hourglass. Sarah swore it was a symbolic sexual representation of a woman's body shape. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "What's the catch?"

Torok sang serenely, "'The catch', Miss Sarah? I'm not sure I understand you."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I'm absolutely certain I'm not going to walk out these doors and go home, just like that. When I go outside, am I going to be greeted with a triumphant Goblin King, his army of Goblins, and a Labyrinth standing before me?"

"Surely, you jest, Miss Sarah. I have nothing to do with that crumpled old _washout_," Torok lied.

Sarah didn't buy into his words. Something inside her screamed out in alarm. She knew there was trickery to be had. She looked calmly at the Troll King and puckered her lips in thought. She asked nonchalantly, "How long do I have to defeat whatever puzzle you have waiting for me when I walk through those doors? Thirteen hours?"

Torok clapped his hands and bellowed in laughter, "Sarah, Sarah! You amaze me! Such a clever woman! Alas, no. You only have twelve hours and forty-eight minutes left. I doubt it's enough, as you recall in the Underground…well… sometimes things aren't always as they seem around here."

Sarah smiled, "Then, I suppose the odds look good for me."

Torok was rendered speechless and slumped his shoulders in surprise at Sarah's brazenness. Gavin chuckled. Jareth knew Sarah wouldn't back down from any challenge. He only hoped that the fate that guided her through his Labyrinth many years ago, would also help her in Grimm's Wood. After all, he dared the Troll King to try and defeat Sarah, and Torok would never back down from a challenge either.

"You mean, you're not afraid? You could always turn back, before it's too late, _mon Chéri._"

"Turn back?" Sarah blinked, "And where do I 'turn back' to?"

"Here, of course. You could surrender, now, and avoid the perils of the Grimm's Wood. Come live with me in my palace. I will treat you well, I promise."

Sarah ignored Torok's answer and asked, "I suppose Grimm's Wood is the same _unsolvable_ conundrum as Jareth's Labyrinth?"

The Troll King laughed, "You're really quite wise, Miss Sarah. I can see why the Goblin King dotes on you. And, 'Yes' my forest is a dark, dangerous place. Some kings have deep moats, while others have vast mazes to keep unwanted visitors out and the family safe within, but I… _ah, yes_, I have this Wood that surrounds my palace for hundreds of kilometers in all directions. I'm not sure what exists within it, but surely, anybody who has ever fled from my palace has never breeched the other side. They simply disappear and never resurface again."

"What happens to them?"

Torok shrugged over-emphatically and lied, "Who knows? They probably meet death, or worse."

Sarah frowned, "What's worse than death?"

Torok tired of Sarah's questions and responded, "I'm not sure, but you'll soon discover if you choose the forest over me."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Then, I guess it's settled." She turned to Gavin and asked, "Ready? "

Gavin beamed a sweet smile back at her and answered, "By all means, Sarah. Lead on, my Dear."

Torok called out to Sarah as she pried open the massive palace doors, "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back, before it's too late!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Now, where have I heard that before? Come on, Gavin, we're leaving. _Oh_ and thanks for nothing, Troll King."


	24. It Just Goes On and On

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 23  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__PS: Please let me know if I messed up anywhere with the grammar. I proofread about a dozen times before I post my chapters on fanfiction. net, but sometimes I still miss a few flubs. Thank you!_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: It Just Goes On and On.**

Sarah briskly walked out of the Glass Palace of the Troll King. Her jaw was set tightly and her face was stern. It was the same expression she wore when Mike Pierce used to hit on her. Again, Sarah knew there was another man trying to _jump_ her. She just kept marching straight for about two hours without turning left or right.

_Just like Jareth's Labyrinth_, her voice resounded in her head.

No. No. She didn't even want to compare the two kings.

_Jareth has a lot more class than this guy,_ Sarah thought as she hopped over another large tree root.

"Does he?"

"'Does he' what, my Dear?"

Sarah spun around and faced Gavin for the first time since she left the Glass Palace. _I nearly forgot about him_, she thought. "I'm sorry, I was thinking outloud, Gavin," Sarah apologized.

Gavin chuckled sympathetically, "That's quite all right, Sarah. In fact…_blah…blah…blah_…"

Sarah tuned out Gavin completely. Her thoughts turned back to brooding loudly in her mind. Nothing he said made much sense to her anyway. She just wanted to make one wish and bring Jareth down on top of the Troll King. _Would Jareth actually help her?_

Sarah stopped.

She just realized she was making assumptions about Jareth. Somewhere in her fantasy-induced womanhood, Sarah had made herself believe that Jareth was madly in love with her and would do anything for her. _You jilted the Goblin King. Remember?_

Sarah blinked.

_Jareth hasn't shown up for eight years. Did you forget that too? He's avoiding you._

Sarah closed her eyes and relaxed her jaw. She bit her lip for a moment, as the world became a backdrop haze behind her. Her thoughts were so loud that they were practically another person arguing in her mind.

Sarah fought the urge to think anymore. She had less than thirteen hours to solve this… this…_where was she?_

Looking around for the first time, Sarah realized that she was deep in the heart of a dark, ominous, and overgrown forest. It was similar to the redwood forests in California, but the trees were heavy-laden with white, spider web-like moss and the trees were pitch-black. The forest floor contained unusual plastic-like flowers of bold pinks and blues. They looked like fake, giant Hibiscus plants. Fairies danced on their petals like twinkles of light.

_Fairies!_

Sarah jumped back startled. She nearly knocked Gavin over. Apologies were made quickly to her unfortunate companion, and then she pondered her next move. Sarah realized that, in her deep thought, she had completely forgotten to watch where she was heading. It was needless to say, somewhere in his elaborate palace of glass, the Troll King was laughing at Sarah's misfortune. If Gavin had tried to warn her earlier, she probably ignored him. She was about to turn and warn Gavin not to touch the flowers or the fairies, when she heard something.

_Singing?_

Yes, Sarah heard a woman singing somewhere nearby. The voice was positively hideous. Sarah grimaced. She would have given anything for Jareth's gorgeous, crooning songs right about now. Sarah turned to Gavin and remarked, "I supposed that's what's 'worse than death', hmm?"

Gavin laughed, "Such a pity there isn't an off switch like your father's radio."

"We should find that voice."

"Sarah," Gavin warned, "We need to keep moving. We're short on time and probably have a long distance to go."

Sarah ignored him again and turned around to find the voice. She almost wished that she were alone to solve Grimm's Wood by herself. Gavin shrugged. He knew Sarah wouldn't listen to him if he were Gavin or Jareth, so he just followed her without further protest. He figured that she was methodically solving Grimm's Woods in her mind.

Of course, nothing could have been further from the truth. Sarah kept herself under the delusion, that if time ran out, Jareth would save her. She was in the Underground, and there was something about this place that made her feel safe.

_Safe?_

Sarah shook off her thoughts again. The voice was getting close now. Sarah came to the base of a gigantic sand-colored tree. At least, it looked like a tree, with all of the vines growing up the side. It might have been a stone or brick wall, but it was tubular in shape. It was probably a massive round pillar made of sandstone. It seemed misplaced in Grimm's Wood. The voice continued to squeal ostentatiously and overbearingly. Sarah followed the perimeter of the pillar. She couldn't find the voice's owner, but knew she was right next to it. _Perhaps the person is trapped within this wall_, Sarah thought.

Sarah placed her ear against the wall. Gavin followed suit. It was a silly sight to see two grown adults eavesdropping on the side of a stone pillar. The voice thought so too as it asked, "What are you people doing?"

Sarah pulled away in shock. She looked around, but saw no one. The woman's voice shouted, "Up here! Look up!"

Sarah and Gavin gaped upward in unison. There was a lovely blonde woman who sat at the frame of a window atop of the pillar. She was brushing the ends of her long blonde hair. She shouted, "What do you want?"

Sarah arched her neck backwards in order to talk to the woman's face, "Sorry, we heard you singing, and thought…" _What the hell did you think, Sarah?_ Sarah shook her head. Sarah didn't know what Trolls looked like, but knew this was a human woman.

The woman asked, "You heard me singing? Did you like it?"

Sarah lied, "Oh, um, yes. Very nice."

"Liar," Gavin whispered in her ear with a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised.

Sarah gave him _a 'look'_ and returned her attention to the woman. She asked, "Are you okay? I mean, do you need any help?"

Gavin continued to mutter mischievously, "She needs loads of help with a voice like that…"

Sarah elbowed Gavin in the side and awaited the woman's answer. The blonde answered every one of Sarah's questions with another question, "What do you think?"

Sarah could play this game too, "I don't know, what do you _think_ I think?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sarah became exasperated. She didn't have time for word games. "Fine," she said, "We'll be leaving then. Goodbye."

Sarah spun around to walk away, when the woman pleaded, "Wait! I need help! Please, get me down from here! I'm trapped!"

Sarah looked at the side of the pillar. It was covered with vines. Sarah asked, "Is there a way you can get a foothold of the vines and climb down?"

The woman stood up at the window and rubbed at her rather large, round abdomen, "I would, but you see, I have a dilemma."

Sarah looked at Gavin and said, "She's pregnant."

Gavin shook his head and stammered, "No, Sarah. We really don't have time for this or her."

"She needs our help, Gavin."

Gavin looked to the left and right. He couldn't assist her in anyway. He made a vow with the Troll King. For Sarah's sake, he didn't want to break it.

_She'll never give up_, the voice of the tiny Goblin from long ago still resounded in his head. Gavin shrugged. As he looked up, Sarah had already begun to scale up the vines. It was harder than she had thought it would be. The vines were rough and cutting into her palms. Sarah winced. She knew it would be a painful trip back down. When Sarah reached the window, her hands were so bloody that she nearly lost her grip on the sill. The woman grabbed her hand to help Sarah.

"Wow, you're so brave for a girl," the woman marveled.

"Thanks," Sarah answered. "Do you have a cloth or bandages or something?"

The woman raced to her bed and tore at one of the sheets. "Here," She said, "Use this. The same thing happened to me, when I tried to escape from the trolls and climbed up here. It hurt so bad, that I didn't attempt to climb down again."

Sarah had to ask, "How did you survive in a place like this without food supplies or other amenities?"

The woman answered, "Well, there was food, water, and a bathroom when I need them. They just appear, you know, by magic."

Sarah blinked, "That's when I would have jumped from this window to get out."

"I tried," the woman said. "Each time, the Troll King came to me and pleaded, 'Stay just a little longer child, for your head is sleepy, and the day is late.'"

Sarah nodded, "The Troll King. I see. And you listened to him?"

"I couldn't help it," The woman whispered. "When he said that, I grew very sleepy and returned to my bed to sleep."

"Sounds like he placed a spell on you."

The woman nodded, "A powerful one, I'm afraid…. I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Sarah."

"Oh! I'm Raquel. I'd like to say it's a pleasure to meet you, but there is only one kind of pleasure to be had in a place like this," Raquel finished as she rubbed her tummy.

Sarah exhaled, "The Troll King?"

Raquel nodded again. Now Sarah was inside, it was apparent that Raquel was a living, breathing Rapunzel. Her hair was extremely long. It trailed behind her in a train that must have extended about six feet back. Sarah asked, "How long have you been here, Raquel?"

"I don't know, Sarah. I was eleven when the Troll King stole me from my home."

Sarah forgot her manners and exclaimed, "That sick fuck!"

Raquel's eyes opened wide. She wasn't ready for Sarah's explicit language. Gavin shouted from below, "Sarah? Are you okay, my Dear?"

Sarah huffed and shouted back, "Yes!"

Raquel smiled, "Is that a man, you've brought with you? He sounds handsome."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "Wait until the baby comes, then you won't want a guy to touch you again, or so I've heard from my stepmom and former co-workers."

Sarah was glancing around the room, trying to come up with a solution to their dilemma. Raquel continued to pat her stomach. Similar to Gavin, Raquel was a wanton rambler. She talked and talked and talked. Like Gavin, Sarah drowned out what the woman was saying the entire time. Sarah looked to the bed sheets. It would have been logical to use them instead of climbing on hair, like the fairytale. There weren't any briars below to fall into and go blind, like Rapunzel's prince had. Sarah pulled the bed dressings off and began to tie them together. It wouldn't be safe for the baby or Raquel to try and climb at this point. Raquel followed Sarah's actions, but looked up from the corner of her eye and said skeptically, "I've tried this before when I was thirteen, but the Troll King sees everything and we won't escape like this. He'll come and place a spell on us both."

Sarah answered, "I doubt the Troll King has use for you anymore, Raquel. He's taken what he's wanted and has left you rot…so-to-speak."

Raquel nodded, "I suppose you're right. But he hasn't taken you, has he?"

"Um, no."

Raquel shook her head, "Then he'll come for you."

"Over Jareth's dead body," Sarah mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say, Sarah?"

"Never mind." _What the girl didn't know is the Goblin King had fallen in love with her…_

The knots were secured and Sarah tied the end of the sheets to the foot of the bed. She tugged several times to make sure the knot wouldn't loosen. She beckoned Raquel to grab hold of her shoulders. It was awkward, since Raquel had to turn sideways in order to properly piggyback upon Sarah. Sarah's eyes opened wide in strain. Raquel was already taller than Sarah by four inches and much heavier. Sarah felt the back pain begin as she maneuvered out the windowsill and unto the wall with Raquel riding griping tightly unto her shoulders. Gavin held the bottom of the sheet to keep the women steady. Sarah was reaching with her foot for the nearest vine to step on. That's when she heard a voice coming from the mirror.

"Stay just a little longer child, for your head is sleepy, and the day is late."

Raquel's hands loosened as she tried to break away from Sarah. Gavin's voice shouted from below, "Sarah, the girl is trying to climb back into the window!"

Sarah, momentarily dazed by the voice, snapped back into reality. She grabbed Raquel's foot, but lost her own footing and began to tumble to the bottom where Gavin stood. Raquel let out a yelp as she was taken down with Sarah's hand. Gavin looked up and mumbled, "I should have watched Sarah as an owl."

A second later, Sarah toppled on top of Gavin with Raquel following close behind. Needless to say, Gavin was aching everywhere. Sarah lay stunned momentarily. She had a bloody lip from Raquel's head landing on her face. Raquel would have landed harder, but her hair snagged on the vines and broke her fall. Raquel's scalp hurt and she tugged at her hair to help it release.

When everybody's wits had returned to them, they helped Raquel untangle and tie up her massive lengths of hair. Sarah patted Raquel's belly and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

Raquel nodded. She didn't seem to hear Sarah. Raquel was doting on Gavin King. He was positively the most beautiful man she had ever seen. When the trio decided to continue through Grimm's Wood, Raquel hung on Gavin's arm the entire time…

…which was _most _unfortunate for him.

Sarah was happy for Gavin's distraction. She needed to solve this forest puzzle. Unlike Jareth's Labyrinth, she hadn't really seen the entire overview of Grimm's Wood. She had no idea how large it was. She kept walking forward in a straight line. Sarah couldn't walk as quickly as she had with Raquel tagging along. Every now and then, Gavin would shout, "Dear me, Sarah slow down!"

Sarah wasn't sure how much time she had left, but she had to persevere to complete this task or suffer the fate of Raquel.

_At least Jareth didn't spread his lineage everywhere_, Sarah thought.

Was she so sure of that completely? Sarah shook it off. If Sarah didn't get out of here, then Madame St. Clair's crazy prediction would come true. …_Thirteen children…_

_Eugh!_

The last thing she wanted was to touch the Troll King, let alone reproduce with him. Sarah stopped again. She hadn't thought of why. He wasn't ugly. He wasn't repulsive, except for his Don Juan personality. Something inside of her didn't like him at all.

_He's a sexual predator and he has no power over you_, her inner voice said candidly.

Several more hours passed, and Raquel's stomach growled. Sarah was feeling hungry too. She knew better than to eat anything offered freely in the Underground. She was afraid that even if the berries or nuts growing in the forest weren't poisoned, they might trap her into becoming a permanent resident forever. Sarah thought of the mythological tale of Persephone and the six pomegranate seeds. Sarah refused to belong to the Troll King, for even six minutes, let alone six months. She looked at Raquel and shuttered. She hoped Jareth wasn't hoping to do the same thing to her, when he brought her into his Labyrinth at fifteen.

Sarah scratched her head. She remembered it was her fault she had summoned Jareth to her. She called for him and wished her brother away. She initiated her own problems with the Goblin King. Suddenly, a sweet odor caught Sarah's attention. It was enticing. She turned in the direction from where it was coming from. Raquel had obviously caught whiff of the scent as well. She sniffed the air and began to follow Sarah. Gavin tried to protest. He was invulnerable to the spells and tricks of Grimm's Wood and it's inhabitants. He may have assumed a mortal form, but inside he would never be human. Even though he was grateful that Raquel had finally released his arm, he was disgruntled that his warnings were being deliberately ignored. Shrugging into the air, Gavin followed the women to the next trap of the Troll King.


	25. Delicious

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 24  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__Anyway, I began full-time fall college this week, and my comic "Sarah's Grand Re-Entry" on DeviantArt takes priority, but as promised, I will update this story when I can.  
__Warning: This chapter is very dark and disturbing. It is based off of the Grimm's brothers Hansel and Gretel fairytale. _

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Delicious**

Sarah and Raquel pushed through the thickets that lead to a tiny clearing inside the Wood. When they tumbled onto the path, they came upon a house made of gingerbread. It was decorated with candy gumdrops and had a red and white-stripped peppermint as a doorknob. Sarah seemed entranced by the smells coming from the house. Raquel pushed past Sarah and waddled as fast as she could to the side of the house. She proceeded to rip off a donut birdhouse that sat adorably on the window trim. Raquel nibbled politely at the piece of donut. It was made of chocolate with a strawberry glazing that was so sweet, it made Raquel want to take another bite. Sarah was about to run towards the house, when Gavin grabbed her hand tightly and yanked her backwards. She stumbled to the ground with a yelp. Gavin pleaded, "Sarah don't eat anything here!"

Sarah blinked for a moment as the euphoric feeling inside of her disappeared. Looking up at Gavin, Sarah said, "Weird. I nearly forgot what I was doing here."

Gavin shook his head. There were other obstacles besides Torok within the Grimm's Wood. Jareth had heard about the Wicked Hag who lived in the gingerbread house. News between the Troll Kingdom and the Goblin Kingdom were merely rumors spread by several Trolls and Goblins who had breeched the boundaries of the two kingdoms and lived to tell the tales.

Just as Torok had never heard of Ludo, Jareth had only caught songs from the goblins about the hag who ate the people that feasted upon her cookie house. He always thought it was a rumor to frighten people from entering the forest and the Troll King's borders, but apparently it wasn't.

The gingerbread house smelled absolutely delicious. Sarah had to keep shaking off the effects of its spell. She looked up at Gavin and remarked, "I always thought the gingerbread house was just a fairytale."

"Apparently not," Gavin objected and he held her near to him, to prevent her from changing her mind. Raquel was not so lucky. She was stuffing her face with another remnant of the donut birdhouse. She hadn't even finished chewing her food from one bite, when she munched down another piece. Her cheeks were crammed with food to the point that she looked like a chipmunk. Sarah begged Gavin to release her. He argued and refused. Sarah frowned, "No, I'm fine, but I've got to save Raquel."

Sarah walked forward, but it was too late. The door opened and a stern, scratchy voice croaked, "WHO's BEEN eating my house?!?"

Gavin pulled Sarah down and pinned himself atop of her. They were neatly hidden behind a large, blue hydrangea bush, but Jareth didn't want to take the chance that the hag might have seen them. Fortunately, the Hag was eyeless and couldn't see at all. She only knew someone was at her house because they ate her house. Sarah and Gavin hadn't touched or come near it, so the Old Hag never knew they were there.

The Hag grabbed Raquel, who seemed undaunted. She continued to rip another piece from the gingerbread house and stuff it into her mouth. The Hag grabbed the food from Raquel's hand and enticed her inside. Raquel followed without protest. The Old Hag puffed at the air the air outside with her mouth and then slammed the graham cracker door shut. The peppermint doorknob turned with a click.

"Gavin," Sarah said, "Next time you decide to _pin _me, could you at least buy me a drink first?"

"Oh," he apologized, "I'm terribly sorry, Sarah."

He rolled off of her calmly, and smoothed the loose hairs around his face back against his ponytail. The odors of the house continued to beckon Sarah forward, but the only thing Jareth was enchanted by was the lingering scent of Sarah's perfume. He closed his eyes for a moment, and failed to hear the first five sentences that Sarah had said to him.

"…so, what do you think?"

Gavin tuned back in. He harrumphed, blinked, and then asked, "I beg your pardon, dearest, but I didn't catch that."

Sarah smirked, "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

Gavin blushed, "Sorry, but no. I mean, I was concentrating on the situation with that evil woman and that girl is now her prisoner…and all, but…. I'm sorry, I've lost my train of thought for the moment."

Sarah squeezed his hand, "Don't worry, Mr. King. The house is having the same effect on me. I'm almost afraid to approach it. I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself if I get too close, not to mention, I'm very hungry."

Gavin wasn't thinking about the house at all. He just realized, in addition to all of the obstacles that he was encountering, which stood between he and his revenge against Sarah Williams, he hadn't suspected his feelings for her would also bind and hinder him.

You have no power over me…

Jareth had to keep Sarah's final words burning fiercely in his head in order to stop the intense emotions that overwhelmed him. Sarah was like a drug to him. He realized that he had been thinking of her and only her after his defeat. He put his hand up to his mouth in dismay. Sarah tapped him lightly, "Gavin, are you okay?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment. She could tell he was far away and not listening to her. She led him back into the thicket and sat him down near a massive tree trunk. She looked back at the house and turned to him before instructing, "Listen, Mr. King. I'm going to lure the Hag outside of the house and purposely get captured. I'll do the best I can, to not eat the house. When I get inside, if you hear me screaming, then get the hell out of here."

You have no power over me…

Gavin nodded. He hadn't heard her at all. Before he knew what was happening, Sarah was at the side of the gingerbread house ripping pieces off of it. Gavin snapped back into reality. He jumped up in a panic. He was about to shout for Sarah to stop, when he noticed she was tossing the pieces of the house over her shoulder and unto the ground. As Sarah had anticipated, the door opened and the Old Hag stood face to face with her.

She was the most hideous creature that Sarah had ever laid eyes upon. She hadn't any nose or eyes, save but long, sharp, gumless teeth. They were brown and rotted. Nonetheless, they were fatal looking. Her hair was haggard, gray, and pushed off of her featureless face. She was stout and carried a walking cane made of cinnamon. She was very short, and only stood at Sarah's waist. The woman grabbed the piece of house from Sarah's hand and smiled as the brown saliva trickled down her chin. She shook it to lure Sarah inside. Gavin bit at his fingertips for a second in nervous concern for Sarah's safety. He slowly walked up to the house, once the peppermint doorknob had clicked shut. He stayed by the window to see if he could hear or see anything inside, but much to his dismay, the window glass was an opaque, thick rock candy, so he could not see or hear anything.

_Why had he made that vow with the Troll King?_

As he mentally beat up on himself outside the Old Hag's house, Sarah was led indoors into a small kitchen. The house was hot and stuffy. Smells of burning cinders filled the room. Sarah saw that there was a cauldron boiling over a flame without wood. There was also a massive steel oven that could have fit a grown elephant inside. From the outside of the house, it seemed impossible a house this small could have contained such a massive appliance.

Nothing is as it seems…

A young teenage girl with dirty, light brown locks of hair was carrying a tray of food. She was terribly thin and exhausted looking. A groping hand interrupted Sarah's observing. The Old Hag was squeezing various parts of Sarah's limbs and midsection. She rasped in a strained voice, "You're terribly thin. I'll have to fatten you up before I can cook you and eat you, otherwise, I'll be starving for weeks. Well, there's time anyway."

The Old Hag led Sarah down the hall to a corridor filled with metal prison-like cells. They were closer to cages than cells, but were large enough to fit two or three people inside. Sarah remained silent. Next to her was Raquel. She girl was, still, stuffing her face rotten. Sweat was pouring from Raquel's body and she looked retched. Sarah looked at the other cell next to her and was mortified. It was a boy.

At least, it looked like it used to be a boy, but he was morbidly obese. His face was wider than Raquel's pregnant belly. His clothing was stretched out tightly on him and didn't fit him at all. He cried and stuffed his face. The Old Hag walked up to the boy's cell and demanded he hold out his finger. The boy grabbed a thin stick, and the Old Hag felt at it. She rubbed her slimy chin and commented to herself, "Strange, you haven't gotten any fatter since the day you arrived. If this keeps up, I'll starve."

The Old Hag left his cell and approached Raquel's cell. She demanded loudly, "Hold out your hand, Girl!"

Raquel didn't think, she was too distracted by the plates of food piled in front of her. She held out her finger. The Old Hag rubbed it for a moment then smiled deviously, "You're nearly plump enough and should be ripe before dinner. Not long now, my sweet little cupcake. Ooh, cupcakes, I'll have to feed you plenty of those. They'll pack meat on your bones in no time."

The emaciated girl returned and placed several plates of steaming, delicious looking food down in front of Sarah. Sarah had to think of something else. She pushed the plates away, curled her knees up to her chin and slid over to the corner of the cell. She needed to devise a plan of escape. Time was running out for everybody. Sarah had less than eight hours left to solve the Troll King's challenge. She closed her eyes and thought about Jareth's mismatched eyes. She thought about him staring deep into her eyes. She thought about the magic crystal he offered her long ago.

Her stomach growled loudly, protesting her hunger strike. The thin girl heard Sarah's stomach and asked, "Why don't you eat and feel better?"

Sarah shook her head and whispered, "I'm not eating anything from this place."

The girl knelt down by Sarah's cell, and pleaded, "If you don't eat, you'll end up like me. Each day, I starve more and more. I'm so tired, I should have been dead long ago, but the witch keeps me alive with her magic, so I can feed my brother."

Sarah changed the subject, not wanting to talk about food or the other atrocities that were happening inside the gingerbread house, "What's your name?"

"I'm Gretel."

"How long have you been here, Gretel?"

"I can't remember anymore. I was only four when my stepmother and father could no longer afford us, and led us into Grimm's Wood to lose us forever."

Sarah asked, "'Us'?"

Gretel pointed to the terribly obese boy and answered, "Yes, my brother Hansel and I."

Sarah tried to stifle back tears when she looked at the boy, but she could see the horrified look in his face and the snot running down his bulbous nose. He sobbed as he took another bite. Between mouthfuls of food, he managed to look at Sarah and plead, "Please save me. I can't –I can't stop!"

Suddenly, Jareth's hallucinogenic peach and spell induced bubble ballroom didn't seem that cruel anymore. Tears streamed down Sarah's face as she wished for someway to escape. Sarah leaned back, when a tiny key gleamed on the floor next to Gretel. _The Hag must have dropped it_, Sarah thought. She beckoned Gretel closer to her cell bars with her index finger. The Old Hag passed behind the girl and snapped something obscene at her, but Gretel leaned closer to hear what Sarah would say. Sarah whispered, "The key is right beneath your feet, Gretel."

It took a moment for Gretel to register Sarah's words, but when she looked down and saw the key, a light gleamed in the teen's eyes. She smiled and nodded silently. She handed the key to Sarah as quietly as she could. Although witch could not see, she could sense when things were amiss. The Old Hag puffed with her mouth and rasped, "I feel a plot is a foot."

She grabbed Gretel by the hair and slammed her against the wall. "WHAT are You up to, Girl?!?"

Gretel stammered, "N-n-nothing, your great Witch Majesty!"

Sarah didn't waste anytime. She put the key in the lock and turned until it clicked open. Raquel grabbed at Sarah's food plates and began cramming the slices of cake and cookies quickly into her mouth. Sarah quietly opened the door while the witch was distracted with Gretel's punishment. The Old Hag continued to scream at the girl, when the door to her house was kicked open. It was Gavin and he looked pissed.

This distracted the Witch, while Sarah pried her bony fingers off of Gretel. The Old Hag roared at Sarah and pushed her towards the burning cauldron. Sarah let off a yelp. Gretel was thrown to the ground, but regained her senses quickly and opened up the oven doors. Gavin grabbed the witch by the scruff of her neck and tossed her far from Sarah. Sarah regained her balance and lunged towards the Old Hag's legs, in order to topple her onto her side. It didn't work. The Old Hag shifted to the side and Sarah fell flat on her face. The Hag grabbed a large, sharp butcher knife from a wooden table and began to swing it down towards Sarah's head. Gretel screamed. Gavin swung his elbow into the Old Hag's face and broke one of her dangerously sharp teeth. His elbow was covered with brown saliva. He stammered back in revoltion at the gooey, foreign substance sliding down his arm. She dropped the butcher knife inches from Sarah's face.

In all of the action, Hansel had taken the key from Sarah's cell and freed himself. He stomped out of the cell and placed all of his body weight behind the Old Hag and shoved her towards the elephant sized oven. He spit at her as he gave one final shove, "I hope they do to you in Hell, what you've done to me here, Witch!"

The witch toppled, headfirst, into the oven and Gretel closed and locked the door behind her. Screams could be heard as the witch crackled inside until her death. Gavin reached for Sarah's hand to help her off the floor. The moment she took it, he pulled her up and embraced her close. Across the room, Raquel moaned and groaned. Sarah pulled away from Gavin and asked nervously, "Baby?"

Raquel shook her head and answered, "Indigestion." Hansel took his fat little fingers and pulled the key from his cell lock and placed it into Raquel's lock to turn it. Raquel spit out the food she was chewing on, very indignantly.

Suddenly, everything tasted like cardboard and mud.

It wasn't a coincidence. The house's appearance of gingerbread appearance melted to reveal a nothing but a lump of wood and dirt. It was all a spell.

_Figures_, Sarah thought. It didn't make her any less hungry. Gretel fainted as the witch's power broke over her feeble body. She hardly had the energy to stand. Sarah turned to Hansel, but he wasn't in good enough shape to carry his sister on his back. Raquel definitely wasn't in any condition to carry anything on her back. Sarah turned to Gavin and asked apologetically, "Would you mind carrying Gretel on your back, Gav?"

Gavin blinked, "Who?"

Sarah pointed to the rail-thin girl. Gavin hesitated for a moment and nodded. As he placed the teenager on his back, he shook his head in aggravation. _She forms an entourage, no matter where she goes in here_, he thought.

Unlike Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Diddymus, the new company of tagalongs was hopelessly pathetic. They slowed Sarah's progress through the Grimm's Wood. There was less than seven hours left to the Troll King's dare. Sarah had no idea where she was going, nor how she was going to escape. Jareth was anticipating she wouldn't defeat the Troll King as she had against him. His mind was reeling. He refused to allow Torok to gain possession of Sarah Williams. He figured it was time he had broken his agreement and cheated.

The Troll King would probably know immediately, but Jareth didn't care anymore. He wouldn't let Sarah belong to anyone else but him. Sarah continued to lead the group forward.

Hansel panted and had to sit from time to time. Raquel continued to moan as her overstuffed gut grumbled in protest. Gretel slumbered quietly on Gavin's back, but he didn't seem to be distracted by any of them. He watched Sarah closely as the time counted down to six hours.


	26. Through Dangers Untold

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 25  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__Anyway, I began full-time fall college this week, and my comic "Sarah's Grand Re-Entry" on DeviantArt takes priority, but as promised, I will update this story when I can. _

**Chapter 25: Through Dangers Untold.**

Back in the Troll King's Glass Palace, Torok was grumbling before two lovely looking pale beauties. He sat in his gigantic throne and grumbled loudly, "Preposterous! It's just like Jareth to cheat! I should have known better than to trust the words of the Goblin King! Our agreement was Jareth was NOT to assist Sarah in anyway. So, he thrusts down the doors of the Great Witch Queen in the Wood and fights her off with his fists. It's highly unconventional for Jareth to get so physical, but perhaps he's been playing the part of a human too long."

The women didn't take their hollow, turquoise eyes from his, but neither attempted to speak. They stood obediently, at attention, with their hands tucked neatly behind their backs. After several minutes of another rant, Torok finally looked up at the ladies. He softened his face and smiled deviously, "Rose Red, how are you my little rouge _coquette_? And Snow White, it's always a pleasure to have you visit me in my home again. _N'est-ce pas?_ How long has it been since our last visit together?"

Neither woman answered. It didn't matter anyway. His questions were rhetorical pleasantries. Snow White and Rose Red were not visiting the Troll King, but were hired by him to help him win the dare against Jareth. The Troll King figured if Jareth had cheated, then he had every right to cheat as well.

Rose Red was a fiery redhead with long, straight locks that cascaded down past her shoulders. Her skin was very fair, but she lacked freckles as she had little delight in the sight of the sun. She had lips of garnet red, which clashed with a blood-red, velveteen cape she wore and a hood to match. The taffeta-lined cape draped low to the ground and made soft, rustling sounds as she shifted and moved across the Troll King's throne room.

Rose Red's little sister, Snow White was not a princess under a 'poisoned apple spell', as in the fables, but a pure white faë who lacked color of any kind on her skin, save but her deep red lips, empty turquoise eyes, and thin black eyebrows. She had mid-length, jet black hair that was filled with tight ringlets and hung over her elfish ears. She had a prominent forehead with a deep widow's peak that seemed to point towards the center of her eyes. Snow White wore a pale, coral-colored, satin gown that had a plunging neckline to emphasize her cleavage.

Torok stood up from his throne and spoke, "As you both know, I have entered into a contract with the Goblin King. He challenged me with a dare, and now I must accept it in order to defend my honor. Originally, I would have been hesitant about such a competition between our two great kingdoms, but ever since Jareth's defeat from this 'mortal girl', my chances of success, rather than stalemate, are looking better everyday."

Rose Red and Snow White followed Torok with their eyes as he began to stride around his throne room. He sniffed aristocratically and then continued, "It's not that I entirely blame Jareth for cheating. After all, who wants Sarah Williams to be eaten, at least not by the Hag, anyway."

Torok leered widely and his face darkened with lust. He quietly muttered, "I'd happily find wholesome, new ways to devour Miss Williams in so many pleasurable ways. I'm sure she wouldn't complain."

Turning his attentions back to the two sisters, he placed his hand above Snow White's buxom breasts, and said, "I want the two of you lovelies to enslave the Goblin King and help me capture Sarah out from under him. If Jareth is too much of a gent to procure Miss Williams' delicate flower, then, I'll be happy to do the honors for him."

Rose Red and Snow White both nodded as they turned to leave the palace. Torok cackled as they exited, "Remember! Do what you must! Pull out all of the stops, but bring Sarah back to me alive and physically healthy. She's no good to me if her body is destroyed or dismembered!"

The glass doors opened, and the two sisters disappeared in the wind.


	27. And Hardships Unnumbered

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 26  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__Anyway, I began full-time fall college this week, and my comic "Sarah's Grand Re-Entry" on DeviantArt takes priority, but as promised, I will update this story when I can.  
__In this part of the story, I introduce the Leanan-Sidhe [Lan-awn-shee'] taken from Brian Froud and Alan Lee's book, "Fairies"._

**Chapter 26: And Hardships Unnumbered **

Raquel was exhausted. Being very pregnant, and walking with fifty extra pounds of hair was not an easy feat for her. She had been trapped in the tower for so long, that her legs no longer could condone physical exertion, such as walking through rough terrain for hours upon hours. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. There were five hours left for Sarah and things were looking, literally, _Grimm_. The Wood seemed to go on forever.

Raquel sat down under a tall, hickory tree. Hansel flopped down next to her. He was also burdened by similar problems, no thanks to the Old Hag. With Gretel still unconscious and slung over his shoulder, Gavin was exhausted as well. He wasn't sure how Sarah kept up the pace she did.

…_And even in a long gown and slippers_, he added to his thoughts.

It took Sarah a moment to realize that her band of travelers had fallen behind. This was the second time in the last hour that Raquel and Hansel had gone on a 'walking-strike'. Raquel was already carrying the Troll King's child, so she had little more to fear from him. Hansel was never a prey of the Troll King to begin with, so with the disappearance of the Witch, he was just grateful to escape with his life. His concerns strayed towards the health of his sister, however, as he recurrently checked to see if she was still breathing. Much to his delight, Gretel continued to stay alive.

Sarah walked back towards the group and sat without complaint. She wanted to force them onward, but knew they were utterly beyond their limitations of human capacity. The sun was setting in the west. At least, Sarah assumed the sun had set in the west within the Underground. She only knew that she had been following the sun's position since sunrise, at which time her quest through Grimm's Wood had begun. She remembered what the Troll King had said about the Goblin Kingdom abutting the Troll Kingdom. She had hoped that her knowledge of 'Sunrise is East and Sunset is West' would serve her well.

Sarah hoped that by traveling, in what she assumed to be south, that she would eventually reach Jareth's lands. She wasn't so sure Raquel, Hansel, Gretel, and Gavin would fare well against Jareth, but she knew Jareth better than Torok.

_Did she know Jareth better than Torok?_ Sarah pondered.

Sarah blinked and reassured herself that she knew him well enough.

Anyway, she knew that even if she lacked proper acquaintance with Jareth, he had still been missing for the entire eight years she resided in the Goblin Kingdom. It would be highly unlikely that he's returned yet. _Still, she wished for his help, right now._

_You're in real trouble if Jareth hasn't returned, Sarah_. Her voice nagged within her head. Sarah blew a strand of hair away from her eyes as she ignored the voice. Her lovely, silk, pink gown was completely ruined at this point. She was drenched in sweat, stained with blood and grime, and most of the hem of her gown was torn from the briars of the Wood. Sarah was about to lean her head on Gavin, when she thought she heard a rustle coming from within the Wood. It sounded like an animal.

Sarah sat up at attention. The others were too tired to take notice.

Sarah squinted towards a group of shrubs that lay thirty meters away from her. The movement had stopped behind here. Sarah's eyes searched the darkness of the closely nettled branches.

Suddenly, she saw them.

Two, looming, obsidian black eyes were staring back at her from inside the bush. Sarah gasped, and Gavin turned to ask her what the matter was, but it was too late. The beast, knowing Sarah had spotted it, lunged out with a fiercesome roar.

_It was a gigantic black wolf!_

Sarah screamed, "Oh, SHIT!"

She jumped to the side and rose to her feet as fast as she could manage. She didn't look back, but could feel the breath of the wolf directly behind her. Sarah ran faster than she had ever run had in her entire life. The branches and briars of the Wood snagged at her loose hair and scratched her face. She ignored the warm feeling of blood trickle down her right cheek. Sarah burst through a gathering of tiny fairies and was completely undaunted by their presence. Sarah felt the soft fur of the ravenous dog brush against her exposed ankles. Its teeth made a chomping sound next to her leg, and ripped a gaping hole in her gown. The wolf growled in frustration and shook its head in a frenzy, with the material of pink silk still hanging from its mouth.

Sarah was about to switch direction, when a tree root tripped her and she came crashing down to the ground, while snapping her ankle in the process. The wolf ran beyond her for a moment, before realizing Sarah had fallen. Immediately it turned on its hind legs and sprung back at her. Sarah's eyes opened wide as she tried to stand, but her ankle was broken, and couldn't support her weight any longer on the left leg. She flopped back down to the ground with a startled cry. The wolf jumped atop of her, and she held up her hands to keep its massive jaws from closing on her face.

Sarah was losing the battle, and things looked bad. The condensation from the wolf's hot breath puffed against her nose. Everything was hopeless, when Sarah heard a woman's voice from above her head.

"Bad, Bad! Stop it! That's not the way to greet an honored guest!"

The massive black hound backed away from Sarah with a disgruntled huff. A redheaded woman, wearing a long red cape and hood, stood over Sarah's head. She flashed a cold smile of pure white teeth. She helped Sarah sit up and said, "There, there, my Dear. I'm terribly sorry about my puppy. I'm afraid he gets a bit wily around guests. Don't you, Bad?"

The wolf chased its tail for a second and yapped like an innocent pup. It wagged its tail at the red-riding hooded woman. Sarah tried to move her leg, but a jolt of pain shot up the broken ankle. Wincing, she clutched her calf. Her ankle was already starting to swell up and turn bright red. Sarah stifled back the tears of pain. It was nearly unbearable. She exhaled deeply, while trying to gain control of her emotions. Her mind was reeling and she was out of breath from her wildly fast sprint.

The redheaded woman placed her hand against her chest and introduced herself, "My name is Rose Red."

Sarah, who was still confused and in pain, tried to introduce herself, but nothing that came from her mouth made much sense. She continued to catch her breath and stammered, "I-I-I… Sarah Red… I mean, ankle…ow."

Rose Red interrupted Sarah with a laugh, "I know exactly who you are, Sarah Williams."

Sarah blinked, "You've heard of m-me?"

Rose Red sneered, "Of course! Everybody has heard of the infamous, mortal girl who defeated the Great Goblin King. And, I'd like to partake in some of that infamy, if you don't mind."

Sarah was unsure of what 'Red' was referring to, but the red-riding hooded woman was laying Sarah flat on her back upon the bracken covered ground and shushing her in a soothing manner. Rose Red glided her long, pale fingers against Sarah's cheek in an endearing manner. Slowly, like a creeping spider, the woman sat atop Sarah in a very awkward and semi-compromising position. Rose Red smoothed her hands across Sarah's neck and face, as she began to move her lips towards Sarah's jugular vein. Rose Red whispered to Sarah, "I'll be sure and send my regards to Jareth, when the Troll King has finished what I begin here today."

The scent of Rose Red was enchanting and sweet. It placed Sarah in a delirium and she could no longer think.

_Just like _roses, Sarah thought.

Sarah was feeling her ankle pain less and less as the redheaded beauty began to bite down on Sarah's neck and was indulging in her blood.

While Sarah was beginning to phase out of consciousness, she whispered in a daze, "Vampire?"

Red stopped drinking for a second and chuckled, "Silly human. I'm one of the Leanan-Sidhe, the blood fairies from the Isle of Man."

Sarah nodded as best as she could manage and answered softly before blacking out, "figures…"


	28. Not an 'Ordinary' Girl

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 27  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__Anyway, I began full-time fall college this week, and my comic "Sarah's Grand Re-Entry" on DeviantArt takes priority, but as promised, I will update this story when I can.  
__In this part of the story, I introduce the Leanan-Sidhe [Lan-awn-shee'] taken from Brian Froud and Alan Lee's book, "Fairies"._

**Chapter 27: Not An 'Ordinary' Girl**

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Gavin heard Sarah shout a loud obscenity just a moment before darting away from the old hickory tree. A massive, black, furry blur trailed her a second later while letting loose a blood curdling snarl.

Raquel screamed. Gretel stirred a bit and Hansel froze with a mortified look upon his face. Gavin wretched Raquel's hands from his elbow, but found she was so terrified, that he was unable to loosen her grip and return to his feet. He tugged harshly at Raquel and demanded, "Let my arm free at once, girl!"

Raquel pleaded, "OH please, don't leave me here alone! Don't go away!"

Gavin didn't look at the pregnant young woman, but continued to finagle her locked fingers from his arm. He could only think of Sarah and the danger that pursued her. When it was clear that Raquel refused to let go, Gavin did the only thing he could, in order to release her….

… he transformed into a majestic, white, Barn Owl.

Raquel gasped as the bird alighted high above the trees and soared into the air. Hansel stood with his chubby mouth agape. Gretel collapsed to the ground with a thud. The sound of her thin body hitting the ground was the only thing that turned Hansel's attention away from the sky.

Gavin, who was Jareth, was now racing across Grimm's Wood with his wings spread far at his sides. He listened and looked intently for any signs of Sarah's whereabouts. He was about to dive closer to the ground, when a fierce white falcon, with a black head dove into him at full force. Jareth the Owl, lost his bearings. The two birds of prey came crashing to the ground at tremendous speeds. The Falcon had Jareth pinned under its powerful claws. Its beak chattered over Jareth's head. Jareth knew immediately, this was no 'ordinary' bird.

With a poof of smoke and glitter, both the great, white, Barn Owl and the black and white Peregrine Falcon transformed into more human-like beings. Jareth was himself, for the moment, and not Gavin. The Falcon became Snow White. She had Jareth's wrists pinned against a tree, and he had his hands around her throat.

Of course, being the Goblin King, Jareth was far stronger than Snow White both in physical and magical strength. Normally, Jareth wouldn't have dirtied his own hands with physical combat, but something about Sarah's life-threatening situation made him almost feral and irrational. Jareth lowered his face close to Snow White's and nearly snarled, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you into a door mouse at this very second, child!"

Snow White didn't answer. Her hollow turquoise eyes peered curiously into his. Jareth heard rustling coming from behind him, and turned to look. It was Torok. He was clapping his hands and chuckling.

_No, he was mocking_, Jareth thought.

Torok snickered, "Well, _mon frère_, this looks like the end of our agreement. You've broken the rules back there in the gingerbread house, and just now, tried to save Sarah by owl. Didn't I warn you about cheating? Now, Sarah Williams officially becomes my own personal, _shall we say_, showpiece?"

Jareth was about to argue with Torok, when a high-pitched yelp could be heard far off in the distance. Jareth released his hands from Snow White's neck, and she released her hands from his wrists. Snow White's face dropped. For the first time she spoke up, "Red? -- Red's in trouble!"

Snow White ducked under Jareth's arms as Torok's face became stern. The two magical kings exchanged mixed glances. 'White' darted through the trees towards the sound of the whimpering wolf. Torok followed after her on foot, as did Jareth, because both kings were too curious to recall that travel by magic was faster and easier.

Raquel and Hansel, who was carrying Gretel as best as he could manage, ran directly into the Goblin King and the Troll King. Raquel jumped back in fear as her eyes saw Torok, the father of her unborn child. Hansel whispered as he saw Jareth, "The fabled Goblin King…"

Jareth ignored everyone. Torok also seemed uninterested in everybody's presence, and moved closer to the whimpering dog. The entourage was about to penetrate to the other side of the bushes, when Snow White darted back through in the opposite direction. Her once calm face, was now frantic and frazzled with freshly made claw marks running across her neck. The blood dripped down her exposed chest, as she grabbed Torok by the scruff of his unbuttoned shirt, and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER AND I?!"

She was about to shout something else at Torok, when Bad the big wolf and pet to Rose Red, darted through the bushes, ran past the gathering of people, and then disappeared into the thicket never to be seen again. His tail was tucked between his legs and he howled regretfully into the evening sky. Jareth looked at Torok, while Snow White whispered to the Troll King, "You never should have brought that woman here. Now, all who reside in Grimm's Wood shall share the fate of the Goblin King."


	29. Heart of Stone

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 28  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__We had a terrible storm roll through the Northeastern United States this week, which took out our power, and made my comic impossible to produce, so I found a public library and used a computer to type another two chapters of "Sky's Eclipse" instead. I hope you enjoy these newest ones. PS: I have also gone back and repaired the first seven chapters of "Sky's Eclipse" which were difficult to read yesterday. 09/12/2009  
The Troll King sometimes speaks French, but it is not meant to disparage any ethnic group or language. He's actually a really cool character, in my opinion, and I adore writing for him.__  
_

**Chapter 28: Heart of Stone**

Jareth pushed ahead of Torok, who seemed to have lost his nerve for the moment. Hansel followed closely behind the Goblin King. Raquel, who was behind Hansel, paused for a moment as a look of amusement spread across her face. She noted Torok's reluctance to proceed beyond the thicket of bushes. She rolled her eyes and calmly waddled past him.

Snow White still clutched Torok's shirt collar in fear. Her body and hands shook furiously. The Troll King swallowed hard and said to White, "Sarah be damned. One _woman_ could not have such strength without someone helping her from the inside. I place all of my bets that the Goblin King is behind this mayhem."

Snow White's eyes were wide, but she didn't respond either way to Torok's comment. She was never much of a talker anyway. Torok pulled back a section of the thicket and walked forward. As he reached the clearing, Jareth was already kneeling down by Sarah's side.

_Sarah is sleeping?_ Torok thought.

Torok moved cautiously towards Sarah, but a shriek from Snow White nearly caused him to lose his footing and stumble backwards. Jareth looked up at the crying, pure-white faë. Snow White ran towards a pillar of red marble. At least it resembled a pillar, but as Raquel moved cautiously closer to the pillar, it was a red marble statue of a mortified woman. The sculpture seemed to wear a riding hood with a cape that hung low to the ground. Its carved hands were blocking its face in fear.

Snow White ran her hands down the face of statue and whispered, "Red."

The Troll King walked towards Jareth and tapped him on the shoulder. Raising his eyebrows, Torok stated mischievously, "But of course, we all know you have interfered using magic and turned Rose Red into this statue, _mon Frère."_

Jareth arced his eyebrows downward and frowned, "So, you cheated by sending the Leanan-Sidhe to drain Sarah's life essence. I'd say you're little 'blood fairy' deserved her surprise retort from my dearest Sarah."

Torok stomped his foot and said in a demanding voice, "Oh, come now, Jareth! We both know that a human could NOT have pulled off such a powerful spell such as the '_Sleeping Stone_'. Surely, you have intervened on her behalf. _No_?"

Jareth blinked, "No. I did not. However, I gave Sarah 'special magic powers' long ago."

Torok whispered into Jareth's ear, "You gave a mortal girl a power to rival your own? No wonder she defeated you and decimated your kingdom those many years before."

Jareth bit at his lip in frustration and defended, "The only powers I gave _her_ were to call upon the goblins, just like all of the other girls before her. She shouldn't have gotten this strong from them. Powers don't increase in non-magical folk."

Torok patted Jareth on the shoulder and reassured, "Come, then! There is obviously something else at work here, _mon Frère_. Perhaps a changeling or Brownie has been masquerading as Sarah just now. See? Miss Williams has been laid in a perpetual _sommeil_, or slumber from the Leanan-Sidhe. She has not stirred and is pale indeed. It is highly unlikely that Sarah could have done this. _Alas!_ We are great kings being tricked by the work of some random Pixie."

Snow White shook her head and answered, "Brownies, Pixies, and changelings do not have the magical strength to place this kind of spell on my sister. We Leanan-Sidhe are stronger than any of those lesser orders of random spawn. Rose Red could not have succumbed to anything less than one of the high powers of the immortal realms."

Torok shrugged lazily, "Then, perhaps, it was a great sorceress, witch, or wizard floating about the Wood. They often traverse my lands from time to time to gather rare herbs and berries for their potions."

Snow frowned, "I know what I saw. It was Sarah! She slashed me with her pointed, black, claw-like nails and then cornered my sister. I ran after that and didn't witness the spell cast upon my sister. I never should have left Red's side."

Jareth picked up Sarah's hand and looked at it. Her nails were pink, filed down to her fingertips, and square-shaped. Torok also looked at Sarah's hands and quickly guffawed at Snow White, "See? No claws! Sarah Williams has been placed under the spell from your kind, and she could not have possibly done this, you fool of a woman!"

Snow White stiffened up and glared at Torok. If she could have turned her powers against the Troll King, she would have done so at that moment. Jareth knew that Snow White's suspicions were warranted. He had seen Sarah change personalities suddenly and without warning since she had returned from his kingdom. He was wondering if something inside his Labyrinth had tampered with Sarah while she had remained there for the past eight years. It had been almost like Sarah was possessed by something inhuman, however Jareth knew that nothing within his lands _-_ _of that nature -_ could have ever wandered in without his knowledge. His goblins would have notified him at once.

_However, the little cretins failed to notify me that Sarah had returned to my kingdom eight years ago_, Jareth thought. Then he remembered that his mission had been one of secrecy and only Gröeg knew Jareth's whereabouts.

_Hoggle would know_, Jareth continued to ponder. _There's nothing that little scamp doesn't know, when it pertains to Sarah. The stupid dwarf positively dotes on Sarah's very presence. _

Jareth stood up with jealously laced in his eyes. A cloud of smoke enveloped him, and he became Gavin King once again. Raquel jumped back in shock, as her fantasies of her 'dream man' were shattered to bits. Hansel, who was wiser, figured Gavin was a wizard or something similar from when King transformed into the owl earlier. Torok placed his finger to Raquel's lips and whispered, "Shhh. This is our little secret, my love. No telling Sarah, or else."

Raquel stomped her foot and shouted, "That's not fair! How can Sarah possibly win if you ~AND~ the Goblin King are pitted against her?"

Gavin walked towards Raquel with a glint of fierceness in his eyes. He encircled her for a moment and then said, "If you so much as say one tiny word to Sarah, or wink and make gestures at her in any suspicious way, I'll turn your unborn child into a goblin."

"_Hé! L'enfant_, she is mine!" the Troll King exclaimed while giving Jareth a dirty look. "Spare my child, and take the girl instead!"

Gavin leaned in close and whispered something quietly to Torok. Torok leaned back and laughed wickedly. He clapped in agreement, "_Oui ! Oui ! C'est magnifique!_"

Raquel didn't understand what Torok what saying, but his tone of voice and dangerous smile showed that he concurred with the punishment that Jareth had devised against her, if she tried to reveal his secret to Sarah. She attempted to swallow, but found that her throat was dry and scratchy.

Hansel raised his hands to show he promised to keep his silence. Gavin narrowed his eyes and said, "That would be wise of you, boy. There are far worse things than the Gingerbread House that exist within these lands."

Hansel looked at Raquel, and she winced in fear.

Torok antagonized Jareth's anger by leaning over Sarah and pretending he was going to kiss her. He teased in a sultry voice, "The sleeping beauty slumbers, awaiting true love's first kiss. However, since her 'true love' has currently lost his _courage_, I'll be happy to do the honors myself."

Torok puckered up, and Sarah began to stir. He threw his arms up in the air and remarked, "I'm quite amazing, I must admit! She wakes even before I press my lips against hers. My power of sexuality amazes even myself sometimes! _No?_"

Sarah whispered, "Jareth?"

Torok smirked and looked over at Gavin, "_Bah_, but she calls for you. What a waste!"

Gavin pushed Torok out of the way, and grasped Sarah's hand. He whispered, "Sarah?"

Instinctively, her eyes fluttered open, and she glanced around. Torok walked over to stand between Hansel and Raquel. He threw each of his arms around their shoulders and smirked, "_Amour_! It can build and it can destroy. I think there is passion from both sides regarding Miss Sarah and the Goblin King. _No? _Too bad Jareth had to ruin everything by threatening my favorite child, and daring me to defeat Sarah better than he. I will allow Jareth's assistance to go just this once, but only because I am a lover, not a fighter. If he cheats again, then Sarah is mine for the taking. Be sure and tell him this, _mes amours_, that if Jareth steps one more foot out of line, I'll grab his beloved Sarah and take her virginity from her as he stands and watches!"

Torok's eyes glowed brightly and he summoned Snow White away with him. Rose Red was left behind to become a permanent reminder as to what could happen inside of Grimm's Wood.

Hansel and Raquel shuttered, as the last words of the Troll King haunted them.

Another hour ticked away as Sarah returned to her feet. Mysteriously, her ankle had been healed, and she was able to stand on both feet without any problems. Still, the great questions that lingered on everybody else's tongue at the moment was, "_How did Sarah manage to escape with her life intact from the powers of the Leanan-Sidhe_? ~And~ _What had intervened on her behalf?_"


	30. Nothing is as It Seems

**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 29  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way.  
__We had a terrible storm this week, where I live, which knocked out power and I was not able to complete any pages of "Sarah's Grand Re-Entry" comic on DeviantArt. However, I was able to get to a public library to type several more chapters of "Sky's Eclipse". I hope you enjoy them! _

**Chapter 29: Nothing is as It Seems.**

The sky was moonless, and there were no stars to light Grimm's Wood. Sarah wasn't sure which way was which anymore. She knew there couldn't have been much time left. She was hoping to find someone or something to give her some direction. Her feet were about spent at this point, and she wasn't sure Hansel could walk anymore. His knees were cracking fiercely and he was groaning continuously. Gavin had offered to carry Gretel, but much to Sarah's surprise, the boy refused Mr. King's help and continued to carry her without complaint.

Raquel followed from a far distance, and several times Sarah had to turn around just to be sure she was still there. Sarah scolded the pregnant young woman, "Raquel, it's extremely dark here, and you might want to stay close. I can walk slower if you need me to."

Raquel shook her head, and responded, "Don't worry about me. I can manage. I just like to stay farther away to give you… give you… um…"

After several seconds, Raquel found the excuse she was looking for, "…give you some room to breathe and such!"

Sarah raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Okay. Just don't get lost."

Raquel wanted to get away. She looked at Sarah regretfully, knowing the odds were stacked against her, and there was nothing Raquel could do or say to help. She almost wished that she had remained in her tower.

The Wood was beginning to slope down sharply. Sarah and the others had to grab the tree trunks to keep themselves from falling. Sarah was sure she had less than two hours left, but couldn't tell, since her clothing had been changed when she was taken into the land of the Troll King. A fancy jeweled bracelet had replaced her watch. She turned to Gavin and asked him the time. He answered, "Well, I'm not certain that the time here is the same as in the mortal realm, but my cellphone displays: 6:42 PM."

Sarah sighed. At least she knew that she wasn't late getting back to the car at _O'Connell's Captivating Carnival_. However, this didn't quite tell her how much time she had left to escape from the Troll King's Wood.

Hansel's knees finally gave out, and he toppled forward which caused him to slide down to the bottom of the steep hill. Gretel fell from her brother's shoulders and rolled swiftly behind him, like a ragdoll. Raquel and Sarah gasped in unison. Sarah chased after the siblings, hoping to help Hansel and his sister back up. Gavin, of course, chased after Sarah. Raquel couldn't run as fast downhill, so she staggered from tree to tree, trying to keep hold so she wouldn't loose her footing as well.

When Hansel had finally stopped rolling, he sat up and cleared off the dead leaves and dirt. He thought he heard something stirring right in front of him. He squinted and saw a pair of bright yellow eyes glowing back at him.

_A troll!_ Hansel panicked and cried, "Miss Sarah! Help!"

_Sure enough, it was a troll! _

The hideous creature had several rows of jagged teeth that protruded from its lower jaw. It prodded Hansel's oversized torso with its thin, bony fingers. It began to speak in a crackled, and high-pitched voice, "A fat boy, you are! Any flesh eater would be able to feed on you for months or a family full of wombats would keep a fledge of little ones satiated for weeks."

"Sarah! A troll! Please hurry!"

Sarah couldn't see the troll, because the dark night had prevented her from seeing that distance. She slid down the rest of the hill, in order to expedite reaching Hansel before the troll could harm him. Sarah had never encountered any trolls before, so she was a _bit_ unsure of what they were _absolutely_ capable of. She didn't want to chance it.

The troll smiled dangerously and continued to poke Hansel in the gut. Sarah finally reached Hansel and smacked the troll's hand away. The troll quickly spun around to face her in shock. Sarah tried to look as threatening as she could, and she gave the creature chase to drive it away from Hansel. Gavin closed in behind Sarah as she rounded a corner and was met with a hoard of at least thirty or forty hairy and wrinkled trolls.

Gavin grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and pulled her back, while she instinctively jumped back simultaneously. Neither Sarah nor Gavin were willing to turn their backs on the trolls. However, they didn't realize another twenty or so trolls were closing in from behind as well. Raquel made it down to the bottom of the hill at last, and peered around the corner to see the sea of yellow-glowing eyes that encircled Gavin and Sarah. She helped Hansel to his feet as best as she could manage in her condition. He searched the blackened ground frantically for his fallen sister. He could not find her!

Raquel nudged Hansel's arm and nagged, "Forget her. We need to flee quickly! Trolls are very dangerous!"

If Raquel could have seen Hansel's face clearly in the dark, then she would have noted that he was very irate with her selfish suggestion. He pointed his chubby index finger at Raquel and said sternly, "I'm not leaving here without Gretel and I'm not leaving Sarah behind to defend herself! She's come all this way and risked everything just to save us. She didn't have to rescue us from our _prisons_! She is good and kind, and I will remain by her to whatever end she may meet!"

Raquel shuttered at Hansel's burly voice. She turned her head and replied, "Fine! Do whatever you want, but don't expect me to risk my life to fend off a gathering of trolls!"

Hansel spat at her, "Then go ahead and run! That's what got you trapped in a tower to begin with!"

He trudged over to where Sarah and Gavin had run, leaving Raquel to wallow in guilt and regret. She huffed loudly and shuttered. Raquel mumbled bitterly, "I'm going to catch hell for this."

She tiptoed around the perimeter of the tree where Hansel had just disappeared. She peeked in curiosity and saw the crowd of glowing yellow eyes not far away. Close to Raquel's feet, she heard light moaning.

_It was Gretel_!

Raquel sat down next to the girl and brushed off the bits of forest floor that accumulated on her skin and clothing. She decided it would be most helpful if she remained with Gretel until her brother returned.

_If he returns_, thought Raquel. It seemed highly unlikely at this point.

Meanwhile, back inside the circle of trolls, Gavin clung tightly to Sarah. As Jareth, he was hardly afraid of trolls. He didn't want Sarah to suffer anymore misfortunes than she already had. Hansel couldn't break into the perimeter of the creatures. They blocked him with tiny sharp spears. Hansel shouted, "Leave her alone! It's me that you want! See? I'm very fat and could feed all of you for at least a week!"

The circle of trolls turned to face him, but seemed unimpressed. After a moment, they returned their attentions back to Sarah and Gavin. Finally, after a short pause a small, very withered troll began to make its way towards the center of the circle. The trolls dropped their spears and parted to make way for the withered creature. Gavin clung to Sarah tightly, and she had to finagle from his grip in order to speak. Sarah dropped down to the troll's eye level and said calmly, "Oh. Hello! I was just wondering if you happen to know which direction is south?"

The withered troll held out a pointed finger and gestured to the right. Sarah nodded and said, "Thank you! We'll just be leaving, but I appreciate your help."

Gavin blinked. He couldn't believe they were just going to point the way out to her and let her go that easily. As Sarah turned to retrieve Hansel and locate Gretel and Raquel, the wrinkled, old troll asked in a low, gnarled, feminine voice, "Are you going to throw yourself from the precipice like _she_ did?"

Sarah turned back in curiosity. She replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

The troll spoke again and nodded, "Your sister. She threw herself from the high chasm that separates the Goblin Kingdom and the Troll Kingdom long, _long_ ago."

Sarah blinked in surprise, "I – I don't have a sister. I'm terribly sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Ah," the old troll continued in a slow broken voice, "_I know_… I know exactly who-you-_are_! Your sister and you look so much alike,…. except she had luminous _hazel_ eyes."

Gavin tried to prod Sarah to walk away from the troll, but she resisted. It continued to speak, "… She planted the trees in the Wood, but you… _you_ planted the flowers here and around the Labyrinth. Don't you recall the great gardens that once stood in the mist of the walls? It was such a peaceful… happy time then. Our King and the Goblin King extended their boundaries next to each other… this was so you and your sister would never be separated."

Sarah didn't speak. She knew time was ticking away, but she something about the troll's voice made it impossible for her to move. The withered creature continued, "That…was before the _Great War_. After the War, everything shattered. The Troll King forgot his bride and Queen. Your _sister_ wandered lost in the Wood, unable to find her way home to the Glass Palace."

Sarah swallowed hard. She said, "So, she killed herself by jumping off a ravine?"

The troll pawed Sarah lightly on the wrist and pointed again to the right, "Immortals cannot die, but they can be cursed."

Then, the troll pointed her scraggly finger at Sarah's face and continued, "This _curse_ is spreading ……. but you… I know _you_ have returned to heal the lands and bring your sister back to us."

Hansel crept forward and made his way through the circle of trolls. He tapped Sarah on the shoulder, letting her know he was behind her. She nodded at him, then turned back to the withered, old, troll. She said, "I'm very sorry, Madame Troll, but I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else. I'm Sarah Williams…"

Madame Troll interrupted, "Of course you are! I know… _I know _the girl from the Labyrinth."

Sarah nodded in relief. But the troll had not finished, "It is no great feat to solve a puzzle that you helped to create."

Sarah blinked and contorted her face, "But I didn't…."

"Of course, _you did._ You and the Goblin King built the Labyrinth together. Don't you remember?"

"No," Sarah shook her head, utterly confused, while Gavin raised his eyebrows at the troll.

Sarah hadn't been herself lately, _that's for certain_, but she knew she wouldn't have forgotten something like that. "No, I'm sorry. I've never done such a thing. I was born in the seventies…in New York State. I have a degree in theater, not construction management or masonry. I'm pretty sure I've never built or designed any labyrinths in my lifetime, but I used to help my dad build sandcastles when we vacationed at the beach and I liked to play with Tinker Toys when I was five years-old. That's the extent of my building skills, really."

Gavin smirked at Sarah's dry humor and knelt down by her side. Madame Troll pulled Sarah's chin to her face. The creature's putrid breath nearly made Sarah swoon. It spoke sternly, "I found what you were looking for, by the way."

The old troll held out its claw-like hand and placed a shiny metallic object in hers. It was an amulet that looked almost identical to Jareth's, except it was made of silver and not gold. It was a bit smaller, and more delicate looking. The old troll finished, "We repaired the chain. It fell from your neck over there where you planted the Ambrosia. Your sister asked me to find it for you. I finally did after searching for…many, _many_ centuries. It wouldn't have taken so long, but the Great War hit us not long after, and the ground shifted and quaked. There was so…so…_so_ much confusion then. I doubted we would ever find it again."

Sarah stood up with the amulet clasped tightly in her palm. She began to walk away toward the direction the withered, old troll had revealed was the south. Hansel reminded Sarah, "Wait! We have to get my sister and _that other girl_, first!"

Sarah nodded and turned around to walk through the circle of trolls, and back to where she had run from earlier. Raquel was sitting wide-eyed next to Gretel. She shouted, "I cannot believe they didn't try to attack you and eat you."

Sarah shrugged and said, "Well, actually, I learned from the goblins a while back that the small, hairy trolls are herbivores, and don't like the taste of blood or flesh in any way."

Raquel stammered, "Goblins? Goblins told you that? And you believed them?"

Sarah made a face and replied, "Yes. Why wouldn't I believe them?"

Raquel huffed, "Because goblins are raving idiots!"

Sarah smirked, "Well they couldn't be bigger 'idiots' than a girl who climbs a tower and deliberately stays to remain 'man bait'. Now, could they?"

Hansel couldn't help it. A loud giggle escaped from his wide mouth, while he picked up his sister and placed her on to his back again. Raquel placed her hands on her hips and tightened her jaw in humiliation. She was furious at Sarah's backhanded remark, but it was enough to finally silence Raquel at last!

Sarah walked back around the tree, expecting to find the trolls had gone, but they still remained. They all joined in unison, touching their fingers together at the center of the ring and created a magical torch to help guide Sarah in the darkness.

The old troll, who had spoken with Sarah, handed the torch to her. Sarah thanked them and they bowed respectively. As she and the others walked towards the right, Sarah glanced behind her to watch the yellow, glowing eyes vanish one by one.


	31. Taken for Granted

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 30  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way._

_CHAPTER NUMBER DISCREPANCIES HAVE BEEN FIXED: This story has a Prelude, which doesn't count as a chapter, but Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers, so Chapter 2 in ff . net is Chapter 1 in my story._

**Chapter 30: Taken for Granted**

Sarah pondered calmly over the little silver amulet within the palm of her hand. Solving Grimm's Wood didn't seem to concern her anymore. However, as time ticked down to the one-hour mark, Jareth was beginning to emotionally unravel…

Gavin turned to Sarah and said with exasperation in his voice, "Look, Darling, forget about the amulet! Why would you listen to the ramblings of a troll anyhow? They probably lie."

"As do goblins, I'm sure," Raquel interjected quickly.

Gavin shot Raquel a nasty look. Raquel pretended not to see him. Sarah expressed her opinion by admitting, "I would vastly place my trust in the advice of common trolls and goblins far above the kings that rule them."

"Ouch!" Raquel squealed loudly and pointed mockingly at Gavin.

This broke Sarah's attention on the amulet. She turned to face Raquel and asked, "Are you okay?"

Raquel saw that Gavin was glaring at her again. His eyes were practically slits as he dared her to say one more _wrong_ word. Raquel blinked innocently and lied, "Oh, no. The baby kicked me. That's all."

Gavin, who had been taken back by Sarah's stinging remark from seconds before, had moved farther away from her in disdain. Not noticing his separation from the group, Sarah returned her attentions back to the charm. Something about it called to her. She smelled the amulet and commented, "Honeysuckle. This used to be kept in a silver box with a glass top, and the box was inlaid with freshly cut honeysuckle."

Gavin glanced down the bridge of his nose with his head held high and shouted from a distance, "A dream, Sarah? Did you dream about this?"

"I'm not sure," Sarah responded quietly.

Raquel asked, "Well… who do you think it belongs to?"

Sarah answered, "My guess would be the Goblin Queen."

Completely caught off guard, Gavin stammered, "G-Goblin Queen? Sarah where did you hear such a…?"

Raquel interrupted Gavin, "Wait! There's a…a"

Hansel spoke over Raquel and Gavin, "When did you discover a Go-…"

The trio of tagalongs, Gretel excluded, _stepped_ over each other in conversation as their questions finished simultaneously. Gavin finished, "…thing?"

Raquel finished, "..Goblin Queen?"

And, Hansel finished, "-blin Queen?"

Sarah turned to the entire group and explained, "If you've ever visited Jareth's castle, then you'd know he was a very poor housekeeper…."

Gavin winced.

"Chickens, goblins, and barrels of ale spread all over the floor, is pretty much only a minor indication of how desperately he needs a good 'spring cleaning'. However, where his castle lacks cleanliness, it makes up for in its amazing historical records."

Recovering from Sarah's accusation, Gavin asked enthusiastically, "How so, my Dear?"

"Well, essentially, Jareth never throws anything away. Anything that he orders to be removed from his sight, becomes involuntarily stuffed in the catacombs far beneath the castle."

Gavin interrupted, "Wait! The castle has catacombs, now?"

Sarah laughed and nodded, "Yes, although I doubt the Goblin King realizes they're even there."

"Indeed," Gavin rubbed his chin and muttered.

Sarah stopped walking and continued, "I discovered a multitude of scrolls and other artifacts that had been collected down in the catacombs for many centuries. Most of the scrolls were undecipherable, while others were jammed below heavy objects and I could not free them. I did come across a very interesting record that was written by a human of unknown origins. It was written in Old English and described the Goblin Queen in great detail. It was incomplete, so I'm not sure what happened to her, but I know there _was_ a Goblin Queen."

Gavin tried to push past Sarah in order to goad her forward, but she held out her hand to block him. When he couldn't maneuver beyond her, he argued, "It's probably some random scrap of paper that was picked up by the goblins as they traversed from realm to realm."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "That's a very interesting theory, Mr. King, but I'm not willing to take anything for granted here. Nothing ever is as it seems when concerning the Goblin Kingdom, and it would be foolish to believe otherwise."

The opposing viewpoints swelled between Sarah and Gavin, until their rational disagreement became an all-out-shouting-match, yet Sarah would not relent. She was certain that there had been a Goblin Queen, but Jareth, who was Gavin, insisted that she was chasing empty dreams.

Raquel took a seat on the grass, and Hansel followed suit. The two turned to each other and exchanged glances empathetically. They were growing weary of the couple's company. Neither wanted to entertain thoughts of Goblin Queens or Kings. All they wanted to do was escape from this horrible place and part company from Sarah and Jareth forever. Raquel turned to Hansel and said, "I have an awful feeling that we're never getting out of here, Hans."

Hansel nodded in agreement and checked his sister's pulse. Gretel's heartbeat was erratic and her breath was becoming shallow.

"…And then I'll SHOW you the proof you need…" Sarah spat a final retort back at Gavin who glowered toe-to-toe with her.

Gavin sang derisively, "Yes, but first you have to escape from the Troll Kingdom…"

Sarah turned to Gavin, puckered her lips, snapped her fingers, and shouted, "Piece of cake!"

Jareth wondered if Sarah had finally lost her mind, since they hadn't moved in fifteen minutes and it seemed like the Troll Kingdom just dragged on and on. However much to his surprise, Sarah turned around, stretched out the magical troll torch before her, and said, "Look down."

Hansel and the others looked down. Before them stood a gigantic precipice. It spanned kilometers downward into profound darkness. The only way that anyone could tell there had been anything at the bottom, was because Jareth's Labyrinth glowed white in the moonlight.

_Moonlight_, thought Raquel excitedly. _There is actually a light in the sky at last!_

This was because unlike the Troll King, Jareth had enjoyed the sight of the full moon. He ordered it appear every evening over his lands. Torok on the other hand had kept his kingdom under almost constant cloud cover, which is why until this point everything had been completely dark.

Gavin was so ecstatic that he completely forgot his anger against Sarah. He embraced her and then pecked her on the cheek amorously. Sarah pointed to him with a warning finger and said, "We're seconds from entering into the Goblin Kingdom. Please don't start off on the wrong foot by making Jareth jealous, Mr. King. I'd like to smell decent for the remainder of my life, if you don't mind."

After much effort and some snickering at Sarah's comment to '_Gavin_', Raquel finally stood up and shrugged over-emphatically, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's Go!"

Sarah wretched her lips in amusement and asked, "So, does anybody know where we can find a really long ladder?"


	32. Leap of Faith

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 31**  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way._

_******NOTE:__ Story Numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have no control over. Thank you! I HAVE CHANGED ALL ' IRENE's TO 'KAREN's for Sarah's Stepmother!_

**Chapter 31: Leap of Faith**

Everyone except Gretel peered far below. Raquel staggered backwards, remembering how much she hated heights from her escape back at the tower. She stroked her long blonde locks nervously. The pregnant, young woman was hoping that no one was going to suggest that she use her hair as a rope. She wasn't even sure her long, blonde locks would reach to the very bottom, although she had never fully unwound them in her life. She fretted as the minutes ticked away. Suddenly, while Gavin and Sarah were discussing their options about the safest route into the Goblin Kingdom, Raquel felt an overwhelming, sharp pain travel down her abdomen and up her spine.

She screamed. Gavin and Sarah looked over, while Hansel attempted to turn his head, but his shouldered sister was blocking his view. Raquel clutched her swollen tummy.

Gavin smirked, "Indigestion again?"

Raquel sucked in the air, but found the pain was so staggering that she was unable to answer. Sarah pushed past Gavin and grasped hold of Raquel's shoulder. Sarah asked rhetorically, "It's the baby, isn't it?"

Sarah had a strong feeling that Raquel was probably going to go into labour at anytime. She recalled back to the days when her stepmother, Karen, was pregnant with Toby. Karen had 'dropped' just days before Toby's birth. Raquel had probably already 'dropped' before Sarah had rescued her, but nonetheless, her 'baby bump' set low near her pelvic area. Sarah also figured it would be _just_ _her_ _luck_ that the baby would come as she was trying to escape from Torok's lands.

Sarah felt a tap at her shoulder, and figured it was Gavin prodding her onward again. She turned with a grimace on her face and said, "Look! I'm doing the best I can here! Can you cut me some slack?"

However it wasn't Gavin who had tapped her, it was Torok.

He was grinning ear to ear, while holding up a large hourglass. The last sands of time at the top were just passing through the narrow neck and into to the lower level. Torok mocked, "What of it, _mon Amour_? You are mine. _Oui_?"

Jareth closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that Sarah had defeated him so easily, but couldn't trounce the Troll King. Torok simpered at Gavin and tapped his foot against the stone edge that lined the borders of the Troll Kingdom and the Goblin Kingdom.

Sarah had to think fast, before Raquel, Hansel, and Gretel became Torok's prisoners once again. She looked behind her and stammered quickly, "I wish the Goblins would take us away, right now!"

It worked, although not like Sarah had planned.

Raquel, Hansel, and Gretel vanished immediately, but Gavin and Sarah were left behind to face the Troll King at the precipice. Torok clapped his hands and said, "Marvelous, Miss Sarah! You have saved your friends, but I regret to inform you that my intentions were never against them to begin with. I know of your 'special magic powers' that Jareth gave you long ago, so I devised a counter-spell that prevents you from calling the goblins to directly aid you. After all, I cannot have you cheat and go back to Jareth that easily. I am amazed that you made it to the very end. Had you _not_ stopped, you would have won! It is such a travesty that you didn't listen to your male companion _Monsieur_ King here, otherwise you would now be free of me forever."

Sarah slid her heels along the edge of the cliff. She could feel the land drop out beneath her. She was about to leap backwards with all of her might, when Snow White appeared out of thin air. White grabbed Sarah's hands and pulled her forward. This caused Sarah to drop the troll torch unto the nearby ground by Snow White's feet. Sarah managed to maintain her grip on the silver amulet. Snow White kicked the torch into some adjacent brush, and instantly it caught fire. Frightened of fire, she spun her head around to face the flames.

Grateful for the momentary distraction of the blaze, Jareth readied a potent spell against the Leanan-Sidhe. He knew that it didn't matter if he honored the agreement between he and Torok any longer. _Time was up! _

However, as he tried to cast his curse against 'White', he found that his power had been disabled for some unknown reason. He would have suspected Torok, but he knew that an immortal of equal strength could not have removed his powers. Besides, Torok didn't even take notice of Jareth anymore. He was too busy watching Snow White clasp Sarah by the face and gaze deep into her eyes.

Unlike Rose Red, Snow White didn't care very much for the taste of mortal blood, and opted instead to feast upon the souls of her victims. She did this by extracting them through the eyes. At the moment, Sarah was her next victim of the 'Life Sucks' spell.

_Mmm, just what I was thinking_, Sarah pondered to herself upon hearing the spell's name.

Jareth knew that Torok had apparently utilized the last few hours to convince Snow White to rejoin him into bringing about Sarah's final defeat. He must have promised the pure-white Leanan-Sidhe that he would not leave her side while she was draining Sarah's soul!

Gavin kept trying to push past Torok, but the Troll King anticipated Jareth's attempt to aid his 'Sarah'. He restrained the Goblin King, while Snow White drained the life from her. Sarah tried to close her eyes, but White had more physical strength than Miss Williams did at this point. She easily pried Sarah's eyes open to maintain the link.

All looked lost, when something unexpectedly _fortunate_ happened…

Several black ravens flew in silently from the Goblin Kingdom and plucked Snow White's eyes right from her face. She howled loudly as the birds gobbled down her turquoise blue eyeballs and crowed loudly in satiation. 'White' wretched in agony as deep-scarlet blood oozed from her empty eye sockets. Sarah stared blankly as she watched Snow White scream and twist.

The ravens finished their snack and then returned back to the Goblin Kingdom. Snow White staggered forward until she lost her footing at the edge of the deep ravine. With a yelp of horror, the Leanan-Sidhe toppled over the side and came crashing into the Goblin Kingdom with a sickening _'splush'_! However, she didn't hit bottom, but was pierced through the chest by one of the stone obelisks far below.

Sarah tried to get up again, when Torok grabbed her by the wrist and threw her back to the ground. He shouted into her face, "Impossible! How do you keep defying the odds? How do you keep defying my traps and greatest minions? How do you keep defying ME?!?"

The fire began to ravage the highest branches and consumed all of the leaves within the center of the Wood. The ashes began to spread from bush to bush and ignited the trees in all directions of Torok's lands. A gigantic, black cloud of smoke rose high into the skies, but against the lightless evening within the Troll Kingdom, it wouldn't be seen until sunrise.

Sarah stood up amidst the insanity, and proudly marched towards Torok as she began to answer his question. She placed the amulet's chain over her head and let it fall to the nape of her neck. It dangled just above her breasts and twinkled brightly in the dimly lit night. She held up her other hand and produced a clear, round, magic crystal that looked exactly like the ones that Jareth often held. With her chin lifted high, she began, "_Through dangers untold…._"

Gavin turned to face Sarah. He couldn't believe she was going to declare victory over Torok, when she had clearly lost. Sarah continued, "_…And hardships unnumbered…_"

Torok walked backwards in disbelief that a mortal woman had crumbled his confidence. She didn't relent, "_I have fought my way_ _here_!"

Torok wanted to hold out his hand to stop her from speaking, but he found he was speechless and his mouth was dry. Sarah finished, "_For my will is as strong as yours is, and my kingdom is as great…._"

Gavin closed his eyes. _Here it comes_, he thought.

Sarah held the magic crystal eyelevel to her face, gazed deeply into it, and then back at Torok. She finished, "_….and those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones._"

Gavin opened his eyes. _That's NOT how it goes!_ He deliberated.

Sarah shouted into the crystal, "Now, Ludo!"

A fierce roar could be heard coming from all around. Jareth recognized it at once. Ludo, the great furry, minotaur of his Labyrinth was summoning the rocks. The Troll Kingdom quaked and shook as multitudes of large boulders rolled and soared into every tree that was still standing. The stones pummeled the Troll Kingdom from every direction. It was inevitable that the final and largest rock, which was nearly the size of Jareth's palace, flew from high above and smashed directly into the Troll King's Glass Palace far away. The ground shook so hard, that Sarah, Gavin, and Torok had lost their footing and fell to the grass.

Torok gripped the tufts of jet-black hair that hung by his temples. He slumped forward and moaned in despair. For the first time ever, Jareth actually felt sorry for his rival. He knew exactly what the Troll King was going through. Torok looked up at Sarah, as she returned _again_ to her feet. He asked between sobs, "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

Sarah looked down the bridge of her nose, and replied, "Because Torok, when a girl says 'No', it means 'No'! But you took them from their homes against their wills, ignored their pleas as they cried and begged to stop, mocked them for being naïve, and then used them like prostitutes."

Torok cried, "But I have always treated my ladies very well! I would have made you my favorite, I swear!"

"I'm sure you would have," Sarah said sarcastically. "However, did you ever stop and think about asking a girl out on a date or talking with her in order to get to know her better, instead of placing her under a spell, having unconsented sex with her, and then leaving her _literally_ 'barefoot and pregnant'?"

While Grimm's Wood continued to burn out of control, Fairies, Trolls, and other magical creatures fled from the wildfire and into the neighboring lands. Several of the trolls even jumped from the precipice and into the Goblin Kingdom. They were unharmed, of course.

Jareth ignored the escapees falling into his lands, because his undivided attentions were locked upon Sarah.

_Again, I have underestimated her_, he thought.

Currently, he abandoned thoughts of capturing her in his Labyrinth again, especially with his power failing on him at the moment. The Goblin King would have contemplated his ordeal longer, except Torok's anguish had suddenly turned to fury. Jareth readied himself in order to _physically_ stop the Troll King from trying something drastic.

Trembling everywhere, Torok dug his fingernails into the dirt and grass, and then spat at Sarah, "It doesn't matter anyway! I have won! You are my prize! AND You are trapped here with me for all eternity!"

She backed up again towards the edge and said, "No. I don't think so."

Torok became like a madman as he started raving, "ARE YOU GOING TO JUMP? STUPID MORTAL WOMAN, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL DIE?!?!"

Sarah glanced at the darkness behind her and then back towards the devastated Troll King. With a solemn nod, she replied, "What does it matter if I'm 'trapped here' with you forever or dead in the Goblin Kingdom? Either way, _you_ still _have no power over me_."

At that she thrust herself from the edge of the precipice and fell down, down, down…


	33. Twisted Sister

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 32  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way._

_**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 32: Twisted Sister**

Jareth tried to focus his eyes downward into the darkness, but he couldn't. Torok sat next to him crying like an injured child. The Goblin King looked behind him to periodically glance at the burning Grimm's Wood. Nothing could have spared it now. The fires had completely decimated it, leaving nothing but ember-blackened wood.

It had been hours since Sarah jumped from the cliff. Jareth's powers still hadn't returned. If they had, then he would have gone to her and left Torok wallowing in grief and misery alone.

_Nothing of it_, thought Jareth.

He pulled out a handkerchief and nudged Torok with his hand. He grumbled, "Oh, do pull yourself together, _Trollie_. Seeing you like this makes it embarrassing to admit that we are neighbors. At least, think of your trolls…"

Torok looked up, his eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was running. Jareth rolled his eyes and shoved the white cloth towards the Troll King. Torok took the neatly folded handkerchief and replied with gratitude, "_Merci_."

After cleaning his face with it, Torok slithered over to the edge of the precipice and asked, "Why are you still here, _mon Frère_? Why do you stay with me, and not race to the side of your beloved Sarah far below?"

Jareth brushed the grass off of his 'human' clothing, and replied, "Believe me, _Trollie_, I'd much prefer the company of _her_ over your pathetic, slobbering carcass, however I seem to have lost my powers at the moment. _It's quite embarrassing really_."

The Troll King smiled at this revelation, but felt too downtrodden to make a random insult at the Goblin King. He thought for a minute with his finger to his lips and said, "I hope you don't blame me… I could never manage such a feat. _You know that…"_

"Of course, I do."

"Anyway, I'm sure they'll return eventually. It's probably just a random '_thing'_ or something... Anyway, she's most likely dead," Torok interjected, "Miss Sarah, I mean."

Jareth shifted his eyes back to the ravine and answered, "It would be easier to tell if I could get down there."

"Why would it matter anyway? She hates us both," Torok clenched bitterly. "She is a cruel, demented creature. Is there any romance in her at all? You should have put Miss Sarah far from your mind and left her to her human ways long ago! Time would have killed her eventually and you'd still be the Goblin King – immortal, unchanged, and too great for the epochs to touch."

Jareth stared at the Troll King, but didn't answer. His mind was made up that he didn't care about anything else right now, except knowing the status of Sarah. He had to see if she was alive or not.

Torok tapped 'Gavin' on the shoulder, but he just glared at him stiffly. Finally, the Troll King relented and shouted, "Bah! Fine! I will take you to your _beloved_ Miss Williams. I think you are insane, _mon Ami_. I honestly do!"

With a poof of smoke, and a cloud of glitter, the two great kings left the dismal setting of the Troll Kingdom and reappeared far below within the Goblin Kingdom. The sun had risen above the Labyrinth walls at this time and a warm, orange hue filled the sky. 'Gavin' looked behind him to see the great wall that separated he and Torok's lands. As he searched the perimeter, he came across the mutilated body of Snow White.

Torok said, "Oh, that's horrible."

A burly, familiar voice from behind replied, "No, I ain't! I'm Hoggle!"

Gavin turned slowly to glance at his rival for Sarah's affections. He narrowed his eyes, but Hoggle didn't recognize his king in human disguise. Torok looked over at the dwarf and asked, "Pardon, _Le petit Homme._"

Thinking Torok had said his name wrong, Hoggle corrected, "It's 'Hoggle'."

Torok shrugged, and then asked, "Have you seen a dead woman lying about?"

Hoggle scratched his head and asked, "Besides the one skewered on this monument?"

The Troll King raised his eyebrows and nodded, "_Oui._"

Hoggle studied Gavin for a moment and then asked Torok, "You're the Troll King, ain't'cha?"

Torok bowed and Hoggle pointed, "Well, Jareth ain't gonna be happy when he finds out that a bunch of your trolls came ploppin' down here a while ago. He don't exactly like you, and next I'll be suspectin' him to send out an exterminator for trolls too."

Tiring of Hoggle's misplaced concentration, Gavin snapped, "The other dead woman. Where is she, Dwarf?"

Hoggle jumped at Gavin's brashness. He looked a bit frazzled as he exclaimed, "Alright! Alright! Ya' don't have ta' get pushy! She's _rights_ over there!"

Gavin and Torok turned their heads to see Sarah lying unconscious on the ground. She was facing upwards with her arms spread at her sides. She was clothed in the satin pink gown. 'Gavin' pushed past Torok to kneel down by Sarah's side. He clutched her hand, but it was ice cold. Torok placed his hand on Jareth's shoulder and said, "My deepest apologies, _mon Frère_. I didn't believe she would have actually jumped."

Jareth leaned in, hoping that a part of her had still had a glimmer of life. His lips were very close to hers, when a miracle occurred! She stirred!

Gavin smiled down at Sarah and whispered, "Darling. I'm here now, and I'll never let go again."

Sarah had a smile spread across her face and whispered, "Oh, Torok!"

Gavin frowned.

_Torok! Torok?!?_

Jareth couldn't believe Sarah was actually calling for the Troll King instead of him! Torok, of course, was quick to hear Sarah's cry to him. He knocked Gavin out of the way, and mocked, "See? I knew that fall would knock some sense into her. Women cannot resist my charms. Tough luck, _mon Ami_!"

Torok leaned in and said, "Prepare to be swept off of your feet, _Sarah_! I promise I will be gentle, but only at first."

Hoggle tapped Torok on the shoulder, but Torok swatted him away. Hoggle tapped again, until finally Torok turned to shout, "What is it, you irritating creature?!? Can't you see I am a little bit busy? Miss Sarah awaits my passionate kiss."

Hoggle raised his eyebrows amusingly, and said, "Well, you can kiss her if you wants, but she ain't Sarah."

Torok had already turned around and his lips were puckered near 'Sarah's' when both he and Gavin comprehended Hoggle's final words. Both the Goblin King and the Troll King froze and then asked simultaneously in disbelief, "Not 'Sarah'?"

The dwarf rocked back and forth on his feet with both hands tucked neatly behind him. He replied smugly, "Nope. Sarah's in the castle, probably sittin' on Jareth's throne again. She's been actin' a bit strange lately, but things are gettin' better 'round these parts with her in charge anyhow."

Gavin grabbed Hoggle by the sleeve and pointed down towards the woman lying on the ground. He repeated, "You mean _this_ isn't Sarah?"

Hoggle shook his head, "Nah. 'Fraid not. Don't know who she is, but I dust her off every now and then. Sometimes, I spray the fairies that try to swipe her necklace and other jewels. She's been here for a pretty long time. When I tried to wake her up, all she says is 'Torok' over and over. I'm surprised that Jareth didn't find her yet, but he don't take notice of half-dead ladies unless they're runnin' through his Labyrinth."

Jareth had to know, he walked to the free side of the unknown woman and looked at the necklace she wore. The amulet was fashioned in silver, and shaped like an hourglass.

'_Trollie' and she have matching amulets?_ Pondered Jareth.

Torok stared wide-eyed at Gavin and clutched his amber amulet in the palm of his hand. Minutes ago he was devastated by a woman who looked exactly like the one before him. He didn't know what to make of it. Finally Gavin became exasperated and hollered, "Oh, do come on, Trollie! Figure it out! She's calling for you, so kiss her, break the curse, and be done with it!"

Even Jareth was curious to know who this mystery woman was. Torok leaned in and tenderly kissed the Sarah-imposter. Slowly she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. As she focused first on Gavin, he noticed that it wasn't Sarah.

'_Luminous hazel eyes'_, thought Jareth remembering the words of the withered, old troll.

Torok looked dazed, like something had broken over him. He blinked and glaced around. He felt like he had just awakened from a terrible nightmare. He looked back at the woman, and she smiled at him. Torok asked endearingly, "Sashya, _Ma Reine_?"

"'_Reine'_", Gavin repeated. "That means '_Queen'_, right? Are you telling me that this woman is your…"

Sashya reached her arms around Torok's waist and he lifted her gently back to her feet. She said in a voice that sounded exactly like Sarah's, "_Oui, mon Chéri! Je vous ai manqué! Il y a eu longtemps. J'ai attendu à jamais!_"

Hoggle became so frustrated at the language barrier, that he walked back to the outer walls of the Labyrinth while griping, "You think they'd talk so everyone could understand, but '_NO'_! They just keep _high-class, fancy_ _speakin_' and us here in the Goblin Kingdom, we can't understand none of it!"

The Troll King and his Queen kissed long and passionately at their overdue reunion. Gavin looked to the ground and tried to pretend that he wasn't there. He thought of Sarah Williams.

When the embrace between husband and wife had ended, Sashya walked over to Gavin and said, "Hello, Jareth. I suppose that I should thank you for bringing Torok back to me. That's a new look for you, by the way."

"Oh, ignore his appearance, _mon Amor_," Torok began, "Jareth's pretending to be a human and seems to have gotten trapped that way. _No_?"

Jareth gave Torok a dirty look, but nodded to Sashya. He could not bring himself to look into her eyes. She looked exactly like Sarah, except for the eye color. He felt jealous that Torok should find such happiness after his great defeat, especially since he had had no 'happy ending' following his. Of course…

_Sabotage_!

Jareth smirked and mumbled to Torok, "You might not want to tell her about all of those wanton offspring of yours that are floating about. It would just ruin the marriage and such. No?"

Torok's face fell. Sashya smiled and said, "We have all been asses after the Great War, Jareth. Although it doesn't excuse our outlandish behavior, it does bring some clarity to it."

_Dear me! She even uses the same words of wisdom that Sarah might use_, Jareth thought, but outloud he said to her, "Well, my Dear, I DO hope you enjoy children."

Sashya laughed for a moment, but sidestepped commenting on Jareth's remark either way. She was obviously preoccupied with something else. After a pause, she finally asked the Goblin King, "So, how is my sister doing?"

Torok and Jareth exchanged confused glances. Torok held up his index finger and breathed, "Ahh~?"

Gavin furrowed his brow and just stared blankly at Sashya. The Troll Queen smirked and said, "Jareth, stop fooling around! What have the two of you been up to lately?"

The Goblin King had no idea who Sashya's sister was, but he obviously was supposed to know. He recalled the words from the old withered troll, as it had mistaken Sarah Williams for the sister of the woman who threw herself from the precipice.

_Sashya must have been that fallen woman the old troll spoke of_, Jareth thought, but outwardly he was unconsciously shaking his head.

His reaction worried Sashya. Instantly, her smile faded as she grasped Gavin by the shoulders. Frantically, she asked, "Jar, where is Sarah?"

Torok flung his head back aristocratically at the name and grumbled, "'Sarah'! It will be too soon if I ever hear that name again…"

Upon hearing the name 'Sarah', Jareth became disoriented and answered, "Ah, Yes! Sarah! Of course!"

The Troll Queen prodded, "Jareth?"

"She's – well – she's – um…"

"Jareth," Sashya's voice became more solemn as her eyes narrowed.

Jareth finally answered in a tone that sounded more like a question, rather than an answer, "She's sitting on the throne…"

Thinking that he meant Sarah was stuck in the loo, Sashya laughed. Patting Gavin on the shoulder, she asked jokingly, "Are things really that bad in the Goblin Kingdom? Aww, poor Sarah. I'll have to visit her and give her a cheer."

"Stop!" Jareth held out his hand and then continued, "You can't –um – visit her right now."

"Why not?" She questioned, still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Jareth closed his eyes and answered nervously, "Well, the castle is a frightful mess. You know, chickens on the floor and feathers everywhere. Horrific, really…"

Sashya placed her hands on her hips, while Torok mouthed silently to Jareth from behind her, "Liar!"

The Troll Queen shook her head with a look of disgust and chided, "You know… I'll never understand Sarah's ridiculous obsession with those ugly birds. Not to mention you make it worse, Jar, by giving her more than what she asks for."

Torok chimed in mischievously, "He does? No, not Jareth!"

Sashya continued, "Sarah wanted a raven, but you presented her with forty. She wants a chicken, and you give her a poultry farm. My sister wanted a vulture, so you find her the biggest, most hideous one in all the land. Ungh! Why can't she wish for tiny, yellow canaries that sing or a bright red parrot that talks? I really don't understand how we could be twins sometimes."

Torok jumped in before Jareth could ask, "Wait! You have a twin sister?"

"Torok," Sashya rolled her eyes, "Never mind. Let's go home."

Sashya pecked 'Gavin' on the cheek and said, "Tell Sarah I hope she feels better soon. I want her to visit me, when she gets a chance. _Adieu_, Jar."

Jareth waved goodbye and mumbled mockingly, "Have fun rebuilding your castle."

As soon as they disappeared, Jareth whispered to himself, "Oh, Torok. I hope you like spending the next six thousand years groveling to your wife, especially after she finds out what you've been up to for the first six thousand."


	34. A Blessing and a Curse

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 33  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. The names: Torok, the Troll King and Eunice St. Clair are characters borrowed from the 1986 movie Troll, but are not used in context with the movie inside my fanfiction in any way._

_**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 33: A Blessing and a Curse**

_If I only had my powers_, Jareth thought angrily. The notion kept repeating over and over again in his head as he traversed through _his_ own kingdom towards _his_ castle. Being rendered powerless was not a wonderful thing for the Goblin King, especially at this time. He had just spent the last thirteen hours wandering on foot through the Troll Kingdom. Not to mention that he had also walked the entire length of _O'Connell's Captivating Carnival_ before being summoned to the Troll Kingdom. His feet were killing him, and his back ached something terrible. He knew that if Sarah was back at his castle and sitting on his throne, this meant he would have to deal with her strange alter ego again.

He turned to the left at the tunnel where the little blue worm greeted him and offered him a cup of tea. Jareth made a mental note to deworm his Labyrinth walls when everything returned to normal again.

Several stray Fieries were tossing their heads over his peach orchards, until they saw Gavin and harassed him. He made a mental note that creatures with removable limbs had to be destroyed once things had been restored to their ordinary routine.

After four hours, and a lot of muttering, the Goblin King finally arrived at the Goblin City. First, he had to trick the Humongous into looking the other way, so he could get beyond the doors. Then, he was nearly run over by three tiny goblins chasing a flock of chickens. One of the chickens fluttered up at Gavin's face. Finally, Gavin was halted by Sir Diddymus who was riding atop of Ambrosious the dog. Sir Diddymus was insisting that Gavin didn't have clearance to enter into the Goblin King's castle.

After arguing with the talking fox for fifteen minutes about why he had every right to enter into his own castle, he mentioned the name 'Sarah' and instantly Diddymus cleared him as a friend. Jareth made a final mental note to rid his Labyrinth of Sarah Williams's annoying entourage of friends when everything returned to normal.

As Gavin walked through the gigantic wooden doors of the Castle, Sarah was sitting on the throne. Raquel was nowhere to be found, and Hansel was clutching his sister Gretel in his arms while whispering to her. He looked utterly upset and exhausted. Gavin approached Sarah as she sat on 'his' throne, and could see that she also looked exhausted and agitated. She had her face buried in her hands and was, literally, hunched in the throne.

_Perhaps Sashya wasn't too far off,_ thought Jareth, as he recalled Sashya had believed Sarah was ill and needed to be cheered up. Gavin was nearly at the stairs leading up to the Goblin King's throne, when Sarah raised her head to slowly glance at him.

She smiled weakly when she saw him and said, "So, you have returned again. Good. I have need of your services."

Jareth was curious. As Gavin, he asked politely, "What would you inquire of me, my Dear?"

"In a moment my brave warrior, first there are other matters that I must attend to," Sarah replied. She motioned her hands towards Hansel and said, "Boy! Come here!"

Hansel was prodded by thirty goblins that helped him to his feet. Still cradling Gretel in his arms, he asked, "My name is Hansel, Ma'am."

"Very well," Sarah started in a clear and concise voice. "Come forward, Hansel."

Hansel walked until he was standing next to Gavin. He glanced momentarily at the 'human' Goblin King, and then turned to Sarah. He asked with tears in his eyes, "Forgive me, Ma'am, but my sister is dying. She's hardly breathing now. Can you please help her, and I'll do anything you ask!"

Sarah pursed her lips and placed her index finger upon them. She pondered for a moment, and responded, "If I heal her, do you take an oath that you will serve me obediently?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Hansel promised, "Only _please _hurry! I don't think she'll make it another hour."

Sarah looked deeply into Hansel's eyes and then motioned him closer. He trudged up the stairs, until he was standing right next to her throne. Sarah said, "Say the magic words, Boy, and you're sister will be healed."

Hansel looked confused, until several goblins started a chant, "I wish… I wish… I wish…"

Hansel spoke with a quiver in his voice, "I wish…"

"Yes," Sarah closed her eyes and held up a magic crystal.

"I wish that you would heal my sister…" Hansel continued.

The goblins began another chant, "Right now… right now… right now!"

Hansel finished, "…right now."

Sarah smiled as the crystal illuminated and vanished into the palm of her hand. She took that hand and placed it against Gretel. She placed her other hand against Hansel. At first, it appeared that nothing was happening, but after a few moments, Gavin could see Hansel becoming thinner and Gretel becoming thicker.

Within a minute, Sarah released her hands from the two, and Gretel opened her eyes with a smile. Hansel was still quite large, but not as bad as before. Gretel now appeared a normal weight for a teenage girl her age and height. She looked incredibly healthy, however, Sarah did not. She looked pale and exhausted.

_Goblin Queen, indeed_, Jareth mused to himself sarcastically. Sarah couldn't even conjure simple spells without looking ragged! Of course, he knew that he couldn't conjure anything right now, even if he tried.

Sarah hunched over for a moment, as Hansel left the platform of the Goblin King's throne. He placed Gretel on her feet, and turned back to Sarah. He beamed enthusiastically at her and said, "Oh, thank you, Ma'am! This is more than I ever could have hoped for! How can I serve you?"

Sarah sat back up and replied softly, "I'm afraid that goblins are terrible housekeepers and I have a dire need for some janitorial services within my castle. You and your sister may begin first thing in the morning. For now, I'll have you escorted to servants quarters within the palace, where I promise to treat you and your sister well, as long as neither of you try to escape."

Sarah waved her hand, and Hansel bowed and blew a kiss at her. Sarah smiled and then returned her attention back to Gavin. Out of curiosity, Jareth finally had to ask, "What of the long-haired, blonde girl? What has become of her?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "Are you the man responsible for the girl's condition?"

Gavin made a sour face and replied quickly, "Oh, my! NO! Raquel is the Troll King's problem, actually."

"Then, you may know that I have placed her under the care of a goblin midwife several hours ago. The girl has since delivered a female child, and both mother and child are recovering nicely," Sarah finished.

Sarah rubbed at her temples and perspiration began to drip from her brow. Gavin stood patiently awaiting what Sarah would say to him. After several more minutes, he finally asked, "I'm sorry, but are you feeling well?"

Sarah sighed and then folded her hands neatly into her lap.

_She hasn't even changed from that shredded pink gown given to her by Torok, _Jareth noted.

Sarah took a deep breath and began, "I regret to say I am not, sir. Do you have a name?"

Jareth almost slipped and introduced himself, but finally corrected, "J- I mean 'Gavin'. My name is 'Gavin King'."

"A _King_?" Sarah raised her one eyebrow. "Well, Gavin King, I have a task for you."

"And if I refuse," questioned Jareth.

"Nobody breeches into my kingdom and Labyrinth uninvited without receiving justifiable punishment, Mr. King," Sarah began. "Twice now, have you penetrated into the walls of my lands, and traversed your way successfully to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Now, you have but two choices: One, you may face a fiercesome retribution that will last for an eternity. Or, two, you may accept the task I appoint to you and live a long, prosperous life if you should complete it within the time allotted."

"Fine," Gavin snapped. He wasn't happy about being bullied by Sarah, especially since she now claimed his kingdom was hers and sat upon his throne without his permission.

Sarah gazed deeply into Gavin's eyes and said in a solemn voice, "There is a terrible curse that has befallen these lands. It all began long ago when our kingdom was shattered by a foreign war that was both, purely arcane and horrifically devastating in every way. Although it is unclear what the war was about, I know that the Goblin Kingdom was decimated by the eventual and indirect aftershocks of this war. We were thrust into chaos and confusion that not even I can recall. For shortly after everything began, it ended just as abruptly."

"How do you know that it actually occurred then?" Gavin asked.

Sarah continued, "Because, Jareth and I were separated by this war."

"Oh," Gavin replied rather unimpressed. "How would you know that?"

Sarah responded, "Why don't you go find Jareth and ask him. I'm certain he's powerless and mortal at this moment, so he shouldn't be much of a problem to extract any answers from."

Jareth's eyes widened as he thought, _how would she know?_

As if Sarah had read his mind, she answered, "Because there is only one throne, Mr. King. And only one great power can sit upon this throne at a time. When Jareth is here, I am rendered mortal and powerless, but while I reign, then Jareth becomes the mortal.

Jareth thought back to the last eight years that he had spent in the mortal realm as Gavin King. There were days that he felt retched and exhausted, while others he was empowered and brilliant.

_How long had he and Sarah been switching back and forth?_ Jareth wondered. It didn't seem possible, because the time when Mike Pierce was captured by Sarah, he had the power to shift Toby and he to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, while Sarah was sitting upon his throne.

_Perhaps Sarah had become vulnerable for those few moments, while she had cornered Mike. _

Jareth tried to put the pieces together in his head, but he was so fatigued, that he was unable to find an answer to his own questions. Finally, Sarah finished, "My task for you, Gavin King, is this: You must return to the human lands, and find a man by the name of Jeremy Eden. He holds the solution for breaking this curse upon Jareth and myself, which will free us forever."

Gavin exhaled deeply and asked, "Won't a kiss break the curse?"

"I'm not sure," Sarah whispered sadly. "I'm not sure about anything anymore. There are things that I cannot recall. Most of my memories are locked away from even myself. If you ask me what kind of relationship Jareth and I had with one another, I cannot answer honestly. Were we lovers? Were we related? I wish I knew, but a Goblin Queen cannot grant her own wishes."

"You mentioned a time limit," Gavin reminded Sarah. "What do I have, the usual _thirteen hours_ to solve this puzzle?"

"No, Mr. King," Sarah frowned. "You have until my death."

Jareth startled at this remark. Sarah continued, "If I die as the mortal Sarah, then you have failed your task. If this happens, then I promise that my curse will pass from me to you. As a result, you will have a half-life as I have these many long years."


	35. While You Were Sleeping

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 34  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie._

_**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 34: While You Were Sleeping **

Everything was black and quiet. Jareth had his eyes closed, contemplating Sarah's last words as they echoed in his head. However, his silence was disturbed by the voice of a familiar seventeen year-old boy.

Toby mocked, "Old people…Geez!"

Jareth opened his eyes to find that he had been sleeping on the park bench back at _O'Connell's Captivating Carnival_. He looked around rather disoriented. Sarah had her head under his chin and was slumbering serenely on his shoulder. His eyes took a moment to focus on everything, when Toby's voice chimed in again, "Sarah! Yo! Wakey, wakey!"

Sarah stirred with a soft groan, but didn't awaken. Jareth finally recognized his surroundings and immediately remembered that he was supposed to be Gavin King. He glanced at his attire and checked to see that everything was in place. When all seemed fine, he looked at Sarah and saw that she had been returned to her olive-green turtleneck sweater with complimenting khakis. The color had returned to her face, and she looked healthy without scratch or scuff.

Toby began to tap his foot impatiently. Sarah finally opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. She asked groggily, "Toby? What time is it? Did I fall asleep?"

Toby responded, "It's eight thirty-three, if you must know, and you were supposed to meet us back at the car one hour and thirty-three minutes ago! If you were _that_ tired then you should have nodded off inside of the car instead of in the middle of this freak show!"

Sure enough, as Sarah and Gavin glanced around, they were in the center of _The Mystical Traveling Oddities Show. _Most of the carnival folk were busy talking to the police, who were writing reports. Sarah squinted, because her eyes still hadn't focused yet. The flashing lights of the squad car were making things harder for her to see.

Sarah mumbled, "Why are the police here?"

Toby waved his hand and then shrugged, "I dunno. One of the spectators had a baby or something. The ambulance carried her out of here. When Jess and I saw the squad cars fly by us about an hour ago, she and I finally decided to come back and search the entire park. Neither of us could find you or Mr. King anywhere. Little did we know that the two of you had fallen asleep like a couple of _geezers _on this park bench in the middle of nowhere."

After a brief pause, Toby frowned and continued, "Sarah! I thought something terrible had happened to you, because you guys were so late! Jessica's mom and dad are going to kill her if she doesn't get back by nine-thirty. That probably isn't going to happen anymore, so I hope Mr. King can say the _magic words_ and keep her from getting grounded for all eternity!"

_Magic_, Jareth thought. He wondered who had the power between he and Sarah at this moment.

Sarah yawned and stretched. She said, "Ah, yes, the musings of a teenage life…."

Toby grabbed Sarah by the arm and tugged, "C'mon, Sarah! The car! Now!"

Jessica looked worried, and _by every right_ she should have been with the situation that existed between Toby's parents and her own parents. Sarah was pulled to her feet by her brother. She raised her hands in the air and said, "You know, there ought to be dream police to stop baby brothers from wreaking perfectly wonderful dreams."

Gavin widened his eyes in disbelief, as he tried to imagine _what_ could have been so 'perfectly wonderful' about the last sixteen or seventeen hours. Sarah obviously hadn't felt the same way that he had concerning the recent events in the Underground. In fact, Jareth had been so taken back by Sarah's words, that he grumbled outloud, "_I'll bet it was just spectacular to pretend to be Goblin Queen and sit upon a stolen throne._"

Sarah raised her eyebrows in amusement, and was about to speak, when Toby blurted out with a giggle, "Ho, SNAP! Somebody's suffering from Jareth-Envy!"

Sarah was about to reply, when Gavin pushed past her and jumped at Toby's face. He shouted, "I'm not suffering from anything of the sort, _you Petulant Boy_!"

Toby stepped back in shock at seeing his father's boss so furious. He had only meant the comment as a joke to annoy Sarah, and didn't think it would have the opposite effect. Sarah put her hand on Gavin's shoulder and said in a soothing voice, "Hey, Gavin. Toby was just joking. It's been a long day, and we're all tired. Let's just drop it and go home."

The four people walked back to the car. With Jessica holding his hand, Toby walked far behind Sarah and Gavin. Gavin had his hands shoved in his pockets and was brooding silently. Sarah was just smiling, but every now and then she let out a tiny chuckle. It only fueled Jareth's anger against her further.

His range of emotions had gone full swing in the last twenty-four hours or so. He didn't know if he felt exhausted or replenished. He didn't know who was holding the power of the Goblin Kingdom currently, but judging from Sarah's smug look, it seemed like she had 'all-of-the-cards stacked in her favor'. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse for Jareth at this moment, a downpour began without warning.

_Soaked_, Jareth contemplated silently.

He just shook his head as Toby, Jessica, and Sarah ran past him to get to the car. He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and stood there getting rained on. Finally, after a few seconds, Sarah returned and grabbed Gavin by the hand. She shouted, "Gavin! Honestly! You're going to drown out here!"

By the time Sarah and Gavin reached the car, the two of them were dripping wet. Sarah started up the car and cranked the heater up on high. She was shivering so violently, that she was certain everyone could hear her teeth chattering. Toby scolded his sister from the backseat, "You know, Sar, next time you go back for someone, could you please unlock the car doors first, so the rest of us can take cover?"

Unfortunately, Robert Williams' BMW interior was covered in drenched people, mud, and grass. It smelled of damp car, and this wasn't very pleasant. Sarah was positive that her father would probably ground her, despite the fact that she was thirty-two years old.

It was over 150 miles back to Jessica's house, another ten to drop of Mr. King, and then another three to drive back to the Williams household. Sarah sighed.

_This is going to be a long ride home_, she thought as she glanced over at Gavin and noted that he was still frowning with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

The weather alternated between scattered rain showers and dangerous downpours as Sarah drove. Gavin fell back to sleep towards the beginning of the ride home, while Toby and Jessica followed shortly after. Sarah's feet ached, and she was exhausted and cold. She wasn't sure about what had become of her adventure through the Troll Kingdom, or if it had ever really occurred. She could only recall her recent dream that she had before Toby woke her on the park bench.

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, "_Jareth_. Oh, how I wish I could return to him again like in that dream. If it would only happen right now."

Sure enough, it was the shortest ride home for everyone inside the BMW! All within were returned to their appropriate locations and the car reappeared back into Robert Williams' two-car garage completely dry and clean. Sarah Williams vanished out of sight and nobody even realized it had happened, not even Jareth who was masquerading around as Gavin.


	36. Nothing TraLaLa!

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 35  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie._

_**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 35: Nothing…Tra-la-la! **

Jareth had awoken the next morning in his gigantic, soft bed within the Henkies Mansion. The sun was just beginning to creep through the window coverings. Gröeg tapped at the door lightly. Jareth asked in a pleasant voice, "Yes?"

Gröeg smiled. He peeked in to see his master was rubbing his eyes and stretching out of 'human' habit. Gröeg carried the silver breakfast tray over to the side of the bed and laid it on the table for his king. The goblin commented, "Gröeg thinks it is going to be a beautiful day, does he not?"

"Oh, yes, wonderful," Jareth beamed, then he looked around for a second and asked, "When did I get home last night?"

The goblin butler answered, "Gröeg knows not, Sire. King didn't come in through the front door, lest Gröeg would have opened it for him."

"Well, Sarah certainly didn't carry me in," Jareth muttered. Then he chuckled at the thought of her struggling to carry him up the steep stairs of his mansion.

Gröeg tapped his protruding lips with his gnarled, bony fingers and replied, "Miss Sarah didn't even drive up to front door, Master. Perhaps King flew home from carnival last night…"

"I most certainly did NOT, especially not during that rainstorm," Jareth corrected the goblin.

For the Goblin King, it didn't matter anyway. Despite last night's fiascos at the carnival, his dreams had made everything worthwhile. He awoke feeling rested and in the best of moods. Outloud he bragged, "Oh, what a perfectly wonderful dream I had last night."

Gröeg poured Jareth's tea and asked, "What was dream about, Sire?"

"Nothing that I find appropriate to tell to prying goblin ears, Greg," Jareth smirked with his pointed eyebrows raised mischievously.

"It's 'Gröeg'," Gröeg corrected with a huff and then finished, "Sire."

At that, Jareth heard a moan come from Gröeg. He turned to the goblin to ask, "What's the matter?"

Gröeg shrugged, "Gröeg said nothing, Sire."

"Of course," Jareth blinked and shifted the bedspread up to his neck. "But you did moan, and don't think I didn't hear that."

Gröeg's eyes shifted in confusion. He was going to defend his statement, but Jareth snapped, "Oh, just leave the tray and I'll get to it eventually. Hmm?"

Gröeg nodded, and lifted the silver lid from the serving tray, so the aroma of the food filled the room. Then, the little goblin proceeded to draw the curtains open and allow the sunlight into the room. Jareth was about to snatch a croissant from the platter when he heard a familiar voice say, "Mmm, that smells delicious…"

Gröeg quickly spun around to search for the source of the voice, but found Jareth was already wide-eyed and doing the same. Gröeg said, "That sounds like Miss Sarah…"

"Shh!" Jareth hushed the goblin. He jumped from his bed and tied a robe around him, which he had grabbed from a nearby hook fastened to the door. He looked under his bed as Gröeg searched behind the wardrobe and under the desk.

_Nothing_!

After several minutes of thorough seeking, an arm shot out from under the rumpled bed covers. Gröeg nearly jumped onto the ceiling in fear, while Jareth closed his eyes.

_It wasn't a dream_, he tightened his face in disbelief.

Gröeg pointed and said with a mixture of innocence and shock, "Miss Sarah was hiding in your blankets, Sire. Was she playing game of 'hide and seek'? Gröeg thinks her clothes are hiding too…"

"LEAVE!" Jareth pointed to the door, hoping the goblin wouldn't say anything else to make this moment more awkward then it already was.

Gröeg quickly vanished from the room with a cloud of smoke, leaving Jareth in solitude with Sarah's naked body shifting about in his black satin sheets. By all means, this should have been a moment of triumph for the Goblin King, but he felt more displaced by Sarah's presence. What had transpired between them last night was not a dream, nor was it something he had concocted! He sat back down on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands.

_First, she steals my power_, he lamented silently.

_Then, she steals my throne_, he grimaced.

_Now, she has stolen me_, he frowned.

He was absolutely miserable over the fact that Sarah kept getting the better of him no matter what he did. He summoned a magic crystal and gazed into it.

It revealed nothing, but its presence made him aware that his powers had shifted back to him again.

Still sleeping, Sarah began to turn in the sheets again, when Jareth groaned, "Oh, do go home already."

At that, Sarah had been returned safely back to the Williams household and placed back into her own bed by magic. He hadn't used any spells, fruit, or potions on her, and hoped that she would believe the whole thing was a dream as well. He arose to stare out of the window. After a few moments of inner reflection, he untied the curtains and let them fall back over the glass to stifle out the sunlight.


	37. Sarah, Sarah

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 36  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie._

_**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 36: Sarah, Sarah**

Robert Williams came home from work that evening. He removed his suit coat and loosened his tie. Then, he proceeded into the dining area, where Karen had dinner set. Toby and Sarah had already been summoned and were heading down the stairs. Sarah hugged her father and smiled keenly as she walked past him. Toby was still yapping on his cellphone to B-Man about something related to music and guitars. Robert tapped his son on the shoulder and said, "Two minute warning, Toby. Finish the conversation and come to dinner."

Toby nodded.

Robert was in a solemn mood tonight. Karen sensed it as soon as the family assembled at the table. He gazed outward and shook his head. Finally, Karen asked, "Oh, Robert Dear, what is wrong? You look so down."

Sarah looked up from her salad and asked, "Daddy? What is it?"

Toby just munched at his dinner roll and waited for his dad to reply to the women. Robert sighed and then answered, "Hmm. Well, I haven't seen Mr. King for almost three weeks. I kept asking the staff if he took a unannounced vacation or had a business trip, but they said they didn't know."

"What about his secretary?" Karen asked. "Did she try his cellphone?"

Robert nodded, "We've tried everything except calling the police to investigate. I've been up to his house every night this week, and the curtains are drawn. There's just nobody home."

Toby looked at Sarah and asked jokingly, "Oh, my god! Like, what did you do to him at that Carnival, Sar?"

Sarah pursed her lips and gave her brother a 'don't be a moron' look. Karen turned to her stepdaughter and asked, "Did you two have a fight at the carnival, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head and was a bit annoyed that Karen would pry for information like that. Still, Sarah thought back to the vague memories of Grimm's Wood and worried about Gavin. Although, she wasn't sure that the entire ordeal had truly occurred, nor did she have any knowledge about how everything regarding the Troll King had even been initiated, Gavin's tantrum as they were departing from the carnival insinuated that something had probably gone awry during her escape from Torok's lands. Sarah had made sure that she even watched her words throughout the carnival, and was pretty certain that she did not make any random wishes.

_However,_ she thought and smiled, _there was that one wish after the carnival…_

After watching his sister brush off Gavin's disappearance, Toby figured he would take it upon himself to go find Mr. King that evening. He missed having someone intelligent to talk to about non-high school things. His best friend, B-Man, was okay to hang out with, but Gavin had better stories, plus he didn't swear every other word.

Toby laced up his black, leather boots, and placed an '_away' _notification on his IM chat screen. He had his music turned low, so his mom and dad wouldn't bother him, and thus discover that he was out after curfew again. As the sun set beneath the tree line, Toby walked out of the front door right after he finished hooking his cellphone up to charge. Its battery had died fifteen minutes ago.

He put on a black sweater hat that matched his long-sleeved, sweater shirt and then he mounted his mountain bike. Quickly, he pedaled his way toward the Henkies Estate.

About fifteen minutes later, Toby reached the mansion. Everything was dark. Toby was about to knock at the front door, when he thought he saw a light coming from the side of the house where the study was. He decided to investigate the light source.

Toby tiptoed to the side of the yard and snuck past the main entry wall of the hedge maze. It was pitch dark outside when he reached the stairs leading up to the French doors.

_Sure enough_, the room was brightly illuminated with wax candles. Toby knew that he could not be seen outside with the bright lights blaring within …_especially since he was completely dressed in black._

Much to his surprise, it appeared that Sarah had arrived at the mansion before him. She sat dressed in a silken pink gown and was seated next to a…a… _glam_ _rock star?_

Toby shook his head, but couldn't tell. The man had black leather pants and high-rise black boots, with a silk white shirt. Most of his shirt was unbuttoned and he had Emo-styled, Goth-black, choppy hair.

The teen looked around the room, but couldn't see Mr. King within the group. He figured that Gavin was probably sitting in the massive desk chair that had its back facing the doors.

Sarah didn't look happy as she talked to the high-backed chair. Toby was curious, so he carefully and quietly pressed his ear against the glass panes to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…And further more, don't think that I don't _know _when something is amiss!"

"_Mon Cherie_," the 'glam rocker' began, "she is bound to show up sooner or later. Please! You're being to hard on him!"

"Torok," Sarah replied in disdain, "Don't start with me again! Its one excuse after another. What is going on in the Goblin Kingdom, Jar? And _please_ tell me the truth this time!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Replied the voice that sounded like Gavin's. "I simply don't know who you are talking about. I have no idea, Sashya! The only 'Sarah' that I know is a human and she lives not far from here."

"Yes," Torok stammered, "And this human_ femme_ is the one who destroyed our palace with rocks and burnt our ancient forest to the ground!"

Toby wanted to back away and race home upon hearing the conversation, but his curiosity riveted him to the doors.

Sashya continued, "And this is also the girl who defeated Jareth and his Labyrinth… Yes, I know. You've both told me this part over and over again. I'm not interested in your problems with this mortal girl, Darling. You should never have involved yourself with any mortal girls, _if you catch my meaning..._."

Torok squirmed a bit and wiped his brow with a red handkerchief. He nervously laughed and then returned his focus back to the desk chair. Gavin's voice spoke again, "This mortal girl is a great threat, Sashya. She's performing magic that is far beyond the capacity of any human. She's compromised my entire kingdom, and what if yours is next? What if this Sarah eventually domineers over the entire Underground and throws us all asunder?"

Sashya laughed, "Jareth, you began this war with the human, and you can finish it by yourself! I'll take no part in this, and _Torok_, you should not have brought the Troll Kingdom into this confrontation! Anyway, this Sarah-girl is your problem, not mine. I've only come to discover the whereabouts of _my_ sister Sarah."

Gavin stood up from his chair, and Toby's eyes nearly boggled out of their sockets.

_JARETH!_ His mind screamed as he began to back away from the door, but tripped down the stairs and tumbled backwards. He landed onto the ground with a thud, when he heard the French doors swing open. Toby crawled along the ground like a operational military soldier, until he managed to reach the other side of the marble staircase. He hunched into a corner, hoping that he hadn't been seen or heard. Toby could hear Jareth's voice directly above him on the balcony. He closed his eyes in regret and in pain from the fall.

Jareth snapped, "Sashya! You're being unreasonable!"

"Curse or no curse, Jareth, I want my sister back! Now, you had better find her, before I declare war on you and your kingdom. Then, you'll have to deal with an angry human woman and an angry immortal one," Sashya threatened.

"Oh, not another war between the goblins and the trolls," Jareth mumbled nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, _mon Frère_," Torok apologized. "She is a bit grumpy lately, especially after the ordeal with my… _um_… children."

"It's not the children, Torok," Sashya bickered. "It's your _infidelity_ _issue_ while I was away."

As Jareth began to snicker, Sashya could be heard moving closer to him. She shouted, "Don't laugh, Jareth! When _my_ sister Sarah comes back, and discovers what you've been up to… I _shutter_ to think of the punishment that you'll have to endure, especially since her temper is far worse than mine, Goblin King!"

At that, a loud crack could be heard. Sashya vanished from the group, leaving Torok and Jareth alone. Jareth asked, "I have no idea to whom your Queen is refering, Trollie. I honestly don't. She can threaten me with war until she turns blue with yellow stripes, but I **cannot** remember what has **never** occurred."

"It is the curse, _mon Frère_. Sashya…Well, she has been under spell for such a long time, how could she know either way?" Torok asked. "I must return home for now, but good luck with your little trick against Miss Williams. She's terrible to be sure! As soon as you have won, please come by our new palace for dinner one evening. Sashya and I have rebuilt it, and it's more beautiful than before. Good bye, _mon Ami_!"

Another loud crack sounded and Toby could hear Jareth breathing alone on the balcony. Gröeg walked out to Jareth and said, "Sire?"

Jareth snapped, "Gröeg, make ready the ambush. As soon as Sarah comes back here, I'll snare her. No matter who has the power, she won't escape this time. I'm through toying with her!"

"Yes, Sire," replied Gröeg's familiar voice.

Jareth walked back inside the French doors and they swung closed behind him. The lights vanished, and Toby stood outside motionless and wide-eyed with his hands cupped over his mouth until dawn. He was too mortified about what he had overheard to move, and was too petrified that Jareth would reappear at any moment and use him as the bait for the trap against his sister.

When the sun had risen, Toby decided that it was time to sneak away. He grabbed his bike and walked it out towards the opposite side of the house, where the curtains were still covering the windows.

He had to skip school that day, and was sure he would be grounded for a year when his mom found out, but none of that mattered now. After passing the boundaries of Henkies Estate, Toby pedaled his bike as fast as he could, in order to get to Sarah before she attempted to visit 'Mr. King' in his mansion.


	38. Along Came a Spider

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 37  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie._

_**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have no control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 37: Along Came a Spider**

Toby returned to his house at approximately seven-thirty in the morning. Much to his surprise, Jessica was waiting for him there.

_She must have skipped school today too_, Toby pondered.

Jessica looked upset as she approached Toby and embraced him tightly. He grabbed her by the hand and led her around to the back of the house to prevent his mother and father from catching him out of school. Jessica began to cry as Toby tried to calm her down. He became frantic and imagined the worse.

What if her parents had found out about them… What if she was pregnant?

Toby shook it off and figured no matter what, he could deal with the ramifications. Dealing with Jareth, however, was not going to be so easy.

Toby hugged her again, and whispered, "Hey, Jessy, don't cry, Hon. What's the matter?"

Jessica sniffled and answered, "Oh, Toby! I'm so sorry! I should have told you earlier, but I just was so afraid."

Toby braced for the impact of what Jessica had to tell him. It seemed bad at this point in the conversation. Jessica sat down and Toby followed suit. She clung to his arm and said, "I know we promised from the beginning, 'no secrets'. But…"

Toby nodded and waited for her to finish. After a deep breath Jessica finally continued, "But I just couldn't say anything from the start."

Toby had to know. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well," Jessica began, "You know your stories of the Goblin King?"

Toby raised his eyebrows in utter confusion. Now, he had no idea what Jessica was going to tell him, since it didn't involve the words, 'baby' or ' my parents'. He wasn't even under the assumption that Jareth was going to enter into this conversation at any point. It reminded him that he had to tell Sarah the truth, before she wandered accidentally over to _Gavin King's_ house and was kidnapped.

"Yes," Toby answered after a minute of silence.

"I- I…" Jessica stuttered. After clearing her throat, she confessed, "I was appointed by him to distract you. Oh, Toby, I'm so sorry!"

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but finally, Toby stood up with his mouth agape. He bellowed, "What!?"

Jessica pulled the hair away from her ears and revealed that she had pointed elf-like ears. Toby, of course, took it like any boy his age would… "WHAT THE FUCK! You have Mr. Spock ears!?"

Jessica lowered her head and answered, "They're not 'Spock' ears, Toby. I'm an elf."

Toby shook his head in disbelief. His stomach began to turn at the thought that he had been tricked by a girl whom he thought had really loved him. He had risked everything for her, and was grounded because of her. He told her all of his secrets, including the ones about Sarah and Jareth. Toby closed his eyes and wanted to break something or beat something until it bled. He thought of marching back to Henkies Estate and taking care of Jareth before he captured Sarah. Toby shook in fury, until finally he kicked his mother's tin garden bucket across the lawn like a football. It flew over the neighbor's fence and landed on the grass with a thud. Toby shouted out in rage, not caring if anyone, including his mother or father heard him.

Finally, he collapsed to the ground and clenched his teeth in bitterness. He couldn't face Jessica. Toby was furious with her, but ashamed that he had been tricked so terribly. Jessica tried to grasp his hand, but he pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" Toby spat at her.

"Toby," Jessica whispered, "I really am in love with you. It's not an illusion. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't feel this way. I – I have to talk to you about what you saw last night at the mansion."

This captured Toby's attention. He hadn't realized anyone had seen him, and now he became fearful that Jareth knew that Toby had been there. Toby asked, "What? You mean you know I was there? How?"

Jessica took a deep breath and answered, "I knew, because I had been turned into a spider and was sitting on my web under the posts of the balcony. I saw you listening at the doors, and I saw you when you tripped backwards down the stairs. I also saw you while you were crouched beneath the balcony where Jareth stood. You looked very frightened, and I felt so bad."

"Okay, stop," Toby demanded. "How come you turn into a spider? I mean what is that all about? Who are you? What are you, besides an elf?"

Jessica put her hand up to silence Toby. She whispered, "How about I start from the beginning?"

When Toby nodded and shrugged, Jessica started, "My father, the High Elf King Edoram, is one of the Ancient Kings of the Underground. _The Ancients_, as they're simply referred to, were the original rulers of the land before the time of the Great War. They are the fairest of all beings and the most powerful. They are also the caretakers of the smaller races that inhabit our immortal realm. Jareth is among the original Ancients as well as many others. My father said he was the wisest of them all and none paralleled his intuition or imagination."

Toby frowned, "He doesn't seem all that wise to me."

Jessica patted Toby's shoulder and continued, "My father, of course, speaks of the time before the Great War. Nowadays, our lands have been plunged into despair and doubt. Rumors of wars overshadow our immortal domain as the kingdoms are turning against each other. Most of the Ancients no longer speak to one another, and the gathering of the great powers has been lost forever it seems. _The Ancients_ have dubbed the desolation that remains, 'The Curse'."

Toby interrupted again, "What exactly is the curse? And why do you turn into a spider? C'mon, at least tell me that…"

Jessica smirked and said, "I'm getting to that, Toby…"

"Okay," Toby began, "But it feels like your giving me the Tolkien version of 'Why I turn into a spider', that's all… Really, it's simple! All you have to say is, 'Toby, I become a spider because…yada, yada, yada…"

Jessica laughed and nudged Toby with her elbow. Raising her eyebrows, she peered deeply into his eyes and asked, "Do you want to understand why, or would you rather hear the condensed version?"

"You mean I get a choice?" Toby prodded mischievously.

"No," Jess smiled and after Toby shrugged again, she resumed, "The Curse is not definable because nobody really knows how it began. _The Ancients_ are aware of its presence, but none of them are willing to admit that it is problematic. The truth is, Toby, I don't believe that the Ancients, like Jareth and my father, even know what the Curse truly is. My father has studied it, but without the great powers presenting their findings together, I'm afraid that the cause will never be found, nor the solution."

Toby cleared his throat as Jessica shifted the conversation, "When the rumors of wars began, it was discovered that the Elf Kingdom was poorly protected against virtual attack. We only use blades and bows with arrows for battle… My father fearing the worst, decided to contract Jareth to help him develop more sophisticated weaponry. As you probably know, goblins are great designers of machinery and weapons that fire projectile munitions."

"Wait now," Toby twisted his mouth in confusion, "those little _monsters_ make machines and weapons? Since when? I thought they were just kidnapped babies that were turned into goblins… at least that's what Sarah said."

Jessica put up her hand to signal Toby that she would explain. She nodded and replied, "Your sister is correct, but those are the newest goblins. The original goblins that were with Jareth from the beginning were stronger and smarter. They are responsible for designing the Humongous, cannons, and entire armies made of magical meets mechanical that could not be stopped by mortal man."

"Whoa," Toby shuttered.

Jessica continued, "Anyway, the Goblin King had no desire of gold or silver or any other wealth that my father could offer, so King Edoram offered me as dowry to King Jareth in exchange of sophisticated weapons that would protect the borders of our kingdom."

Toby stopped Jessica again, "Wait! Are you saying you're Jareth's wife?"

"No," the she-elf shook her head. "I was offered as his wife, but Jareth had little interest in me. You see, Toby, I'm not really his type."

"Go on," Toby prodded.

"When I was initially brought to Jareth by my father's consent," Jessica started, "his first glance at me immediately told me that I would find no peace with him in his castle. I am a weaver, and he desired no tapestries be hung in his castle. I tried to water his flowers, but he said he liked them shriveled and brown. I tried to cook his meals, but Jareth very seldom dines in the presence of anyone. Anything I offered wasn't acceptable to him…"

"What a jerkoff," Toby muttered.

Jessica shushed Toby and finished, "I returned to my home to consult with my father on what I should do, and that's when I was accused of fraternizing with enemy forces. The goblins told Jareth that I was leaking secrets back to elven spies, and as a result, he placed an enchantment upon me."

"Let me guess," Toby began. "He turned you into a spider, but only when he doesn't have any use for you."

Jessica nodded and said, "Yes. My real name is Arachni. I am an elf princess and the master weaver within my kingdom."

Toby folded his arms and thought for a moment. Then, he asked, "Shouldn't you have enough power of your own to counteract with Jareth's spell against you?"

"I'm half-human, Toby," Jessica winced. "And Jareth is much too clever to be outdone."

"…unless you're my sister…," Toby corrected.

Jessica's face lit up and she beamed, "Your sister gives me hope! She's really amazing, you know! I've seen other girls like her be tricked into the Goblin King's Labyrinth. All of them were the same: Fair-skinned, dark haired, green eyed…"

"All of them?" Toby asked.

"Well," Jess began, "not at first. Jareth brought in the most beautiful, exotic girls with cocoa dark skin, and lovely black eyes, but then he started refining his choices little by little. One by one they became fairer and then he started seeking those with lighter eyes as well. Eventually, Jareth lured just the green-eyed, dark haired girls into his lands. Soon, he began to narrow his search by sound of their names. He started finding girls with the names of 'Sophia, Sora, Sinead, and Shasta."

"'S' names," Toby breathed.

"Yes," the elf agreed. "Then, again, the Goblin King refined his search with names that just sounded like, 'Salina, Samara, Sandra, and Sarah. Which brings us to _your_ sister Sarah, and Jareth's obsession over her."

"I don't get it, Jess, or should I call you Arachni?"

"'Jess' is fine, Toby," Jessica assured.

Toby continued, "Well, I don't get it… Jareth keeps tricking these girls, and specific ones at that. What's he after anyway? Does he have a vendetta against _gals _that look like my sister or what?"

Jessica shrugged, "I don't know. He thinks he's in love with them before he tricks them into his Labyrinth. He showers them with 'special magic powers' and once he brings them in, he loses interest in them… especially after they run out of time within his Labyrinth."

After a pause, the she-elf continued, "Which brings us to the current era. I remember those short years ago, when your sister ran the obstacles of the Labyrinth. She was confident, and unlike any other from the start. Most girls used to wince and cry in fear when they were confronted with the overview of Jareth's Labyrinth. I think what captured my attention the most is that Jareth found a girl exactly like himself in personality. I have to admit that your sister was very spoiled and bratty when she first entered the into gates of the Goblin King's challenge. As time ticked away, I saw her quickly evolve in maturity, mastery, and wisdom. Before the very end, she became a conundrum and equaled King Jareth's power."

"That's because Jareth underestimated the Williams family," Toby scoffed proudly and flexed his biceps. "We kick ass!"

"Jareth thinks its something family related as well," Jessica said. "That's why he's been watching your family for a while as a human."

"Yeah. I know. I just discovered this last night at the mansion. We've been played for fools, and now are the bait for Sarah, right?" Toby asked rhetorically.

Arachni lowered her head in sadness, "Toby, I never meant to hurt you. I really _DO_ love you, and I'm terribly sorry for everything."

"Hey," Toby began, "That's okay, you're here to help us right?"

Tears began to fall from the she-elf's eyes again and she sniffled, "No. I'm here to stop you from warning Sarah about what you saw."

Before Toby had time to comprehend her words, Jessica transformed back into a spider, and bit Toby on the hand. He shouted, "The Hell?!?" and flung the spider to the ground.

The venom traveled up his arm quickly, and he fell to the ground unconscious in seconds.

Toby awoke in the intensive care unit of the regional hospital. His head hurt. He had an intravenous drip plugged into his left arm and wires attached to his chest. The teen could hear the monitor beeping rhythmically as it displayed his heart and brain activity on the screen overhead. Sarah was sleeping on the visitor chair next to Toby's hospital bed, while his mother and father looked nervously at his face. He looked at his mom and said weakly, "Yo."

Karen Williams covered her mouth with her hands and gasped, "Oh, Toby! My poor, Toby!"

Sarah stirred and woke up. Robert walked over to his son's side and squeezed his hand. He said in an enthusiastic voice, "The doc says that you will probably be moved to a minor wing with less wires hooked up to you in a day or so. How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Like crap," Toby replied with a half-assed smirk. It was all he could manage at the moment. "What happened?"

Robert was about to respond when Karen instinctually intervened, "You were bitten by a poisonous spider, Honey. You went into shock and started convulsing. If Sarah hadn't come downstairs to find out why she saw my garden bucket flying over the fence of Mr. Prickett's yard, then you probably would have died!"

Karen started to blubber and the rest of her words made no sense. Robert clutched his wife by the shoulders and escorted her from the room. He called to Sarah as he walked away, "Sar, I'm going to take your mother down to the cafeteria and calm her down. Do you want anything while I'm down there?"

"No. I'm fine, dad," Sarah answered. "Thanks."

Robert nodded and Sarah was left isolated with her brother in the ICU room. She looked at him and smiled, "Hey, squirt! It looked bad there for a while, but you pulled through in the end."

Toby smiled back, but found he was too exhausted to say anything else. His heart rate jumped higher, as a nurse from the monitor area walked in to look at his IV. Sarah finally changed the subject, hoping casual conversation would distract Toby from the gloominess that surrounded him. She started, "Wow! Will you look at all these flowers? You're girlfriend, Jessica and her parents sent you the biggest bouquet here. B-Man gave you a naughty card with half-naked women on the inset."

Toby chuckled softly.

Sarah continued, "Even Mr. King sent you a gift. It's wrapped, so I'm not sure what it is, but when you feel well enough, I'm sure you'll be happy to open it. I didn't realize that you had so many friends. I think your entire high school sent you cards and gifts."

Toby nodded, and the nurse administered another needle with a red plasma-like solution into his intravenous tube. His heart rate lowered again as the fluid began to flow into his veins. Slowly, he nodded back off to sleep. The nurse wrote on Toby's medical chart, pulled the privacy curtain back into place, and then exited the room. Sarah eyes traveled down under Toby's bed as she whispered, "All's clear, Hoggle."

The dwarf tiptoed out from under the medical bed and said, "Whew! Your stepmom is a scary lady, Sarah."

"She's not that bad, once you get to know her," Sarah replied with a chuckle. "Thank you, for saving Toby's life. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"Well," Hoggle began, "I can't take all of the credit, ya'know. You told me to watch yer brother, and I did what you said. Arachni is a powerful being, Sarah. I don't want'ta mess with her, if I don't have ta. Mind you, she ain't as scary as Jareth, but she works with him sometimes, so I'm afraid of her too."

"And so," Sarah began, "Jareth's begun his attacks against me at last. I had really hoped that we could have put our differences behind us and just talked like two people. I really like him, actually."

"Feh!" the dwarf grimaced. "I don't see why ya'like him. He ain't no good! He's never done anythin' nice fer nobody neither! Yer' as bad as he is, with the _hopeless romantic_ stuff. The only problem is, yer' a genuine, kind friend, and Jareth ain't nobody's friend!"

"I guess it was inevitable that Jareth would spring his traps using Mr. King as bait," Sarah mused. "I'm glad you gave me a warning about that though. I was about to go to his house that morning Toby was bitten. I can't believe that Jareth's so jealous sometimes."

"Ah, believe it!" Hoggle stammered.

Sarah continued, "You know, the strange thing is, I have no interest in Gavin whatsoever. I guess Jareth's just gauging his basis of Mr. King's constant attentions towards me. I wish I could warn Mr. King of the danger."

"Well," Hoggle crackled, "Why don't you? I mean, you can make wishes and they'll be granted. Just wish for that 'King'-guy to be brought here and you can tell him everything."

"Oh, my gosh, Hoggle," Sarah lifted her chin. "You're right! Thank you! That was extremely helpful!"

Hoggle blushed, "Ah, it was nuthin'. Jus' don't kiss me fer tellin' ya!"

He vanished from sight as Sarah contemplated how and when she would conveniently wish Gavin to her presence and explain what was going on. She had a terrible feeling that Mr. King would suffer a fate worse than Toby's if he kept antagonizing the Goblin King to jealousy.


	39. An Afternoon in the Park

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 38  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some **harsh language** and **adult situations**. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie._

_**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 38: An Afternoon in the Park**

Sarah had spent the last several weeks, after Toby came home from the hospital, planning the right time to wish Gavin to her presence. She was standing in the park and looking at the stone bridge that crossed over the lake. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping happily. Puffy white clouds would overshadow the sun from time to time, but the soft wind blew them away.

Toby had finally finished his physical therapy and returned to high school for the first time today. He had to relearn how to work the muscles of his arm that had been paralyzed from the spider's venom. Slowly, the nerves came back and his arm was as good as new. He couldn't recall exactly what had happened the day he had been bitten, but only knew he was in the backyard.

Robert hired an exterminator to come in and treat the lawn for any dangerous pests that might have infiltrated his yard. The pest control man assumed that it could have been a Brown Recluse Spider that had bitten Toby, since they were common to the northeastern areas of the United States. Of course, there was no evidence of any nests found on the Williams property.

Sarah kept asking her father about Mr. King and prodded him for information of how things were going in the office. Robert, who was always keen to talk to his only daughter, never suspected that she was pumping him for Gavin King's daily habits.

He told her that Gavin often took a daily noon walk in the park near their office building in town. He also enjoyed a cup of tea alone when he first arrived at the office in the morning. Sarah further discovered that Mr. King liked to converse with a woman named Sadie, who was also his personal secretary. He doted on her quite often, and sat on her desk as he narrated his morning events and opinions to her in great detail.

Actually, after Robert Williams detailed his boss's entire day to his daughter, Sarah was convinced that Gavin King, owner of _Liege Litigations, LLC, _didn't do any work at all at within his company.

_It must be good to be King_, Sarah thought and laughed to herself. As always, Sarah was carrying a book in her hand, and ready to sit down to read it after she devised her plans for Gavin. Today however, Sarah had brought an old book out that she hadn't looked at since she was fifteen. It was the play, "The Labyrinth", which was written by Jeremy Eden. She wasn't even sure why she had even grabbed _that_ book from the shelf this morning, but she was tired of reading Tom Clancy novels. She opened its faded pages, and looked at the words.

_Through dangers untold,  
__And hardships unnumbered.._

Sarah closed the book as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. She clutched her stomach, wondering what had come over her suddenly. She hadn't been feeling well lately, and attributed it to a late spring cold that was still floating around from the wintertime. She decided that reading this book was probably not making her feel any better either.

It brought back too many memories from her youth. It made her think of a Goblin King that was plotting revenge against her. This reminded her that she still had to wish Gavin to her. It would have been easier to just confront him at the office, but Sarah worried that he might have romantic relations with Sadie his secretary, and didn't want to make the woman jealous.

"_God, no!" _Sarah breathed, "The last thing I need is a jealous Goblin King and a jealous woman hunting me down."

Sarah decided to sit on a nearby park bench. She looked at her watch. It was nearly noon. Gavin would probably be walking towards the park near his company at this very second. Sarah narrated outloud as she watched the second hand climb past the six, "What the baby didn't know is that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and had given her special magical powers… '_Say your right words_' the goblins said, '_and we'll take the baby away forever and ever and turn him into a goblin_'… So one day after feeling particularly ill from a difficult cold that ravaged her household, and the constant barrage of worriment that her injured brother had placed upon the family, the girl could take no more! Finally, she said, '_I wish….I wish…_'"

Sarah smiled mischievously, stood up again with her arms raised high into the air, and shouted, "I wish the goblins would bring Gavin King here to me in the park, right now!"

With a crash of lightning that came out of a sunlit sky, instantly Gavin King was standing before Sarah. He finished his sentence, "...and _that_ is what I mean by productivity, Albert… _What_?"

Gavin blinked in confusion to find himself reprimanding Sarah Williams for productivity lag, instead of his employee Albert.

"Damn," Sarah stammered. _He must have been in the middle of an employee evaluation, instead of walking in the park!_

Gavin stood up straight and muttered, "Sarah?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. King," Sarah gasped. "I thought you would have been alone right now… I mean, it's noon and, you know… most people have lunch about now…"

Sarah finished up her line with a sheepish grin, but Gavin's eyes narrowed. She could tell he wasn't pleased with her. He started, "You could have come to my home if you needed to talk to me. I welcome your presence there anytime I'm not working."

Sarah stiffened up and summoned the bravery from within her. She cut him off before he could argue with her any further and said in a very matter-of-fact tone, "The Goblin King, Jareth has set a trap set at your mansion for me, so I cannot go there, Sir."

This stopped Gavin from saying anything further. He blinked again. Finally, after a couple of deep breaths he asked, "How would you know that?"

"Let's just say," Sarah began, "that as much as the Goblin King has been watching me, I too have been watching him. I never release my sights from him for even a second. You're in great danger, Mr. King."

Jareth doubted Sarah was watching him as much as he had been watching her. For one thing, she was still in the dark about he and Gavin being the same person. He also knew that Arachni had handled Toby as he instructed her to do so, if the boy tried to warn his sister of the truth.

Jareth instead opted to play up his character of Gavin and give Sarah a difficult time about being summoned in the middle of the day to her presence. It would be easy for him to do, since he was particularly angry that she had used her 'special magic powers' against him again. He stomped his foot furiously and spat, "Sarah! This is ridiculous! I haven't met your Goblin King fellow once since your return. Are you so certain that you didn't imagine the whole thing when you were fifteen? Did you take drugs or hallucinogens when you were a teenager? I mean, honestly! Who would believe such a story?"

"Well," Sarah said plainly, "You didn't seem to think that the Troll King was much of an illusion, did you?"

"Troll King?" Gavin asked. "Sarah we were at a carnival and in the middle of a human oddities show. You and I probably ingested some bad popcorn and our imaginations did the rest. You said the whole Troll King incident never happened. Weren't you the one to say it was all a dream?"

"Okay," Sarah slurred and then continued, "Then, what about just now? I just summoned you here by magic. So, what? Are you going to tell me now that you probably drank a bad cappuccino at eleven and walked in a poisoned trance into the wrong park while you were evaluating an employee named Albert who wasn't really there?"

"Fine" Gavin shrugged. "You win! There is magic and a Goblin King I'm sure, but why do you keep dragging me into the middle of it? I'm a third party here, and not really keen on the whole '_hocus-pocus'_ idiosyncrasies. Maybe if you leave me alone, the Goblin King will leave me alone too and will just chase you down without involving me in the end."

Sarah was about to stand down with another apology, when five large men approached she and Gavin in the park. One tapped Gavin on the shoulder and said, "'Scuse me, but would you happen to know the time?"

Jareth was feeling overall annoyed with everything again, escpecially since Sarah had wished him against his will into the park near her home. He turned to the man and growled, "Yes, it's time to buy a watch!"

The man turned away, as Gavin turned back to Sarah in fury, however he noticed that she was still staring at the man. Her eyes were wide in fear, when Gavin heard the clicking of a gun releasing the safety from its trigger. Sarah raised her hands into the air as one of the men covered her mouth and said, "Shhh! Your husband or boyfriend has a real attitude problem here, Lady."

All five men were armed with Glock-pistols. Three of the five men were cradling the guns by their chests to secretly show they were armed. The one who had asked for the time had his barrel aimed right at the back of Gavin's head. The last one, who covered Sarah's mouth, pressed his gun into Sarah's cheekbone near her left eye. Gavin calmly asked the obvious question, "So, what do you want, then?"

"I'm Robin Hood and this is my merry men, fucker! We rob from the rich and give poor little us. Now, cough up your wallet and all of your credit cards too, before your _bitch_ here gets to experience a lead cocktail right through her left parietal lobe. I hear that's the dream center of the brain, but I could be wrong. You see, I wasn't very attentive in school," The man holding Sarah answered.

"Well, Robin _or whoever you really are_, it's very poor sport to instigate a fight of five armed men against two unarmed people," Gavin argued. As Jareth, he was planning something big and cruel against all five of them as they sized him up.

"Aww, fuck you!" shouted the man who had the pistol aimed directly at his head. Gavin narrowed his eyes and began to conjure a crystal, despite the fact that Sarah would see it happen and be wise to his secret identity. After he finished with these five morons, he planned on _simply_ snatching her and dragging her back to his Castle Beyond the Goblin City. However, much to Jareth's chagrin, nothing happened when he flicked his wrist.

His eyes opened wide as he looked at Sarah. She was too petrified to notice that he was attempting anything. Her eyes were busy trying to focus on the silver barrel of the pistol pressing deeper into her cheek. The man behind Gavin nodded at the other three men and said, "This skinny asshole thinks he can take us down, boys."

The other men laughed as the man behind Gavin swung his fists and decked Gavin unto the ground. The other men joined the first man, by kicking and pounding on Gavin as he lay injured on the ground. Meanwhile, Sarah tried to shout for help with the fifth man's hands still pressed tightly against her mouth. She bit hard on his fingers, which made him flinch and accidentally shoot her in the head. He dropped her in shock. The other four men stopped beating on Gavin as they looked up with their mouths agape. The man who spoke to Gavin shouted to the man who had shot Sarah, "You dickhead! We're not supposed to actually _kill_ them! Fuck!"

Gavin clutched his gut as blood crept out from the corners of his mouth and parts of his face. The first man shouted at Gavin, "Why the hell didn't you just hand over the money?!? Was it really more important then her life?"

They started to run away, as Gavin made his way to Sarah's lifeless body. Her blood was splattered across the grass as he whispered, "Sarah…"

He could hardly move because he was in so much pain. He touched Sarah's shoulder, yet couldn't see her face, since it was buried in the grass. He was so upset by what had happened that he couldn't even see the sun any longer.

Actually, Jareth didn't realize that the sun had been covered completely by overhead clouds that were getting blacker and blacker by the second. Peals of thunder and flashes of lightning were rumbling overhead as the men began to race across the stone bridge near the park obelisks. Four of the men had made it across the bridge, when a gigantic beast crawled out from under the bridge and grabbed the fifth man and bit him in half. The man's top-half screamed in agony, as the other four spun around to see what had happened. The first one cried, "Oh, SHIT!"

The other three scattered in different directions. Suddenly, the trees blocked their paths. One of the Weeping Willow trees whipped its slender branches around and quartered another man into four pieces with two simultaneous slashes.

The three remaining men tumbled along the ground in a panic, when a flock of large black ravens came soaring out of the thick black clouds. They looked like a swarm of angry hornets heading down at the men. One man darted to the right, and another to the left, but the one that was frozen in fear, was picked to the bone by the birds in a matter of seconds.

Gavin stared in shock, but it seemed unfeasible that Sarah nor he could have caused this retaliation against the humans. He glanced at Sarah again, through his good eye, which had not been punched. She was still motionless and facedown on the grass.

However, seconds later, Sarah pulled herself up to her knees. Gavin's uninjured eye shot open in surprise and shock.

_She's alive_, Jareth thought.

Sarah looked blankly at him, with an unfamiliarity that made his skin crawl. Her eyes were so cold and distant. She wiped the blood from her face with her wrist and dropped the little, red, playbook unto the ground near Gavin's torso. He read the inscription on the cover: "Labyrinth" by Jeremy Eden. Immediately the winds caught the pages of the book and opened it to the part that read:

_You have no power over me!_

Sarah walked towards the leader of the group, who had initially threatened Gavin. The other man was still trying to outrun the crows when the lightning flashed from the sky and struck him in the head. Instantly, he collapsed motionless and burnt onto the grass. Sarah seemed dangerous as her eyes met the final man's eyes. He cornered himself at the edge of the lake as Sarah walked nearer and nearer to him. He screamed, "What the fuck are you!?! What the fuck are you!?!"

Sarah cocked her head in amusement and raised her eyebrows. The man backed into the shallows of the lake, until finally a set of pure white hands grabbed him from beneath the water and took him beneath its surface. Mortified, he screamed and clawed at the ground until he was completely overtaken along with his gun.

Sarah lowered her head for a minute, and snickered, as she stroked a curiously familiar silver amulet that hung around her neck. It took a minute for the skies to clear, but the sun came out again and everything returned to normal as if it had never happened.

The ravens finished picking off the remains of the other three men, and the beast under the bridge slurped the top half of the man that it had began to devour from moments before. The birds flew off when they had finished their gorge, and the beast returned to its home under the quiet stone bridge, never to be seen again.

Sarah dropped to her knees in exhaustion. A cold sweat poured from her brow as she gasped for air in shallow, difficult rasps. Gavin attempted to pull himself to his feet, but found he had been too injured to move at this time. Instead, he crawled over to where Sarah was kneeling. By the time he reached her, she was throwing up. After twenty minutes or so, another passerby came into the park and saw Gavin and Sarah unconscious by the bridge. He called the police and Sarah and Gavin were taken immediately to the hospital for treatment of their wounds.


	40. EEG, OMG!

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 39  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 39: EEG, OMG! **

Gavin had quickly recovered from his injuries and was released from the hospital in a day or so. Sarah however, was treated for exhaustion and completely unrelated complications that should have ensued from a gunshot wound to the head.

When Gavin had told his part of the story, the doctors looked at him strangely. Of course, he left out the part about the monster under the bridge and the ravens eating the man alive and such…

He kept it simple. Five men wanted to rob him in the park, and shot Sarah in the head during the struggle. The doctors couldn't find any gun wound, nor did Sarah have any sign of being manhandled by the thieves in any way. There wasn't even a bruise where the gun had been pressed against her face!

Sarah was being moved into another wing, and her family was nearby in a waiting area. A neurological specialist came in with an intern close behind him. The intern was holding a clipboard with test results from Sarah. Toby wasn't present, because he had to go to school.

Robert stepped forward and asked solemnly, "If there's nothing wrong with my daughter, then why are you keeping her in here?"

The doctor answered, "I'm sorry if the hospital has misinformed you of your daughter's situation, but after running thorough tests on her for the possible lodging of a foreign object, namely a bullet, in her cranium, and testing to make sure there wasn't any brain damage that could have ensued from her possibly being hit on the head by a blunt object…"

Gavin interrupted, "But nothing hit her on the head…"

The doctor held up a finger to show that he wasn't finished speaking. When Gavin silenced, the specialist said, "Mr. King, you may not be aware, but when we are treating victims of assault and battery, we are mandated to complete a full spectrum of tests that may be related or unrelated to what may have occurred. Most of Sarah's tests came out very good, and some even perfect. She had high levels of exhaustion and her endorphins were very elevated, but that is normal for someone who has been through such a mentally stressful event."

Karen tapped her foot impatiently, "So, why are you here, and why is Sarah still here if everything is okay?"

"I was getting to that Mrs. Williams," the neurological specialist answered. "Sarah has a very unusual brain wave pattern that we retrieved from the EEG. It's like nothing I've ever seen in a conscious and fully functioning person. Her Delta brain waves are off the chart and moving much too fast, while her Alpha and Beta waves are extremely slow and low."

Gavin raised his eyebrows and said, "Yes, but what does that mean exactly?"

"It's like this Mr. King," the specialist explained. "The human brain has four levels of waves. There are the Alpha Waves, which are common for a relaxed state of wakefulness, and then there are Beta Waves, which occur when we are mentally alert or concentrating on a problem or other such visual stimuli. There are the Theta Waves, which are indicative only in small children, but extremely abnormal in adults. Sarah's Theta Waves were normal for her age. Finally, there are the Delta Waves, which are only seen during deep sleep or during anesthesia when the reticular system is slowed."

Karen shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand any of this! What are you trying to tell us?"

The intern stepped from behind the doctor and answered, "Delta Waves seen in an awake adults indicates brain damage, Mrs. Williams. Technically, at the brainwave levels that your daughter's mind is processing, she should either be comatose, sleeping, or tranquilized. However after speaking with her, she seems very alert and mentally sharp."

The specialist stepped back into the conversation by saying, "Technically it's like this, Miss Williams is wide-awake while dreaming. Do you understand?"

Robert shook his head, while Karen and Gavin nodded. Both the specialist and the intern could tell from the blank looks on their faces that none of them really understood.

Gavin finally prodded, "So, you're keeping her here because she's apparently _coherently_ sleepwalking?"

"No, Mr. King," The specialist answered. "We would like Sarah to schedule a catscan with a local medical center and have several nodes hooked up to her for further follow-up testing, but otherwise, even though her brain condition is unusual we've cleared her papers, and she's free to go from our department."

Robert folded his arms as Karen balked, "Then, where are you moving her? Is she a science experiment now? Why can't she just go home?"

The intern stepped into the conversation again, and answered, "I have the hospital charts right here, Ma'am. Williams, Sarah… Ah, here it is! Yes, I'm sorry for the confusion. Our discussion about Miss William's brainwaves, and where the hospital is moving her are two separate subjects. It seems Sarah is being moved into the neonatal wing of the hospital."

Karen and Robert's faces dropped in shock. Gavin just shook his head. Everyone seemed to speaking a foreign language to him. That is until Karen finally blurted out, "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that Sarah is pregnant?"

The intern nodded, smiled, and said, "Don't worry, Mrs. Williams. I'm sure your daughter's baby is absolutely fine. We just don't take any chances that something could have happened, and that department is simply going to monitor the fetus and the mother for a day or so, especially since Sarah's physical exhaustion was so extreme. The baby's vital signs are looking great on the charts, and the amniotic fluid levels were normal for the baby's development. We have a few ultrasound pictures, but Sarah's still very early in her pregnancy, so we don't have a gender yet for the fetus."

Gavin was still overcoming the shock of the news that he had heard, and didn't realize that Robert and Karen were staring directly at him. The intern and the specialist walked out of the room, and if they had said anything else, then neither Robert nor his wife, _nor_ Gavin had heard a word they said.


	41. Valentine Evenings

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 40  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 40: Valentine Evenings **

It was late in the afternoon, as Robert and Karen had to return home and make sure Toby was alright. Gavin opted to remain at the hospital and stay with Sarah. The neonatal wing was different and less gloomy than the other departments of the hospital.

Goofy fathers lined up at display windows and made faces at their newborn children in the main hallway. Grandparents squealed at the sight of their new grandchildren. The walls were painted in warm colors of sienna browns and bright yellows. There were balloons scattered everywhere, and even the nurses looked happier than in the other wings. People blocked the hallways embracing each other in joy, and Gavin had to squeeze through them several times just to get to Sarah's room. Hers was a little farther down the hall and more isolated from the other rooms. Gavin walked up to a room that was labeled as _13-A Neonatal ICU_.

He walked in after tapping lightly on the frame of the entryway. There weren't any doors for privacy, because it was intensive care, but a curtain was drawn, so Sarah couldn't be seen.

Two female voices answered, "Yes?"

_Drats_, Gavin thought, _they've placed her in a room with another person._

Gavin walked in and Sarah was finishing her conversation with the other woman. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen and her nose was beet red. She had a box of tissues on her lap and there were several crumpled ones in the palm of her hand. Her roommate was smiling as she finished, "Don't worry, hon. This is my third, and although things are going rough for me, I know you're going to be just fine."

"I hope so," Sarah whispered, then she recalled that someone was eyeing her from a distance. She jumped slightly as she caught sight of Gavin.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in a trembling voice, "I'm so sorry, Gavin. I didn't see you come in."

The roommate sensed that Sarah needed some privacy, so she drew the curtain across between the two of them. Sarah looked down, feeling sheepish and embarrassed. There was a fetal monitor hooked up to her abdomen, and she tried her best to hide it under the sheets. She did the best she could to smooth her hair without a mirror, and hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt.

Gavin pulled up a seat and could see the discomfort on Sarah's face. He was content to remain silent until she spoke. Unfortunately, his silence unnerved her even more. She finally broke down and exclaimed in a raspy voice, "Please, say something, before I go crazy. Please, anything… I don't care how ridiculous!"

Gavin jumped a bit and stammered, "Um…well, let's see. Your mother and father were here, but they returned home to make sure Toby is okay. Even though you probably can't tell from looking out the window, it's a very muggy day today. I think jacket weather is officially over…. _Is this okay?_ Are these the words you want to hear, Sarah?"

Sarah exhaled with a loud sigh and smiled between tears, "Yes. Yes, it's perfect! I'm so sorry, Mr. King. I'm just not myself today. I wish I knew where I was mentally, but since I'm in here...in this place, I guess you understand… _or not_… I mean, how could you understand really, but I'm not- I'm not _that _kind of woman, you know? I'm a good girl, mostly…"

Gavin laughed and it was enough to relax Sarah a bit. He said jovially, "Well, I believe you're a 'good girl' mostly, when your not destroying Goblin Kingdoms and Troll Kingdoms."

Sarah stiffened up again. She touched Gavin on the arm, "My god, Gavin, what am I going to do? I can't remember how I got into this situation! I mean, I have an idea… but I swore both instances were just dreams. Or was it three times… Argh! I can't remember!"

Gavin squeezed her hand and asked, "Which instances, my Dear?"

Sarah looked around and dropped her voice to a whisper, "I can't remember what happened in the Troll Kingdom with Torok towards the very end. Did he… you know… did he 'get' me?"

Gavin shook his head and answered, "No, Sarah. I don't believe he ever touched you, at least not in that way. I never left you alone with _him_ at anytime."

Sarah nodded and then her tears lessened. Gavin asked, "You mentioned three instances, Sarah. If your fear of Torok was the first, then what were the other two, Darling?"

"It's too far-fetched, and you'll think I'm insane," Sarah tightened her face in disappointment at herself.

Gavin touched her on the shoulder, "Now, now! I would think no such thing, Sarah. You should know me better than that by now."

Sarah gazed into his eyes with her beautiful green eyes. They were utterly luminous when they were dampened with tears. Gavin drew closer to her face, entranced by her beauty. "Well," Sarah struggled to say the words, "I think I was with… with him. You know….. _Jareth_?"

Gavin nodded, as Jareth he knew exactly what she was referring to. Sarah wiped her nose with the tissue in her hands, and continued, "After my memory blacks out in the land of the Troll King, I spent most of my time in a dream with Jareth. It happened twice. Toby woke us up at the carnival and I figured the first time was a really just a dream. Then, I made a wish as I was driving home from the carnival. I guess, I was just upset at your bitter attitude and feeling cold and wet, and… I don't know why, but I just wanted to return to _that _dream again."

Gavin continued to nod, as he hung on every word that fell from her lips. He recalled that he believed it to be a dream as well, until he found her sleeping in his bed and entangled in his bedspread the morning after. It had been the most invigorating and delightful 'dream' that he had ever partaken in.

_Ballrooms and white gowns be dammed_, thought Jareth with a smirk. Outwardly, Gavin just asked, "So what did you do next, my Dear? I _did_ wonder how I got home that evening."

"I made an illicit wish," Sarah answered guiltily. "I swore, I swore – it had just been a dream... oh, _but what a dream_!"

Sarah lowered her eyes again when she realized that her last words sounded lusty and desperate. Gavin chuckled and tilted his head to the side, "I guess you ought to have been more careful what you wished for. Still, it sounds like you had a marvelous time."

Jareth thought back to the evening that he and Sarah wrestled in satin sheets within his master bedroom at the Henkies Mansion. Their two bodies were mixed in a shiny, black sea of limbs and lips under the soft, dark, rain-filled night. He could still recall the taste of her skin as it mingled with his. He could feel their hands and fingers locked together as they rocked each other in a soft rhythm throughout the night. They had laughed and sighed together as one, but there were very few words spoken between the two of them for the duration of that time. She didn't break any mirrors or burst any bubbles while the they 'danced' together, and Jareth remembered that it was his bruised ego that made him send her back to her parents' home without telling her the entire ordeal was not a dream and had really occured.

He cupped his hand under Sarah's chin and whispered, "Sarah, I…"

Just then a nurse walked into the room and checked Sarah's monitor and chart. She used a pen and checked off several items on the clipboard, then after scrubbing her hands in a nearby sink, she began to change Sarah's IV line. She looked at Sarah, and then at Gavin and asked, "Are you her husband, Sir?"

"Um, no," Gavin answered honestly.

The nurse didn't wait for any further explanations and said, "Well, I'm sorry, Sir, but visiting hours are over. Ms. Williams needs her rest, as I'm sure you do as well. You can come back at ten o'clock tomorrow morning, when visiting hours begin again."

Gavin rose from the chair and Sarah grabbed his hand to pull him close. She kissed him tenderly on the cheek as she whispered into his ear, "Since, I'm damned anyway, I might as well make the most of it. Goodnight, Gavin and 'Thank You' for listening."

Gavin smiled and replied, "You'll never be damned Sarah, of that I promise. I'll protect you until the very end."

The nurse pulled the privacy curtain back into place as Gavin walked out of the room. Gavin looked about the hallways and saw that the lights had been dimmed for the patients. When the three nurses in the hallway were busy maneuvering an incubator for a premature baby, he vanished in a cloud of glitter and reappeared back in the study at Henkies Estate.

He sat down at the desk with his head in his hands wondering how he had ever gotten into this mess and how he was ever going to explain things to Sarah. After a few seconds Jareth heard a familiar voice.

"_Oui, mon Frère_! You look like I feel."


	42. Family Matters

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 41  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 41: Family Matters**

"Torok," Jareth said in a neutral voice and then raised his head from his hands. "What do you want…again?"

"Ah, you know, a little of this and a little of that," Torok began. "Mostly, I have come to discover your progress on finding Sashya's _soeur_, you know her sister?"

Jareth stood up and looked out of the French doors. The sun was beginning to set below the trees and an orange glare cast itself into the study of Henkies Estate. He grumbled incoherently for a moment and then said rather unenthusiastically, "She's starting to be a bother… your queen, I mean."

Torok didn't answer either way, which meant that Sashya was probably watching him. Gröeg came in and magically lit the candles in the study by pointing his fingers at each one individually. Jareth gave the goblin a look to speed things up and then go away. Gröeg clapped his hands and the rest of the candles lit up on their own as he sped from the room. Jareth rubbed at his chin and froze.

Torok raised his eyebrows and finally said, "You know, _mon Frère_, I think we are having a contest of who can say the least words here tonight. What is the matter? You are much too silent for my liking."

Jareth sighed but said nothing and turned around to sit back in the desk chair. He put his feet up on the desk and looked at his boots. Torok sat back in the chaise and started to sigh himself. Of course, the Troll King was much too nosy to allow Jareth to keep secrets from him. Torok began to drum his fingers on the wood trim of the chaise, which annoyed Jareth to no end.

Finally, after several minutes of going back and forth in a stare-down, Torok broke, "Fine! _Fine!_ _Vous gagnez!_ You win! I can stand **no** more! Sashya is not just grumpy, but she's _very_ grumpy. I will hear no end to things and there will be no peace until you find _her…_ her Sarah…"

Jareth sat up and swung his legs back down to the floor with a clatter. He furrowed his eyebrows and spat, "If your wife wants to find her missing sister that desperately, then she can go find her alone and without my help! _Comprenez-vous?_ I have more important matters to attend to here and have little interests in her family problems."

Torok tried to shush Jareth, but it was too late!

Sashya stood up from another chair that was neatly placed in the corner of the room near the bookshelves. She glanced around with the same cold and distant eyes that Sarah Williams had when she attacked the muggers in the park two days ago. Sashya's soft pink gown swished past Torok as he tried to grab her arm before she got too close to Jareth. However, Sashya broke free from his grip in a matter of seconds. Before Torok realized what was happening, Sashya and Jareth were standing toe to toe.

The air was crackling about them in a light-display of magic and power. Torok raised his hands in front of him and pleaded, "_Please_! The two of you… _Stop_! Argh, _mon esprit_!"

Luckily, for Torok's sake, something unexpected happened. The magic fizzled out as quickly as it had appeared. Suddenly, Jareth looked tired and realized that the power must have shifted back to Sarah Williams again. However, Sashya also looked weakened. In fact, Jareth noted that she looked downright ill. She clutched her stomach in agony, raced towards the French doors, swung them open, leaned over the balcony, and then threw up.

Torok sighed, "Not again."

Jareth raised his eyebrows and mused, "That's interesting… I've never had that effect on the ladies before."

Torok stammered, "It's not _your_ powers or _you_, Jareth! Something unusual is happening in our lands."

"Such as, your invincible queen suffering an acute digestion disorder?" Jareth asked blandly.

"No," Torok snapped. "Have a bit of respect here, Goblin King! _Elle est enceinte!_ You know? She is with my child…"

"Ah," Jareth mused and then added sarcastically, "And this is _so_ unusual for a _celibate_ chap like you because why?"

Ignoring Jareth, Torok patted Sashya on the back and calmed her. Jareth wanted to say something insulting, but his mood was dampened by the loss of his power and the stresses in his own life. Instead he waited for Sashya to recover and summoned Gröeg to bring some tea that would settle the Troll Queen's queasy stomach.

Torok escorted his wife back to the chaise and patted her hand. He turned to Jareth as Gröeg brought the tea to Sashya. Torok stammered, "This is horrible! Horrible! Our kind should not be subjected to illness, or _these_ kinds of little surprises! We don't breed like humans… This event is unheard of! I have lost control of my powers and Sashya over hers. Are we becoming mortal, now?"

After Torok wiped the tears from Sashya's eyes, he stood up and pointed at Jareth. "I blame you, Goblin King!"

Jareth rubbed at his temples. He had a horrific headache coming on. He replied, "Yes, do join the club. I'm getting blamed for most things these days."

"N-No," Torok stuttered furiously. "It is _that_ Sarah Williams! She is spreading the Curse throughout our lands, like a disease or pestilence. You _NEVER_ should have brought her to our realm!"

"Oh, leave Miss Williams out of this," Jareth muttered. "She has her own set of troubles these days and doesn't need more adversaries to content with. I recall that you had brought her back the second time..."

"You!" Torok pointed again. "You protect and defend her! Why? She decimated you, but you still pursue her...... And don't tell me that you are plotting revenge again… _Menteur_! I don't believe that story anymore. You are madly in love with her! It shows."

Sashya stood up and rasped, "Jareth! How could you!?"

Everything was happening so quickly, that Jareth still hadn't recovered from his shocking discovery at the hospital with Sarah. His head was spinning, while a woman who could have passed for Sarah William's stunt double was screaming at him again. Her hazel eyes were bright and furious as she glared at the Goblin King. She regained her footing and shouted, "I'll solve this problem right now. I'm going to find _this_ Sarah Williams girl and take care of her, just like you asked me to earlier. Then, I hope you'll concentrate on finding my twin!"

"No, wait," Jareth reached out to her, but she vanished from the room in a cloud of sparkles and dove feathers.

Torok shouted moments before she vanished, "Sashya, _mon Amour_!"

The Troll King was ready to chase after her, but Jareth nabbed him by the sleeve and threatened, "So help me, if your wife does anything to Miss Williams, I'll destroy your castle again and make sure the two of you are in it when it falls. Now, take me to where she has gone and hurry!"

Torok nodded and they vanished after Sashya.

Instantly, they were back at the halls of the neonatal wing of the hospital. Jareth whispered to Torok, "Couldn't you have gotten us any closer to where Sashya and Sarah are?"

"I'm sorry, _mon Frère_," Torok apologized. "I lost track of her en route. It seems to be happening a lot to me lately…"

"Quiet!" Jareth snapped and walked forward through the halls as the two great kings tried to avoid being seen by any of the hospital staff. Jareth pointed and continued, "This way."

Torok nodded.

Meanwhile, Sashya drew a jeweled blade from its scabbard and began to pull back the privacy curtain of room 13-A. Everything was dark and quiet except for the fetal monitor that was beeping regularly on a computer display nearby. Sashya gasped, as she caught full view of Sarah Williams. As if by instinct, Sarah opened her eyes.

The two women looked terrifyingly at one another and Sashya dropped the blade unto the ground. Sarah tried to push the panic button on her room wall, but it was too far out of reach. Sashya began to shake violently as she slid against the wall and unto the ground. He breath was heavy, while her eyes were frantic and wide. She began to weep in confusion. The air around Sarah glowed with intense energy as the fetal monitor display screen fizzled out with a crackle of electricity and buzzing sounds. Smoke could be seen coming from room 13-A.

However, as before, the power Sarah accumulated was more of a hindrance than a help to her. Her nose began to bleed profusely. She became dizzy and propped herself back on her pillow as she gasped for air. After a few seconds, she blacked out.

Jareth and Torok saw the smoke coming from down the hall and charged into the room. Sashya was on the ground, shaking in terror. Jareth found the blade and tucked it into his boot. Torok raced over to Sashya and braced her by the shoulders. Her nose was bleeding all down her lips and chin. The Goblin King checked Sarah to make sure the vindictive Troll Queen had not injured her.

"Sarah's nose is bleeding," Jareth whispered, remembering that Sarah had a roommate from earlier that he didn't want to disturb.

Torok heard him and touched Sashya's nose with his hands. He wiped the blood between his fingers and looked at it apprehensively. He turned to Jareth, "Sashya's nose is bleeding as well, _mon Frere_."

Jareth raised his head to gaze at Sashya. Sure enough, like Sarah it was the same nostril that was bleeding. Torok continued in a quiet voice, "Immortals don't bleed. What is going on here?"

Sashya stammered between tears, "That's-That's _Sarah_! I – I almost killed my own… twin…_sister_!"

Jareth walked around to Sashya and knelt by her side. He replied, "That woman cannot be your sister. She's only thirty-two years old and you're one of _The Ancients_, like me."

"You-You don't understand, Jar… I know my sister! We're connected… we've been bonded since our creation. Anything that happens to her also happens to m-me," Sashya continued frantically.

Jareth dragged Sashya back to her feet and he could see the protest on Torok's face. He held Sashya by the back of her long, dark hair and faced her towards Sarah as he snapped, "This woman is a human. You're not."

"Jareth, please…" The Troll Queen pleaded. "It's Sarah. It's her… _Please_! Believe me! I wouldn't accept any other _ordinary_ girl to be my sibling."

"_This_ is the girl," Jareth began, "who defeated my Labyrinth and left my kingdom in shambles. _This_ is the girl who burnt Grimm's Wood to the ground and called Ludo to drop rocks upon your glass palace. At fifteen years old, this girl wished her baby brother away to me, but I assure you that she has no sister. I'm sure that when she wakes again, she'll tell you that she's never met you before except in the reflections of a mirror or a lake."

"Jareth…" Sashya said almost inaudibly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her voice had been reduced to something softer than a whisper. "She's your wife."

Jareth did a double take at Sashya and then at Sarah. Sashya nodded slowly and pawed at Jareth's cloak to get his attention. When he looked at her again, she clasped her hands together in a prayer-like motion and whispered, "…your queen…"

Jareth released his hands from Sashya and Torok hugged her near, while throwing dirty looks at the Goblin King.

Footsteps of a running entourage of medical people could be heard echoing down the linoleum hallways. Amongst them a voice shouted, "…and her fetal monitor just stopped displaying two minutes ago!"

They entered the room and immediately checked Sarah's pulse as they realized her nose was bleeding. The head nurse hit the panic button on the wall, and the alarm sounded as the other nurses in the room hurried to remove intravenous tubes and electrodes from Sarah's body. Sarah's roommate awoke with a cry, as two orderlies raced in followed by three floor physicians. They immediately raised the bars on Sarah's medical bed and rolled it out of the room and down the hall with Sarah unconscious in it.

A couple of the recovering mothers walked out to their doorways to see what all of the noise was about. They heard one of the doctors shout, "Her pulse is erratic and she's bleeding profusely from the left nostril. What's her BP?"

A nurse answered, "It's two-twenty over ninety."

"Right! Get a drip started on her stat, and lets move her back down to the ICU-1 on the ground floor. We need to stabilize her heart rate! Margaret, page the neurosurgeon and get me another neonatal monitor at once!"

"Yes, doctor."

"Is she seizuring or dreaming? I see REM indications. Make sure you have her tongue depressed and her head turned just in case."

"Yes, doctor."

"Williams, Sarah. Age 32, five foot eight inches, weight 122 pounds… pregnant positive: eleven weeks… diagnosis from neurology: Alpha, Beta – abnormally low, Theta – nominal, Delta – abnormally high on all frequencies. Is she comatose?"

"No, doctor….."

Jareth, Sashya, and Torok hid behind the privacy curtains of Room 13-A and were never seen in all the hassle. Sarah's roommate could still be heard asking, "What's going on? What's going on!?"

But nodody answered her.


	43. Certain Death

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 42  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 42: Certain Death **

_Terminal…_

That was the final word on Sarah's condition.

She had been through more tests than her family could count, but everything came back with inconclusive or unsubstantiated results. Finally, one research specialist stumbled upon her illness listed in an old handwritten medical textbook from Europe.

The doctor took off his glasses and folded back a couple of pages on his clipboard chart. He paused for a moment before drawing in a deep breath and saying, "We do apologize for the length of time that it has taken us to analyze Miss Williams. Her condition is rare to be sure, and we haven't seen any actual recorded instances of it during this century. There have only been a handful of other documented cases like hers."

After another breath, the doctor continued, "Sarah's disease is known as d'Bourgeise Retroneurolysis. It was named for the first person ever recorded with the illness."

"Wow," Toby stammered, "that's some name…it sounds French…well, the first part anyway."

The doctor nodded and said, "You're absolutely right, Toby. The first patient was the daughter of a powerful Marquis who lived in a small Southern province of France over four hundred years ago. She was the Marchioness Lady Sarah Alvery d'Bourgeise de Alpes-Côte d'Azur. She was also the consort of an English Regimental soldier named Sir Jeremy Eden who inherited the estate after she died."

The entire room fell silent after the doctor has mentioned the word 'died'. Since nobody was brave enough to ask, Toby took it upon himself to prod, "So, Marchioness Lady Sarah _something_, _something_ lived to a good old age with lots of kids and junk, and then died of natural causes at eighty-five, right? I mean, it wasn't _this_ disease that killed her, right?"

The doctor wiped his glasses with his white lab coat and placed them back on his face. He looked at Toby and then answered, "I'm sorry I would like say that she had… However, the Marchioness died childless at the age of thirty-three."

Once again, it became so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop on the floor. Toby who seemed the only brave one, kept interrupting the silence, "But that was over four hundred years ago, right? She probably caught consumption or something stupid like everybody else did in that time and then died …. Besides, this is the twenty-first century. We are far more advanced now! My sister's going to be alright,… _right_?"

The doctor folded the papers back down on the clipboard and said apologetically, "I'm sorry Toby, but unless we happen to stumble on a miracle treatment right away, I'm afraid your sister's condition is terminal."

Robert bit his lip as Karen finally asked shakily, "So, that's it then? It's hopeless?"

"Mrs. Williams," the doctor began, "A Retroneurolysis disease is a very complicated thing to explain, so instead of getting technical, let me just say that we are treating it in everyway possible as long as Sarah continues to fight back. In the meantime, we're going to make your stepdaughter as comfortable as possible. She seems to have stabilized right now, but we're keeping her sedated in order to keep her brain activity dampened."

Robert asked between stifled tears, "You're going to try and help her, aren't you?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Of course, Mr. Williams. We won't stop trying, I promise."

Karen clutched Robert by the arm, but he had to walk out of the room. The news was too hard for him to bear. The doctor whispered under his breath, "Hmm."

Gavin looked up and asked softly, "Yes? Was there something else doctor?"

The doctor waved his hand and answered, "This is really odd, but as I'm looking through the other recorded victims of this illness, it seems that everyone of them were all Caucasian females, exactly thirty-three years of age, and named 'Sarah'. That's incredibly ironic, I think. I'm going to have to cross-reference these findings to be sure they are accurate."

Gavin raised his eyebrows as he pondered the doctor's last words. He wanted to ask Toby a question, but waited until Karen and the doctor left before he did so. Toby took deep breaths inward as he stared blankly at the walls. Gavin waited a moment and then moved closer on the couch to the teenager. He tapped Toby on the shoulder and asked, "Master Williams… I was wondering if you could use that computer of yours to look up something for me."

Toby blinked back into reality and said, "Oh, yeah…sure. No problem."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it," Gavin replied.

Toby exhaled deeply and asked, "So, what did you want me to Google?"

"A name," Gavin responded. "The doctor mentioned a familiar name that keeps popping up everywhere lately. The man who inherited the estate of Marchioness Lady Sarah Alvery d'Bourgeise de Alpes-Côte d'Azur…"

Toby said vaguely, "I cannot believe that you actually remembered that entire name."

Gavin smiled weakly, "Neither can I, Toby, neither can I."

Toby shrugged, "Okay. So, what was _his_ name again? I got stuck on the first name."

"Jeremy Eden," Gavin said clearly. "I'm curious to find out anything regarding this individual and where the estate, in which he inherited after the death of Lady Sarah, had originally stood."

"Sure," Toby began wistfully. "That doctor-guy said it was in Southern France. To be honest, I'm not really good at geography, but it's nothing that the internet can't solve."

"Thank you," Gavin said.

"No problem for me, but…" Toby answered. "I have to get home somehow. It doesn't look like mom and dad will be leaving here for a while, which I can't blame them for, but…well, you know…."

Gavin smirked, "How fast do you want to get there?"


	44. The Quest for Eden

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 43  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 43: The Quest for Eden**

It happened rather quickly.

Suddenly, without warning, Toby arrived at the front door of his house. Gavin turned the doorknob and walked into the entrance, while Toby scratched his head outside in confusion.

"Um," Toby began, "how did I get here… when did I get here?… What the hell?!"

Gavin wiggled his index finger and chided, "Dear, dear… poor Toby. The spider's venom must be affecting you again. Go in and take your medicine, and then we'll look up Jeremy Eden's name on that Giggle-thingy when you're done."

Toby snickered, "Uh-huh, you can remember that French Lady's full name, but you can't remember a simple word like 'Google'."

Gavin laughed back and said snidely, "At least, I didn't forget the trip home. Now that's pretty bad, I would say…"

"You win," Toby smirked. He darted around the corner and into the kitchen, where he took his medicine and then ushered Mr. King upstairs to his father's computer office. Toby continued, "I'd let you use mine, but its takes for ever to boot up, and dad's computer doesn't have half-naked pictures of Megan Fox on the wallpaper either. I figure you've had enough heart-attacks for one afternoon with all of the bad news happening at the hospital."

Toby paused as his face dropped. It hurt him to actually think about losing his sister. He was hoping that the doctors would find a cure for her disease. He turned to Gavin and asked, "Hey, Mr. King?"

"Yes, Toby," Gavin replied as the Windows Logo appeared on the screen.

Toby turned around in his father's swivel chair and asked, "You want me to look this stuff up, 'cause you think that Jeremy-guy might have some answers on how we can help my sister, right?"

Gavin rubbed Toby's shoulder and said endearingly, "Well, Mr. Eden couldn't be alive after four hundred years, but I believe there may have been notes and clues left behind that could help us further understand what your sister is suffering from."

"Yeah," Toby began, "that's really weird that all of the women that this disease has killed are named 'Sarah'. Maybe it's a fluke?"

"Toby, in my homeland we are taught that nothing ever is as it seems and sometimes things are more than what they seem," Gavin raised his eyebrows.

"In Philosophy-land?" Toby asked sarcastically as he tapped the name 'Jeremy Eden' unto the Google homepage. "Ah! Here it is! Wikipedia has some info and a few other sites. Mmm, okay… _Alps Cootee dee Azur _Province, Southern France… _or something like that_… in 1606, Sir Jeremy Eden inherited the estate of _blah-something_ Lady Sarah _blah, blah_… sorry, I can't pronounce these words and I don't speak French. He was knighted by Queen Elizabeth and given several prestigious titles for his bravery….something about being one of the youngest knights. Mmm, no pictures anywhere. I guess you're going to have to get a map of France, Mr. King and book a trip if you want to find out anymore."

Gavin clapped his hands and his face lit up as he asked Toby, "So, how would you like to take a trip with me to France?"

Toby's rolled his eyes as he chuckled, "Oh, yeah, right! I'm just _sure_ mom and dad will let me stop going to school, drop everything, and fly off to Europe for an unannounced vacation. C'mon, Mr. King…get real!"

Gavin tilted his head and replied, "Don't fret about Robert and Karen… I'll work my 'magic' on them and they'll be waiving us out the door with roses and whistles. As to your education… well, we shan't be gone that long… Besides it's not a vacation, it's research for you sister."

Toby shrugged, "Okay, then. Sure. I mean, if you can actually get my mom to say 'yes' then you've earned my respect. Why not ask my dad, though? He is your employee…"

"Toby…," Gavin began, "Here… forget it. Let's away!"

Toby blinked his eyes and suddenly it was daytime and he was standing in the doorway of a 4 passenger, private room of a train car. He looked wide-eyed out the windows to see vineyards and rolling hillsides of beautiful green country flying by.

"What the-?" Toby stammered.

Gavin was sitting in a seat reading a newspaper as the train jostled back and forth on the tracks. Toby looked around with a rather disoriented grimace on his face. He pointed as if he was going to say something, but a man with a strong accent finally said, "_Monsieur_, I suggest you close the door and have a seat. You look pale suddenly."

Toby muttered under his breath, "I….I swear I was just at home…"

Gavin looked up and smiled, "Is it time for you medication again, Master Williams?"

"I think…" Toby answered slowly, "…so."

The man with the accent stood up and grabbed a bag from overhead. He pulled out a satchel and handed Toby his medication bottle. He said, "_Oui, mon Ami_! There is a dining car down to the right, where you can get a beverage to wash that down with."

Toby nodded and stumbled out the door. Gavin turned to the man and said, "I'm not sure why you're accompanying me on this trip, Torok. Nobody invited you."

"Eh? I'm here to keep an eye on you, _mon Frère_. Sashya recommended that I follow you…" Torok replied.

"'Recommended' or did she demand it?" Gavin asked.

Torok shook his head and answered, "Whatever curse is attacking Sarah Williams has also taken hold on my queen too, Jareth. I have asked for a gathering of _The Ancients_, but they are too afraid that Sashya's curse is contagious and will spread to them. So, Old Grandmother Troll is caring for _ma Nénette_, and I have decided to come with you to help you discover anything that might save your Sarah. If found, I know it will also help my Sashya as well."

"Have you tried using your magic to heal her?" Jareth asked.

"Have you?" Torok asked back.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Nothing," Jareth responded.

"It is the same with me…" Torok muttered sullenly. After a few moments he turned to Jareth and asked in reference to Toby, "I didn't realize that Arachni's venom lasted so long…"

"It doesn't, but it was the only way to keep Toby from knowing the truth that he had accidently stumbled upon. I just keep telling him that he's having memory lapses and he believes it. It makes him more portable that way and I don't have to worry about the after effects of the peaches on his long-term memory," Jareth explained.

"Ah, okay," Torok nodded. "But aren't you worried about all of the medication he's been taking? It can't be good for him, you know, _mon_ _Frère_."

Jareth laughed, rolled his eyes and replied, "What medication? He's been swallowing hard-shelled chocolate candies the whole time. I think they're called 'M&Ms' or some strange name like that. I just relabeled the outside shell and 'poof' fake prescription. It's quite ingenious actually…"

At that, Toby reentered the passenger room where Torok and 'Gavin' sat. As he took his seat near Mr. King, he asked, "So, how long until we get where we're going?"

"Yes, _mon Frere_," Torok also said to Gavin. "_À quelle distance est Alpes-Côte d'Azur Province?_"

"Oh, thank heavens!" Toby exclaimed. "You brought a French guy with you so we don't have to try and translate this language ourselves…_I really suck trying to speak it, let alone understanding it…_ Good thinking, Mr. King!"

Torok snapped, "I am not a French-guy, idiot!"

"Well, Haitian or whatever…. Sorry, man I didn't mean to offend you, but at least you speak French," Toby apologized.

"Since when do I speak French?" Torok asked Gavin.

Gavin laughed loudly at Torok's serious inquiry and the train ride continued for another hour in its southbound direction.

When it finally stopped, the trio stepped down and the Troll King helped to procure a ride that would take them to d'Bourgeise Estate. While the cab was driving down winding roads and through a grand countryside, Torok turned to Gavin and whispered, "Why didn't we just use magic and appear directly there, _mon_ _Frère?_"

Jareth whispered back, "Something is preventing me from simply flying into or appearing within the estate grounds. I'm not sure where its source is from, but it's strong enough to keep me out. Of course, if you think you'll have better luck, Trollie, then be my guest."

Torok just shrugged, but said nothing else until they began to get close to the d'Bourgeise Estate.

After a few minutes, the cab driver began to speak to the passengers, "_Nous obtenons rarement des visiteurs. Les villageois disent qu'il y a une malédiction sur cette terre. Je n'entrerais pas là si je vous étais." _

Toby looked at Torok and asked, "What did he say?"

Torok answered, "He said that he rarely sees tourists in this area, and then added something about the villagers holding to a belief that there is a curse placed upon these lands. He also mentioned, that if he were us… he would probably turn back, _so to speak_."

Toby made a face and said sarcastically, "Well isn't that comforting to know?"

Torok replied back to the cabbie and then the driver nodded and responded again in his native tongue. Torok then turned to Gavin and translated, "He says that we have just entered the Estate, _mon_ _Frère._"

The car veered to the right sharply and passed beyond a thicket of trees that had lined the sides of the road up until this point. It stopped at an old pebble path that led up to some high walls, which were constructed of rock and stone. That's when the passengers of the taxi froze in shock. They couldn't believe their eyes as they walked out of the vehicle and onto the path.

Toby turned to Gavin and whispered, "Um, are we still in France?"


	45. The Way Forward

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 44  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 44: The Way Forward**

"_Le château au centre du labyrinthe_," the cab driver pointed and said softly.

Torok was about to translate to Toby, when the teenager held out his hand and said, "I know what he said; I just wish that I hadn't…"

Gavin turned to Torok and tightened his jaw as they walked towards the massive stone walls. Up upon a high hill just beyond the gate, stood a massive Labyrinth that twisted and turned in all directions. It was barred shut by two gigantic, black, rod-iron gates that were locked by a thick chain and a huge padlock. A yellow triangular sign was wired to the gates that apparently was a warning for all to keep out. A red and white sign was hung on the stone wall next to the fence that Toby couldn't read. He knew in the United States, anything that had an urgent message was placarded in red and white. He figured that the local authorities wanted to inform people of the danger that lay within.

The cab driver was trying to urge Torok and the others to leave, but Gavin paid the man and sent him away. Toby had never seen a car squeal away so quickly.

Torok read the red and white sign outloud, "Condemned Property, Do not enter. Danger! Warning! The local government disavows all responsibilities of unauthorized persons attempting to enter these grounds. Closed to the Public. Failure to Comply May Result in Death!"

Toby ignored the signs words and frowned, "I wish there was some way that we could get into this place…"

At that the rod-iron fence pushed itself outwards with alarming strength until the thick chain broke in two. Toby furrowed his brow and said, "Mmm, I really hope that was an electric fence…"

Torok turned to Gavin and whispered, "I couldn't have done a better job myself, _mon Ami_."

Gavin turned back to him and answered, "I didn't do that…."

Torok shrugged and the trio entered within the d'Bourgeise Estate Labyrinth. The first thing everybody noticed inside was the stillness. Unlike Jareth's Labyrinth, which had goblins, talking worms, living lichen, and other petulant oddities, this Labyrinth was shrouded in silence. If it had seen action and adventure, then those days had long passed. Only a brisk wind blew through the long corridors and winding turns. Dead leaves swirled along the ground as Torok remarked, "There is a shadow of death that surrounds this place. It is too quiet."

As the Troll King finished his final words, a phantom carriage, which was pulled by nothing arrived directly in front of them. Torok flinched and grabbed Gavin by the shoulder, but he only received a disgruntled look in return.

"Are you making this happen, _Monsieur_ G. King?" Torok asked inquisitively.

Gavin shook his head, and walked toward the carriage as its door swung open and then Toby followed. Torok stammered, "Wait! Aren't you both just a little bit worried about entering a ghost carriage in the middle of a dead _Labyrinthe_?"

Toby answered, "If you want to stay here, then go ahead… but I came here to help my sister."

Gavin smiled. As Jareth he realized that Toby was a lot like his sister in bravery. Torok followed reluctantly into the apparition and the door closed behind him. As the carriage pulled away with the three inside, the rod iron gates closed of their own volition.

The horseless carriage traveled to the left and right so many times that everyone inside the cart lost their sense of direction. Throughout the entire ride, there were hardly any signs of life anywhere. There were no birds, guardians, or fieries. There _were_ huge gardens that they passed through from time to time, however it was the only remaining life that they had come across...

It seemed that the ride would go on forever, but in actuality, only thirty minutes had elasped until the carriage finally came to a halt at a narrow bridge that led up to the huge château. As soon as the doors swung open, Toby, Gavin who was Jareth, and Torok leaped out. The carriage immediately disappeared as soon as the last passenger left.

Gavin led the way over the narrow stone bridge with two very tall obelisks at the entryway. It climbed high over a moat that was filled with green pond moss and pink flowered lily pads. The building was not like a castle, but more like a vast mansion. It was designed with the French architecture of the era in which it had been built. Most of the outer walls were covered in a peach-colored marble, and etched with intricate floral designs. Toby looked at the double white birch doors of the château and turned to face Gavin. He asked, "Should we knock?"

Gavin was going to answer, but Torok interrupted with a petrified look on his face as he pointed forward. Gavin and Toby turned around to see what could be making the Troll King so unnerved. After they saw what Torok had seen, Gavin squared his jaw in disbelief as Toby asked quietly, "Jareth?"

Sure enough, standing before them was Jareth. Gavin arched his eyebrows upward as he wondered what he had gotten himself into when he entered this quest.


	46. Paradise Lost & Found

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 45  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 45: Paradise Lost & Found**

"The HELL!?" Toby sputtered as he took three giant steps forward towards Jareth. "Is this some kind of _sick_ joke!?!?"

It took both Gavin and Torok to restrain the seventeen year-old. Jareth raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes very expressively, but said nothing. Toby continued, "You've got some nerve playing games with us, while my sister is dying in a hospital somewhere _and her illness is probably your fault too_! If I ever get my hands around your neck, Jareth, first I'm gonna strangle you and then I'm going to kick the living shit out of you!"

Gavin winced, while Torok snickered, "Now, that's a hilarious thought."

"Oh, **do** shut up, _Trollie_!" Gavin replied as he tightened his grip on Toby's right arm.

Jareth walked down the stairs and started to speak in his strong English accent to the teen. He stated in a rather unamused voice, "First I would like to say, that I have never met you before in my entire life, boy."

"That's because the last time you _met_ me I was wearing striped pajamas and diapers! I'm a lot older now," Toby spat. "Why don't you come closer and get a better look at me?"

Jareth didn't take the bait. He backed up again and continued, "Second, I would like to say that my name isn't 'Jareth', just for the record."

"Oh, right," Stammered Toby, "What do you call yourself these days? I can think of a couple of good names, just in case you've run out…"

At that Jareth tilted his head to the side and said, "And third, you're all trespassing on private property. That's why there are walls around my home, in case you failed to notice. Now, go away!"

As Jareth was about to return inside of the château, Toby shouted, "You shouldn't have opened your gates and let me in, if you didn't want me in here!

Jareth was about to close the white birch doors behind him as he responded, "I didn't let you in."

Toby pulled once more, but fell to his knees as Gavin and Torok pulled backwards. He screamed, "So you're just going to let Sarah DIE?!?"

Jareth spun around with his eyes wide in surprise, "_Sarah_? Your sister's name is Sarah?"

Gavin furrowed his brow as the d'Bourgeise Jareth came closer to Toby and knelt down by the boy. Torok asked candidly to anyone who would answer, "_Hein_? What is going on here? There is twisted magic that I have never seen before. Two Jare--"

"TOROK!" Gavin spat at the Troll King before he ruined his disguise.

The d'Bourgeise Jareth didn't acknowledge the Troll King or Gavin and instead lifted Toby's chin with his gloved hand. He asked boldly, "Why have you come here, boy? Is it because of your sister Sarah? Did she tell you to come here?"

Toby made a face and said, "No. A doctor told my family that my sister is dying of some disease, which was named after a lady that used to live in Southern France. So, we were going to _that_ Estate 'place' in France until you interfered with your tricks again."

Gavin clarified Toby's words by adding, "Actually, we were going to the d'Bourgeise Estate to research about a man by the name of Sir Jeremy Eden."

Jareth shifted back to his feet and arched his left eyebrow. He asked, "Why are you curious about _him_?"

Gavin held up Sarah Williams' little red, leather-bound book with the title, "_The Labyrinth_" by Jeremy Eden and answered, "Because I think that he might have some answers for us about Sarah's fatal illness."

Jareth gently took the book from Gavin's hand and opened its cover. He whispered, "She put _my_ name on this …."

Gavin replied, "I'm sorry? What did you say?"

Jareth answered, "The Marchioness, Lady Sarah Alvery d'Bourgeise or _Lady Sarah_, as she preferred to be called, placed my name on her spell instead of her own. I'm Sir Jeremy Eden."

Torok exclaimed, "Wait a minute! How many identities are you assuming nowadays, _mon_ _Frère? _No wonder you have broken into two pieces and your powers are flipping back and forth!"

Jeremy Eden looked at Torok and answered, "I have no idea who this _Jareth_ is, and I have no powers. I am just a human, like you, plus I am not your brother, _Monsieur_."

Torok slung his head back aristocratically and sniffled. He was _miffed_ about being compared to a mortal. It made him feel like a lesser being and he was about to riposte at Jeremy, when Gavin interrupted, "Are you saying that the Marchioness wrote this book?"

Jeremy answered, "She was no Marchioness, Sir. Lady Sarah was the Great Goblin Queen."

Torok, Gavin, and Toby exchanged glances. Gavin asked, "How can you be Sir Jeremy Eden, when he lived four hundred years ago?"

Jeremy gestured the trio inside the doors of his château and beckoned, "Come inside. I was just about to have afternoon tea, and wouldn't mind a bit of company. I'll answer all of your questions in there."

They followed behind the _Jareth-look-alike_ wearily, and immediately entered into a Grand Foyer. It was the most breath taking architecture that Toby had ever laid eyes upon. All the ceramic trim was lined in gold and there were bright pastel colors upon the plaster walls. A vast chandelier made of diamonds, emeralds, and garnets hung from the arched ceiling and two grand staircases swept from both ends of the foyer that curved towards the center of the room. The second half of the ceiling, which lead up both staircases, was covered with a renaissance fresco of fabled characters that Toby recognized from bedtime stories as a child. The floors were covered in alternating black and white square-tiled marble with sweeping Italian woven rugs that ran the entire length of the great room.

However, what captured the attention of everybody was the great oil portrait that hung between the two staircases from the balcony. It was a woman who looked exactly like Sarah Williams. Her hair was in an upsweep with cascading pinned curls that fell all about her neck. She was dressed in a white gown that had a collar of lace at her throat and an intricate brocade about her neck. She wore a smug look upon her face that was akin to Mona Lisa's famous smile. Her piercing green eyes started directly at whoever entered into the château's doors.

Toby couldn't help pointing and saying, "Oh my god! That's my sister!"

Gavin prodded Toby from behind to get him to keep up with Jeremy, while Torok also had to be prodded thrice before he finally caught up. Jeremy didn't seem to take notice of the shocked expressions upon his guests. Gavin remarked, "So, you were Lady Sarah's consort, then?"

Sir Eden laughed, "Well, I suppose that's a _fancy_ way of saying I was her prisoner for all these years."

Torok replied, "A spell? The _Goblin Queen_ placed a spell upon you and you have lived trapped within here for all of these years, _Monsieur_?"

Jeremy nodded and said, "Yet, the irony of it is, even with her great powers, she could not save her self in the end."

Jeremy Eden directed them into a study, where a great library of bookshelves stood nearly fifteen feet high and rose to the ceiling. The shelves were filled with handwritten books, and there must have been thousands of them in total. There was a ladder that scrolled along the floor on wheels so Jeremy could reach the books near the top if he needed to.

On a small, round table near a fireplace stood a wide silver tray with a silver teacup. Sir Eden walked over to a closed cupboard, opened the door, and then grabbed four silver cups that matched the entire tea set. He removed a thick black iron kettle from the fireplace with a holder and added boiling water into the silver teacup. After he placed the kettle back into its holder, he grabbed four teabags from a bin and dropped them into the silver cups. From therein, he added water to the cups and distributed them to the three visitors, as he finally took a seat with his own cup in hand.

"Cream anyone?" Jeremy asked.

Torok and Gavin nodded, while Toby grimaced at the tea. He wasn't fond of it. Toby decided to ask questions to keep the others from thinking he was rude. He began, "Wow! I can't believe that this used to be the palace of the Goblin Queen! Although, the colors do look like they were decorated by a girl and _stuff_. Hey, what's with the masks all over the walls?"

Jeremy turned to glance at them and answered, "They are ceramic Venetian masks, which were imported directly from Italy. Lady Sarah held a Masque every Mid-Summer's Eve, and during the Autumnal and Spring Equinoxes. She was very fond of dancing, but enjoyed the idea of wearing a disguise while doing so. She considered it much more provocative."

"Oh," Toby replied unimpressed.

Jeremy continued with a smirk, "Actually, most of the things Lady Sarah did, were considered provocative and questionable four hundred years ago. She was definitely the talk of the townsfolk, as well as many of the prestigious Duchesses and Baronesses of the day."

After a pause, Sir Jeremy decided to switch the subject, "Forgive me. I'm rambling on here. You said you came here to help you sister Sarah. How old is she?"

Gavin answered before Toby could, "Thirty-two."

"Ah, now that is a problem… If I have my date correct today, then I assume it will be another five months, two weeks, and six days before she reaches thirty-three… am I correct?" Jeremy asked.

Toby's jaw dropped as he counted, "Well, I seemed to have lost track of time recently due to an illness of my own, but that sounds about right. Sarah was born on December nineteenth."

"As was Lady Sarah, and all of the other _Sarahs_ that the Goblin Queen was born as for the time she has been a human in our world," Jeremy finished.

Torok responded, "Nonsense! An immortal should never be born like a human. We simply _are_! There isn't any finite point for _our_ kind!"

Jeremy smirked and raised his pointed eyebrows as he said, "So, you're an immortal, like the Goblin Queen then?"

Gavin tightened his lips and threw Torok a dirty look. He knew bringing Torok was going to be problematic. Torok didn't care that his true nature had been revealed. He laughed and said, "But, of course! _Le Roi des Lutins est mon beau-frère._"

"_Vous ne dites pas? Cela s'intéresse tout à fait_!" Jeremy replied back to the Troll King. "Mmm, your brother-in-law you say… Then, you're saying that the Goblin Queen has a sister, aren't you?"

"_Oui_! My lovely wife, Sashya is the Goblin Queen's twin sister! They look nearly identical, but Sashya… she has the most beautiful hazel eyes," Torok finished, while making a _Voila_ kissing gesture upon his fingertips.

Gavin rolled his eyes and interrupted Torok before he continued any further. "What can you tell us about the nature of Sarah's illness, Sir Eden?"

"It is not an illness, first of all, _Monsieur_. Mmm. Why don't I just start at the beginning to clarify things better?"

Gavin nodded and Jeremy began, "Once upon a time…"


	47. Take Me Down!

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 46  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 46: Take Me Down!**

"Wot's this? It's nearly suppertime and we ain't got no food 'ta eat," A heavily clad soldier in iron-armor exclaimed.

Another soldier removed his helmet and laughed, "I know! How about you stop your ninny-whining and go fetch us a bit from this 'ere field, 'ey?"

Two other men began to laugh at the first soldier as he flung an obscene gesture towards them. After a few minutes the first soldier frowned and said, "Fine, fine! I'll hunt down the meat, but who's going to find us some fixins'?"

"Well, I can't think of a better man for the job of gettin' the delicate food, then an equally _delicate_ man," jested a third iron-clad soldier. "What about it, Jeremy?"

Jeremy Eden furrowed his brow as the ranks of soldiers laughed around him. He ignored their rude remark and removed his helmet. His long, golden, choppy hair fell around his shoulders and down his back. It was slightly messy. Jeremy wiped the sweat from his brow and proceeded to clean his sword with a rag. He tied up his horse to a tree and removed the saddle from its back. He patted the creature, as it let out a whiny and nodded.

The second solider shouted across the camp, "Sir Eden? Have you ever been mistaken for a lass, then?

The men began to roar in side-splitting laughter as Jeremy smirked and answered, "Not sure, really…but have you ever been mistaken for a lad, then?"

The men laughed even harder at Jeremy's retaliation. The first soldier was readying his crossbow for the hunt, when he remarked slyly, "I hear that Queen Elizabeth knighted you recently… I think ye've earned that honor on the account of your pretty face."

The second soldier was feeling scorned, so he added rudely, "I think our virgin Queen ain't such a virgin after she invited pretty little Jeremy to her courts."

Jeremy immediately turned his blade at the throat of the second soldier and warned, "Her Majesty, the Queen of England would have your head on a platter for your vulgar words of treason and treachery! If you desire to see why I was knighted, then please do continue, but at least let your final word be 'Sir Eden', which is my proper title… Good?"

"Yes, Sir Jeremy Eden," squeaked the first soldier as Jeremy lowered his blade from the man's throat. "I only meant it as a bit o'fun, right?"

"Your 'fun' mocks her Majesty, and then our great country to which we fight so hard for. Next time, turn your humor back unto yourself and leave the Queen out of your unintellectual topics," warned Sir Jeremy.

The soldier skulked away to hunt down supper for his colleagues, while Jeremy prepared a satchel to go forage for fruit and vegetables from a nearby farm. The second soldier asked, "Why can't you just eat meat like the rest of us 'ere?"

Eden sighed and walked away. He had recalled seeing a distant farm, less than a kilometer to the east. He wanted to let his horse rest for the evening, so he traveled on foot. He had stripped down from his armor and retained only his thinner clothing from underneath to make his walk easier. Jeremy buckled the scabbard of his sword around his chest with its belt, as the sun began to sink into the west.

The winds howled across the plain and made the air feel chilly. Jeremy paused to look behind him for a moment.

He felt like he was being followed and quickened his pace.

Sir Eden was nearly at the farm, but there was a high hill that he had to scale just before he reached it. Suddenly, the buckle of his scabbard became undone and fell to the ground. He knelt down to pick it up, when a long shadow fell over him. He turned around and saw a silhouette of an armored person on a tall steed.

_The enemy_, Jeremy thought, as he didn't recognize the outline of the armor.

He pulled his sword from its hold and drew it to the ready. The figure pulled out their sword as well and dug their heels hard into the ribs of their steed. The horse charged towards Sir Jeremy, and he rolled in order to avoid being trampled. The figure turned about on the horse and now, Jeremy could see the soldier with the light shining upon them.

_A woman,_ Jeremy stared wide-eyed.

Indeed! It was a young woman, and she sat upon the most beautiful, gleaming white horse that Sir Jeremy had ever laid eyes upon. Of course, the lady was a sight to behold as well. Her long, straight, hair was the darkest brown that he had ever seen, and her skin was white and fair. Even though she was a distance away, there was no mistaking that her eyes were a piercing, radiant green color.

Jeremy said to her, "_Yo no le significo daño, señora justa_! Um,… _Buscaba alimento_....uh... hungry."

She dismounted from her white steed, with her sword still drawn. She purred, "_Une telle pitié pour vous avoir été prise au dépourvu sans votre armure. Je devrai suis clément sur vous._"

"Oh! That's French… you're from France? I was expecting Spanish, since we're in Spain. I'm sorry, Madame, but I hardly speak French… um_, me pardonner, mais je ne comprends pas __du_… I mean …_de français_…Drat! Or was it _tu français…_" Sir Jeremy stammered and then shrugged.

"I said, 'Such a pity for you to have been caught off guard without your armor. I shall have to be lenient on you,'" The dark-haired woman replied smugly.

"Ah, so you do speak my language! Good! Very well, then. Cheerio and take care _Mademoiselle_, _Señorita_, or whatnot," Jeremy finished as he turned, hoping that would be the end of their conversation.

However, as he anticipated it was not. She continued, "I speak at least thirteen languages fluently, Sir knight, so how many different ways would you like me to tell you to '_surrender'_?"

Eden drew his sword back and turned with a glare in his eyes. He was hoping to appear frightening, but found that she only mocked him and laughed. He said, "I warn you, _my Dear_! I am a champion swordsman and haven't been bested by anyone within the Queen of England's mighty army yet!"

"I care not for the queen you serve, or for the country you hail. I have my own kingdom of which I rule, and am making you a part of my collection within it, whether you relent quietly or we duel to a victory," The young woman chuckled.

Jeremy hardly apologized as he swung his sword at her in response to her statement. Immediately, her blade flew up to meet his and they parried viciously in the sunset. He spun from her twice, and was cut on his arm. She seemed impossible to defeat and eventually, Eden tired and lost his footing on the slope of the hill. He tripped and fell to his knees, as the young woman grabbed him by the crown of his hair and brought her sword upon his neck.

He dropped his sword as she whistled to her white steed for it to return. She untied a chain and shackle from the side of her saddle and said, "You've lost, _monsieur_, and now you are mine."

At those words, she fastened the chain around Jeremy Eden's neck and led him away as her prisoner. When the sun had finally set, the young woman bound Jeremy's wrists with rope and helped him unto the back of her horse. When the two were snuggly aboard, the young woman tapped her spurs against the horse's ribs and it spread a couple of brilliant white, gossamer wings out at its sides. Jeremy's jaw dropped as he and the dark-haired woman took flight high into the air on the winged horse. The creature lifted beyond the clouds and turned to the northeast away from the borders of Spain and towards the neighboring country of France.

The next morning Jeremy awoke early to an even more remarkable sight. He raised his head from his captor's shoulders and saw a massive stone Labyrinth with black, rod-iron gates at the entryway. Carved into the stone wall next to the gate was the word, 'Vestibuli' which was Latin for 'Entrance'.

The dark-haired woman led Jeremy from the horse and sent the beast away. As the steed spread its vast wings once again, it flew off beyond the trees and disappeared. Jeremy asked, "What was that thing?"

The woman answered, "It's a Pegasus, _my Dear_. And this is the entrance to my humble home_._ Once inside these gates, I will release you to wander wherever you choose, but you won't be able to pass beyond the boundaries of them again."

Jeremy shouted furiously, "If you release me from this chain, I will _not_ remain and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me!"

The iron gates closed behind them with a bang, and the woman undid the bonds of Sir Eden. Immediately, he fled to the gates, but they vanished and became a wall. He turned to the woman and exclaimed frantically, "How? That's impossible!"

The woman tilted her head and answered slyly, "Anything is possible within these walls, Sir knight, and nothing is as it seems. Welcome to forever… it's not long at all."


	48. Shattered Dreams

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 47  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 47: Shattered Dreams**

"Will there be anything else then, Lady Sarah?" Jeremy asked unenthusiastically.

"No, Jareth, that will be all, Dearest," Lady Sarah replied.

"It's 'Jeremy' for the one thousandth eight hundred AND twelfth time," Jeremy returned angrily.

"Are you still counting? After all these years?" She asked in amusement.

Sir Eden walked out of the room muttering. He hadn't tracked how much time had passed anymore. Everyday was a burden on him as Sarah toyed with him and played games with him. There had been many men that had passed through the walls of her Labyrinth, but he had become the longest resident of whom she was not willing to part. A man knelt on the floor submissively as she rested her feet upon him like a footstool. Another man stood by her study door, holding it open for Jeremy.

Lady Sarah called out before Sir Eden left the room, "Oh, yes! One more request, Jareth…"

_One thousand eight hundred thirteen_, thought Jeremy.

Sarah chuckled and corrected, "I mean, Jeremy… _Do_ tend to that new soldier that was brought in the other day. We can't have him screaming throughout the night again, now can we?"

_That's it!_ Fumed Jeremy, as he had finally reached his limit of atrocities.

He spun about and marched up to The Marchioness Lady Sarah Alvery d'Bourgeise and yanked the man out from under her feet. He dragged him to the door of the study and tossed him out. Then after that, he took the man who was holding the study room door ajar and pushed him out into the hall.

Sir Eden stammered, "**LEAVE**!" and then slammed the door shut behind him. Lady Sarah and he were now alone in the room.

Sarah smirked and asked, "Is something bothering you, _Love_?"

"I've tried to reason with you," Jeremy began. "I've tried to plead with you… I've even tried to bargain with you, but nothing ever changes, does it?

Sarah just continued to smile quietly and drummed her long, sharp fingernails on the chair's armrest. Jeremy continued, "You were a rotten, spoiled fifteen year-old girl, when you abducted me…but its been…_what_…. Ten years? Fifteen years? You still haven't changed! I thought time would bring you clarity and maturity, but it hasn't! I thought the death of your father, the Marchion, would shock you into reality, but it didn't! I thought the whispers and laughter of the mocking Duchesses and Baronesses would embarrass some sense into you, but you laughed back at them… Sarah! WAKE UP! You're living in a dream world!"

Sarah drew very close to Sir Eden and began to run her hands up and down his body hungrily. He turned his head to ignore her. She pouted and whined, "But of course I can make you do whatever I want, Darling."

"I'm leaving!" Jeremy shouted and stepped back from her.

"You can't go, Jareth. Nobody leaves my Labyrinth," Sarah giggled.

"MY NAME ISN'T JARETH! AND I'LL GO WHEN I PLEASE! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" Jeremy finished.

Sarah backed up and paused momentarily before saying another word. Her voice immediately changed from its youthful, adolescent tone to a become a deeper and more mature sounding one. She said calmly, "Good. I was wondering how long it would take you to finally say those words to me, Sir Jeremy."

At that Sarah walked to the door and opened it. The two men that Jeremy threw from the room cowered on the floor of the hallway. She clapped her hands and they vanished.

Jeremy blinked and turned to her in doubt.

She laughed again, but softly this time and answered the question in his eyes, "….it's just an illusion….nothing more…"

"'An illusion'," Sir Eden whispered. "You mean this entire thing is just a farce? The last _ten_ or _fifteen_ years never really happened?"

"Fifteen years have _indeed_ passed," Sarah replied calmly.

"…But this _whole thing -- _the slavery, the barbarism, the sadistic occurrences, and screaming prisoners _--_ is nothing more than a fabricated charade?"

"Yes," Lady d'Bourgeise confirmed his inquiry.

Jeremy backed away from Sarah in horror. "What kind of monster are you?" He asked with a glint of terror on his face.

"I'm not a monster, Sir Jeremy. As I've told you before many years ago, I'm a queen," Sarah corrected.

Eden felt his head spin and Sarah ushered him into a seat before he collapsed. He asked feeling lightheaded, "Is nothing real then?"

Sarah placed her hand on his forehead and checked him for a fevered brow. She grabbed a cold cloth from the tea table nearby and patted it gently against his face. She began, "I am real, as is the Labyrinth and the château. The masquerades were real, with real attendees, but my man-slaves and captured soldiers….Well, I'm afraid to say that you and I are truly the only permanent inhabitants of this Estate, Sir Jeremy. I created all of these things for you."

"Why?" He asked.

"To test you, of course," Lady Sarah answered.

"For what?" He wondered.

"For reality, my Dear," Sarah finished. Before Jeremy could ask another question, Sarah continued, "I wanted to see how you would handle certain dangerous scenarios and trying tribulations. I needed to observe if you could govern this Estate while I was away. I had to know if you would hold the responsibilities that come with your great honorific title. A pretty face is wonderful to behold, but without the will, intellect, and wisdom to back it up, then its worthless to me I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry," Sir Eden interrupted, "but I don't follow what you're getting at."

"I'm dying, Sir Jeremy and I need to know if you'll be able to run this Labyrinth when I have at last gone," Sarah said abruptly.

Jeremy grasped Lady Sarah by the hand. She nodded and said, "I've been dying slowly since I was born."

Jeremy let her go and muttered, "We all begin to die since the day we are born, and it's only a matter of time. That's life."

"No, you don't understand," Sarah continued, "I'll be dead in less than three years from now. I'm nearly thirty-one, Sir Jeremy, and there is still no sign of my Goblin King. I fear he shall never find me and take me away from this horrible place."

"'Goblin King'?" Sir Eden blinked, thinking Sarah had truly lost her mind.

"Yes," Sarah answered. "My husband is the King of the Goblins. His name is Jareth and we reigned together in our kingdom within the Underground long ago. Of course, that was before the Great War."

Jeremy said nothing, but the look on his face asked a million questions all at once.

_'The Great War'? _He pondered to himself.

Sarah noted the his grimace and asked rhetorically, "Your country of England, is a Protestant nation, is it not?"

Sir Eden nodded slowly, wondering what the religious beliefs of his country had to do with this conversation. Sarah continued, "Then you are familiar with the theological texts that have been written by the humans, correct?"

He nodded again and Sarah finished, "Then I suggest that you consider the story of the great angel that was thrust from his heavenly realm as he rebelled against his King in the _Lands_ _Beyond_. The story was true, Sir Jeremy. And you may ask what this has to do with the immortal realm of the Underground….I will tell you…"

Eden remained silent as Sarah took a deep breath, "They say that when the fallen angelic creature landed upon the earth, a cataclysm occurred of immense proportions. The realms of both the mortal and immortal were fractured at the speed of sound. Despair and doubt began to flood into both lands, while death and pestilence was spread in all directions."

Sarah sighed lightly and resumed, "At the time that the great angel had made his landfall, I was in the Goblin Kingdom on the outer walls of the Labyrinth of my husband's castle. I was tending the gardens outside, when I heard the most horrible sound ever. It sounded like the sky was falling. I looked up to see something that I pray you will never have to witness in your lifetime…. It was a shockwave heading straight towards the Goblin Kingdom and its diameter could not be measured. As the annihilation approached us like a tsunami, the lands before it were torn asunder and broken into tiny pieces. I turned to call Jareth's name, however, I knew that it was too late. A split-second later, the land had collapsed from under my feet and everything sunk kilometers into the ground. The Goblin Kingdom and my brother-in-law, the Troll King's lands were now separated by a great ravine. The last thing that I recall was my surroundings were shattering like glass around me. I lost consciousness and awoke somewhere unfamiliar."

Lady Sarah became silent and paused for a moment as she closed her eyes and touched her lips in recollection of her Goblin King. Sir Jeremy didn't quite know what to make of her story. Sarah had tricked him so many times over the last fifteen years that he wasn't sure if she was fooling him again, or was actually telling the truth.

Giving her the benefit of the doubt, he asked her, "So, why are you dying and why at the specific age of thirty-three?"

"Apparently, I had slipped through a rift that had formed between the mortal and immortal realm from the shockwave. At first, I didn't realize the extent of the damage that had befallen my person. I felt tired and exhausted, but nonetheless, I continued onward and began to search for Jareth immediately. However after thirty-three days had passed and I could not find my beloved, my power began to accelerate towards uncontrollable levels. Things were happening to my body that should not have, and I realized that I had lost control over my abilities completely. Thirteen days later, my own power consumed me, and left me for dead. As I began to sink into eternal sleep, I realized that I had become a mortal… _I had become a human_."

Jeremy swallowed because his throat was dry and hoarse. He sat up in the chair and said, "But you survived… You're here aren't you?"

"No, Sir Jeremy," Sarah chided. "I died as a mortal, but my soul is still immortal, so after I die, I just get reintroduced back into the flow of humanity over and over as the same person. Each time I am reborn looking the same, and I am always 'Sarah', although my last names and ethnicities vary from lifetime to lifetime. However, my handicap is _this_… I lose all of my memories and most of my power remains inert until thirteen days before my thirty-third birthday."

Jeremy Eden stood up and stomped his foot in agitation, "Of course, you have a perfect memory of all these things right now and your powers seem to be intact… I was willing to believe you, until you added that last fact… Now, I know that you're lying to me and trying to play me for a fool again!"

"This lifetime is the exception, of course…," Sarah blinked.

"Why! Oh, I can't wait to hear this one…" Sir Jeremy laughed in disbelief.

Sarah only lowered her head and glanced out the window from the sides of her eyes, "I do not know what has become of Jareth, but I wish I could bring him to me, somehow… there must be a way…"


	49. As the Pain Sweeps Through

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 48  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 48: As the Pain Sweeps Through **

Lady Sarah had no sooner walked in through the door of her château, when Sir Jeremy Eden tapped her on the shoulder and said remorsefully, "I do apologize for being such a grump before you left last month…"

Sarah looked at him vaguely, and said nothing either way. Jeremy shrugged and turned around to walk away when he heard sobbing. He spun around again, thinking that it was Sarah, but he saw the Marchioness escorting a woman within the entryway.

The woman was dressed in rags and kept repeating over and over, "_Io non lo dissi seriamente! Io non lo dissi seriamente!_"

As she tried to resist Sarah through the door, Sir Jeremy stammered, "What is she saying?"

Sarah pulled the girl by the arm and answered, "She's saying, 'I didn't mean it'!"

Sir Eden tucked a couple of his wispy blonde hair strands behind his right ear and attempted to help Sarah escort the girl inside. The girl took one look at Jeremy's face and screamed at the top of her lungs, "_AAH! Il re di Goblin_!"

Before he could react, she pushed him to the ground and sped down the corridors of the château as fast as her feet could carry her. Sarah gave Jeremy a dirty look and followed after the girl. Jeremy blinked and whispered to himself, "She was petrified of me…"

It took the Marchioness three hours to calm the girl, and then she had to use her magic to put the girl to sleep. Sir Jeremy was preparing supper for Sarah and he as the Marchioness entered wearily into the kitchen. She sat down in one of the seats utterly exhausted, when he turned to her and said, "I trust you found what you were searching for in Italy, then?"

He waited for her to answer, but when Sarah didn't he finally turned to her. He looked at her face and exclaimed, "Lady Sarah! Your nose is bleeding! Did the girl lob you in the face?"

Sarah touched her nose and saw the blood. She grabbed a cloth from the pantry and dabbed it until it was clean. Sarah whispered, "…and so it begins at last…"

Jeremy had turned back his attentions to their dinner on the sauté pan and asked, "I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch that. You'll have to speak louder. "

He clunked the pan over the stove flames and then flipped the cooked vegetables unto two china plates. He set one down in front of the Marchioness and then placed the pan in a water container to soak. He grasped his plate and sat at the table next to Sarah. She had her head buried in her hands and didn't even look at her food. Eden tapped Lady Sarah and asked, "I say, are you alright? You look quite pale."

"It's nothing…never mind," Sarah shook her head and then sat up straight in her chair.

She unfolded a cloth napkin unto her lap and took a sip of water from her goblet, while Sir Jeremy filled another set of crystal glasses with a deep burgundy wine. He picked up one glass and began sipping his wine slowly. He asked out of curiosity, "Will the our new guest need supper too?"

"Savietta's fine for now. She just needs sleep after her long journey," Sarah sighed.

"'Savietta', ah... Well, may I inquire about her disposition and our involvement with her unannounced presence at the d'Bourgeise Estate?" Jeremy asked.

"I rescued her from being hanged. I paid the Papal States her ransom, and the girl was eventually released into my care by their decree. The townspeople of Florence were very irate, to be sure… But I believe the girl is honest about her innocence," Sarah replied.

"You've never taken an interest in rescuing falsely accused criminals before, so why take the trouble of traveling so far to rescue one teenage girl from the gallows? What was her crime?" He asked.

Sarah took a sip of her wine and patted her lips with her napkin. She answered, "She was accused of murdering her baby brother."

"Well," Sir Jeremy muttered in disgust. "That's a bit morbid, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then, you believed her innocence completely? There are many murder cases that happen everywhere, and her case doesn't sound that uncommon," He continued.

Sarah placed the napkin back on her lap and picked up her fork. She began to nudge her food wistfully as she said, "The girl claims that her brother was taken, not killed. I asked the Papal officials about her family history, and they said she was like any other ordinary girl, except her real mother died shortly after she was born of pneumonia. Apparently her father, who was a sea merchant, had remarried and shortly after, he and his new wife had a son. The girl was watching her brother one night, while her parents attended mass…. When her parents had come home, her baby brother was missing and she was sobbing incoherently on the floor of her brother's nursery."

Being the honorable knight at heart, Jeremy narrowed his eyes and remarked, "The girl was probably jealous of her baby brother since he was to inherit everything when her parents were dead and buried one day…_he was a male child, after all_…. She must have felt vindictive, so she probably rid herself of the 'inheritance problem' by removing her brother from the picture permanently. Florence, Italy has streets of water, Sarah, and she probably drowned the baby while her parents were away."

"No, I don't think so…" Sarah argued.

"Why not?"

"Her side of the story is most intriguing indeed," Sarah replied.

"And that story is?" Sir Eden asked.

"She says that she accidentally wished her brother away to the Goblin King," Sarah answered and then placed a morsel of food into her mouth.

Jeremy nearly choked on his food, and burst out into laughter. "Oh, Sarah! Don't tell me that you're still going on with that 'Goblin King' nonsense! Don't you think you've carried this joke far enough now?"

Sarah glared at Jeremy, but remained silent throughout the rest of dinner. She poured herself a second glass of wine and carried it away from the table. She had plans on spending the evening alone in her study again and pondering over old journals she had written. Sir Jeremy was often tempted to read her books, but decided against it. Instead, he tended to his duties of caretaking the Labyrinth as Sarah had requested him to do a year and a half ago. He noted that she had been spending a great deal more time being isolated in that room lately. She was working hard on something, he could tell. The English Knight was resigned to clean up the supper dishes after her, and did so with hardly a complaint this evening. He made plans to help the new resident of d'Bourgeise Estate feel more at home in the morning.

He walked up the long staircase leading up to Sarah's private study, and carried a candelabra in his right hand to illuminate the darkness. He knocked at the door, and she bid him to enter. The Marchioness was still dressed in her travel coat.

Jeremy asked, "Will that be all, Lady Sarah?"

"Yes. You may retire for the evening, Sir Jeremy," Sarah looked up from her quill pen, inkbottle, and a blank little red, leather-bound book in which she had recently commissioned to be specifically made for her in Venice.

He was about to leave her for the evening, when…

"Oh, yes! I nearly forgot!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically and turned to face her again.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, but returned to her writing. "Yes?" She asked.

"I've noticed that you still haven't sent out any invitations for your birthday masque that you hold every year at Winter's Solstice, my Dear. Would you like me to prepare the usual list of people and help you get those posted before it's too late? Your birthday is only three months away, and since most of your guests are foreign dignitaries, I figured the earlier we send the letters then the better the turnout," Jeremy quipped enthusiastically.

"There will be no birthday masque this year, Jeremy," Sarah whispered.

"Ah, then maybe next season…Good night, my Lady," Jeremy finished and began to walk away. It was then that Sarah spoke the most haunting words that he would ever hear from her lips…

"There won't be any more masques here… _ever_."


	50. If These Walls Could Talk

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 49  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 49: If These Walls Could Talk**

"…And so, The Marchioness Lady Sarah Alvery d'Bourgeise of Alpes-Côte d'Azur Province died three months later in the year 1606. She passed away within my arms at the center of the Labyrinth that she had created… Sarah was only thirty-three years old. Despite her arguments, I hired all sorts of doctors and medical persons, and even brought in several witch doctors, and clergy for the sake that one of them would be able to find a cure with which to save her. None could in the end, and her powers killed her," Sir Eden finished solemnly as he began to light the candles about the room.

The study fell silent as Torok, Gavin, and Toby all reflected on Jeremy's final words. Toby glanced out of the window and saw the blackness outside. Torok, who still had a strange affinity for young, defenseless girls asked, "Ah, and where is this Savietta-girl that Lady Sarah had brought into her Labyrinth?"

Jeremy turned to the window and answered the Troll King, "Two weeks after the Marchioness had died, Savietta drowned herself in the lake behind the château. Apparently, she could not bear the sight of me and the guilt of what had happened to her brother…. I must truly resemble the Goblin King, _Monsieur_."

"You really do, at least from what I can remember of him when I was a baby! Mmm.. That sucks about that girl," Toby chided. "Of course, if you didn't wear that crazy makeup and those outfits, I think you'd probably resemble him a lot less, _yo_."

The knight turned from the window with a lighthearted laugh, "Yes, well, I can't do much about the facial _flair_, you see, Lady Sarah was quite insistent upon making me Jareth as much as she possibly could…. And as to the apparel, um… I do apologize, but I can't exactly go to the local clothing store and shop for new attire since I've been bound eternally to this place. Whatever Lady Sarah had stocked for me in her wardrobe, is usually what I wear, and since I'm not fond of women's clothing… well, I'm a bit _stuck_ with these outlandish costumes."

"Wow! That _really_ sucks!" Toby exclaimed "She magically altered you to become the Goblin King… I guess you two had an _interesting_ relationship and probably a wild one at that though."

Sir Eden collected the used silver cups from the little tea table and put them back on the tray. He shook his head and answered the teenager, "Wild? If you mean sexual, then 'no'. Despite being a terrible flirt and extremely forward in her advances, Sarah was devoted only to the real Jareth. She pretended that I was him within her mind, and I suppose it kept her sane…but as far as relationships, I regret to say that our love was unrequited in the end."

Gavin's eyes sprung up from his deep thought and he exclaimed, "I thought she didn't love you!"

"She did not," the English knight chuckled and admitted. "I was in love with her."

After a long pause, Jeremy grabbed the tray and nodded towards the hall. "Here now, I've been terribly rude and have not offered any dinner. It's late and I'm sure you're all quite peckish by now… "

Toby nodded as they walked down the stairs of the château to the ground floor and then turned to the left toward a vast, long hall, which led into a kitchen at the very end. Torok and Gavin followed slowly. The great mansion was extremely dark inside now without the sun shining in through its massive windows. More silence ensued as footsteps echoed loudly across the marble floor until Gavin finally broke the silence and said, "We shouldn't remain too much longer. We've actually just come to discover anything you can tell us about Sarah's condition and if there might be a cure. Apparently, you've told me everything that you've could, and yet I have heard nothing that can help her in the end."

Sir Jeremy didn't answer, but ushered them into the kitchen and drew out a cast iron pan from a metal hook on the light stone-faced wall. He lit a fire within the potbelly stove and placed a cap on the top unit. After he ensured that the fire was properly kindled, he took several vegetables and some boullion and began to prepare a soup. He set a large cast iron cauldron over a lit fireplace and boiled some water.

"Vegetarian, huh?" Toby asked slyly.

"Don't you like vegetables, young man?" Jeremy smiled.

"Nah, this whole scenario just reminds me of an inverse of what's going on with my sister Sarah, _sort of_. I mean, you're like my sister Sarah in most ways… _brainy, intelligent, realistic, well-grounded, good tempered, brave, soft-spoken, a vegetarian_… and then that 'Lady Sarah' person that you talk about seems like Jareth in my sister's life… _flamboyant, obsessive, spoiled, a party-animal, flirtatious, vindictive, jealous, clingy, wild_…"

Gavin harrumphed loudly in protest as Torok giggled again like a little boy. The Troll King couldn't resist his amusement about the way Toby perceived Jareth. Jeremy took note of their reactions and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Toby placed his hands out in front of him and shook them wildly, "Not that there's anything wrong with being a party animal or flirtatious! That's cool! But everything else shows that Jareth behaves just like a big kid and needs to seriously _grow up_…"

Toby paused for a moment as Torok nearly fell off his seat in laughter and Gavin elbowed him hard. Then the teenager finished, "…and that's an opinion coming from a seventeen year-old, hormone-ridden dude like _me_!"

Sir Eden closely observed Gavin and Torok's behavior from the corners of his eyes and it wasn't until supper was over and everyone had eaten that he decided to confront Mr. King. Toby had stood up from the table and asked, "Hey, yo! I mean…Sir Eden, do you have a bathroom around here somewhere?"

Jeremy answered, "It's down the other hall, which you make a right when you leave here, and then keep going until you pass the stairs in the main foyer again. When you finally reach the third door on the left you'll have found it. Here take the candelabra with you, otherwise you'll trip on the rugs or the hall furniture, plants, and monuments. The problem with the Goblin Queen was that she tended to be a _clutter bug_, and if I hadn't cleaned up after her, then there would have been junk lying all over the floors."

Toby took the candleholder and turned slowly to the right as he left the kitchen.

When he knew that the boy was out of earshot, he turned to Gavin and asked, "I know that you've come here for a miracle cure for Sarah's illness, but I haven't one to offer you, Jareth. Your queen tried everything in this lifetime to attract your attention, which is why she had brought Savietta here after you took the girl's brother. Sarah was hoping that your affections were still directed towards the girl, but you had already moved on."

Gavin raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Jeremy continued, "Sarah eventually wrote the little red book entitled, '_The Labyrinth'_. While I was not aware that my name had been engraved upon it, I do recognize that it isn't a bedtime story or a simple play, but is a potent spell designed to do one thing…"

Jeremy cleared the plates from the table and finished, "…It was created to summon you back to the Goblin Queen's presence after she had read from it outloud. Apparently, her spell worked. The teenage boy, Toby, he was a baby brother wished away, wasn't he?"

Gavin didn't say 'yes' or 'no', but the expression on his face answered Jeremy's question. Sir Eden finished, "She defeated your Labyrinth, didn't she and won her brother back? That must have been _quite_ a shock for you, but now that you know the truth of her nature… that Sarah is no 'ordinary' girl… then I suppose you're royal pride is brought back into equilibrium."

Gavin retained his silence.

Jeremy opened a bottle of chardonnay and grabbed three glasses. He poured one for Gavin first, followed by Torok, and then himself. He returned to his seat and drew close to Gavin. "I must know, your Highness, how much do we really look alike, then?"

Torok jumped right in with a boisterous snicker, "You could be his identical twin, _Monsieur_!"

Gavin allowed himself to become Jareth before the English knight. Jeremy laughed inwardly and mused, "It is worse than I imagined… I do apologize for looking the way I do, but I was born this way, except for a few minor details that Sarah changed, like my mismatched eyecolor for instance and my eyebrows have been arched by her.... I hope that you are not insulted by my presence, your Majesty. I'm also sorry for my affections towards your beloved wife."

Jareth finally spoke to Sir Jeremy, "I'll forgive you on one account that you tell me _everything_ you can about what the Goblin Queen may have discovered during her lifetime that she spent as The Marchioness Lady Sarah Alvery d'Bourgeise."

Jeremy nodded, "Fair enough. Lady Sarah was born with her memories intact since her birth, although she really doesn't know why, she believed that it was because her human mother had died in childbirth. Lady Sarah had to be resuscitated after she was cut from her human mother's womb. Sarah's belief was that she had died, but the Goblin Queen persona had taken over her human consciousness that might have been lost before her revival. All of the thousands of books within the study were handwritten by her on every matter that pertained to the Goblin Kingdom…its history and its inhabitants. A great majority of them is about you, Jareth. I have read each one multiple times over the centuries, but I know one book in particular that may help you."

Jeremy sighed and finally finished, "It's best that you all wait until the morning to try and leave the Labyrinth. Although you are both immortal, the boy you have brought is not. He will be killed. This is not like your Labyrinth, Goblin King. When Sarah died, its magic had turned dark and it had become wicked without her love to support it. The Nazis of the two World Wars had discovered this the hard way, when they entered into the Labyrinth and it began to kill them off one by one. Even with their guns and grenades, they were powerless to defend themselves and were all annihilated before sunrise the next day. It is my belief that nobody survives for more than thirteen hours after they've entered it. The ghosts and spirits of those that have died within these walls still run about and scream wildly as if they were fleeing for their lives. Some have even been driven to insanity and can be quite cumbersome and violent at times. There were even several children of tourist parents that accidentally wandered into these walls, but the Labyrinth does not discriminate against its victims. The children were subsequently killed after thirteen hours despite my greatest efforts to help them beyond the walls… I could not save them, because I myself cannot save myself…"


	51. The Race Against Time

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 50  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 50: The Race Against Time**

Jareth sat atop his throne within the Goblin Kingdom. He was contemplating about how he and Sarah were going to entertain themselves for the rest of the afternoon once she had returned from the outer walls of the Labyrinth. A devious grin had spread across his face as he imagined every seductive possibility. He looked over at Sarah's empty throne that sat next to his. Longingly, he tapped his boot with his staff and lounged lazily with his one leg hung over the armrest of his throne. He sighed again and flopped his head back in boredom, while he deeply inhaled the fresh, warm air.

It was a perfect day!

_Of course, everyday was perfect in the Goblin Kingdom_, Jareth thought as he arose from his reclined position and strutted over to the window.

Although he couldn't see Sarah from this distance, he figured that she was still fiddling with the wisteria growing on the entryway again. Prior to her doing so, her sister Sashya had probably chatted the morning away with her. So as usual, Sarah had been delayed in her return to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

Jareth knew that his Queen would return before the sun began to set. She may have dawdled, but she always arrived at the last minute to rescue him from imminent loneliness.

_Imminent loneliness_, Jareth laughed. He knew Sarah would roll her eyes at that description.

The goblins were running about the palace laughing and playing, when they finally turned to their king and begged him to sing them just one more melody. Since he was in a chipper mood and Sarah would probably be another hour or so, he agreed.

_I could always speed up time on her_, Jareth smirked.

He was about to reach towards the hands of the clock and roll them forward with his magic, when he thought he saw a shadow from the side window. At first, he thought it was a diving flock of ravens, but as the Goblin King was about to look, he heard the most utterly terrifying sound and saw a flash of light three times brighter than the sun. The ground began to quake and several goblins latched tightly onto his legs in fear. He had a difficult time shaking them off, but when he finally did, he looked out the window to see a great mass of energy heading straight towards his castle. It resembled a blast from several atomic weapons going off at once. A rolling fire cloud was seconds away from the boundaries of his kingdom, when Jareth instinctively reached out his right hand at the thirteen-hour clock, in order to stop time. However it didn't matter! Even when he used his magic, the approaching shockwave just continued to rumble forward and devour everything in its path.

The cataclysm was unaffected by his magic and could not be stopped. He looked out the window and saw the outer walls of his Labyrinth crumble and then vanish in the destruction.

"_Sarah_," was the last word he said as the force consumed he and his castle. He could hear the terrifying screams of his goblins and the wanton squawks of the frightened birds as they fluttered about.

The ground dropped out from under him and he _fell_,  
_fell_,  
_fell_ into the darkness….

Jareth awoke with a startle as a cold sweat poured from his brow. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was still in the d'Bourgeise Château.

_It was just a dream_, Jareth thought.

He had spent the evening in a bedroom that Lady Sarah had designed just for him long ago. Sir Eden had explained earlier that the room was forbidden to all, except for the Goblin King himself. It was the largest bedroom within the château and the most lavishly decorated. Sarah had kept it appropriate to Jareth's tastes, and when Jeremy had ushered him into the room, he immediately felt at home. The Marchioness had apparently anticipated that at some point in time, Jareth would find and visit her Labyrinth.

Torok, who had been escorted to another great suite farther down the hall, was now standing over Jareth with a concerned look on his face. He whispered, "_Mon Frère_? Are you alright?"

Jareth sat up disoriented. It had all felt so real to him. Torok continued, "I could hear you screaming for Sarah from halfway down the hall, _mon Frère_. I almost thought that this Labyrinth had decided to destroy you."

"It was a nightmare," Jareth sputtered as Torok handed him a handkerchief, so he could dry his face.

Jareth took the cloth from Torok's hand, patted his forehead, and then looked out of the vast windows. The sun had risen high into the sky and all was bright and beautiful. Contrary to his belief that he wouldn't find rest at all within this place, his power must have shifted back to Sarah Williams halfway throughout the evening and he fell sound asleep.

Toby had slept in Lady Sarah's old room, which of course, he protested about since it was too girly for his tastes. The teenager was down eating breakfast in the kitchen and asking Sir Eden hundreds of questions about knighthood and swordplay.

As Jareth made sure his disguise of Gavin King was still intact by looking into the tall, oval, wall mirror, Torok grabbed his shoulders from behind and jokingly purred into his ear, "Aww, you look beautiful, _Darling_… Now let's _flee_ from this place, before we become permanent residents!"

Gavin swatted Torok away as the Troll King pecked him on the cheek in a humorous fashion. Gavin wiped the side of his face in disgust and then shook his head while replying, "There's something that I still have to receive from Sir Eden before I leave. He mentioned a _particular_ book last night, and I think that we're going to need it before we leave this place. By the way, don't ever do that again…"

"I won't, I won't…. Just hurry," Torok whined. "This place gives me the creeps, and that's saying a lot for a Great King like myself."

Gavin smirked and then jested, "Who ever told you that you were a 'Great King', _Trollie_? You seem _borderline_ _dreary_ to me."

Torok laughed and replied, "Oh, and this coming from a king who has been chasing the same mortal girl monotonously for over fifteen years after she handed his _arse_ to him on a silver platter of defeat…"

Toby came stumbling in while the two kings were insulting each other and said, "Yo! Mr. King! Sir Eden wants to see you in his study when you get a chance! Oh, and there's still some breakfast downstairs if you want it."

Gavin shook his head, and replied, "I'm not hungry this morning, Master Williams. Thank you."

At that Gavin King walked out of the bedroom and Torok followed close behind him. They made their way towards the study as Toby skipped ahead of the immortal kings. He opened the study door for them and Sir Eden was sitting behind the desk waiting patiently.

The first words from Jeremy's mouth were, "Did you sleep well, Mr. King?"

Jareth, who was concealed as Gavin, nodded and said, "It is a strange slumber here though… I must admit."

"Yes, I know. I have the nightmares too," Sir Eden mused as Gavin turned his undivided attention towards the knight.

Jeremy gestured for Gavin and Torok to take a seat, and Toby flopped unto a chaise nearby. Sir Eden continued, "They aren't dreams. They are memories. Each person experiences a different one."

"Yeah, and they're weird too," Toby interrupted. "I mean, mine was just like what is happening right now to my sister Sarah… I mean the _baby_ thing. I didn't know that Lady Sarah was going to have a baby too… I thought you said that she was devoted only to Jareth. C'mon Sir Eden, were you really messing around with her on the sly?"

Torok and Gavin turned to stare at the teenager. Jeremy raised his eyebrows, "Your sister Sarah is pregnant? How intriguing…"

"Uh-huh," Toby nodded and continued, "Except she won't blab about who the daddy is, right Mr. King? Yeah, I can see the guilt in your face… My fear is that when the Goblin King finds out, he is totally going to kill you, _or probably turn you into a goblin_… either way, it will be unpleasant, I'm sure…"

Sir Eden stopped Toby's from teasing Gavin King by asking the boy, "Do you know why the Goblin King takes the wished away and unwanted children, Toby?"

"I dunno. I always assumed it was his magical occupation or something," Toby shrugged.

"No," Jeremy replied. "Lady Sarah said that it was because it was a latent desire within him to replace his unborn child that was lost to him long ago."

Torok and Gavin turned their full attention back to Sir Eden. Toby whispered, "He lost his kid? When?"

Jeremy arose from his desk and walked over to the bookshelf. Before he answered Toby's question, he ran his finger along a group of similar looking blue, bound books. He muttered, "All of these books within this bookcase will tell you anything that you've ever wanted to know about the immortal realms and the Underground. While most focus on volumes and volumes of Jareth the Goblin King, I would highly recommend book thirteen of this particular blue-covered series."

Jeremy pulled the last blue, bound book, which bore the inscription, "XIII" on the lower part of the spine. He flipped through the pages gently and turned towards the very end. He placed it upon the desk and finally answered Toby cryptically, "I think all of the answers that you seek lie within a place simply referred to by Lady Sarah as '_The Isle Beyond Time_'."

After a short pause, Sir Eden continued, "There is a map and coordinates within, plus a number of other interesting facts. I wish I could go with you, but since you already know of my bane, I won't bore you with the story again. No fancy wishing could ever remove me from here anyway, not even the powers of the Goblin King himself."

Torok replied, while thinking of his own unborn child within his queen, "Well, I cannot go there with you, _mon Frère_. I'm afraid I have been away from Sashya too long."

Gavin pulled Torok aside as he grabbed the blue book and requested outloud, "Torok, please check in on Sarah before you return home. I loathe the thought of leaving her alone in that hospital…"

"'Hospital?'" Jeremy asked wryly. "Don't leave her in that place with the weak and ill people, and with the women who are bearing their young!"

"Why not?" Toby asked. "They take good care of people in the hospital. Sarah's too _weak_ and _ill_ to be at home."

"She won't be weak for long…" Sir Eden continued. "When your sister Sarah rises to her full power as Goblin Queen thirteen days before her thirty-third birthday, you're family is in for quite a rough ride. Now, take her out of that place filled with innocents, before she decimates it by accident! She's probably already having strange things occur to her and she's probably destroying things by accident. I hope your parents have homeowner's insurance, Toby."

Jareth immediately thought of how Sarah had destroyed the fetal monitor at the hospital, when she was frightened by Sashya's presence. He turned to Torok and changed his request, "Torok, take Sarah Williams to my mansion at Henkies Estate and have Gröeg summon some assistance from my _other_ home to care for Sarah. Then, tell my 'butler' that I would like him to accompany me to this '_Isle Beyond Time'_."

Torok nodded and walked out the door of the study before he vanished.

Toby was going to chase after Torok, when Gavin tapped the boy on the shoulder and said, "I hope you don't mind coming with me to this '_Isle Beyond Time'_, Toby, but something tells me that I shall need a second set of eyes within there."

Toby nodded as Sir Jeremy Eden smiled and finished, "I wish you all well on your journey, and if I had but _one_ wish granted to me, I would ask that you bring Sarah Williams here, so that I may meet her in person just once."


	52. A Great Big Fish Tale

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 51  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything Jim Henson or Labyrinth. Gröeg was originally designed by Brian Froud and catalogued by Terry Jones in Brian Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth". This fanfiction is rated M for some harsh language and adult situations. Gavin King is Jareth, the Goblin King, for those who have jumped into the middle of the story. __**Jeremy Eden**__ is from the original Henson script of "Labyrinth" as the man who wrote the "Labyrinth" playbook that Sarah was reading from, in the beginning of the 1986 movie.  
__**Be warned! Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 51: A Great Big Fish Tale.**

Toby and Gavin walked harmlessly out of the d'Bourgeise Labyrinth that the Goblin Queen had created. It hadn't taken them that long to get out, because they had received help from the magic within. As soon as they were beyond the outer walls, the rod-iron gates relocked themselves. Toby turned to Gavin and asked, "So, where now? Home?"

Gavin had been pouring over the end of the book that Jeremy had flipped to. He was glancing over the map and its coordinates to the _Isle Beyond Time_. As Jareth, he couldn't make much sense out of the images and random numbers anyway, so he decided he was going to need some assistance on the matter.

He turned to Toby and answered, "No, not home, Master Williams… Here, I was reading this newspaper that I had taken before we left the airports of the United States."

Of course, Jareth was fibbing, since he and Toby had never really air-travelled to France. However, the newspaper was real.

As Toby looked at the paper and laughed, "Mr. King! I thought you were a reasonable, educated layer! This is the '_National Enquirer'_! They are a bogus newspaper made for any sap willing to believe these ridiculous stories, or they are for the people who enjoy a good giggle. Get your international news from _MSNBC_ or _Euronews_ on television and '_USA today' _or the_ 'New York Times'_ by paper if you want the real truth!"

Gavin chuckled and pointed to the cover of the paper, "Yes, but look what has made the front page news just before we left…"

Toby grabbed the paper out of King's hand and read outloud, "Fisherman Finds Talking Fish…. Oh, come on, Mr. King! This is retarded! You don't actually believe this crap do you?"

"But we both saw a talking, blue worm in the Goblin King's Labyrinth a while back," Gavin reminded him.

Toby shook his head, "Yeah, but that was _in_ the Goblin Kingdom. That's probably normal for that kind of place… this is Earth, and here we don't have talking fish."

Gavin took the newspaper back from Toby and tapped at the front cover, "Are you familiar with the fable that tells of the Old Man and the Fish? I'm absolutely sure your sister told you that story when you were a baby…"

Toby blinked, "You mean that fish story where the guy's wife is a total bitch, and he keeps making wish after wish to the fish because his wife tells him too?"

"Yes! That one!"

Toby shrugged, "I guess so, but that's only a story, right? I mean fables can't be real, can they?"

Gavin began to walk down the hill away from the Labyrinth. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was bright overhead. Gavin could see a village far off to the east and decided to begin walking before he made another magical shift to a distant human land. He turned to the adolescent and finally answered after a few moments, "It is from my personal experience that I have come to apprehend: All fables and fairytale stories have an element of reality that they have been based off of."

"Yeah, but a 'talking fish'…?"

Gavin laughed and decided that it was time to change locations. Toby closed his eyes as the sun glared directly at his face, and when he opened them again, he was standing on a pier in…

_Australia?_ Toby looked around.

He tapped Mr. King on the shoulder and said, "I think I need my meds again."

Gavin waved Toby to calm down and turned to his butler Gröeg, "Ah, good! Gröeg! You met us here like I asked. Then, I trust that Torok has taken care of matters back in America with Miss Williams."

The butler nodded and replied, "Gröeg helped make Miss Sarah as comfortable as possible in Henkies Mansion just like Master had asked him to… Gröeg also 'called' some friends to watch her and keep her safe while King is gone."

Toby turned to Gavin and whispered, "Dude, I never realized this before, but your butler speaks about himself in the third person… isn't that kind of weird? He sounds like that Gollum-guy from "_The Lord of the Rings Trilogy_" movies."

Gavin hushed Toby with a hint of amusement on his face. He couldn't help but agree with the boy. King turned towards the goblin-butler and asked, "Where is he?"

Gröeg pointed towards the end of the pier where an old man was standing with a fishing pole. He walked up toward the man, and Toby followed. The old man pointed behind him and said, "That fish… he comes here every day. At first, when I caught him, he told me he'd grant my wish if I set him free. They ALL told me I was crazy and tried to lock me away, but see? He's here again this afternoon…"

Gavin wasn't looking at the man or paying any attention to him as he casually strolled by. Toby was still distracted between the old man's words and his surroundings. Toby muttered to himself, "This looks like Sydney. I recognize that big, pointy, Sydney Opera House building. Oh, that is so freakin' awesome! I never thought I'd get to see Australia in my lifetime!"

Jareth turned to Gröeg and whispered, "Keep the boy distracted while I have a chat with our friend here…"

The goblin could tell that it wouldn't be such a daunting task, since Toby's eyes were wandering in every direction. The old man yanked on the teenager's sleeve and tried to assure him that his side of the story, regarding the talking fish, had really occurred. Gavin approached the end of the pier and saw a great big fish at the end peering out of the water. The fish turned its head to the side and said jovially, "G'day, Jareth! How are you doing? I've been hearing about all the mischief you've been causing in the Underground lately… Oh, you're in trouble with _The Ancients_ now…"

"Hello, Kingfish. Still inhabiting these waters, then? What made you decide to leave Iceland anyway?" Gavin asked upbeatly.

"Well, you know… It's all about location these days. I was getting tired of the cold weather up there, so I decided to migrate below the equator after I had heard that Australia was a nice place to be."

"And is it?"

"Most of the time, yes! Except when the sharks are on the prowl about these parts, then I have to run for cover, but other than that things are very nice indeed. So, what can I grant you today, Goblin King?"

"Ah, ah!" Gavin raised his index finger and wiggled it. "Wishes are my department."

"Bah," Kingfish responded. "You're only interested in granting the wishes of pretty, young girls… which leaves the other six billion residents on the human planet free for _my_ wish granting… Oh, and of course only the coastal region populations at that…. You know, Japan, Australia, Bermuda, Iceland, New Zealand, and New Jersey…"

"Yes, yes," Gavin muttered impatiently, thinking about how good it was that the rest of the fish in the ocean didn't speak. "Have you ever heard of _the Isle Beyond Time_?"

The fish shook his head and said, "Naw, I can't say that I have, G.K."

Gavin knelt closer to the water and held the blue book "XIII" directly in front of the fish's face with the page turned to the map and coordinates for the obscure island. The fish shouted, "What are you thinking!? I can't see directly in front of me! My eyes are on the side of my head, so pick a side!"

Gavin sighed and held the book to Kingfish's left eye. The speaking fish hollered again, "Not that eye! That's my bad eye! Use the right one!"

"Oh, my god," Jareth grumbled and turned the book to the right eye of the fish.

"Nope," Kingfish began, "No good. I'm a fish and can't read."

Gavin narrowed his eyes and said, "You know, _codfish_, I'm about three seconds from turning you into one of those water-spouting fountain monuments…"

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm a fish! It's not like I have the ability to apply for financial aid and go to a university for a Ph.D. in book literacy!"

"I thought fish were already in schools…" Jareth replied blandly as the fish spat seawater toward his face. He dodged the water and continued, "Then, is there anybody that you can recommend who might be able to help me, and is good with maps or coordinates, preferably someone with sea-faring experience?"

The fish thought for a minute and then replied, "How about Captain James Hook of Neverland?"

"No, no. I want someone local if you don't mind," Gavin rubbed at his temples wearily. "Besides, I don't like dealing with those lost boys and their child leader… he falls under the jurisdiction of the Fairy Queen with that Tinker_twit _who is always hovering nearby, and I _really_ don't want to deal with the Fairy Kingdom right now. Torok is bad enough…"

"Alright," continued the fish, "How about The Sea King, Triton…or was it Neptune? _Eh, you know royalty, they always have a million names… _Anyway, he's the ruler of the merpeople 'under the sea'? He knows the oceans quite well…he lives in them after all."

Jareth interrupted again, "No mermaids! I don't want to deal with their kind either. And I don't swim…I fly, remember?"

"Argh," The fish whined. "Jareth, you're making this incredibly hard on me... you know that, right? What about the Royal British Navy? They're really good with maps and coordinates and the whole 'sea-faring' thing…"

"Nice suggestion, but it's a bit of an overkill, don't you think? Don't you know of anyone else who might serve as a proper guide for our expedition and mystery location?"

"Well, I'd suggest rub-a-dub-dub, but I don't think that you could tolerate traveling in a dinky, white bathtub on the high seas with three men paddling by oar…" The fish muttered until he finally splashed in excitement. "I know, _I know_! There are another three individuals that will definitely be able to find the _Isle of Time_, if it indeed exists, and they're right up your alley as well! You shouldn't mind working with very small children, since you take them into your Labyrinth all of the time."

"Children?" Gavin asked and Kingfish nodded. Toby had broken free from Gröeg and the old man in the background and walked up to the side of Mr. King. He saw the talking fish, but didn't seem too shocked. Nothing was going to surprise him anymore after what he had been through… _or so he thought._

The fish continued despite Toby's presence, "Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod, the dream children that sail the evening skies in a wooden shoe and fish in a sea of stars will be able to take you to this island for certain."

Toby threw his hands up in the air, and walked away, "That's it! I quit. I'm going back to reality now!"

"Where can I find them?" The disguised Goblin King asked, ignoring Toby Williams.

"They only come during nightfall and sail the waves of dew, so I'd imagine that you'll have to wait until tonight to contact them," The fish replied.

Jareth didn't like the fish's recommendation on the account of the travel limits that the dream children offered. He turned to the fish and said, "Well, that won't give us much time to reach the island if they can only stay during nightfall…"

"Jareth, for crying outloud! Get updated already," The fish grumbled. "I thought Magellan and Christopher Columbus discovered that the earth was really round."

"_You know this, and yet you can't read… _So? What does that have to do with travel limitations?"

"Bah," the fish cried, "You're really a thick-headed git, do you know that? It's always night somewhere on a round planet! _Sometimes I think that you have owl feathers for brains…_"

Jareth pondered for a moment. There really wasn't any other way to find this place, since it was beyond his sight. He thought about Toby joining him in a wooden shoe and shook his head.

_This isn't going to be easy_, Jareth thought.

Sooner or later Toby would have to find out about him anyway. It was inevitable at this point, he decided that as soon as this quest for Sarah's cure was over, he would tell the boy about his true nature. He turned back to Kingfish and thanked him for his help. The big fish waved goodbye with his tail and swam back to the deeper waters.

After Kingfish was several miles out, he resurfaced and looked towards the coasts of Sydney. He whispered to himself, "I can't believe that the Goblin King actually thanked me, and they all told me he was so rude. Shows what they know…"


	53. The Sea of Dreams

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 52  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud; Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes__**; **__Captain James Hook (c) Sir James Barry (Referred to in Chapter 51); __and __The Fisherman & His Wife __(c) The Grimm's Brother (Referred to in Chapter 51). Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but his character has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter 52: The Sea of Dreams**

A clear and starry dusk fell over the Sydney cityscape of Australia, while Toby and Gavin sat far off the coast in a rowboat that they had rented hours ago. Gavin was highly uncomfortable with the ocean and its waves. Toby could see the reluctance in his traveling companion's eyes as he tried to reassure him that they were safe.

Gavin kept repeating for the last half-hour, "It shan't be long now… I hope."

Every swell of water which had rocked the boat higher than Gavin would have liked, sent him jumping towards the life vests. Toby swore that Gavin was about to take flight on the next big wave with the way he was 'perched' on his seat. Gröeg pawed his nervous master, which wasn't making the disguised Goblin King feel any better.

_Goblins hate water too_, thought Jareth regretfully.

Just as Jareth could hear another wave rushing towards the side of the boat, he thought he saw something flying overhead. Toby stood up with wonder in his eyes. He rubbed them twice to make sure that he hadn't fallen asleep and was dreaming.

It was a wooden pointed shoe that farmers wore in order to protect their feet from pecking chickens and geese. It was flying high within the air with two bedposts that arose parallel to each other from behind the tip. A single white bed sheet was tied across both posts and acted like a sail on a ship mast. Of course, the shoe was large enough to fit several grown men upon it, which was fortunate for Toby, Gavin, and Gröeg who was only pretending to be a man.

The wooden shoe hovered closely to the surface of the ocean. A silver and gold spun net was tossed over the side, and it landed right next to the rowboat where Gavin, Toby, and Gröeg sat. Joyfully, Mr. King climbed onto the net first, without worrying about who was aboard the ship. Gröeg followed moments after, and then Toby led out a sigh and climbed the elaborate twine.

When he finally reached the top of the shoe's steep sidewalls, he landed on a soft mattress-like deck. It was so comfortable that Toby immediately wanted to go to sleep… that was until he saw who was navigating the shoe-ship.

_Infants?_ Toby's jaw dropped.

Yes! There were three little babies that looked as if they could hardly walk yet or put two sentences together, let alone navigate a wooden shoe across the sky and fly to the hidden _Isle of Time_ that they sought.

Two of the little infants smiled at Toby as he walked towards them. The two that smiled were girls. One had wispy blond hair with large, beautiful, mismatched eyes, while the other had jet-black hair with vibrant hazel-gold eyes. Then, there was a little boy baby, who was adorably cute with large emerald green eyes and nearly-black tufts of hair that stuck out everywhere. He was slightly smaller than the girls and looked a bit younger too. He wasn't as good-natured as the female infants, and seemed upset. He was whimpering while running about in circles and flailing his arms as if winding up for a good cry.

Toby's eyes widened as he turned to Gavin and said, "These babies are the boat's crew?"

"It's a shoe, Toby," Gavin corrected him.

"Whatever," Toby stammered as the little blue-brown eyed girl _winked_ sweetly at him, while waving her hand and giggling. He laughed as her smile reminded him of his sister Sarah's for some reason.

The other little girl, with the black hair and hazel-gold eyes, sat _blinking_ into the wind as the wooden shoe lifted high into the air again. She didn't pay much attention to Gavin, Toby, or Gröeg, but stared into the clouds while pulling the silver and gold net back aboard the ship.

The little boy baby immediately ran up to Gavin upon hearing his voice, and grappled the lower right cuff of his pant leg. He proceeded to put the pant leg into his mouth and cried a bit, while getting slobber and snot all over Gavin's clothing. Gavin picked the infant up and looked into his eyes. The boy baby held out his arms towards Mr. King, denoting that he wanted to be cuddled closer to the man. He seemed very insecure and was difficult to console.

Wind flowed into the bed sheets that were tied to the bedposts and made the shoe sail forward. Toby looked down and saw that they were gliding high above the ocean and sailing on what looked like a river of crystal light. The stars began to flitter about in the sky like glowing fish that were swimming upstream. The little blonde girl tapped Toby's arm and said in the cutest voice while pointing, "_Fissshy_!"

The black-haired girl blinked again and cast the net out into the skies. It caught the swimming stars, which began to drag the boat faster ahead on its journey.

Toby sat down upon the deck of the shoe and said, "Now, I've seen everything."

Gavin cuddled the tiny baby boy upon his chest. The child immediately settled down, rested his head on King's shoulder, and then began to suck his thumb. Gavin turned to Toby and remarked, "At least you can't say that you've never done anything…"

King sat down next to Toby as the little girl ran up, grabbed the disguised Goblin King by the arm, and then climbed up into his lap. However, she wasn't resigned to rest her head on his shoulder as the boy had, but turned to point at the sea of stars. He nodded towards her enthusiastically.

Toby looked at the blonde girl again and she winked at him a second time. He smirked, "Well, she must be Winkin', and the brunette girl must be Blinkin', since she keeps blinking into the wind. I guess that makes the little boy, 'Nod'…although, I haven't seen him nod at all. He just looks kind of miserable to me."

"He's a baby, Toby," Gavin chided. "You weren't very pleasant all of the time when you were a baby… I'm sure."

Blinkin' began to pull the net filled with wriggling stars back unto the deck. After it was fully wound in, she loosened the mesh, and set the stars free into the skies again. They shot out with their bright tails twinkling behind them. Winkin' clapped her hands and said, "Wee! Bye-Bye!"

"Oh, did you like that?" Gavin crooned softly at her and she turned back to him and hugged him tightly while giggling.

Toby grinned. He watched as the infants doted on Gavin and thought of what it would be like to be father himself one day. After that, he thought of Jessica and ran his fingers down the back of the little blonde girl's head endearingly. The children seemed to have a calming effect on the travelers, not to mention that the shoe was very warm despite the cold evening sky that sparkled about them. Gröeg was nearly asleep in the corner of the deck, as he leaned against soft pillows that were piled up high in that area.

Then, Toby remembered that they were on a quest. He turned to Gavin and said, "Um, is it any use to tell them where we are supposed to be heading?"

Blinkin' tugged Toby on his sleeve and pointed to the right-side of the ship and mumbled, "Big Twee…"

Toby replied, "No, we need the _Isle Beyond Time_. Do you know where to find it?"

Again Blinkin' repeated, "Twee!"

Toby sighed, and said, "It's hopeless trying to communicate with infants. I figured that this wasn't going to be a very good idea from the start. We could be stuck sailing the skies forever at this point, or at least for the next sixteen years, until they graduate from wooden sailing-shoes and learn to drive cars…"

"You worry too much, Master Williams…," Gavin whispered groggily, but Toby interrupted him.

"_Sarah_, Mr. King! Don't you remember that we need to save Sarah, and we're running out of time?"

The little boy baby opened his eyes at Toby's words and nodded, "Ma…ma…._ma_"

"A nod! At last, that kid nodded! Well, it's official, he's 'Nod'," Toby laughed.

Winkin' clapped her hands again and rubbed at her blue eye with her balled fist. She repeated what Nod had said except more emphatically and clearly, "Mama!"

Toby shrugged and looked about. He said to Gavin, "I guess one of us reminds of her mother, and since you have the long pony tail…. _Well, it had better not be me_."

Gavin laughed lightly, until the hazel-eyed Blinkin' pointed to the stern of the wooden sailing-shoe again and said, "Gob-Kween…n' Big Twee!"

It was enough to capture the attention of both men. Toby sat up and said, "Oh my god! That girl just said, 'Goblin Queen in Big Tree'…whatever that means, but these babies actually know where we're heading. I can't believe it!"

Nod stroked Gavin's face gently, smiled, and nodded again. His green eyes shone brightly against the night sky. Then, he rubbed at his rosy, velvet-soft, baby cheeks with the back of his hands and embraced Gavin again. Gavin purred to the baby boy, "The Goblin Queen? Mmm? You're taking us to see her?"

Nod nodded again and said, "Ma…_ma_."

Toby nearly jumped into Gavin's lap as he asked the baby boy, "'Mama!?' The Goblin Queen is your mother… I mean, Mama?"

Gavin's eyes opened widely in disbelief, as Toby stood up quickly. He shouted while he shot one last look at the little blonde girl with the mismatched eyes, "These kids belong to the Goblin King and Queen!"

Gavin inhaled and then held his breath in shock.

_Was Toby right?_

Toby continued, "They're dream children, don't you get it? Who better than to sail the ship of dreams, but the children of the only two individuals who are Master and Mistress of dreams and illusions?"

Gröeg corrected the teenager from behind him, "No, babies are not yet born and one girl is not the child of Goblin King or Queen, but is the _she-child_ of Troll King and Queen. See? The blinking girl, she does not _hugs_ Master or come close, because she is _differents_."

Toby asked, "Who's the Troll King? Sorry, you lost me there, Mr. Gröeg."

Gavin began to piece things together in his mind as he muttered quietly, "This ship _or shoe_ is akin to a womb… or is it the mind of an unborn child? Perhaps it is their dreams… Mmm, Torok's child is not yet born either, and Sarah's child… the Winkin' girl, is my…which makes sense since the two girls are identical in age.…and the Blinkin' girl has Trollie's hair and Sashya's eyes…. _but who is the boy_?"

Nod clung to Gavin tightly as if he were afraid to let go. Gavin shifted the baby boy to his other shoulder, after Winkin' had finally jumped over to Toby and was tapping his nose lovingly. She giggled as Toby touched her nose back and then she pecked him on the chin with a tiny kiss.

Gavin flipped open the blue book, but it was too dark to read anything. Toby, who had caught words from Gavin as he spoke his thoughts outloud, also pieced the mystery together in his mind. Finally, his eyes lit up and he laughed, "The dream that I had at d'Bourgeise Estate wasn't about The Marchioness' unborn baby… My dream was about the original Goblin Queen Sarah, before the shockwave hit…. She must have been trying for a baby with Jareth back before that thing decimated their kingdom."

Gavin shook his head, "No, no, no… Immortals originally didn't breed like humans, Toby. This is a new and strange concept in the Underground."

Toby looked at Nod and said, "Yeah, well that's assuming Queen Sarah has always played by the rules. I think the she was going forego the natural laws of the Goblin Kingdom and try things the 'human way'. _She must have wanted children._ Or maybe she just got bored with planting flowers all day long around the walls of the Labyrinth, and wanted to try something different and exciting."

Gavin continued to shake his head, "No. Impossible! Even if that were true, then this baby would be nonexistent. The Goblin Queen died, remember?"

Gröeg kept nodding and shaking his head towards both men, because he didn't know who was right and who was wrong. This whole conversation was beyond his understanding. He had contributed the only fact he knew.

"Well, I have a feeling that we're about to find out some really strange things when we get to the _Isle Beyond Time._" Toby finished as the ship calmly sailed through its nightly journey within the sea of dreams.


	54. Seven Dwarves, Minus One

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 53  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter 53: Seven Dwarves, Minus One**

Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod finally reached the _Isle Beyond Time_ before the sun had risen three days later. It had taken them some time, due to the fact that the dreams were often unpredictable by nature and sometimes they turned in directions that the passengers didn't want them to go. The navigating babies, however excelled at their standards of reeling in the dreams before they traveled too far astray.

Now, it was time for Jareth and the others to leave the sailing shoe and go down to the Isle below. The girl infants were waving the passengers goodbye, but Nod didn't want to release Gavin. He cried as Gröeg tried to pry him from Gavin's arms. Gavin rocked the child in his arms and crooned the baby a soft lullaby, after Toby had climbed down the silver and gold net. Little Nod fell asleep and Gavin tucked him by the pillows at the corner of the ship.

He too was having a difficult time departing from Nod. As Jareth, it had never bothered his conscience to nab helpless babies from their homes as they were wished away, then toy with them for a while, and finally turn them into goblins without pity or remorse. However, something about these children, particularly Nod, had an incredible power over him and he felt bound by them. Before Jareth knew it, Gröeg was dragging him towards the net at the sidewall of the shoe and forcing the Goblin King down with an impatient huff.

Once the adults were cleared from the wooden shoe, it lifted back into the air and sailed away before dawn.

Gavin King and Toby Williams had traveled over land and sea from continent to continent just to find themselves at a lonely island bereft of life. It was an ominous place, surrounded by turbulent storms and an unwelcoming environment of dead black shores. Anyone else probably would have turned around and just gone home, but Toby and Jareth were on a mission to save Sarah Williams.

_NO! They had come too far to give up now!_

In the center of the island, stood an unusual mountain that resembled a gigantic stone tree or an elaborate volcano. It stood nearly thousands of meters high from sea level and its crest could not be seen from the shore due to thick, gray clouds that hung high overhead.

Gröeg followed behind Toby and Gavin in his usual sulking way. He disliked having to play '_human'_. He would rather have transformed back into his normal goblin self. However, his displeasure soon turned to curiosity as he caught a whiff of a familiar fragrance in the stagnant sea air. Strangely enough, it was coming from inside the tree-like volcano.

King and he turned to each other for a moment, while Toby walked on ahead. The human youth was oblivious to the energy seeping from within the mountain. Gröeg and Jareth could already sense the power emanating from its center. However, despite their feelings about the magic within the formation, there seemed to be a lack of an entrance.

The trio walked around the perimeter several times while searching for a doorway of some kind. They grumbled and muttered under their breaths as the sand began to slip into their shoes. Jareth and Toby were desperately uncomfortable since they hadn't changed their clothing or bathed in at least four or five days. They hadn't honestly expected their quest to direct them onto a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. Jareth could only hope that Sarah wasn't as uncomfortable back at the Henkies Estate and trust that his goblins were treating her well.

Finally, Gröeg stomped his fumbling feet and said to Gavin, "Oh, Master, Gröeg wishes there were a way inside!"

As if the mountain could hear them, an entrance appeared that they had not passed thrice before. They walked towards it, as several brittle trees, which were covered with flocks of jet-black crows, bordered their path. Then, they made their way over an old, dismal bridge that looked as if it might collapse at any moment. Yet, it helped them cross over a bottomless, dry chasm that sunk far beneath the sea.

When they finally reached the entrance, it was apparent that there were many curious and unusual residents from within the tree-like mountain who had also made their way towards Gavin, Gröeg, and Toby. It was already known that Jareth's human disguise was good enough to fool the goblins of the Underground, but would they be sufficient enough to fool these magical beings that resided in the mortal realm?

First, The trio of men was approached by a curious group of fire-like fairies. Although fairies were not uncommon in Jareth's kingdom, he didn't recognize these particular types.

_Fire-faë were thought to have vanished thousands of years ago within the Underground_, Jareth thought.

Just then, a brilliant moon fairy, clothed in white light, made her way towards Gavin King. She could tell he was the most powerful of the three '_humans_'_,_ and peered very closely into his eyes, however she could not discern that he was really someone other than a mortal man.

_And, yet, he had that scent._

He was, obviously, a being of higher magic, but she couldn't determine his identity or his hierarchy within the enchanted circles. She hovered by his face for several moments, trying to recall something she couldn't remember about the way his power felt.

_He was very familiar…as if she had met him somewhere before… Perhaps, long ago…_

Gavin, who was really Jareth, just glanced back sternly. Meanwhile, Toby had passed through the archway, and saw a curious Barn Owl, who seemed to be as amused by Toby's presence as he was by its presence.

Toby pointed to the majestic creature and gave a hollow, nervous laugh, "Don't cast any spells against us now…"

The great white bird twisted its head to the side and hopped towards the three men. It took its wing and motioned for them to enter. No one spoke another word, not even Gröeg.

The fire fairies continued to dance on nearby brambles and overgrown weeds that clogged the entryway. Behind Toby lurked a hidden dwarf who resembled Hoggle. He was concealed in the darkness, and continued to watch the visitors with fierce trepidation. He remained still and breathless behind some tall vines that grew along the border of the wall.

It was apparent, that this strange realm was a universe contained within itself. As Gavin, Toby, and Gröeg passed through the stone archway, the storms outside gave way to a lovely sunlit forest that basked them in warmth and daylight. Nobody knew what to expect at this point, but one thing was certain, all of their answers would be found within.

It was at that moment that the dwarf stepped out from the shrubs and pointed to the owl, "Hey, now! Ya' ain't supposed to let humans in! You know the rules!"

The owl ignored him and continued to motion the visitors in. Gavin almost blew his disguise as Jareth, when he exclaimed, "Hoggle!"

The dwarf was terribly startled and jumped into the air. He turned his head and gruffed, "No, I ain't! I'm Higgle!"

"Higgle?" Gavin muttered to himself and then shook it off.

The dwarf obviously looked identical to Hoggle in every nuance, except the clothing was a different color. Higgle had a brown shirt, with a white vest and orange pants. He was about to ask Gavin a question, when the owl fluttered angrily at the dwarf and was swatted away a moment later. The dwarf grumbled, "Nasty birds of her majesty's… I can't understand what she ever seen in those things. The crows are the worst!"

"'Her majesty'," Toby repeated. He exchanged glances with Gavin and then asked, "Are you talking about the Goblin Queen?"

Higgle raised his bushy, thick eyebrows in curiosity and asked, "How d'ya know 'bout her, then?"

If Jareth had felt the way he used to, he would have grabbed the dwarf by the ear and dragged him near with a threat, however Jareth was exhausted physically and mentally. He just answered, "Look, Hoggle, we've traveled so far and quite long in search of her, couldn't you simply take us to where she is? I'm sure she won't mind."

"Of course, she won't mind! She's dead." Higgle replied and then added, "Ya got my name wrong again, though… Its '_Higgle'_ remember?"

"Oh, whatever," Toby answered impatiently before Gavin could respond. King raised his eyebrows at the adolescent. Toby walked over to the dwarf and said, "If you don't take us to the Goblin Queen or to someone who might be able to give us some answers, then I'm going to kick your tiny little ass!"

"Well!" Another Dwarf jumped out from another shrub and exclaimed, "He ain't bein' very polite, now is he?"

"What the hell?" Toby muttered, being absolutely grumpy and exhausted from this very long journey. "Now there's two Higgles?"

The second dwarf shouted, "I ain't Higgle! I'm Hogwart!"

"And I'm very confused," Toby replied scratching his head.

Gröeg clapped his hands in excitement. He was thoroughly entertained at this awkward scenario. Higgle turned to Hogwart and said, "They want to see the Goblin Queen."

"Why? She's dead," shrugged Hogwart who looked exactly like Hoggle, except that he was wearing a green vest, with a cream-colored shirt and black pants.

Gavin just stood there wondering what was going to happen next, when Toby tried to walk past the two dwarves in exasperation. They tripped his legs with their arms, to keep him from stomping past them. Toby fell down with an 'Oomph!' onto his back while the two dwarves slapped each other a 'high-five'.

A third dwarf waddled out from behind a tree and held the teenager down as he flailed his arms and began to swear obscenely at them. Gröeg giggled and asked loudly, "Are you another 'Higgle' or 'Hogwart'?"

The third dwarf who wore dark gray pants and had a black shirt with a red vest furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I ain't neither! I'm Hogshead."

Toby screamed out, "And your all '_toast'_ once I get up again! I swear to… if you don't let me go… and then I'll take your arms and…"

Toby's sentences were broken, because the Dwarves took turns covering his mouth with their large hands. They snickered at each other as Gavin blinked in confusion. The owl was beginning to screech impatiently overhead from a nearby branch, which only added to the chaos.

Toby's legs flapped around as he began to toss the dwarves from his body. A fourth dwarf joined hands with the other three and assisted in holding one of Toby's legs. Toby shouted, "Oh, who the hell are you now!?!"

"I'm Haggle!" shouted the fourth dwarf wearing a dark blue vest, with a violet shirt, and sky blue pants.

Well…

Before too long another two dwarfs popped out from under two stones and helped to hold Toby completely still. One dwarf shouted, "I'm Huggle!", while the other one shouted, "And I'm Horrible"

Horrible was dressed in an orange shirt with a brown vest and off-white pants, while Huggle was dressed in a gray shirt with a blue vest and khaki colored pants.

"Argh!" Toby stifled, which were about the only words he could manage to form about now. Gröeg danced a jig and snapped his fingers as the fairies danced along with him. The owl continued to protest and squawk and flutter its wings noisily.... _and that's when Jareth finally had enough_.

_Disguises be damned! H_e thought furiously.

Suddenly, the Goblin King released an immense explosion of energy as all six of the dwarves flung back and the fairies fled away back into the trees and the owl took flight high into the air. Toby looked up to see Jareth dressed in his long black cape and holding a magic crystal orb in his hand, where Gavin King had once stood. He had a furious scowl upon his face as he said, "Good! Now that I have your undivided attention, release the boy and take us to the Goblin Queen at once!"


	55. At the Center

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 54  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 54: At the Center**

"_WHAT_ the **HELL**!?!?!?!" Toby stammered furiously.

It was about the only reaction that he could currently conjure up, and even though the teen wanted to say about a million things, these were the only words that came from his lips. He was in utter shock at the sight of Gavin becoming Jareth, although a part of him felt that he should have already expected this.

Even the dwarves seemed utterly petrified, while the fairies hid under the leaves, which resulted in a vast array of shivering flora. The forest within the Isle had become completely quiet, save for Toby's strenuous breathing.

It took a minute or two for him to calm down. When Toby had finally found his voice, he said in a most distant and calm voice, "You were Gavin the whole time, weren't you? Somehow, it feels like I always knew, but didn't really want to believe it."

Jareth answered, "That's because I've allowed the spell that I've placed over you to wear off."

Toby remained silent as Jareth paused and then continued, "You didn't honestly think that Gavin and I really look that different, did you?"

"No," Toby began, "I suppose that only the hairstyle is different…."

After another disturbing silence Toby asked, "So, what now? Am I your prisoner… or am I your bait to capture my sister again? I mean, you hold all of the aces here, Goblin King, so it's your move now, I guess…"

Jareth furrowed his brow in frustration, "Do you think this is a game, Toby?"

"Isn't it? For you, I mean…" Toby questioned,

The dwarves' heads looked back and forth between the Goblin King and Toby as they exchanged words. Gröeg also followed the conversation intensively. Toby sounded unremarkably subdued, despite the shock of what was happening compounded with his ordinary erratic teenage behavior. For the first time, he actually sounded like a mature adult and not like an immature child.

Jareth sighed, "You remind me of your sister, right now…."

"Yeah?" Toby replied, "Well, you sound tired, right now…. Look. Just be honest with me. You're trying to discover the truth to help Sarah, right?"

Before Jareth could answer, Higgle interrupted, "How many times did I hafta' tell ya kid? Sarah the Goblin Queen's dead and lyin' in a glass coffin at the center of the forest!"

Jareth straightened up in agitation as Toby knelt down towards Higgle and asked politely, "Will you please take us to her?"

Higgle seemed anxious to do so, and his look-alikes weren't making his decision any easier. Hogshead, Hogwart, Haggle, Huggle, and Horrible were making negative gestures that insinuated 'No' and several of them where also shaking their heads.

Jareth narrowed his eyes in anger, but Toby asked, "Why won't you take us to her?"

Higgle looked to the five other dwarves and replied, "Well… we're not sure it's the best thing ta'do. If ya' go disturbin' the Goblin Queen, this place might fall down around us and kill us all…"

Horrible continued, "She used the last of her great power to build us a safe place ta' live outside of time and outside of th' Human Realm. She knew we were trapped here…"

Toby stood up and raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Jareth, "I guess that's why it's called the _Isle Beyond Time_. Makes sense… Look, um, dwarf-guy… Sorry, but I can't tell any of you apart. You all look the same to me."

Huggle began, "That's 'cause we're brothers. We're the seven dwarves…uh, actually, there used ta' be seven, but now there are only six… Hoggle ain't here with us."

Jareth muttered to himself, "_I suppose this explains why I can never get that dwarf's name right…._"

Toby didn't catch what Jareth had said and was about to ask, when the Goblin King turned to Higgle and explained, "It's a matter of urgency that you take us to Sarah the Goblin Queen. Something horrible is about to happen…"

Horrible looked up and was about to crack a joke, when Toby instinctively covered the dwarf's mouth. The teenager knew that Jareth wasn't in the mood for random humor right now. Toby stammered, "_Please, please just take us to Sarah!_ As weird as this may sound, she's actually been expecting us, _even though she's dead and all…_"

Higgle rolled his eyes and answered, "Okay, fine. We'll take you to her, but _you_ ain't the only one she's been _expecting_."

Toby blinked inquisitively at Jareth as Higgle finished, "It's a long way in, so I hope ya' don't mind walkin' on foot. I wouldn't recommend usin' any magic in here, since it won't work the way you think it will. This is probably because the Goblin Queen was very sick just before she died and her powers were pretty unpredictable at the end of her life."

Jareth turned to Gröeg before they left and snapped, "You stay here and watch things for me.."

Gröeg sighed but nodded. He had wanted to enter the lands, but he had to be obedient towards his King's commands.

Toby shrugged and thought that nothing would surprise him anymore, but of course, again he was wrong. The six dwarves, the Goblin King, and Toby Williams traversed on foot towards the center of the Isle and ran into unexpected twists and turns that were completely preposterous. Sometimes gravity was working backwards, and it pulled the travelers up towards the skies.

_Then, there was unusual weather. _

Toby and Jareth were pummeled with raindrops one minute and the next minute it had rained white rose petals or bubbles or other random nonsensical things. He swore at one point that it literally rained cats and dogs, since he could hear barking and mewing in the trees overhead. Other random environmental craziness occurred as the magical King and the human boy drew closer and closer to the final resting place of the Goblin Queen.

There were also problems with time itself…

Since time didn't actually exist here, the sun and moon were constantly rising and setting in an inconsistent manner. The stars shifted all over the place without any pattern or path. This meant that everybody was either traveling in the extreme brightness of day or the utter darkness of night.

_Nature was also botched up!_

The waterfalls were flowing upwards, and the leaves from the trees fell in the same direction. Toby even had a school of fish swim by his face on dry land. He pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

_Figures that anything associated with the Goblin Kingdom ends up behaving like a dream_, Toby thought.

It had felt like he and Jareth had been walking for days before they reached the center of the Isle, but he couldn't tell anymore. Toby couldn't keep track of anything in this place and wondered if Jareth was able to. Jareth had said nothing the entire time since leaving the beginning of the forest.

Finally, the travel party came to two massive living Sphinxes that guarded the entrance of Sarah's elaborate tomb. Toby looked at the threatening creatures as they observed Jareth and he through their slitted eyelids. Neither of them moved while the Goblin King stood between them. Toby hung close to Jareth, in order to be sure that he wouldn't be sliced into two pieces by their massive eagle's claws on their front feet, or the snakes that they had for tails wouldn't swing around and envenom him.

Higgle ushered the two visitors beyond the Sphinxes and they began to walk on a paved land of rubies, citrine, garnet, sapphires, and amethysts. One of the six dwarves explained how they had designed everything here and how they decided that it would be the Goblin Queen's final resting place.

Toby marveled at the sight as he glanced forward. In the center of the main area was a clear-glass coffin that was fashioned in an intricate gold and bronze trim. Two trees made of silver hung over the coffin like weeping willows. Pink cherry blossoms, white magnolia petals, and rose-colored plum blossoms floated throughout the air while spreading their fragrance and adding an ethereal quality to the setting. White moon fairies illuminated the branches of the silver trees, making it look as if Christmas lights were wrapped around the branches.

Toby stopped.

As he glanced at the coffin, he found that he couldn't go any further. Something retched at his heart, when he thought about seeing a woman who looked exactly like his sister lying dead in a glass box. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, I just can't go any closer… It's too strange."

Jareth placed his hand on Toby's shoulder to let him know that he understood. Even the Goblin King, who was never afraid of anything, found himself immediately apprehensive as he walked closer and closer.

The six dwarves stopped walking forward as well, and removed their caps atop of their head in respect to their fallen Queen. The knelt low to the ground and awaited Jareth's next move.

Jareth inhaled deeply as he arrived at the side of the coffin. It didn't have a lid, but was lined with white and blue satin. He leaned over and peered inside.

Sure enough!

She looked identical to Sarah Williams in nearly everyway, except her face was pure white from death, but her lips were still pink and beautiful. The Goblin Queen had a serene look upon her face and looked almost as if she were about to awaken with a smile. Her hands had been neatly folded across her chest and under them were a bouquet of blue hydrangeas, peach roses, and white baby's breath. She had a golden crown placed upon her head that was inlaid with a multitude of priceless and rare gemstones of varying colors and sizes. Sarah wore a white gown with intricate gold and silver embroidery. The waistline rose high on her torso and sat just above her ribs. The neckline of her outfit sunk low and she had delicate white and pale-blue, puffed sleeves that were slightly off-the-shoulder. She wore a choker that wrapped loosely about her neck and was made of sparkling, white diamonds, and opals. Her hair hung loosely about her shoulders and several strands were neatly draped over her breasts and intertwined between her perfect fingers..

Jareth placed his hand upon her as he leaned in low towards her face.

Toby thought that the Goblin King was about to kiss her, when he noticed something else had captured his attention.

Sure enough, Jareth's interests had been drawn to another detail that he had not physically noticed by simply looking at Sarah. His hand rested upon a large swell of her abdomen.

_Pregnant_!

It was just like Toby had speculated on the flying shoe of Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod. The teenager was _absolutely_ correct in his assumptions. Jareth glanced behind him in shock and Toby's eyes just returned a puzzled look.

Higgle, who seemed to be the leader of his brothers, walked up to Jareth and said, "Yeah… and then there's _that_ problem…"

Jareth turned to the dwarf and asked, "She was like this when she died?"

Higgle shook his head, "No, she wasn't! She died being all thin-like, but she mentioned something about keeping the joy alive inside of her when she was gone….or somethin' like that…Anyway, it was her final words, besides your name, of course. Then, her tummy got pretty big and she's been that way for a very long time now…"

"The unborn child within her grew? Then it must still live…" Jareth stated wide-eyed, as he thought of little Nod on the flying shoe.

Higgle shrugged, "Guess so. Not really sure though. I just know that with your power you can save 'em…_well, at least one of 'em_. I know that you just _can't_ save both. So, which will it be, then. Yer' Queen or yer' child?"

Toby raised a finger, "Why can't he just save both of them?"

Higgle shrugged, but Hogshead jumped into the conversation and answered, "'_Cause_ we need one of 'em to hold up the foundations of the Isle, otherwise we'll all be smashed within. Queen Sarah's spell was a tricky one, but this place stands as long as either the baby or its mother remain in their eternal sleep."

Toby asked, "So, Queen Sarah is alive then…?"

Huggle threw up his arms in exasperation, "Don't you know nuttin'!? '_Eternal sleep'_ is a nice way of saying '_dead as a doorpost'_."

Toby was confused and again he asked, "So, then Queen Sarah _and_ her baby are both dead?"

Hogshead finally remarked, "No! The baby lives, but the mother is dead, however if ya' take both of 'em from here, then it undoes the spell, and this world comes falling down atop of us. Now, d'ya understand?"

Toby nodded.

The size of the _Isle Beyond Time_ was unfathomed and the edge of the skies could not be seen. It was literally a universe within itself, so the teenager could only image the terror of having it crash down on top of every living thing within.

For the first time since he had arrived at the center of the Isle, Toby realized that Jareth was faced a very difficult decision. Young Williams couldn't imagine having to be confronted with a similar choice and wondered what he would decide if Jessica were in Queen Sarah's place and in the same predicament.

Toby waited patiently without a word. He knew that it wasn't his verdict to vote who should live and who should die in the end. Jareth had a very pensive look upon his face and the teenager could tell that he was having a difficult time deciding.

_She must __exactly__ like my sister_, Toby pondered, knowing that if the Goblin Queen had looked like any other woman, then Jareth probably wouldn't have cared either way.

Finally, after a very long hour, or perhaps two… _who can tell within the Isle?_… Jareth placed his hand upon the Goblin Queen. He leaned in close over the coffin, as he had done so earlier, and Toby straightened up to see what the Goblin King was doing.

_Sarah! He's going to save Queen Sarah_, thought Toby as he bit his lip and held his breath in anticipation.

However, after a few seconds, Toby heard the sputtering cries of a very upset baby. He smiled. Within moments Jareth had turned around holding the shivering, wailing, little newborn.

Toby approached closer to the Goblin King, in order to see the new arrival.

Sure enough, in Jareth's arms was a black-haired little newborn. At the moment, the rescued baby was beet red from screaming and a bit slimy from just being delivered from his mother, but there was no doubt that the tiny child was alive and healthy.

Toby laughed joyfully. He didn't know why, but he was excited over Jareth's final choice in the end. Apparently, so were the dwarves, fairies, and even the curious, white barn owl that had returned shortly after the birth, because they were all fluttering and dancing about. Most of the forest had come alive again, however Queen Sarah remained still and dead within her coffin, and looked unscathed, except for the missing swell that once rose from under her satin gown.

Toby touched the baby's tiniest fingers as Jareth cradled the child near to his face. The Goblin King finally spoke, "It's a boy…and I think I'll call him 'Jareth', because he's got my eyes."

Toby chuckled and said, "I think you need glasses, Jareth! This baby has Sarah's eyes, right down to the color…. But, _hey_, if you want to call him 'Jareth', then that's your choice as his father…"

Jareth returned Toby's smile, that is until the teenager added, "…just don't turn him into a goblin by accident."


	56. Just Love Me, Fear Me, Do as I Say

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 55  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 55: Just Fear Me, Love Me, Do as I Say… **

Little Jareth Junior was cleaned, clothed, and fed by the fairies. After, he was returned promptly to his father. Jareth happily cradled his newborn son within his arms. The child was small and fussy, but it didn't seem to bother the Goblin King. The dwarves exchanged their stories with Toby about everything that they could possibly recall after their arrival to the mortal realm. Like Jareth, they had no true recollection of exactly what had happened that caused this catastrophic event to occur, nor the source of their expulsion from the Underground. They didn't even recall the shockwave that the Goblin King described from his dream at d'Bourgeise Estate.

The teenager discovered that the barn owl, was only a pet of the queen's and not really anything in disguise despite his wariness towards the creature. Jareth finally stood up and said with a disappointed sigh, "Mmm, I suppose that there is nothing else then… Nothing in this place can help save Sarah Williams."

Higgle took off his cap again in respect towards the Goblin King and remarked, "Yer' Majesty, Queen Sarah said that you would know what to do when the time was right. Of course, ya' never showed up the day she died, but if this 'ere Sarah-girl is the same Goblin Queen come back into a different body, then methinks you'll know what to do before her time runs out again."

With that Jareth, Toby, and the others walked back to the exit of the _Isle Beyond Time_, where Gröeg met them with a gleeful and relieved smile. The dwarves and company wished the travelers safe passage and good luck as they waved goodbye. When Jareth and Toby were outside, the teenager turned to the king and asked, "Can't you put them back into the Goblin Kingdom with your powers?"

Jareth shook his head and reminded Toby that there was a negation spell that effected his own magic. The teen nodded in return and replied, "Well, that sucks… So, what now? _I_ _mean_, what are you going to tell Sarah?"

Jareth sighed as he transformed back into the rouse of Gavin King. He looked at Toby and answered, "When your sister becomes upset, bad things happen to her and to others, so I'll just have to remain Gavin King until I discover a way to help her…"

Toby kicked a few rocks along the sandy soil and muttered, "I guess you're going to place that spell over me again too…"

Mr. King raised his eyebrows, "I believe that you will remain silent for the sake of your sister's condition…however, if you feel that you might have a '_slip-of-tongue'_, then I'll be more than happy to reinstate the hold upon your memories. I swear you won't remember a thing."

Toby held out his hand and said, "No. I'll be fine. I'm going to avoid you for the most part anyway. I have school, and I'm sure a lot of homework that I have to get caught up on…"

Gröeg, who had been silent, finally interrupted, "Gröeg thinks Master Toby has about three months of homework to _gets_ caught up on…"

Gavin and Toby turned to the goblin-butler with curious looks on their faces. Gröeg continued, "King and boy have been within the Isle-Tree for nearly three months… did you not know? Gröeg almost thought that his master had forgotten him and left the Isle without him back to Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Him was very afraid…"

Toby stuttered, "W-Wait a minute! Are you actually serious? We've been inside of that rock-tree….um, volcano… _or whatever it is_… for the last three months?!?"

Gröeg nodded nervously, "Yes."

Gavin looked incredibly disturbed. This didn't leave Jareth very much time until Sarah's thirty-third birthday to find a solution for her. Toby summed up Jareth's feelings in two syllables, "Ho- SHIT!"

Jareth grabbed Gröeg by the sleeve, and the goblin-butler, believing that he was in trouble, cringed in fear. The Goblin King then turned to Toby and said, "I hope you don't mind if I drop you right off at home without saying goodbye…"

Toby nodded to show that he understood. A second later they vanished from the shores of the _Isle Beyond Time_. Gavin reappeared back at Henkies Estate accompanied by only Gröeg. The butler opened the door of the house, and found the other disguised goblins bustling around within. Gavin ran into his study, with Jareth, Jr. hugged tightly against his chest. The baby was sleeping with its head snuggled under Gavin's shoulder like Nod had on the flying shoe, because essentially Nod and Jareth Junior were the same child.

He barked orders at the disguised goblins. They all quickly scattered as Mr. King entered and tried to remain out of the Goblin King's path for the remainder of their stay. That's when Jareth heard her voice ring out…

"Oh my god! You're back! Where have you been?" Sarah clambered as she swung her arms endearingly around Gavin while giggling.

He turned around, as she backed away for a second after seeing the newborn on his shoulder. She smiled cautiously and asked, "Who does he belong to?"

Gavin blinked for a moment, and was about to answer when he noticed her baby bump.

_Wow_, Jareth thought as he gaped at Sarah's pregnant belly. Her pregnancy had obviously progressed very quickly judging from the size of her tummy. Outloud Gavin pointed to her abdomen and said, "Oh my! I've only been away for three months, right?"

Sarah blushed, chuckled, and rubbed her protruding gut, "Yes. Only three months… although, I know it doesn't look like it. You see, he's been reordering time in there…

After pausing for a moment to recollect her thoughts, Sarah patted at her bellybutton area and continued, "Some days I don't show at all, then other days, I'm as big as a whale… or at least I feel that way. I'd like to say 'It's not fair', but at this point I think it's really very funny. Especially, when it happened while I was over at my parent's house three weeks ago for dinner…Karen swore that I had eaten too much cake and Daddy didn't know what to make of it… he just kept saying, '_Oh, dear, Oh, dear'_. Not to mention that my clothes weren't made for a late stage of maternity, so my shirt became a midriff halfway through dinner and I looked frightful with my belly popping out."

Gavin laughed as Sarah finished, "If you think that's bad, you should see my obstetrician trying to set an exact date of delivery for the baby. It goes up a month, then back three months, and then bumps up five months. Last week, he admitted me to the hospital for delivery, after it was discovered that I was at forty-four weeks along. They were going to induce me, but once I arrived at the neonatal unit, the baby shrank back down to his normal twenty-two week stage and all the nurses gave the OB/GYN a nasty look…."

"No, no… not a '_he'_, Sarah. It's a girl… your unborn baby, I mean," Gavin corrected.

Sarah raised her eyebrows curiously, and asked, "How would you know? I personally have a gut instinct that it's a boy, even though I haven't really confirmed any gender. I actually want to be surprised. _However_, I'm fairly certain that my assumptions are correct here…"

Gavin shook his head in disagreement. Sarah blinked skeptically and asked, "Okay, how about we make a little wager, then? I say that he will be a _boy_ and you believe that _he_ will be a _girl_…So, what did you want to bet against me?"

Gavin chuckled, "Ha! How about love, fear, and total obedience for starters?"

Sarah contorted her face and answered, "That's a bit sexist and outdated, don't you think? If you want all of _those_ things, then you can buy pet dog and never notice the difference."

Gavin rubbed his chin and pondered for a moment. Then, he stated, "Perhaps you're right… _Mmm,_ I know! How about this…if I win, then you'll have to live with me forever and ever?"

Sarah tilted her head and replied jovially, "Wow, that's a steep price! I guess I'll have to counter with an equally steep wager… If I win, you become my slave forever and ever. Fair enough?"

Gavin nodded and smiled like a Cheshire cat. Sarah patted her stomach as he replied, "Deal! Well, be prepared to _finally_ lose, my Dearest. I assure you… _She _isa girl. _By-the-by_, why would you think that girls are tamer than boys anyway?"

Sarah laughed but didn't answer. She hugged Gavin close again, and then lightly kissed him on the cheek. The baby on his shoulders made a few sputtering sounds, but settled again. Sarah held out her arms and asked, "May I hold him? He looks so adorable."

Gavin took the newborn from his shoulder and carefully handed him over to Sarah, "Of course, my Dear. I think you'll need the practice for _her_, very soon.."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him jokingly, but thanked him, and then immediately cradled the baby in her arms. She affectionately crooned to the child and kissed it while feeling it's tiny, soft hands and ears. Next, she fluffed the newborn's fine black hair between her fingers. Sarah turned to Gavin and asked again, "Who _does_ he belong to anyway? You can be honest…_Is he yours_?"

Without looking directly at Sarah, Gavin answered, "Well, more or less… You see, I rescued him after his mother had died, and now I suppose he's mine."

"Aww, the poor little thing… Yes, you are you, Baby," Sarah cooed to the tiny new infant. "What's his name?"

_Er…_

Jareth hadn't counted on Sarah pummeling him with questions so soon after his return, and he really hadn't thought of a pseudo-name for Jareth, Jr. He responded very slowly with a slur, "Um….Jareth?"

Sarah did a double-take. She half-giggled and half-exhaled in shock. Finally, she asked with a smirk, "His name is 'Jareth'? _Um…_ why did you name him this?"

'Gavin' panicked, which was very unlike him, and decided to lie, "Well, you see… I'm not very good under pressure and…_um_… customs was pestering me about the child's name was and …..I …I …I suppose that it was just the first name to roll off of my tongue. _I panicked… I'm sorry._ They wrote up the papers and now he's stuck with it for good I'm afraid."

He didn't expect Sarah to believe him, since his story was pretty weak and poorly rehearsed. However, much to his surprise she nodded with a grin and replied, "Okay. I suppose I'll let you go on that one. Although, he really doesn't look like a 'Jareth' to me, I suppose he's adorable enough to pass for one…."

Gavin exhaled in relief, as Sarah finished, "…but if the Goblin King chooses to take him away, then it's your task to _marathon _through the Labyrinth in order to bring him back, not me. My obstacle-course-running-days are officially over until after _my son_ is born."

Gavin sat down in his office chair with a smirk as Sarah took her normal seat in the chaise across from the desk. Baby Jareth slumbered quietly against her chest, that is, until he tried to turn his head to be breast fed. Sarah jumped at first and exclaimed, "I think he's hungry!"

The baby fussed as Gavin magically procured a bottle from under the desk. He placed it on the desktop and said, "Here he'll like this better."

As her very pregnant stomach was getting in the way, Sarah had trouble leaning over to pickup the bottle. Gavin had to raise from his chair and walk it over towards her. He apologized as he did, and she waved it off with another laugh.

He watched as she placed that baby's bottle into its mouth, and then suddenly recalled that time was against him now. He _absolutely_ needed to begin his research at once, in order to find a solution or spell that would reverse Sarah's mortality before her powers returned and killed her. He snapped his fingers for Gröeg and shouted, "Come at once!"

Sarah flinched. She wasn't ready for King to switch moods so abruptly. Gavin apologized, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I know that I've just returned from abroad, but I'm working on a difficult and extensive case. I have a lot of research to do, so if you will excuse me please."

Sarah arose from the chaise, bowed lightly, and replied, "Um, maybe you won't mind if I go buy a few things for little baby Jareth. You'll need some furniture and clothing and formula and such …."

Gavin procured his magical 'Visa' card and handed it over to Sarah without a second glance. He said in a huff, "Yes, yes. Buy whatever you need… Don't worry about the expense, my Dear. Have fun!"

If Sarah had been a teenager, then her eyes would have lit up brightly after a wealthy, deviously attractive man had handed her a major credit card and told her to '_have fun'_. Sarah giggled as a immature voice inside of her head screamed, "_Shopping Spree_!"

She promptly called Karen on her new cellphone that her father had purchased for her. Fifteen minutes later, her stepmother picked her up in the minivan and took them out for some hardcore _baby_ shopping.

When Sarah had returned six hours later with baby Jareth and nearly a moving van's worth of items, she peered into the study and saw that Gavin's office had thousands of large books scattered all about the floor. He was standing over them and glancing at each of the pages with a concerned look upon his face.

Gavin snapped at his _butler_, "Nothing. I can't seem to find anything in here. It looks like I'm going to have to call in a research _lackey_ to hasten my search. We have a deadline here and I cannot fail this task."


	57. The Timid Crow

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 56  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 56: The Timid Crow**

Sarah came down the stairs the next morning from her room that Gröeg had reserved for her, just before he and Jareth had begun their journey to the _Isle Beyond Time_. Her abdomen had shrunken down this morning, so her unborn baby must have been sleeping at last. She was still dressed in her bathrobe and pajamas with a pair of fluffy red slippers on her feet.

She glanced to her right as she reached the bottom of the staircase and saw Gavin talking to an unknown black-haired man in the study. The room was still utterly disheveled with massive books lying everywhere. Even her favorite chair was covered with books now. Sarah was going to walk towards the kitchen area and leave Gavin and his guest undisturbed, but Gröeg greeted her loudly and gave her position away. Gavin and the man turned their heads towards the foyer and saw Sarah peering in with a curious smile. Gavin grinned back and waved her into the study.

Sarah was reluctant to be introduced to anyone while dressed in pajamas and a bathrobe. She hadn't even washed her face or brushed her hair and teeth yet… However, the dark-haired man and Gavin met her halfway through the room. Gavin asked, "Good morning, my Dear. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine," Sarah blushed.

Gavin kissed her hand and patted it lightly. She felt a little uncomfortable at the open display of public affection in front of a total stranger. The man smiled weakly as he kept his eyes fixed on her. Sarah interrupted Gavin's flirting by saying, "I didn't know you had a guest."

The man wiggled his fingers shyly as a gesture of 'hello'. Gavin shook his head and replied, "Oh, Albert's not a guest, my Dear. He's an employee of my company."

The employee looked timidly towards the ground and said softly, "Um…Yes."

Gavin rapped Albert roughly on the shoulder and he nearly toppled forward. He turned several shades of red after he regained his balance. Luckily, for the young man's sake, Gavin's cellphone rang and he walked off to a corner of the room to answer it. Sarah turned to the dark-haired man and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. He looked up as she smiled and began, "Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Albert."

'Albert' replied weakly with a crisp accent similar to Gavin's, "Actually, my name is 'Arther', Arther J. Crowe, Jr. to be more exact. It's 'Arther' with an 'E' of course, and not a 'U', because I think my parents were terrible spellers actually."

Sarah laughed and replied, "Actually, Mr. Crowe, since you're a 'Junior', then I think the spelling error falls upon your grandparents."

Arther nodded slowly until he realized that she was correct. He laughed nervously and twiddled his fingers as his eyes traveled back to the floor bashfully. Sarah could see that Arther was not a big talker in general. She decided to break the silence by asking, "Are you a lawyer, Mr. Crowe."

Arther blushed and answered with a innocent smile, "Goodness, no. I'm a paralegal."

"A 'paralegal'?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

Crowe nodded and continued, "Yes. My father is an important, foreign Barrister, of sorts, and he wanted me to follow in law, I suppose. Yet, I've never been a very good public speaker, so I decided to become a paralegal instead. They work silently from behind the courtroom, and complete the research for the layers, like Mr. King, so they can fully concentrate on winning the court case."

"Have you been with Mr. King's firm for very long?" Sarah asked.

Crowe made a sound through his nose and started biting on his thumb-tip. He paused for a moment and finally responded, "No. I've only started a year ago, or so. Uh, I _do_ enjoy working for Mr. King, though. I just wish he would get my name correct. You see, he's not very good at remembering names."

Sarah tried to prod Arther to talk more about himself, but he began to bite his fingernails instead. She looked at his left hand, and could see that there was no wedding band around his third ring finger. She wondered why a woman hadn't nabbed him yet, since he was extraordinarily handsome. He looked about twenty-five years old and his skin was like perfect ivory porcelain. He had the brightest eyes that Sarah couldn't help staring at. Arther's hair was cut close to his head in neat layers and he wore a gel that made it glisten and shine as if it were wet. He wore a perfectly pressed white, button-down, oxford shirt and a cornflower-blue, silk tie. He had navy blue dress pants and a suit coat to match. Arther's teeth were also perfect and white, when she could actually see them, and he had an adorable dimple in his left cheek as he grinned.

Gavin's phone call had finally ended, and he walked back towards Arther again. He tapped the young man on his arm and scolded, "Oh, please take your fingers out of your mouth, Albert! You know how much I hate when you chomp on your nails."

"Y-Y-Yes, sir," Arther stuttered, but didn't bother to correct Gavin's inability to remember his name.

Sarah jumped in, "Actually, it's _Arther_, Gavin. His name, I mean."

Gavin shot Sarah an annoyed look. She noticed it immediately and decided to leave the room before she started an argument with Mr. King. Arther called to her as she was leaving, "Uh, it was wonderful meeting you again, Miss Williams."

Sarah turned around and asked, "Oh, have we met before, Arther?"

Crowe's eyes fell back to the floor and he quietly replied, "Yes, Miss Williams. I was at Mr. King's Black-Tie gala dinner a while back. You were sitting right next to me and that chap who passed out in his salad was on your other side."

Sarah vaguely recalled the night that Mike Pierce had groped her under the banquet table. She shook her head and apologized, "I'm sorry, Mr. Crowe. I was very drunk that night and I didn't realize that you were sitting next to me."

Arther's face brightened up and a smile flashed widely across his face. He turned bright red and answered in almost a whisper, "Yes. I know. I can't say I blame you for drinking so much after what I saw that man doing to you under the table…"

Gavin's face stiffened up and now Sarah was flushed. She looked away while saying, "Um, yeah. Uh…okay… I think I'm going to get some breakfast now. I'm pretty hungry and being pregnant doesn't make it any better."

Arther straightened up and asked, "Oh! You're having a baby?"

Sarah patted her slightly protruding tummy and nodded. The paralegal finished, "Congratulations! That's wonderful! Such an exciting event for you… I can't wait to have a child myself someday…."

Gavin was getting impatient and finally interrupted, "Yes, yes, but first you actually need a woman to make one of those… Not today, however! I need you to thoroughly look through these books and see if you can't find this symbol anywhere."

Gavin handed Arther a piece of paper and the paralegal looked at it with a tilted head. Crowe asked, "Oh, is this a foreign language, Mr. King?"

Gavin replied with raised eyebrows, "Something like that… It's the Ancient Script. The universal language of long ago. Now, do hurry. We have at least forty different volumes of these books to search through today before sundown. I hope that you don't mind working overtime tonight."

"No, Mr. King," Arther respectfully answered as Sarah waved goodbye and ducked quickly out of the room.

Something about the relationship between Arther and Gavin had reminded her of the abusive situation that she had been in while she was working under Mike Pierce in New York City. Sarah realized that Arther J. Crowe, Jr. probably didn't want to be in law at all, but unfortunate life circumstances had probably forced him to take this position. She thought back to her college years when the whole world seemed hopeful and full of potential. After graduation, reality had set in and she was stuck with college loans and a dream that was unobtainable. Sarah realized that in eight more years, Mr. Crowe would probably be just like her: _Single, Lonely, and Desperate._


	58. Such a Sad Love

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 57  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

**Chapter 57: Such a Sad Love **

Despite Arther's nervous tendencies and 'foot-in-mouth' syndrome, which he suffered from, he proved to be a great help to the Goblin King. The man was highly intelligent regardless of Jareth's reservations against him. He had helped locate over eight thousand instances of the runic symbol that 'Gavin' had asked him to find. Arther had also become like a member of the family at Henkies Estate, because his overtime work had kept him at the mansion for most of the day and night.

Furthermore, Arther was very helpful in removing Sarah from the house when Gavin needed privacy to practice and review the spells that might save her. Together she and the paralegal spent afternoons in the park together or over at the local bistro for a light lunch and an herbal tea.

In fact, Sarah found that she was becoming quite fond of Mr. Crowe's constant company and didn't mind being forced out of the mansion with he and Baby Jareth for most of the daytime. The weather was getting very cold now, as winter was swiftly approaching, so everyone was bundled tightly. Sarah welcomed this, because she was feeling self-conscious with her ever-changing tummy size. Arther was a perfect gentleman about everything. He always held the doors open for Sarah and paid for every meal. He even treated her to a bouquet of white roses and calalillies one afternoon, which he had bought from a local floral shoppe. This little treat didn't escape Karen Williams' eyes as she had seen her stepdaughter in town that day holding Mr. Crowe's arm, while he pushed the stroller with little Jareth, Jr. down the sidewalk.

As anticipated, Sarah had received an excited phone call from Karen that evening to bring her 'boyfriend' to dinner and introduce him. Sarah accepted only if Gavin was invited as well. Karen said it would be fine if Mr. King came along even though she felt it would be slightly awkward, however after Sarah asked him, he turned down the offer by saying that he was too busy with his research on '_The Big Case'_.

Sarah and Arther arrived about six o'clock and Jareth Junior was brought along, because Sarah felt it would help to limit Mr. King's distractions as he concentrated. Robert recognized his co-worker from the office and Crowe was warmly greeted by the Williams family…._with the exception of Toby_. Toby gave Arther the evil-eye during the entire dinner, and shot him dirty looks throughout dessert. Arther didn't seem to notice the teenager's reaction, until Toby had finally spoken, "So, Sarah… how are you doing?"

Sarah smiled and said between a mouthful of tapioca, "Um, fine."

After she had swallowed, Toby proceeded to ask, "So, how is Jareth?"

Misunderstanding her brother, Sarah looked to the infant cuddled within Karen's arms, and then replied, "He's fine. He's sleeping better at night now, but when Gavin first brought him to Henkies Estate, he hardly closed an eye."

Toby shook his head and stammered, "No, no! I'm talking about the other _Jareth_. Have you heard from him lately?"

Sarah's face fell solemn and grim. He was the last person that she wanted to talk about right now. He had gotten her pregnant during one amazing dream and then abandoned her without another word. For all she knew, Jareth had moved on to haunt another woman or perhaps he _was_ like the Troll King and took from Sarah what he wanted and then had forsaken her in the end. Her face reddened in frustration as she ignored her brother's question entirely. She was deeply hurt when she thought of the Goblin King and wondered what the fate of her unborn child would be after its birth.

The next morning, she found herself slamming groceries furiously on the counter of Gavin's kitchen. Her thoughts were straying back towards Toby's question from dinner last night.

_It's not fair_, Sarah thought pensively about the Goblin King. _How can he be so cruel?_

Gavin heard Sarah from the study room, pointed towards Arther, and then commented, "Do see if Sarah's okay, would you? She's making quite a ruckus in there and I can't concentrate on this passage. I think I've read it six times and failed to comprehend the word's meanings because of all the noise that she's making."

Arther nodded and walked out of the study. He peeked around the trim of the kitchen doorway and saw Sarah thumping down cans and tossing silverware into random drawers. He asked meekly, "Is everything alright, Sarah?"

She had tears in her eyes and stammered, "No! Everything is NOT alright, Arther! I'm …_upset_."

"I can see that," Arther nodded. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Sarah slapped both of her palms down on the marble counters as hard as she could, and then lowered her head. She let out a deep exhale and Arther knew that she was crying. He touched her on the shoulder and said, "There, there, now. I'm sorry that you're feeling so amiss."

Sarah was so completely troubled that she began to dry heave between sobs. Crowe quickly grabbed a glass from the shelf and poured her some water. After he had handed it to her and she drank some of it, Arther asked quietly, "Do you need to talk?"

Sarah nodded.

Arther continued, "How about we get our coats on and go out for a bit of fresh air then?"

Sarah nodded again as hot tears streamed down her face.

Arther took Sarah by the hand and led her towards the coat rack. He turned to Gröeg and said, "Tell Mr. King that Miss Williams and I have gone for a walk. Please look after the baby while we're away. Thank you."

Gröeg narrowed his eyes at Crowe, but nodded slowly. Arther helped Sarah get her coat on and together they walked out of the front door of Henkies Mansion and towards the local park near the Williams' house. Art knew that it was Sarah's favorite place to be.

He hugged her close as they approached the park and said, "I've been feeling very cooped-up in there. That mansion, despite its size, has become very claustrophobic for me lately. I suppose that I just don't like the idea of being stuck in one place for too long. It starts to play on the nerves, then…"

Sarah never spoke a word, but continued to nod in agreement with Arther. They walked over the old stone bridge and crossed to the other side of the lake. It was a frozen sheet of ice now, and there were white glints of frost everywhere on the grass. Both Sarah and Arther's faces had a rosy, winter glow from the sudden drop in temperature. He led her towards one of park benches and they sat down together.

Arther remained quiet and patient until Sarah was ready to speak to him. After she had pulled out a tissue and blew her nose, she began, "I'm pregnant… and I'm really frightened about everything right now. You see, I'm very sick, Art, and the father of this baby has pretty much taken flight. I don't think he's ever coming back. I could really use his help and support right now, but he's just gone… I haven't heard from him in months. I don't even know how to contact him…. I've tried and tried, but ….nothing."

Mr. Crowe patted Sarah's hand and replied, "But you have Mr. King to care for you. He's offered you a wonderful place in his home and comfort and support, right? He speaks quite often about you. In fact, he never stops talking about you."

"Really?" Sarah asked curiously. "I've hardly seen him or spoken to him lately. He just keeps shoving me out the door and handing me a credit card. At first, it seemed like every woman's fantasy come true, but then I realized that I'm not materialistic. I'd rather have companionship over useless junk."

Arther continued, "Mr. King loves you, Sarah. He really does. He is just _very_ occupied with this extremely difficult case that has fell upon our laps, yet he still talks about you daily and consistently at that. He even calls your name during sleep after he's finally passed out from exhaustion on his study room desk."

Sarah rubbed her cold hands, and Crowe handed her his gloves since she had obviously forgotten to bring her own. The park was deadly silent as it began to snow.

In her mind, Sarah continued to compare Jareth, the Goblin King, with Gavin King the corporate lawyer. She wanted to be with the Goblin King, but hadn't realized that Gavin was in love with her so deeply. He had treated her very well as everyone kept telling her again and again. Sarah's biggest problem was that she didn't think of Gavin as anything but her father's supervisor and a dear friend. Suddenly, everything became more complicated than it had been several minutes ago, and barely anything made sense to Sarah anymore.

She stood up in a panic. Arther looked at her curiously as she stammered, "I'm sorry! I can't do this! I-I have to leave! I wish the goblins would take me away, right now!"

_Nothing happened._

Sarah repeated again more desperately this time, "I wish the goblins would take me away, _right now_!"

The snow continued to fall undisturbed towards the ground softly.

Arther blinked at her in confusion. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head, until Sarah dropped to her knees in sorrow and screamed until her voice gave out, "PLEASE, NOW! Please…_please. Oh, Jareth…why, why do you hate me? Why won't you answer me?_"

Arther dropped down unto the grass beside her and hugged her within his arms. He tried to console her, despite the fact that he seemed clueless as to what she was crying about or whom for that matter. Crowe rocked her gently like a child and whispered to her, "Sarah, please! I don't know what is wrong, but I'm here for you and I promise I'll never leave you. I've grown quite fond of you also, you know… You mean the world to me. In fact, you mean everything to me."

Sarah whimpered as her nose began to bleed. Now, two unnaturally, gorgeous men were attracted to her and declaring their undying love for her, while Jareth was ignoring her… _or so she thought_.

Sarah pushed Arther away, and said between gasps of air, "Oh, Arthur! I never meant to mislead you either, but there's only one _man_ that I'm in love with, even though I don't know why. He's a such an immature jerk… _Why do I even care about him at all? _I'm so ... _so_ sorry."

Arther took a tissue from his pocket and dabbed Sarah's nose lightly to wipe the blood from it. She grabbed the tissue defensively out of his hand and he laughed, "No, Sarah. I'm not in love with you…_not that way_. Actually, I'm a much closer to Mr. King than I am to you for the most part…"

Sarah sniffled and apologized ardently, "Oh, I'm sorry… You're in love with Mr. King. I had no idea."

Arther blinked in surprise and held out his hands with a 'no' gesture. He replied frantically, "Oh, no! It's not _that_ kind of love… I mean, I have nothing wrong with a man loving a man romantically, but… well, my love for Mr. King is very complicated, you see, and its not very easy to explain. If I didn't love him so, then I would have told him _months ago_ to take this job and cram it up his arse after the way he treats me on a day to day basis. I do _love_ you… Um well… _Oh, boggart!_ This is so complicated to explain, maybe I'll just skip talking about it altogether."

Sarah really didn't understand what Art was talking about, and assumed that he had a strong attraction towards Gavin King despite his denial, but was afraid to actually admit it openly at this time. Sarah changed the subject to relieve the man's discomfort. She cupped her hand under his chin gently and said, "Hey! It's my birthday in three weeks, and I was wondering if you would like to come to a small party that my family is throwing?"

"Your birthday?" Arther squealed enthusiastically. "Oh, yes, I would love to, Sarah… Thank you! How old will you be, then?"

"Thirty-three."

"Wow!" Arthur exclaimed, "You look much younger."

Sarah chuckled and hit Art on the shoulder, "Oh, come on! Everybody acts like thirty-three is two years shy of eighty-three! Thirty-plus people are still considered youthful adults! We're not ancient…. Although, I _am_ feeling pretty ancient today."

Arther laughed in unison with her and then stopped as he was reminded of something, "Oh, yes! Speaking of parties, I almost forgot to tell you that Mr. King and I have been arranging a Winter Solstice Party for next week. It's going to be held at the presidential loft of Regal Suites downtown on 33rd street. There will be dancing and lots of delicious food, plus I've _even_ convinced Mr. King to hire a live band. Oh! And did I mention that it's a costume party?"

Sarah shook her head in shock, "A- A costume party?"

"Yes," Crowe answered with a nod, "Mr. King enjoys Halloween, and regretted that he had missed it this year since he was away on business travel at that time. The entire office brags that he always holds the best costume parties in town. So, to make up for it, he decided to make an excuse to hold one and, hence, the Winter Solstice Party instead. Although Winter Solstice doesn't actually happen until December 21st, Mr. King said that he wouldn't be able to hold it on that day due to the interference of this unusual _indictment_ that has sprung up."

Sarah closed her eyes, and figured that Mr. King wouldn't be able to make it to her birthday party either…

When she opened them again, she found herself nodding in agreement to attend. She asked, "That's strange. I never received an invitation though."

"Well," Art explained, "It's actually a company party, and Mr. King only invites employees and their spouses, but no children are allowed, mainly because it a black tie function and he serves alcohol. I can invite someone with me to be my date. However, since the research for this huge case began, I don't actually have time to find one… Still, it would be an honor to have you attend it with me. That is, of course, unless you hate dancing and parties..."

Sarah smirked and rubbed her belly. The baby had woken up and her stomach had grown large again. She said, "I love dancing and parties! I just hope that you don't mind dancing with me as I look right now."

Art laughed, "I may have said it before, but I'll say it again, Sarah Williams… You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes upon, and nothing could ever change that."


	59. Total Eclipse of the Heart

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 58  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter 58: Total Eclipse of the Heart**

"_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart" ~ Bonnie Tyler_

* * *

Sarah and Arther arrived at the Winter's Solstice Party dressed in elaborate costumes. Actually, Sarah had only planned on dressing as a pumpkin, so her baby bump didn't show, but Arther said that he was dressing as Prince Charming, so they would look more appropriately matched if she came as Cinderella. Sarah dreaded dressing as a princess, but she did a pretty good job of pulling off _not_ looking like she was six months pregnant.

She wore a snow-white gown with an empire waistline. Her short sleeves were puffed, but hung low off of her shoulders. Sarah's gown was embroidered with intricate silver leaves and roses and she wore a pair of low-heeled clear plastic shoes that resembled glass. She had a beautiful rhinestone necklace that had fake pearls hanging from the tassels of the design. Sarah wore a tiara of silver laurel leaves upon her head.

Sarah noticed that there was a sweltering crowd of people at the party, as Arther had to wait in line in order to check the coats. Gavin King was already inside the function and dressed like a king, of course. Arther had told Sarah that Mr. King always came dressed as a king each year to his costume functions, or at least that's what he had heard from Robert Williams. Sarah looked at Gavin and noticed that he was talking to her brother and Jessica, whom he seemed to have invited despite his rules against bringing underage youths.

She still couldn't believe that he would have invited Toby, but forgotten her. However, Arther had discovered the reason that Gavin didn't invite her, was because he was concerned about her health. King wasn't thrilled when Arther told him that he had invited Sarah to be his 'date'.

The music was loud and the band seemed a bit out of place for a black tie function. They were a gothic rock band, all dressed in black, and had multiple body piercings with crazy haircolor. Toby was enjoying the music, although the rest of the older adults seemed a bit lost on its style.

_No matter!_ The singer's voice was beautiful and hallowing, as she sounded akin to a cross between a mezzo-soprano at the opera and a blues crooner. Sarah didn't believe it was reasonable dancing music however…as the other guests must have agreed, because the dance floor was nearly empty except for Toby and Jessica waltzing across the floor every now and then.

Other than that, the entire room was amazing! It was cascaded by crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and white marble floors, and a carpeted eating area off to the side. Each guest was assigned their own seat around one of the many round tables, while Gavin always sat in the king's chair at the head of the room. It wasn't really a throne like a king's, but was actually a podium that sat above the other tables on a platform and was equipped with a microphone so that he could make his speech to the group later as he always did.

At the time, people were walking across the floor and serving hors d'oeuvres and champagne. Sarah passed on the liquor because of her pregnancy, but she was happy to sample most of the unusual foods. Toby and Jessica took their seats near Sarah and Arther. Jessica, like Toby, had also looked unamused at the presence of Arther J. Crowe, Jr. Karen and Robert Williams had finally finished talking to the other guests and sat down around the table near Sarah and Arther with wide smiles upon their faces.

Toby peered up towards Gavin on the podium, and as anticipated he was watching Sarah intensively. He looked tired, despite his rouse to make people think he was in a jolly mood. Toby fretted that Jareth hadn't found anything to help his sister yet, and was probably losing his motive to, especially after Sarah's continuing fraternization with Mr. Crowe. Toby looked to the ground in frustration. Sarah's birthday was only two weeks away.

"_SHIT!"_ Toby blurted out suddenly.

Luckily his parents didn't hear him over the music, but Sarah and Art glanced over in curiosity. Toby stammered at his sister, "You're birthday is only fourteen days away!"

Sarah chuckled, "Yeah, and it's a good thing that you remembered before it was only two days away."

Arther nodded and reassured the teen, "There's still plenty of time to buy your sister a gift, Toby."

Toby made a face at Arther and continued speaking to Sarah, "That means tomorrow your birthday will only be thirteen days away!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and smirked, "Yes, and then after that, it will only be twelve days away _and so on and so forth_..."

Toby rubbed his temples as he recalled the _Isle of Time_ and what Jeremy Eden had said about the Goblin Queen's reawakening. He stood up and ran over to Mr. King on the podium. Sarah just shrugged at Art and gestured that she didn't know what was bothering her brother.

The evening had continued, and Sarah remained seated throughout most of the function. As Ten o'clock rolled around, she was getting very sleepy. It didn't help that she had overeaten with all of the appetizers, the soup, the salad, and the main course. By the time Sarah had gotten to dessert, she had massive indigestion. Now, she knew how Raquel had felt back in Grimm's Wood.

Gavin had made his traditional speech two hours ago and then danced with various female guests at his party. He even waltzed with Karen twice, because she insisted. Arther seemed content to remain at Sarah's side protectively throughout the evening, even though she insisted that he find a partner and dance. Unfortunately, Arther was too introverted to approach anyone.

Suddenly, the band changed the style of their music, and began to play a request from one of the partygoers. It was Sarah's favorite song from her teenage years. The flaxen-haired, female lead vocalist, with the odd blue streaks in her jagged cut hair began to sing in her haunting voice, "_Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around…_"

Arther's face lit up, "Ooh, I love this song!"

"Me too," Sarah smiled.

"Would you care to dance, Milady?" Arther said jokingly, not thinking that Sarah would actually say 'yes'. Much to his surprise she accepted.

Together they arose to the center of the dance floor and several other couples joined them. Sarah placed her arms around Arther's neck, and they did the atypical 'high-school' sway together.

Toby was holding Jessica's hand as he said, "Oh, crap!"

Arther twirled Sarah around as the music began to take hold of him and his inhibitions began to fade. He blocked out the rest of the crowd, but Sarah looked through the group hoping that maybe Jareth was dancing on the floor somewhere. She caught a glimpse of the lead singer, who had caught the attention of Arther momentarily. The attractive blond winked at him as she began the next verse of the song.

Sarah raised her eyebrows and said, "Watch out! I think that the lead vocalist may have a crush on you…"

"No. Um," he laughed in embarrassment. "Actually, she's my sister…."

Sarah giggled briefly and then cleared her throat, "Oh, wow! I'm sorry!"

Arther smirked, "I suppose that you would never have ever guessed that, hmm?"

"Not in a million years, Art. You two look very different, but then so do Toby and I."

Arthur nodded back to the singer, while he continued to sway Sarah in his arms, "Yes, well, she's extremely rambunctious and outgoing… you know, she sings in a band and adds blue streaks to her hair like some sort of punk… but I'm the general, conservative, boring _lackey_ who frets about which suit goes with which tie each morning and whether or not I should order the espresso or the cappuccino with my salad everyday."

Sarah tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm a former conservative, stereotypical office worker myself, so I can completely relate. You're a great dancer, though!"

"This? Oh, no, you're being too polite, Sarah. I'm usually tripping over my feet most of the time when confronted with music."

After a brief pause Arther dipped Sarah backwards and then said, "How much do you want to bet that I'll be the talk of the office come morning? Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to lose sleep tonight over the realization that I'm going to be mocked for the next few months at the employee water cooler and become the topic of conversations after I've long left and moved on to another firm someday, that is, unless I'm fired first."

Sarah stretched her neck upwards until her chin was raised towards the ceiling. Her eyes meditated on the chandeliers that glittered overhead and their twinkling lights. Arther raised her back up and she pulled near to him with both of her arms hugging about his neck gently.

The band was currently on the powerful chorus of the song, which always made Sarah feel alive inside. She and Crowe were nearly a breath away as Sarah whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Arther, for being a such good friend. I haven't had much of anyone to speak to lately with everything. Talking to my family is entirely different than talking to a friend…Not to sound spoiled or anything… but… I've been feeling a bit neglected and alone. I guess I sound like a broken record, don't I?"

"Not at all," the paralegal smiled. "I know that isolation is very terrifying and I can completely relate to you. There was a time when I was confined to a very small area, and I felt like I would never escape, or hear another voice again, or _even_ feel the touch of another person… _My god, it was such a horrible feeling!"_

The band rose to it's climax of the song. In fact, the entire moment seemed to crescendo with the music as Sarah closed in and kissed Arther softly on the cheek. After turning several shades of red, he gently rested his head endearingly on her shoulder for a moment while the music continued on its final stanza.

Far off in the distance, Gavin watched with dangerously jealous mismatched eyes, and then vanished from the crowd.

Nobody noticed his leave-taking, since they were distracted with the music from the band, and the festival around them.


	60. As the World Falls Down

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 59  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter 59: As the World Falls Down**

It was nearly eleven o'clock, when Sarah decided that she had enough fun, and wanted to return to her residence at Henkies Estate. Arther followed her as they searched together for Mr. King to say their goodnights to him. She had taken off her shoes, since her ankles had swollen up from a combination of hormones, baby, and dancing for an hour while pregnant. Her back hurt her and Arther had to hold her close, in order to give her some physical support.

After searching indoors for fifteen minutes, Sarah and Arther searched the outdoor parking lot for Gavin's vehicle.

_Does Gavin drive?_ Wondered Sarah, because up until this moment, she had never actually witnessed him using a vehicle ever…

Arther shivered in the cold winter air, and returned inside to grab he and Sarah's coats. In the meantime, Sarah searched for her parents' vehicle. It was still there, so she decided to return indoors and ask them where Gavin could have gone. She passed Arther as she was reentering. He was on his cellphone, trying to make a call.

He held the device close to his ear silently, with a look of concern on his face. "Mr. King isn't picking up his cell. That's odd. He never turns it off…or at least, he says he never does. Not that I've ever tried calling him at eleven o'clock at night. What about you, Sarah? Did you find him at all?"

Sarah shook her head and answered, "No, but I should locate my parents and find out if something happened to him. He's been working too hard lately, so I'm worried about him. It's possible that something happened with Gavin's son, Baby Jareth, which could have made him rush home without warning."

Arther nodded and said, "Well, I'll help you find your parents, or if you would like I can drive you back to Henkies Mansion and we'll see if Mr. King has returned home. It might be easier to call your family from there, since its much quieter."

Sarah glanced around a second more before replying, "That's so strange that I can't even find Toby or Jessica.. Yes, we should go. I have a very bad feeling about all of this."

Arther replied, "Of course! We'll leave at once."

Half an hour later, Sarah and Arther arrived at Henkies Mansion.

_Something was wrong!_

Sarah flew from Arthur's car as fast as her swollen ankles and aching calves could carry her to the front of Henkies Estate. The door was ajar, and the lights were out.

Actually, it looked as if the front door had been partially ripped from its hinges. It swung lightly in the wind as it began to snow again outside. Sarah could see her breath before her face as she shivered in the darkness. Arther had a look of fear plastered on his face as he glanced silently at Sarah. Their eyes seemed to ask the same question, so together they raced on foot towards the front door. Arther readied his cellphone, and had speed dial set to 9-1-1, just in case.

His neatly styled, ebony hair blew as the winds picked up briskly. Sarah was the first to enter the house. The first thing that raced through her mind is that someone had broken in and harmed Gavin and the other residents.

Her thoughts strayed towards Baby Jareth, while a look of panic spread across her face. Arther reentered his car and pulled out a flashlight from the glove compartment. He ran back to Sarah's side as he followed her into Henkies Mansion. Sarah called for Gavin, but there was no answer, not even Mr. Gröeg the butler responded. She thought that she had heard a sound coming from the study. Arther apologized, as he pushed ahead of Sarah, in order to ensure her safety. He scanned the room with his flashlight, as Sarah peered over his shoulder.

The two French doors had been completely ripped off of their hinges, the massive desk was broken into two halves, and all of Gavin's books were thrust from their shelves unto the floor, where they were blowing in the wind with the other mountains of books from before. Sarah's eyes began to tear up, as she imagined who or what could have done this to Mr. King's home. Sarah nudged Arther on his arm and strained, "Art, I need to call my parents."

Arther handed her his cell. She fumbled with the buttons of the display as she dialed her parent's home. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. Voicemail finally picked up. Sarah hung up and dialed her brother's cellphone number, which also rang continuously without being picked up. She even tried her father's corporate cellphone number …

_Nothing!_

Sarah began to hyperventilate, as Arther tried to calm her down. Her nose and mouth began to bleed when he found a box of tissues that were lying on the floor of Gavin's office, and handed them to her. Sarah pushed them away and said, "We need to dial the police!"

"They can't help you..."

Sarah turned around in shock, searching for the voice that had just said that.

"Over here, by the mirror, Sarah," the voice continued.

Sarah looked at the mirror and saw her own reflection…

That is, it _almost_ looked like her, except the reflection's attire was different. This other version of Sarah was wearing a pink silk gown, similar to the one that Sarah had been dressed in during her excursion into Grimm's Wood and the Troll Kingdom. Sarah asked, "Who are you?"

"There's no time to explain. You need to hurry! Torok and I are doing everything in our power to keep the passageway between our realms open, but Jareth's fury has made him incredibly strong…"

"Jareth?!?" Sarah stood with her mouth agape, while Arther said nothing, but looked wide-eyed at the reflection.

"Yes. He's taken them, Sarah, and I don't know what he's going to do to them, but he's trying to lock you out forever."

Sarah knew immediately who 'them' was. Sarah turned to the woman and muttered, "Daddy, Karen, Toby, Jessica, Gavin, and Gavin's son… _All of them_?"

The reflection nodded and said, "I don't know what has made him so furious, but he's nearly delirious with rage. I've never seen him like this before, my sister. I know that you're the only one who can possibly console him now… please hurry, before this curse becomes any worse. _Save them_! _Save him_! And finally, _save us_!"

"Where do I go!? What do I do!?" Sarah panicked as she clutched her pregnant belly.

"Look to your left…"

Sarah looked to her left, which was towards the torn front door. Jareth's Labyrinth stood in place of the cold, dark, winter night that she should have seen out the entryway. It looked _exactly_ as it had when she was fifteen. Sarah touched her lips silently as she remembered what probably angered Jareth to this extreme. After looking at Arther, Sarah rasped deeply and tried to regain her wits, "… I kissed you…. It's all my fault."

"No," Arther whispered regretfully, "No, Sarah, it's all my fault…."

"No, it's not," Sarah sobbed back, and she hugged Arther goodbye just before walking into the Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth immediately vanished from sight as Arther sat down in Henkies Mansion and began to shake like a frightened child. A familiar, female voice sounded next to him, "Reentries are always rough… we both know that. Cheer up, Sweetie, all of our problems are behind us now!"

"Maybe for you they are, but not for me, Sis… Daddy and Mommy will never forgive me for this," The dark-haired man continued to whisper remorsefully.

"Of course they will! You fret too much, just like Mummy," the blonde-haired, lead singer of the band at the Winter's Solstice party smiled gleefully. "Besides, we both know that this was the only way…"

Arther stared out of the front door with his head propped into his hands. He looked like a lost child sulking on the foyer stairs. His sister held out her hand to goad him to follow her. She finished, "Come on, Jareth… it's time for us to move forward and stop living in the past…."

The dark-haired man smiled brightly at the sound of his real name, and his emerald green eyes beamed brightly. He _nodded_. The blond-haired woman took him by the hand and pulled him up. She gazed deeply into his eyes with her mismatched eyes, _winked_, and then, she finished, "It's time to return home at last."


	61. The Strongest Force

**"Sky's Eclipse"  
Chapter 60  
**by Aiijuin (_I can't get this title to stay in the center...sorry!_)

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter 60: The Strongest Force**

The winds were turbulent and wild within the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah stood at its very edge with her back facing the precipice wall and the boundaries of Jareth's realm. She was crying profusely, while watching the dry, dead leaves spin about high into the air and down upon the ground.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I cannot approach him, _ma Sœur_. I have already tried."

She turned to find the Troll King standing next to her. He wore a deeply concerned look upon his face as his eyes were fixed on the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

Torok continued, "I'm sorry. I attempted to go to the castle to speak with him, but he has locked us all out…"

Sarah rubbed the tears from her eyes and found that they were laced with intermittent blood. She sniffled and asked without looking at Torok, "Are you not as strong as him, then? Can nobody go to him?"

Torok turned to face Sarah. He placed his hands supportively on her shoulder and answered, "_The Ancients,_ like Jareth and myself, are all equal in strength, but not during deep emotions. His anger and rage have brought him to a higher level of power, so I cannot pass the beyond the gates of his Labyrinth. It doesn't help that Jareth is also the wisest of all of our kind, which makes him an implacable and impossible foe during his bouts of aggression. The rest of us just become a pack of imbeciles when we become enraged, but not the Goblin King… He is like a wild predator, perhaps an owl or an eagle, during their hunt."

Sarah looked into the Troll King's eyes and concluded, "Then, nobody can go to him now…"

Torok smiled and brought his face closer to Sarah, "You, Sarah… You can go to him. You're the only one, because you have what the rest of us _do_ _not_. It is something within you that is very strong."

Sarah's head was aching and she couldn't think straight. She misunderstood Torok and asked, "My baby?"

The Troll King shook his head and whispered, "No, _mon Cherie_. You have love. It is pure and true and the only power now that can possibly pass through these formidable barriers and smash down these terrible _walls_ that Jareth has placed around himself."

Torok pointed towards Sarah's heart and continued, "Love is the strongest force of all."

Sarah lowered her head and took deep breaths. She needed to center her emotions, before they overwhelmed her. If she was going to save her family and friends trapped within the Labyrinth, then she would need full sanity. She turned to Torok and asked, "How long do I have before Jareth does something drastic to the people inside or are they already lost?"

Torok shrugged, "I don't know, but I would hurry! Very soon it will be completely dark within the Labyrinth. _See?_ The sun and moon are starting to arc together in the sky. I think that you may have about fifteen to thirteen minutes before this unusual event occurs, and then who can say what will happen next? I only know that it will be very dark and I wouldn't want to be within the walls of the Goblin King's Labyrinth during pitch blackness."

Sarah nodded as the Troll King hugged her close. He said, "Good luck, _ma Sœur_. Now, hurry!"


	62. Sky's Eclipse

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 61  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter 60: Sky's Eclipse**

The Troll King had vanished into thin air and Sarah was left alone while looking at the outer walls of the Labyrinth. She pulled the silver laurel tiara from her head and kicked her shoes off. They had given her a blister anyway. She wasn't sure how she was going to race through the Labyrinth in her condition, but her adrenaline was carrying her along and she didn't feel tired at the moment like she should have.

Sarah closed her eyes and meditated for a second, but they shot open as she heard another voice. She glanced around.

_Nobody!_

The voice sounded again, and Sarah realized that it was coming from inside of her head. It whispered like the wind, "_We'll meet again in Sky's Eclipse…_"

She shook it off. At the moment, Sarah didn't have time to have a mental breakdown. People were in danger at the center of the Labyrinth, and she was going to have to break sound barrier speeds in order to get there.

"_Run, Now_!" The voice in Sarah's mind screamed.

Sarah did as the voice commanded and leaped towards the gates of the Labyrinth with her eyes wide. This would be her final showdown with Jareth. No matter the outcome, there would be no more pursuit from him after this point. As if by magic, the gates opened of their own accord when Sarah approached them. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't waste anytime pondering about it and lunged forward at an alarming pace despite her baby dilemma.

Sarah knew that Jareth was going to be working against her at every turn and twist, plus her fastest time through the Labyrinth was still over three hours. The only way she could possibly ever reach the center of Jareth's lands in less than thirteen minutes was if there was a straight path leading directly to his castle.

As if the Labyrinth had heard Sarah's inner thoughts, all of the walls began to split down the center and parted the left side from the right side, until a straight path opened directly towards the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. There were no more mazes, no more puzzles, and no more obstacles. Sarah raced down the corridor at furious speeds in her Cinderella costume and bare feet.

Meanwhile, Jareth had been watching Sarah from the moment that she had entered into his lands. He knew that she would come and was aware that Torok and Sashya had helped her breech his boundaries. He sat upon his throne as he gazed deep into his magic crystal and observed her closely. Jareth stood up in shock when the walls had parted and let Sarah through without hindrance. The goblins surrounding him began to panic as the Goblin King barked orders for them to stop her from reaching his castle. He demanded that they cheat, lie, and enchant her at all costs, but she was **not** to reach the center under any circumstances. Jareth didn't wait for the goblins to begin their rampage. He immediately summoned his own magic and began to restructure the Labyrinth.

Inside the path, Sarah saw the walls moving towards her. She sped faster until her legs felt like jelly and her muscles burned. Her sides began to hurt and she clutched her pregnant tummy. She was only about a thousand hundred feet from the castle now.

_It was too late!_

She'd never make it out in time before it closed completely. She tried to find a safe area where the massive stonewalls would not crush her.

Inside the palace, the Williamses had been placed under a powerful spell by Jareth in his frustration. He had moved time forward and aged them significantly. Each looked about one hundred years-old now and they were shriveled and weak. It was the Goblin King's way of keeping them from trying to escape without dropping them into an oubliette or a bog.

Robert and Karen could only watch helplessly through dimmed eyes as their beloved daughter dodged the colossal stone barriers that began to close around her. Toby looked at his wrinkled arthritic hands and frowned. He hunched over and felt dreadful and cold. He had tried to bargain with Jareth, but the king ignored the former teen and threatened him. Jessica had been changed into a spider and was placed into a magical glass jar with a lid sealing it. Baby Jareth had been taken to another part of the castle and kept under close supervision. Gröeg, who was terrified of Jareth's temper, defected into the Troll Kingdom and hid under the protection of Torok and Sashya.

Robert and Karen clung to each other in terror. They didn't know what had happened or why, but neither of them tried to ask. One minute they had been at Gavin's party and the next they were in some strange land surrounded by little monsters and turned into feeble, old people.

Back in the Labyrinth, the walls pounded together and left no opening, except where the maze had formed the original pathways. Unfortunately, Sarah had become trapped in a zone that had no entry or exit. It was a square enclosure that contained a lake of water, which looked remarkably like the one within her dreams. She studied the sides of the walls that surrounded the water. They were covered with prickly briars and thorns that resembled thick, razor-sharp spears.

Jareth tilted his head in amusement as he watched her feel the briars, and then prick her fingers. He pondered Sarah's next move.

_Surely she will attempt to climb the walls,_ he thought with a grin, _for diving into a bottomless pond of water would be very deadly and foolish._

He was wrong.

The voice again resounded in Sarah's mind. It instructed her to dive into the water. Sarah did as she was told without asking questions. She jumped feet first into the dark, bottomless pool.

Jareth was shocked.

_There was no way out!_

He grimaced_, "_Surely, she won't choose to drown…_._"

Jareth waited for Sarah to resurface. The seconds ticked away and became minutes. After five minutes had passed, and Sarah had still not clamored to the surface, Jareth glanced at the goblins that surrounded him in confusion. Robert stared wide-eyed at his wife and a sheer look of panic crossed their faces. Toby screamed with his hoarse, elderly voice, "SARAH!"

As the sixth minute began, a goblin squealed, and came flying down the stairs that lead from the Escher room directly into Jareth's throne room. "She's coming through the castle, _Sire_! She's on her _WAY DOWN!!!_" The Goblin screamed.

Jareth spun around. Sarah had indeed entered into his castle. Somehow, she had found a doorway through the lake.

He shouted, "Impossible!"

Jareth ordered his goblins to take the three decrepit, old humans and hide them from Sarah. The goblin guards managed to escort Robert and Karen from the throne room, however, when they came to Toby, he lunged at two of the goblins and knocked them to the ground. After rubbing his aching knees and back, he grabbed one of their spears and began to wave it in front of him to stave them off. The Old-Man-Toby cried, "I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here and when Sarah comes, we're leaving together!"

Jareth didn't have time to argue with the aged fellow who was formerly a vibrant, young teen. He disappeared into the Escher Room, and met Sarah head-on as she traveled through the twisted room. The king frightened her by reappearing directly in front of her. There were no songs, no promises, and no enticements this time. Jareth would not swoon Sarah back to him. He was deeply hurt by her and intended to make her pay, since she had forced her way into his lands again.

Jareth blocked her path and waited for her to leap past him. However, the Goblin King was distracted by a voice coming from behind him that sounded just like Sarah, and yet it wasn't. Preoccupied, he turned to look, but no one was there. When Jareth looked back, Sarah was gone.

She had vanished again! Jareth couldn't understand how Sarah was defeating him in her weakened state. She hadn't reached her age of ascension yet… then he glanced at the thirteen hour clock.

_Time had begun to move forward _again, He marveled.

Back in the throne room, the goblins had surrounded Toby and his family. He knew that they were incredibly dim, but also knew that strength came in numbers. If the elderly man attacked them now, then he would probably lose as he did moments ago with the spear. Toby needed a distraction so he could grab his parents and get the hell out of there before Sarah rose to full strength in a few minutes. He didn't want to get caught in the middle of a lover's quarrel.

Toby Williams knew of only one way to distract the goblins that could possibly work. He thought of Jareth and that _damned_ song that remained a curse in his head since he was a baby. He looked at the closest goblin to him and exclaimed in a raspy voice, "Hey, you remind me of the babe!"

The goblin asked, "What babe?"

Toby answered, "The babe with the power!"

Another goblin asked, "What power?"

Toby pointed to the other goblin and said, "The power of voodoo."

Several goblins that remembered this game, answered in unison, "Who do?"

Toby raised his hands and answered, "You DO!…remind me of the babe!"

As if by prompt, the music kicked in. Toby danced around, but of course at his advanced age, he wasn't much of a dancer anymore, so he just shuffled his feet with his arms swinging back and forth. He remembered the song word for word and recited it to the music. While his singing style differed greatly from Jareth's, the goblins didn't seem to take notice. They cheered and danced around, as Toby made his way towards his very old mom and dad. He helped to escort them from the throne room. Robert and Karen were very proud of their son, despite their suffering ears.

After they exited the castle, Toby told his parents that he was going to rescue Jessica. Robert nodded and wished his son good luck. The old man scuffled from his elderly parents' sides and walked back into the palace doors where he tried to find Jessica's glass jar.

Back within the castle, Jareth had retraced his steps while trying to find Sarah. She was playing cat and mouse with him, and he wasn't pleased. He wandered about the palace until he returned back to the throne room and saw Toby trying to retrieve Jessica's glass jar. Jareth clicked his tongue and said, "No, no, no. We can't have you letting pests out within my palace. I'll just have to place you somewhere else, old man, until I've dealt with your sister."

Toby vanished into thin air as Jareth picked up the glass jar and chuckled, "Sorry, Arachni, but your prince isn't coming to save you."

Suddenly Jareth had lost his footing. Sarah had tackled him from behind and knocked him off of his throne's platform. He turned with a dangerous glare as the sky began to darken. He skulked towards her slowly and she cornered herself against the back wall behind his throne. She was panting heavily as Jareth glowered deep into her eyes. He didn't touch her but placed each of his arms alongside of her to keep her from escaping. He raised his head arrogantly and spat, "Everything I've done, I've done for you."

Sarah couldn't catch her breath, because the fear inside of her had overwhelmed her at last. She began to cry tears of pure blood. She tried to speak, but started to get dizzy and weak while the skies outside were nearly black. A voice inside her head spoke again, "_It's almost time to wake up…"_

Jareth said, "If you're here for your brother and parents, then you're free to take them at anytime, Sarah. However, they may need some geriatric care, since I took the liberty of moving time forward a bit on them."

Sarah shook her head, but couldn't speak.

He continued, "I can do the same for you, if you'd like. Maybe I'll move it backwards on you. I wonder what would happen if I brought you to a point where you never existed or were never even born."

Jareth readied his hands at the thirteen hour clock, as another hand had smacked them away. The Goblin King blinked. He looked towards Sarah, but she hadn't moved. Then, he looked at his random goblins, but they too were looking in another direction. A familiar voice from behind him shouted, "I can't allow you to do that to her!"

Jareth turned to find Hansel watching him through narrowed eyes. Sarah covered her mouth in shock. She didn't recall how the boy had found his way into Jareth's castle, but she knew that he was in terrible danger. Gretel was peeking from around the corner in fright. She and her brother had been hiding from Jareth during this whole ordeal, until now. Jareth frowned as he wasn't very tolerant of anyone at this moment. Sarah cried, "Hansel, run!"

Jareth raised his eyebrows at the boy, "Ah, I nearly forgot about you and your pathetic sister that we retrieved, while I was pretending to be that Gavin-_chap_ during that Grimm's Wood fiasco."

Sarah's eyes shifted nervously. Jareth spun back to her, in order to gauge her reaction and then continued, "Ah, yes! Didn't you know that I was really Gavin King the whole time, Miss Williams?"

"Oh, no," Sarah sobbed and started to slide down the wall. The voice kept talking inside of her head and was getting louder and louder as the last of the sunlight was snuffed out by the moon. Sarah began to say softly, "What's going on? I can't tell what is real and what isn't anymore. I can't believe any of this is happening. Is this a dream? Is it a nightmare? Is this _real_?"

As the darkness began and an eerie yellow-green haze fell over the land, and cast its shadows into the heart of the Labyrinth, Sarah looked up towards the ceiling and cried, "Someone tell me what's going on! _I WISH I KNEW THE TRUTH_!"

The voice in her mind suddenly became clear and asked calmly, "Are you certain this is what you wish, Miss Williams?"

Sarah answered the voice, "Please…I do."

Suddenly, the hands of the thirteen hour clock began to spin backwards at an accelerated rate. Hansel stepped back and watched in fright. Not sure of what was going on, he believed Jareth was reversing time on Sarah like he had threatened.

Jareth continued to glare at the boy, until her saw Sarah's hands flail wildly out of the corner of his eye. In great shock and distress, Sarah sharply gulped down air, as an accentuated rasping sound could be heard from deep within her throat. She was seizuring, while a painful barrage of memories and lifetimes began to overwhelm her.

The wall clock began to chime thirteen times as the entire room fell silent. At that moment, Sashya came rushing in through the castle doors with bloody tears streaming down her face too and Torok was chasing closely after her.

The Troll King cried, "Sashya! What are you doing!?"

His queen ignored him and immediately saw Sarah struggling on the ground. She pushed Jareth out of the way and cradled her 'sister' in her arms. She cried, "Sarah! Sarah, it's me, it's Sashya! What have you done to her, _Jareth_!?"

Torok tried to pull his wife away from Sarah, because he didn't want anything to happen to Sashya next. He had never witnessed a seizure before, but it terrified him. The Troll Queen slapped her husband's fingers away and glared at the Goblin King furiously.

It was at that second that the walls of the Labyrinth were crumbled in an outward motion as if some sort of shockwave had formed its epicenter inside the castle. The sound was deafening and everyone had to hold their ears. The ground shook violently as the massive structures around Jareth's castle crumbled like crackers. The chickens clucked in fright and the vulture frantically flapped its wings for several minutes. Torok covered his head and cried, "Oh! The curse! It _IS_ from Sarah Williams! _It's here_! Sashya, we must fly from this place at once, _ma Nénette_!"

Just as soon as everything had began, it had all ended again when the sun started to emerge from behind the moon. Jareth looked at his decimated Labyrinth and started to believe that Torok may have been right about Sarah's curse, despite what Jeremy Eden had told him about the Goblin Queen's awakening. The Goblin King attempted to remove Sashya's grip from Sarah as Sarah's left hand flew up and grappled his arm tightly. Sashya jumped back as Sarah pulled Jareth close to her.

He was a breath away from her lips as the whole room seemed freeze in shock. With her eyes still closed, Sarah asked softly with a smirk plastered across her face, "Was it good for you too, Darling?"


	63. Move the Stars

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 62  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter 62: Move the Stars**

Sarah stood up slowly as her eyes began to open. There was a strange look upon her face, but Jareth immediately recognized it as the alter ego of the Goblin Queen. Still angry with her for her recent betrayal with Arther, Jareth asked Sarah snidely, "So, which _Sarah_ are we masquerading as this time?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, released her grip upon his arm, and then glanced upon the glass jar within his hands. She quickly swiped it from him, and then marveled at the spider within. After studying the creature for a moment or two, Sarah returned Jareth's gaze and finally answered, "All of them…"

Then, she pursed her lips angrily and threw the glass to the floor, which smashed it into tiny shards and released Arachni from her imprisonment. The platinum haired 'Jessica' had resurfaced with tears of fright streaming down her face. Jessica glanced up at Sarah for an explanation, but the only word that the Goblin Queen uttered was, "Run."

The she-elf didn't waste any time by asking questions. Immediately, she ran towards the exit of the castle without looking back.

Sashya tried to run forward to embrace Sarah, but was stopped by Torok. Sashya was about to ask her husband why he had stopped her, but she became distracted when Sarah turned towards the front doors of the castle where Jessica had just exited. The Troll Queen cried from Torok's clutching arms, "Sarah! Where are you going!?"

Sarah didn't turn to face Sashya, but answered her in a calm voice as she continued to walk towards the doors, "Outside."

At that word, the massive doors of Jareth's castle were thrust from their hinges and flung outward into the crumpled Labyrinth. Jessica, who had been running towards Mr. & Mrs. Williams's last known location, in order to get them to safety, found herself directly in one of their paths. Arachni flinched as she saw the huge door veering quickly towards her head, and knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. Suddenly, Toby had reappeared directly behind her as his youthful, teenage-self again and pulled her towards the ground at the last second. However, since neither was low enough to escape the bottom corner of the door, the she-elf used her magic and wove a net to catch the door before it hit them. Both of the youths looked in shock for several seconds, and then Jessica finally caught her breath and uttered, "Toby? I thought that the Goblin King had done something horrible to you?!"

Toby stammered, "Yeah, he did… He sent me to a place that smelled worse than B-Man's gym locker at the end of the school year… I still have no idea how I became young again. Weird, huh? Maybe my sister broke Jareth's spell and freed us. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. We're back, right?"

Karen and Robert had also been returned back to their average, middle-aged selves and were calling for Toby and Jessica to hurry towards their position. When the she-elf and the teenage boy had finally reached the parents, Mrs. Williams was already in an uproar, "Oh! This is a terrible place and just look at all of these crazy things that are happening here! Robert, where is that horrible man that brought us here? I hope we never have to see him again…"

Robert interrupted his wife's comments by shouting, "Look! It's Sarah! _Sarah_! _Honey_! We're over here!"

Toby tried to run towards his sister, in order to get her to safety, but Jessica pulled him back.

"Toby!" Jessica yelled, "Don't! She's a part of this place now! You can't help her anymore… We need to get out of here before _it_ begins."

Although vague, Jessica's words had said it all. Toby Williams understood what she had meant and remembered that Sarah's great power had awoken at last. However, as he looked around him, he could see that it was already too late to reach a safe location. The fallen Labyrinth walls began to disassemble themselves into basic stones and hover above the ground. Robert fell backwards as a huge stone flew closely by his nose. All of the rocks began to rotate around the castle and spin higher and higher into the skies as they did so. Sarah walked forward without any emotion on her face. Torok and Sashya followed arm in arm at a far distance behind her monitoring everything that she was doing. Jareth observed from his palace entryway, where the two massive wooden doors had once stood. He didn't walk beyond the stairs.

Sarah began to strut forward into the cyclone of rocks that swirled around the castle like leaves caught in a fall breeze. Toby and his family had all covered their heads as they ducked low to the ground for safety. They couldn't run, because they were surrounded by the rocks that kept soaring faster and faster within the vortex around the perimeter of the Jareth's Castle.

Sarah was standing unscathed within the walleye of the stony hurricane, as a flock of crows soared down from the skies. They moved directly under Sarah's feet as she strolled casually forward unto their backs. The flock kept getting thicker until it formed a moving sea of stairs that made their way towards the sky. Sarah stepped on each stair, which was actually the birds taking turns supporting her feet as she moved upward.

The sound of the high winds, multitude of crows, and the swirling rocks made it impossible for Toby to hear his mom ranting next to him. She wasn't able to say much anyway, because the dust kept getting in her mouth. As Toby looked upon the spectacle, he could only respond, "Whoa!"

Up, up, up, the Goblin Queen climbed until several of the rotating stones formed an archway directly in front of her. Meanwhile, the two broken castle doors had been blown up to meet the archway and formed a portcullis within the clouds.

The birds under Sarah's feet glided her towards one of the doorknockers and she proceeded to use it. After Sarah knocked three times, the two castle doors opened to a vestibule within the sky. Out of it flew the white barn owl that Toby recognized from the _Isle Beyond Time._ It alighted on Sarah's arm as she whispered to the bird, "Go!"

The owl returned back into the entrance, and when it returned, it was followed closely by a trail of moon fairies and various other magical creatures that Toby had seen within the mystical Isle. Haggle, Hogwart, Hogshead, Huggle, Higgle, and Horrible came tumbling out of the door with a startled cry. They hadn't realized they were high within the skies…

Luckily, the two sphinxes chose this moment to fly through the portcullis, grab hold of the six falling dwarves, and lower them safely to the ground. Their long lost brother, Hoggle, stood there tapping his foot angrily. He confronted the six dwarf brothers with impatience in his voice, "So, this is where ya' all been hidin'? Figures that I get stuck here with that rat Jareth, while you get an extended vacation somewhere peaceful without no rules."

"Oh, 'peaceful' he says," Joked Higgle, "At least you didn't hafta' stand guard watchin' a dead lady for all eternity…"

They didn't have time for further reunion conversation, because at that moment, the doorway had closed and the wooden doors fell back down to the ground with a deafening crash. The seven dwarves ran for cover until the storm of stones subsided. Jessica and the others had to twist and dodge all of the falling debris from the archway as they continued to avoid being hit by the continuously flying rocks as well.

Sarah looked towards the boundaries of the Goblin Kingdom, as the two gigantic sphinxes grabbled the spires of Jareth's castle and pulled upwards. The Castle Beyond the Goblin City began to shift off of its foundations and soar high into the air. The birds became thicker and thicker, until they had taken the place of the ground beneath the feet of everyone below Sarah. Toby had never felt anything like it before, nor would he ever again. He and his family were, literally, being lifted high up into the skies upon the backs of common birds. The stones began to crash down again to the ground, as they reformed the walls of the Labyrinth, however, they didn't have such a far distance to fall anymore.

The ground had been built up to its once normal surface level as it had once stood before the cataclysm of the Great War had struck long ago. Now, the ravine that had once separated the Goblin Kingdom and the Troll Kingdom no longer existed.

The whole moment ended with a climax, as Ludo called the rocks with his song and they rolled to the center of the Labyrinth, creating a new foundation for the castle to sit upon and, thus, raise it back to the highest point within the kingdom. The sphinxes lowered Jareth's castle back down to sit upon the newly settled foundations. Ludo called more rocks until a high stairway was rebuilt up to the entrance of Jareth's Castle.

When the dust had finally cleared, the swarms of birds lowered the people and goblins upon their backs and placed them carefully down onto the ground right at the bottom of the castle's new steep staircase. Fairies danced around the palace carrying the old wooden doors back up to its entrance. Torok and Sashya watched as the tiny, sparkling beings reconnected the doors and then transformed them into something more welcoming with their magic. With a bit of pixie dust, the old, massive, wooden doors became shiny, golden doors with ornate, silver hinges.

Other fairies began to use their magic to reanimate the gardens around the castle and within the Labyrinth. The crows and ravens took their place in the newly grown trees and small forests. Several even sat high upon the spires watching the final moments of intense magic take place. The guardian sphinxes reclaimed their ancient spot at the entrance of the castle doors.

The white barn owl encircled the palace high above until it decided all was back in place, and then returned to its favorite place upon Sarah's shoulder. The Goblin Queen, Sarah, stood atop of one of the inner walls, walking along them like a ridge post. She had a look of amusement upon her face as she approached the innermost wall overlooking the bottom of the steep castle stairs. Jareth strutted down them until her reached the lowest one, and then glanced up at her as she remarked slyly, "There, now. I've finished the yard chores, so you can go back inside and complete the house chores."


	64. It All Ends With a Kiss

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Chapter 63  
**By Aiijuin

_*Disclaimer__ =Labyrinth (c) Henson, Lucas, Jones, Froud; Gröeg (c) Brian Froud, Winkin', Blinkin' & Nod (c) Mothergoose Nursery Rhymes. Torok is from 1986 movie Troll, but has been changed around to meet my story expectations.  
__**Be warned: Although this is a Sarah/Jareth romance story, it is also a profoundly dark fairytale!  
**_**Rated M+**_**(Adult Scenarios, Abrasive Language, Innuendos, Sensuality)  
**__**NOTE:__ Story numbering is behind by 1 chapter, because there is a prelude, which is not considered a chapter. Fanfiction . net automatically assigns numbers to the chapters by default, which I have not control over. Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter 63: It All Ends With a Kiss**

Toby looked up towards his sister as his parents stood by his side with their mouths agape. Karen was still spitting out some dust that she had inhaled. Jessica was shifting her glances from Jareth to Sarah to gauge what was going to happen next. The last few minutes of deafening noise had been replaced by utter silence. Torok, of course, finally broke the silence by remarking, "_Oui_! This place looks better than it had after Jareth rebuilt it seventeen mortal years ago… Do you want to fix my place next, _mon Cherie_?"

Sashya raised her eyebrows at Torok and gave him '_the look_'. He simply chuckled and turned back to Sarah. Despite all of her awakening powers, everyone could tell that she was still a mortal. Her complexion was pallor and her skin was clammy and wet with sweat.

Her decision to repair the Labyrinth was probably not the best one in her human condition. Immediately, Sashya reflected Sarah's pain. The Troll Queen clutched her abdomen and cried out, "Something is happening!"

Sure enough, Sashya's water had broken, and she was going into premature labor with her baby. Needless to say, it was probably Sarah that had overexerted herself and accidentally flung the two of them into an early delivery. Torok began to pace around frantically, because he knew what was soon to follow after watching his entourage of human female victims give birth in the past.

Robert and Toby weren't much better, because Sarah was standing atop of the innermost Labyrinth wall, and was far out of their reach. They knew that she needed immediate medical attention from the look on her face. Luckily, for their sake, the seven dwarves built a makeshift ladder using their bodies and lowered their Queen gently down to ground level. Hoggle raced to Sarah's side and grasped her hand. He cried, "Sarah! We're gonna help ya'! Don'tcha worry!"

Sir Diddymus arrived at the scene upon Torok's summoning, and was told to ride his _Ambrosious_ over to Grandmother Troll to fetch her at once. Within the hour, the fox had returned with the ancient troll, while Sarah and Sashya had been moved inside of Jareth's castle.

Jareth was still utterly quiet throughout this ordeal, and none knew what was going through his mind. Sashya was completely overwhelmed with pain, but Sarah strangely was not. Her mood was as subdued as Jareth's. Although she was sweating profusely, she seemed emotionally detached from what had been going on. The only dialogue being spoken was between the humans, the Troll monarchs, and _certainly_ Sir Diddymus, who never shut up.

Toby was highly nervous being surrounded by four magical super-beings who had the power to reorder time, move stars, and build entire superstructures at the wink of an eye, _especially during this particularly stressful moment_… He wasn't sure what was going on with Sarah, but now he wished that he had read the blue labeled "XIII" book that Jeremy Eden had given Jareth.

Sashya was in an uproar before the end of the hour, and Sarah looked like she wouldn't live much longer. The strangest thing was, Jareth was mirroring Sarah's bedraggled health. Torok was the first to take notice. He asked, "_Mon Frère_? Are you okay?"

Jareth turned to the Troll King and muttered, "I should have listened to you and had become the owl while I followed Sarah through Grimm's Wood."

Torok placed his hand upon Jareth's shoulder and said, "Did something curse you in there? ..._No!_ Of course not! You are too powerful to have fallen prey to such things… _Oui?_"

Jareth shook his head and answered, "Sarah, the Goblin Queen, placed a counter spell down upon me, while I was pretending to be a human. She passed her half-life over to me and now we are both doomed if I cannot stop this."

Torok's eyes opened wide, "Then, You must hurry and break the spell, _Jareth_!"

"I don't know how, Trollie," Jareth smiled weakly.

Sashya bellowed out another cry, which sent the Troll King racing back to her side. Robert and Karen took turns talking to Sarah, who was getting weaker by the second. Toby leaned in toward his sister and asked, "I thought you had thirteen days to solve this, Sar. Isn't there more time?"

Sarah shook her head weakly and whispered between shallow breaths, "I…thought that I felt fine,… but I accidentally expended too much power at once. I thought that once I ascended within the Underground… that my immortality would have been restored, but it wasn't. The baby… is taking the… last of my strength… _and…_ I don't have time to recover. I'm….sorry."

Toby pleaded for her to hang in, and then turned to Jareth for help. However, he saw that the Goblin King wasn't well either. Although he hadn't witnessed what had happened during the Troll King's fiasco at _O'Connell's Captivating Carnival_, he knew that a powerful connection seemed to be linking Sarah and Jareth together in a terrible fate. He realized that if Jareth didn't find a cure for Sarah before her baby came, the two would definitely die together. It was also apparent that Sashya would probably follow, due to her ties to her sister.

Toby took deep breaths, in order to keep from hyperventilating. He thought long and hard about what he could do. He was only human, and not a super-genius. He had no idea what advice he could possible offer.

_Unless…_

Toby's eyes widened. He turned to Jareth and prodded, "Goblin King!"

Jareth blinked and looked over at the boy with a tired look upon his face. He didn't ask what Toby wanted, but his expression showed he awaited a response from the teen.

Toby continued, "In every fairytale story, the curse is broken by a kiss."

"Those are just bedtime stories, Toby," Jareth muttered.

Toby shook his head and said, "No, they're not! Remember? You yourself said that '_all fables and fairytales have an element of reality that they have been based off of_'!"

Jareth mumbled, "That was in regards to the talking fish, not a powerful curse that has lasted for thousands of years."

Toby looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes and scolded, "Isn't it, _at_ _least_, worth a try? What could it hurt at this point?"

Jareth stammered, "Have you forgotten how she betrayed me with Arnold, or Albert, or whatever his name was again?"

"Oh, come on!" Toby exclaimed. "I can't believe that you're going to let your immortal life go down a six-foot grave just because you can't put your bruised pride aside and forgive Sarah for being human!"

Sashya screamed, "For crying out loud, KISS HER AND END IT!"

Torok tried to calm his wife, knowing that she was in the final stages of labor. He turned to Jareth and prodded, "_Mon Frère_, only you can break this curse upon the two of you. You should listen to the boy."

Jareth slumped down to the ground upon his knees. His dilemma was very apparent, and Sarah's troubled breathing was slowing down. Karen turned to the Goblin King and whispered, "Please. Even though I hardly know you…If you've ever cared for her, just…just help her…"

Robert patted his daughter on the head and said, "Hang in there, baby. I'm here. I won't let you go, Darling."

Sarah's vision was blurred and she couldn't see straight anymore. She thought that Jareth was talking to her and she whispered weakly, "I love you. I absolutely love you….Jareth."

Despite his weakened condition, Jareth's face lit up when he heard her say the words. Sashya was making her final pushes to expel the child within her, as the Goblin King pushed Robert out of the way and leaned in towards Sarah's lips.

He whispered, "If this doesn't work, then… may we meet again in the next lifetime."

Jareth kissed Sarah on the lips as Grandmother Troll delivered Sashya's baby. There was a deadly silence that filled the room as nothing made a sound. Robert embraced Karen in grief as the Goblin King seemed to slump down on Sarah's face. Torok tried to prod Sashya as she seemed to shut down completely after the baby had passed from her body. Grandmother Troll shook her head in dismay as she was about to slap the Troll King's baby to breathe. Ludo and Sir Diddymus lowered their faces sadly as Toby looked away.

The seven dwarves removed their caps and Hoggle began to cry.

Grandmother Troll decided to follow through with her services to her king, as she slapped the new baby on the back in order to clear its lungs, and it began to scream. Suddenly, everybody stirred as if they had been awakened from a deep slumber. Jareth pulled back with a startle at the sound of the Troll King's newborn daughter. Sashya awoke with an exhausted laugh and Torok snuggled close to his Queen while kissing her face in relief.

Sarah blinked around quietly, realizing that she was still alive. Minutes after Sashya delivered her daughter, Sarah delivered hers as well.

_It was a girl...she had lost the bet..._

Torok named his daughter 'Sarah' after his wife's beloved sister, while Jareth decided that it was only fair to name their daughter 'Sashya' after Sarah's sister. The kingdom didn't celebrate either of the girl's births until two weeks later.

When fourteen days had finally passed, and Sarah and Jareth awoke in their bed next to each other to the sound of crows and rag-tag chickens scurrying outside. They immediately decided that they would have to hold the biggest ball that the Underground had ever seen just to celebrate.


	65. Epilogue: The Funniest Thing

"**Sky's Eclipse"  
****Epilogue  
**By Aiijuin

_Disclaimer: "Labyrinth" belongs to many people who are not me. I own nothing!  
Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you have enjoyed it! This is the final chapter of "Sky's Eclipse"_

* * *

**Epilogue: The Funniest Thing…**

Queen Sarah was walking by Jareth's throne as he snatched her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She kissed him tenderly and then chided, "You know. It's been how many years…? And neither of us have put another throne back in this throne room…"

"I'm not complaining," Jareth smirked as the vulture above his throne flapped its wings at the sight of Sarah.

Sarah held up a morsel in her hand for the scavenger bird, while it fluttered down to nab it from her, and then returned to its place above the Goblin King's throne. Sarah held up a tiny envelope in her hand. It was from Arachni.

Jareth raised his eyebrow, "Oh, let's see, how is your brother and his elf-wife doing these days?"

"Well," Sarah began, "She just had their third child and they named him…oh no… _Torok_. That poor kid. I hope he doesn't get made fun of too much when he enters grade school. Oh! And did you know that Torok and Sashya are up to their eighteenth child finally. I win the bet, Darling, so the Troll King will have to pay up when we seen him again ….… Thank goodness my sister and I aren't connected in that way anymore. Two children are enough for me."

"Ah, and speaking of children," Jareth reminded, "It's our son's twenty-fifth birthday today… So, how did you want to celebrate my _namesake's_ quarter-of a century mark?"

Before Sarah could answer, Sashya, the daughter of the Goblin King and Queen came down from the Escher Room. She had her hair chopped in crazy layers, and it was only second in wildness next to her father's. She was dressed in tight, black-leather pants, and resembled Lita Ford with her golden-tresses and nine-inch, stiletto-heeled boots. Her mischievous mismatched eyes greeted her parents warmly as she laughed, "There! I've done it! I've cut Jay Jr.'s hair!"

Sarah and Jareth knew that their daughter was referring to their son, Jareth Junior, but she took a fancy to calling him Jay to relieve the confusion of names within the kingdom. The Goblin King and Queen looked at each other in dismay. Sashya's fashion statements left much to be desired, and they weren't sure what their son was going to look like after his sister had taken scissors or magic to his once beautiful, long, black locks of hair.

Sarah turned to Jareth and whispered, "Oh, no! On the plus side, maybe we'll be able to see his face for once."

Jareth raised his eyebrows and whispered back, "If it looks that terrible, then I could always reorder time after _Sashie_ leaves and help him grow it back… I just hope he isn't bald. I'll never look at him the same way again if he has no hair…"

Sarah prodded Jareth to silence as Jareth Junior walked down the stairs of the Escher Room. The flamboyant princess sang with her arms raised high, "_TA-DA_!"

The smiles instantly faded from the Goblin King and Queen as Jay walked quietly into the room. Sash hugged herself and danced about the room, then, she mock waltzed her brother in her arms. He grappled her off with an annoyed look and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sashya, the Goblin Princess, laughed and said, "Yes! I know! I'm the best! Thank you! Thank you very much! I'd love to stay around, but I'm going to chase down Uncle Toby's friend, B-Man, again. Although he runs away, I know deep inside he truly wants me. _Ta-ta_!"

Sash, as she was nicknamed, vanished from the room in a cloud of glitter, leaving Jareth Junior standing awkwardly before his parents. He looked insecurely down to the ground and muttered, "It looks horrible, doesn't it?"

After a few more seconds of silence, Jareth finally asked, "_Albert_? Is that really you?"

Sarah corrected, "His name was _Arther_, Darling. Arther J. Crowe, Jr."

Jareth Junior raised his thick black eyebrows and asked, "I'm sorry, Mommy, Daddy… I'm not sure I follow you. Are we playing a game, then?"

Sarah and Jareth shook their heads slowly, as they realized in the end, that their own children had forced them back into the Labyrinth together.

The dark-haired Goblin Prince smiled shyly and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I was going to visit Mr. Eden at d'Bourgeise Estate today with Aunt Sashya and Uncle Torok's daughter, Little Sarah. I'm not really interested in a big birthday party, since I'm very uncomfortable around crowds, you know.... I do hope that you didn't go to any trouble of planning anything tonight, but I just would rather have my birthday pass in a quiet fashion this year."

Sarah rose from her husband's lap and squeezed her son close. She whispered, "Your hair looks wonderful, Jar, and Happy Birthday! I love you! Now, go have fun with your cousin and Mr. Eden and tell them we said, 'Hi'."

Then she kissed him and returned to her husband, in order to run her fingers lovingly through his wild blonde hair. Jareth, the Goblin King, stood up several moments later and shook his son's hand. He said, "I'm proud of you, Jay."

Jay embraced his dad back, and said, "I'll be back in several days. I promise, Daddy."

At that, the prince disappeared. Sarah and Jareth turned back towards one another and laughed in each other's arms over the truth of Arther J. Crowe, Jr. They realized after they spelled out Arther's name, that it was simply a flip-flop of the name 'Jareth, Jr.' with the 'J' moved into the middle initial, the 'TH' was switched with the 'E', and an extra 'R' had been added for balance. His inspiration of 'Crowe' must have come from his unusual love of the pet crows that he owned within the Goblin Kingdom. He was much like his mother in that aspect…

The more they thought about it, the more ingenious and simple they realized it had been.

Now, when they had finally stopped laughing, they realized that they had the entire castle to themselves for the first time in a while. It was quiet as the seven dwarves were busy in the gardens building something for the prince's birthday. Jareth turned to Sarah and asked, "So, how shall we amuse ourselves for the remainder of the afternoon, Dearest?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows mischievously and looked around. After thinking for a few seconds she answered, "Well, we still haven't cleaned the inside of the castle, yet."

Jareth blinked in disbelief as Sarah waved her hand, "Alright, alright… then! How about the usual?"

Jareth clapped his hands like a little kid.

Sarah moaned, "Honestly, Jareth, can't you be the witless teenager who wishes _their_ sibling away this time, and can't I pretend to be the evil Goblin ruler of the Labyrinth for once? This is really getting boring, you know."

"Well," Jareth started, not ever really wanting to play the victim. "If you're not really in the mood to play _that_ game, we could always make passionate love for the rest of the afternoon…"

"Race you upstairs, Darling….you have thirteen hours…" Sarah purred as she placed a spell on the Escher Room in order to keep him from reaching the top before her.

_Fin._


End file.
